Notas Oscuras
by Klara Anastacia Cullen
Summary: Ellos me llaman puta. Tal vez lo soy. A veces hago cosas que desprecio.A veces, los hombres toman sin preguntar. Edward Cullen no solo toma. Se apodera de mi fuerza de voluntad y la golpea como una nota oscura. Él es mi obsesión, mi amo, mi música...Y mi profesor. (SUMMARY COMPLETO DENTRO) HISTORIA TERMINADA.
1. Summary

**Notas Oscuras**

Aclaraciones: Esta historia no es de mi autoría, al final de la historia daré el nombre original y el nombre de la autora. Los personajes no son míos (Ojala tuviera un Edward en mi vida ) Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer.

Al final del Summary, habrá una nota, chicas, por favor léanla.

**Summary**

**Ellos me llaman puta. Tal vez lo soy. **

**A veces hago cosas que desprecio.**

**A veces, los hombres toman sin preguntar.**

Pero tengo un don musical, solo un año para terminar la preparatoria, y un plan.

Con un obstáculo.

**Edward Cullen no solo toma.**

**Se apodera de mi fuerza de voluntad y la golpea como una nota oscura.**

Cuando él me ordena tocar, quiero darle todo.

Me arrodillo por sus castigos, tiemblo por su toque, y arriesgo todo por nuestros momentos robados.

**Él es mi obsesión, mi amo, mi música. **

**Y mi profesor.**

**Hola chicas, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que les traía una nueva adaptación, esta es un poco diferente de los que les he traído anterior, así que desde ya les advierto esta historia tiene violencia, violaciones, no demasiado descriptivas, pero se toca bastante el tema, también nuestro profesor es un Dom, por lo tanto hay temas BDSM, Si bien la historia no gira alrededor de eso, hay escenas de BDSM, así que si no les gustan los temas comentados, por favor absténganse de leer, de mas esta decir que la historia es +18.**

**Ahora a todas las que me acompañaran en esta historia, desde ya les comento que es hermosa, ojala que les guste tanto como a mí, porque de verdad vale la pena leerla. **

**Ahora les respondo las preguntas de siempre.**

**¿Cuántos capítulos son? 48 capítulos.**

**¿Cada cuánto actualizo? No tengo fecha, pero siempre sorprendo, depende de cómo vayan aceptando la historia, recuerden que los REVIEW son mi pago.**

**¿Final feliz? TOTALMENTE, ESTE FINAL ES HERMOSO!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 1**

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia no es de mi autoría, al final de la historia daré el nombre original y el nombre de la autora. Los personajes no son míos (Ojala tuviera un Edward en mi vida) Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene violencia y un intento de violación, lean bajo su responsabilidad. Estos hechos estarán en **_cursiva y negrita._**

**_Bella_**

La pobreza.

Solía ser más fácil.

Tal vez porque no puedo recordarla mucho en mi infancia.

Porque era feliz.

Ahora todo lo que queda es pena, gritos y facturas sin pagar.

A los diecisiete, no sé mucho sobre el mundo, pero me parece que ser infeliz e indeseable es más difícil de soportar que no tener nada que comer.

El nudo en mi estómago se contrae. Tal vez si vomito antes de salir de casa me relajará y despejará la mente. Excepto que no puedo permitirme perder las calorías.

Una respiración profunda confirma que los botones de mi blusa más bonita siguen en su lugar, mi considerable escote conservador todavía oculto. La falda hasta la rodilla se amolda mejor esta mañana de lo que lo hizo en la tienda y las zapatillas de ballet… olvídalo. No hay nada que pueda hacer con las suelas agrietadas y las rasgaduras en las puntas. Son las únicas zapatillas que tengo.

Salgo del baño y camino de puntillas por la cocina, pasando mis dedos temblorosos por mi cabello. Los mechones mojados

Caen por mi espalda y empapan mi blusa. Mierda, ¿mi sujetador se ve a través de la tela húmeda? Debí alzarme el cabello o secarlo, pero ya no tengo tiempo, lo cual me revuelve aún más el estómago.

Jesús, no debería estar tan ansiosa. Es solo el primer día de escuela. He hecho esto muchas veces.

Pero es mi último año.

El año que determinará el resto de mi vida.

Un error, un promedio menos que perfecto, una violación al código de vestimenta, la más pequeña infracción alejará el foco de atención de mi talento y lo pondrá en la pobre chica de Treme. Cada paso que doy en los críticos pasillos de mármol de La Academia Le Moyne es un esfuerzo para demostrar que soy más que solo esa chica.

Le Moyne es una de las más reconocidas y caras preparatorias de élite en artes escénicas en la nación. Es intimidante. Jodidamente aterradora. No importa si soy la mejor pianista de Nueva Orleans. Desde mi primer año, la academia ha estado buscando una razón para expulsarme, para llenar mi muy peleado lugar con un estudiante que aporte talento y donaciones monetarias.

El hedor a humo rancio me hace aterrizar en la realidad de mi vida. Enciendo el interruptor de la pared de la cocina, iluminando pilas de latas de cerveza aplastadas y cajas de pizza vacías. Platos sucios llenan el fregadero, colillas de cigarro dispersas en el piso y, ¿qué demonios es eso? Me apoyo en la encimera y entrecierro los ojos hacia el residuo quemando en la cuchara.

Hijo de puta. ¿Mi hermano usó nuestros mejores utensilios para cocinar cocaína? La lanzo a la basura en un ataque de ira.

Sam afirma que no puede pagar las facturas, pero el bastardo sin trabajo siempre tiene dinero para fiestas. Y no solo eso, la cocina estaba impecable cuando me quedé dormida, a pesar del moho floreciendo en las paredes y el laminado desprendiéndose de las encimeras. Maldita sea, este es nuestro hogar. Lo único que nos queda. Él y mamá no tienen ni idea de lo que he soportado para mantenernos al corriente con los pagos de la hipoteca. Por su bien, espero que nunca se enteren.

Un suave pelaje roza mi tobillo, atrayendo mi atención al piso. Enormes ojos dorados miran hacia arriba desde un rostro naranja atigrado y mis hombros se relajan al instante.

Schubert ladea su barbilla desaliñada y sus bigotes se frotan contra mis piernas, su cola moviéndose en el aire. Siempre sabe cuándo necesito cariño. A veces creo que es el único amor que queda en esta casa.

—Tengo que irme, dulce chico —susurro, inclinándome para rascarle las orejas—. Sé un buen gatito, ¿está bien?

Saco la última porción de pan de plátano de su escondite en la parte posterior de la despensa, aliviada de que Sam no la encontrara. La envuelvo en una servilleta y trato de escapar hacia la puerta tan silenciosamente como puedo.

Nuestra casa en ruinas tiene una habitación amplia y cinco habitaciones más pequeñas. No hay pasillos. Con las habitaciones una frente a la otra y todas las puertas alineadas, podría pararme en la entrada trasera, disparar una escopeta a la puerta y no darle a las paredes.

Pero podría dispararle a Sam. Deliberadamente. Porque es una maldita carga y un desperdicio de vida. También es nueve años más grande, casi setenta kilos más pesado, y el único hermano que tengo.

Los tablones de madera de doscientos años crujen bajo mis pies, y contengo la respiración, esperando el rugido borracho de Sam.

Silencio. Gracias, Jesús.

Sosteniendo el pan envuelto contra mi pecho, paso primero por la habitación de mamá. Pasé por ella hace treinta minutos, medio dormida y arrastrando los pies para ir al baño en la oscuridad. Pero con la luz de la cocina resplandeciendo por la puerta, el bulto en su cama luce inconfundiblemente humano. Tropiezo con sorpresa, tratando de recordar la última vez que la vi.

¿Hace dos... tres semanas?

Un palpitar se agita detrás de mí esternón. ¿Tal vez regresó a casa para desearme suerte en mi primer día?

Tres pasos silenciosos me llevan a la cama. Las habitaciones rectangulares son estrechas y pequeñas, pero los techos tienen cuatro metros o más de alto. Papi solía decir que los techos de dos aguas y el largo diseño desde la parte delantera hasta la trasera era un diseño de ventilación para asegurar que su amor pudiera fluir por todas partes.

Pero papi se ha ido y lo único que circula por la casa es el hedor a moho saliendo de las rendijas del aire acondicionado.

Me inclino sobre el colchón, esforzándome para ver el cabello corto de mamá en las sombras. En cambio, me encuentro con el hedor amargo de la cerveza y la hierba. Por supuesto. Bueno, al menos está sola. No tengo interés de conocer al hombre del mes con el que ha estado follando.

¿Debería despertarla? El instinto me dice que no, pero maldita sea, muero por sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor.

— ¿Mamá? —susurro.

El bulto se mueve y un profundo gemido retumba desde las mantas. Un gemido de hombre que conozco con horrible intimidad.

Un escalofrío se desliza por mi columna mientras retrocedo. ¿Por qué está el mejor amigo de mi hermano en la cama de mamá?

**_El fuerte brazo de Jacob se eleva y su mano me agarra de la nuca, empujándome hacia él._**

**_Dejo caer el pan en mi intento por alejarme, pero es más fuerte, infame y nunca acepta un no por respuesta._**

**_— No —digo de todos modos, el miedo elevando mi voz, mi pulso rugiendo en mis oídos—. ¡Detente!_**

**_Me lanza hacia la cama, colocándome boca abajo, bajo su cuerpo sudoroso. El aliento caliente de cerveza me sofoca. Su peso, sus manos... oh Dios, su erección. La clava contra mi culo, levantando mi falda, su pesado jadeo rozando mis oídos._**

**_— ¡Quítate de encima! —Me agito violentamente, mis dedos arañando las mantas, llevándome a ninguna parte—. No quiero esto. Por favor, no… _**

**_Su palma se cierne sobre mi boca, callándome mientras su fuerza limita mis movimientos._**

**_Mi cuerpo se hace cada vez más reticente, insensible, colapsando como una cosa muerta, sumergiéndome en mi propio mundo en mi cabeza. Me dejo absorber, mi concentración en la seguridad de lo que sé, lo que amo, ligeros movimientos de teclas de piano en un ritmo atonal mientras todo mi ser está rodeado de una atmósfera oscura. La Sonata N°9 de Scriabin. Veo mis dedos deslizándose por las teclas del piano, escucho la inquietante melodía y siento como cada nota me arrastra más y más a la oscuridad. Lejos del dormitorio. Lejos de mi cuerpo. Lejos de Jacob._**

**_Una mano serpentea bajo mi torso, apretando mi pecho, tirando de mi blusa, pero estoy perdida en las notas disonantes, recreándolas con cuidado, distrayendo mis pensamientos. No puede herirme. No aquí con mi música. Nunca más._**

**_Se mueve, empujando la mano entre mis nalgas, dentro de mis bragas, explorando toscamente el agujero en la parte posterior que siempre hace sangrar._**

**_La sonata se hace añicos en mi mente, y trato de montar los acordes otra vez. Pero sus dedos son implacables, obligándome a soportar el manoseo, su palma amortiguando mi grito. Jadeo en busca de aire y pateo frenéticamente con las piernas cerca de la mesita de noche. Mi pie choca con la lámpara y se estrella contra el suelo._**

Jacob se queda inmóvil, su mano apretando mi boca.

Un fuerte golpe retumba en la pared cerca de mi cabeza, un puño golpeando desde la habitación de Sam. Mi sangre se congela.

— ¡Bella! —La voz de Sam se eleva desde el otro lado de la pared—.

¡Maldita puta buena para nada, me despertaste!

Jacob se levanta de un salto y se apresura hacia la luz proveniente de la puerta de la cocina. Tatuajes tribales ennegrecen su pecho y holgados pantalones deportivos cuelgan de sus caderas estrechas. Una persona modesta podría considerar atractivo su vigoroso físico y sus marcadas facciones nativas americanas. Pero las apariencias solo son la piel del alma, y su alma está podrida.

Ruedo de la cama, acomodo mi falda y agarro el pan envuelto del suelo. Para llegar a la puerta principal tengo que pasar por la habitación de Sam y luego por la sala. Tal vez no ha dejado la cama todavía.

Con un pulso tembloroso, me adentro a la oscura caverna que es la habitación de Sam y… ¡Auch! Golpeo contra su pecho desnudo.

**_Esperando su reacción, me alejo de la trayectoria de su primer golpe, solo para exponer mi mejilla a la fuerte bofetada de su otra mano. El impacto me manda a la habitación de mamá y él se mueve conmigo, sus ojos nublados por el alcohol y las drogas._**

Y pensar que solía parecerse a papi. Pero eso era antes... Cada día, el cabello negro de Sam se esfuma, sus mejillas se hunden más en su pastoso rostro y su vientre cuelga más bajo sobre esos ridículos pantalones cortos de entrenamiento.

No ha estado bien desde que desertó de los Marines hace cuatro años.

El año en que nuestras vidas se fueron a la mierda.

— ¿Por. Qué. Carajos… —dice Sam, empujando su rostro en el mío—, estás despertando a toda la maldita casa a las cinco de la mañana?

Técnicamente, casi son las seis, y tengo que hacer una parada rápida antes del trayecto de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Tengo escuela, idiota. —Me enderezo lo más que puedo, a pesar del terrible miedo carcomiendo mi estómago—. Lo que deberías preguntar es por qué Jacob está durmiendo en la cama de mamá, por qué tenía sus manos sobre mí, y por qué estaba gritando para que se detuviera.

Sigo la atención de Sam hacia su amigo. Tinta descolorida garabatean los costados del rostro de Jacob, imperceptibles bajo la oscura sombra de sus patillas. Pero el tatuaje fresco en su garganta arde tan llamativo y negro como sus ojos. Dice: Destruir. Y por la forma en que me está mirando, es una promesa.

—Ella vino otra vez a mí. —La mirada de Jacob fija en la mía, su expresión un lienzo lleno de malicia—. Ya sabes cómo es.

— ¡Tonterías! —Me giro hacia Sam, mi voz suplicando—. No me deja en paz. Cada vez que te das la vuelta me está quitando la ropa y…

Sam agarra mi cuello y me lanza de frente contra la jamba de la puerta. Trato de esquivarla, luchando contra la fuerza de su ira, pero mi boca se estampa con la filosa esquina.

Dolor estalla por mi labio. Cuando saboreo la sangre, levantó el mentón para mantener el lío lejos de mi ropa.

Me suelta, sus ojos opacos y pesados, pero su odio me golpea más fuerte que nunca.

—Si le vuelves a mostrar las malditas tetas a mis amigos, te las arrancaré. ¿Me entendiste?

Mi mano vuela a mi pecho y mi corazón se hunde mientras mi palma se desliza a través de la enorme V de mi blusa. Al menos dos botones han desaparecido. ¡Mierda! La Academia me levantará un reporte, o peor aún, me expulsará. Desesperadamente escaneo la cama y el suelo, buscando pequeños puntos de plástico en el mar de ropa esparcida. Nunca los encontraré, y si no me voy ahora, habrá más sangre y más botones perdidos.

Me doy la vuelta y corro por la habitación de Sam, sus gritos furiosos impulsándome a ir más rápido. En la sala, agarro mi bolsa del sofá donde duermo y acto seguido salgo por la puerta, exhalando de alivio hacia el cielo gris. El sol no saldrá en al menos otra hora, y todo está tranquilo en la calle vacía.

Mientras doy un paso fuera del jardín, trato de olvidar los últimos diez minutos compartimentándolos en una maleta de estilo antiguo, forrada en cuero marrón con pequeñas hebillas de bronce. Luego imagino que el equipaje se queda en el porche, porque no puedo llevar tanto.

Un trote breve me lleva hacia la línea 91. Si me apresuro, todavía tengo tiempo de comprobar a Billy antes del próximo autobús.

Esquivando los baches que arruinan las majestuosas calles arboladas, paso por una hilera de cabañas y casas rectangulares, cada una pintada de vibrantes colores y adornadas muy al estilo sureño. Barandillas de hierro forjado, lámparas de gas, ventanas de guillotina y gabletes grabados con ornamentos de volutas, todo está allí si puedes mirar más allá de los pórticos deteriorados, el grafiti y la basura podrida. Lotes vacíos y llenos de vegetación manchan el paisaje de la calle, como si necesitáramos recordatorios del último huracán. Pero la repercusión de Treme prospera en el suelo fértil, en la historia cultural y en las sonrisas desgastadas de las personas que llaman a las inmediaciones de la ciudad, su hogar.

Gente como Billy.

Llego a la puerta con pesados barrotes de la tienda de música y encuentro la cerradura abierta. A pesar de la escasez de clientes, abre la tienda desde el instante en que despierta. Después de todo, este es su medio de vida.

La campana suena al entrar, y mi atención se dirige compulsivamente al viejo Steinway en la esquina. Me he pasado cada verano tocando las teclas de ese piano hasta que mi espalda me dolía y mis dedos se entumecían desde que tengo memoria. Con el tiempo, las visitas se convirtieron en un empleo. Atiendo a los clientes, me hago cargo de la contabilidad, el inventario y lo que sea que se necesite. Pero es solo en los veranos cuando no tengo los medios para ganarme mi otro ingreso.

— ¿Bella? —La áspera voz de barítono de Billy resuena por la pequeña tienda.

Dejo el pan de plátano en el mostrador de cristal y grito hacia la parte posterior.

—Solo vengo a dejar el desayuno.

El sonido de sus mocasines arrastrándose indica que se aproxima y su cuerpo encorvado emerge de sus aposentos en la trastienda. Noventa años y el hombre todavía puede moverse rápido, cruzando la tienda como si su frágil cuerpo no estuviera atormentado por la artritis.

El aspecto turbio en sus ojos denota su escasa vista, pero cuando se acerca su mirada se posa inmediatamente en los botones que faltan en mi blusa y en la herida en mi labio hinchado. Las arrugas bajo el borde de su gorra de béisbol se profundizan. Ha visto la obra de Sam antes, y estoy muy agradecida de que no pregunte u ofrezca compasión. Puedo ser la única chica blanca en este barrio, y definitivamente soy la única con una educación en una escuela privada, pero las diferencias terminan ahí. Mi equipaje es tan común en Treme como los collares arrojados en la Calle Bourbon.

Me examina de pies a cabeza mientras se rasca la barba, pequeños vellos blancos contra su tez negra como el carbón. Visibles temblores recorren sus brazos, cuadra sus hombros, sin duda en un intento de disfrazar su dolor. He estado viendo su salud deteriorándose durante meses, y soy incapaz de detenerlo. No sé cómo apoyarlo o aliviar su sufrimiento, y lentamente me está matando por dentro.

He visto sus finanzas. No puede permitirse medicamentos o visitas al doctor o incluso cosas básicas como los alimentos. Ciertamente no puede permitirse un empleado, lo cual repercutió de una manera agridulce en su nómina durante el último verano. Cuando me gradúe de Le Moyne en la primavera, dejaré Treme y Billy no se sentirá obligado a cuidar de mí.

Pero, ¿quién cuidará de él?

Saca un pañuelo del bolsillo de su camisa, su mano temblando mientras la levanta hacia mi labio.

—Te ves muy elegante esta mañana. —Sus astutos ojos se clavan en los míos—. Y nerviosa.

Cierro los ojos mientras limpia la sangre. Ya sabe que mi aliada más fuerte en la academia renunció a su posición como instructora principal de música. Mi relación con la Sra. McCracken me tomó tres años. Era la única persona en Le Moyne que me respaldaba. Perder su apoyo para una beca era como empezar de nuevo.

—Solo tengo un año. —Abro los ojos y los enfoco en los de Billy—. Un año para impresionar a un nuevo instructor.

—Y todo lo que necesitas es un momento. Solo asegúrate de estar ahí.

Tengo que tomar la línea 91 a pocas cuadras de distancia. El trayecto en autobús dura veinticinco minutos. Luego son diez minutos a pie para llegar al campus. Reviso mi reloj. Ahí estaré, con botones faltantes y el labio roto, pero mis dedos todavía funcionan. Haré que cada momento cuente.

Deslizo la lengua sobre la herida y me estremezco ante la hinchazón alrededor de la piel.

— ¿Se nota?

—Sí. —Me mira con ojos entrecerrados—. Pero no se nota tanto como tu sonrisa.

Mis labios se elevan en una sonrisa, lo cual estoy segura que era su intención.

—Eres todo un don juan.

Solo cuando ella lo vale. —Abre el cajón desordenado a la altura de su cadera y con una mano temblorosa rebusca entre plumillas de guitarra, lengüetas… ¿qué está buscando?

¡Ah! Tomo el seguro junto a su dedo y busco otro.

— ¿Tienes más?

—Es el único.

Después de algunos ajustes estratégicos, logro acomodar el frente de mi blusa y le doy una sonrisa agradecida.

Con una suave palmadita en mi cabeza, hace un movimiento para que me mueva.

»Ve. Sal de aquí.

Lo que realmente está diciendo es: ve a la escuela para que puedas salir de esa casa. Para que salgas de Treme. Para que dejes esta vida.

—Te traje esto. —Deslizo el pan por el mostrador.

—Oh no. Tómalo.

—Me darán de comer en la escuela.

Sé que escucha la mentira pero de todos modos lo acepta.

Cuando me doy la vuelta para irme, me agarra por la muñeca con más fuerza de la que lo creía capaz.

—Tienen suerte de tenerte. —Sus oscuros ojos resplandecen—. Malditos hijos de puta afortunados. No dejes que lo olviden.

Tiene razón. Solo porque mi familia no puede brindar cuantiosas donaciones o conexiones poderosas no me convierte en un caso de caridad. Mi matrícula de cuatro años se pagó en su totalidad cuando tenía diez y pasé las audiciones necesarias cuando tenía catorce, al igual que mis compañeros. Mientras continuaba eclipsando a los demás en los cursos, recitales, ensayos y disciplina, la academia no puede presionarme para que me vaya.

Con un beso en la mejilla arrugada de Billy, me dirijo hacia la parada de autobús, incapaz de detener el temor regresando a mi estómago. ¿Qué pasa si mi nuevo instructor de música me odia y se niega a ser mi mentor o a apoyarme en el proceso de registro para la universidad? Papi estaría devastado. Dios, ese es mi mayor sufrimiento. ¿Papi está mirándome? ¿Ha visto las cosas que he hecho para llegar a fin de mes? ¿Las que haré de nuevo tan pronto como anochezca? ¿Me extraña tanto como yo lo extraño?

A veces el terrible vacío que dejó atrás duele tanto que no puedo soportarlo. A veces quiero sucumbir al dolor y unirme a él, donde quiera que esté.

Es por eso que estoy moviendo mi desafío más grande a la cima de mi lista de tareas.

Hoy, voy a sonreír.

* * *

**Bueno chicas este es el primer capítulo, decir que Bella tiene una vida difícil es quedarse corto, en el próximo capítulo conoceremos a nuestro sexy profesor. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué opinan de Sam? ¿De Jacob?**

**Recuerdes dejar un REVIEW, ESTOY ANSIOSA POR SABER QUE LES PARECE LA HISTORIA.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

**KLARY ANASTACIA.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 2**

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia no es de mi autoría, al final de la historia daré el nombre original y el nombre de la autora. Los personajes no son míos (Ojala tuviera un Edward en mi vidaJ) Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer.

**_Edward_**

Después de que la reunión de la mañana en la facultad es suspendida, mis brillantes y nuevos colegas salen de la biblioteca en un tono monocromático de trajes almidonados y repiqueteando con los tacones. Me quedo en la mesa, a la espera de que la manada se disperse mientras observo a Victoria Rivard por el rabillo del ojo.

No ha cambiado su postura autoritaria desde la cabeza de la mesa, no me ha dado ni una mirada desde que se presentó conmigo al inicio de la reunión. Pero lo hará, tan pronto como la habitación se despeje. No cabe duda que tiene un tema más en la agenda por discutir. En privado.

—Señor Cullen. —Sus ojos encuentran los míos mientras se desliza por los suelos de mármol, sorprendentemente en silencio en sus pretenciosos tacones y cierra las puertas detrás del último miembro del personal—. Una palabra más antes de que se vaya.

Será más que una palabra, pero no utilizaré la semántica para desequilibrar la posición que piensa que tiene sobre mí. Hay formas más originales para ponerla de rodillas.

Cruzo las manos en mi regazo y me reclino en la silla de cuero, un codo sobre la mesa y un tobillo sobre la rodilla. Le doy toda la fuerza de mi mirada, porque es el tipo de mujer que quiere algo de todo el mundo, algo poderoso que pueda manipular según su voluntad y punto de vista. Por ahora, todo lo que está recibiendo de mí es mi atención.

Victoria se pasea alrededor de la larga mesa, su modesto traje con falda a la medida amoldándose a su delgada complexión. Veinte años mayor que yo, porta su edad con notable elegancia. Pómulos altos y pronunciados. Rasgos estrechos y aristocráticos. Apenas con una arruga en su tez pálida.

Es difícil saber si su cabello es más rojizo o rubio donde se agrupa en su nuca.

Apuesto a que nunca lo lleva suelto. Atraer la atención de los hombres no es su principal presunción. No, su feroz orgullo radica en su sentido de superioridad al dar órdenes y ver a los subordinados pelearse para besar su culo.

Nuestra primera y única reunión cara a cara durante el verano expuso parte de su naturaleza. El resto lo deduje. No se convirtió en la decana de Le Moyne por su bondadoso corazón o encogerse ante la competencia.

Sé de primera mano lo que se necesita para supervisar una preparatoria como esta.

También sé lo fácil que es perder esa posición.

Mientras camina hacia mí, sus ojos agudos recorren los rincones entre las estanterías de caoba, el escritorio vacío de la bibliotecaria y los sofás en el otro extremo. Sí, Victoria. Estamos solos.

Se acomoda en la silla junto a la mía, cruzando las piernas a la altura de las rodillas y me mira con una sonrisa calculada.

— ¿Todo está instalado en su nueva casa?

—No pretendamos que le importa.

—Bien. —Pasa sus uñas recortadas por su falda—. El abogado de Ángela Weber me contactó. Resulta que, decidió no quedarse callada.

No es mi problema. Me encojo de hombros.

—Dijo que lo manejaría.

Tal vez Victoria no es tan competente como supuse.

Tararea, aferrándose a su sonrisa, pero ahora es más tensa.

—Lo he arreglado.

— ¿Ha despilfarrado más dinero?

Su sonrisa cae.

—Más de lo justificable, el pedacito codicioso… —Sus labios se aprietan mientras se reclina en la silla y mira la habitación—De cualquier forma. Está resuelto.

Relajo la boca en una media sonrisa, una señal deliberada de diversión.

— ¿Dudando ya de nuestro trato?

Dirige su mirada hacia mí.

—Es un riesgo, señor Cullen. —Sus ojos se entrecierran en frívolas rendijas mientras gira la silla para enfrentarme—. ¿Cuántas ofertas de trabajo ha recibido desde su fiasco en Shreveport? ¿Eh?

Su burla despierta un torrente de ira y traición que acelera mi pulso. Mi garganta quema por replicarle, pero solo le arqueo la ceja.

»Muy bien. —Resopla con insolencia. O incertidumbre. Probablemente con ambas—. Le Moyne tiene una reputación inigualable, una que soy responsable de mantener. La partida de Ángela y mi deseo de contratarlo como su reemplazo han provocado sospechas indeseadas.

Aunque Shreveport destruyó mi reputación profesional, el motivo de mi renuncia nunca se hizo público. Sin embargo, la gente habla. Sospecho que la mayoría de los profesores de Le Moyne y las familias de los estudiantes pueden escuchar los rumores. Prefiero decir la verdad que someterme a juicios basados en rumores retorcidos. Pero los términos de Victoria para la oferta de trabajo requieren mi silencio.

»Recuerde nuestro trato. —Sus codos se presionan contra sus lados, sus ojos demasiado brillantes, casi vidriosos—. Mantenga la boca cerrada y deje que yo reúna a las ovejas con su frívolo parloteo.

Dice esto como si debiera estar impresionado por sus prácticas de negocios poco éticos. Pero lo que ha hecho inadvertidamente es mostrar su verdadero rostro. Su miedo es palpable. Despidió injustamente a una profesora con plaza fija y le pagó para que se callara, todo para traerme aquí para su propio beneficio. Si realmente tuviera el control de la situación, no habría sentido la necesidad de iniciar esta conversación. Tiene la suficiente sangre fría como para destruir la vida de las personas, pero eso no significa que está preparada para jugar este juego. Mi juego.

Froto un pulgar sobre mi labio inferior, deleitándome por la forma en que sus ojos siguen a regañadientes el movimiento.

La piel por encima de su cuello abotonado se ruboriza.

—Es fundamental que mantengamos la atención en sus logros como profesor. —Levanta la barbilla—. Esperamos que dé un ejemplo profesional en el aula.

—No me diga cómo hacer mi trabajo. —Era un profesor muy respetado antes de ascender a las filas administrativas. Que se joda junto con su audacia auto justificada.

—Como la mayoría de los profesores, parece tener un problema con el aprendizaje. Así que trate de prestar atención. —Se inclina hacia adelante, su tono bajo y entrecortado—. No dejaré que sus perversiones oscurezcan los rincones de mi escuela. Si se repite su conducta en Shreveport, el trato termina.

El recordatorio de lo que he perdido hace que el fuego arda en mi pecho.

—Es la segunda vez que menciona Shreveport. ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene curiosidad? —La miro de manera desafiante—. Adelante, Victoria. Haga sus ardientes preguntas.

Rompe el contacto con mi mirada, su cuello se pone tenso.

—Uno no contrata a un prostituto para escuchar de sus hazañas.

—Oh, ¿ahora soy un prostituto? ¿Está cambiando los términos de nuestro trato?

—No, señor Cullen. Sabe por qué lo contraté. —Su voz se eleva una octava—. Con la estipulación explícita de que no habría indiscreciones. —Baja su tono—. No quiero oír ni una palabra más al respecto.

Le he permitido tener la ventaja desde el momento en que me contactó. Es tiempo de ver cómo se desenvuelve con una pequeña humillación.

Inclinándome hacia adelante, agarro los apoyabrazos de su silla y la acorralo.

—Está mintiendo, Victoria. Creo que quiere escuchar todos los detalles sucios de mis indiscreciones. ¿Debo describir las posiciones que se utilizaron, los sonidos que hizo, el tamaño de mi polla…?

— ¡Deténgase! —Toma una respiración, un mano temblando contra su pecho antes de hacerla un puño y poner esa expresión digna que le muestra al mundo—. Es repugnante.

Me rio y me alejo de la silla.

Se levanta y me mira fijamente.

—Aléjese de mi facultad, específicamente de las mujeres a mi servicio.

—Comprobé las ofertas en la reunión de esta mañana. De verdad debe actualizar el panorama.

Había unas cuantas profesoras con cuerpo ceñido, muchas miradas interesadas en mí, pero no estoy aquí para eso. Tengo decenas de mujeres dispuestas a doblegarse ante mi llamado y mi error en Shreveport... Mi mandíbula se endurece. Es algo que no haré otra vez.

—Usted, por otro lado... —Dejo a mi mirada recorrer su postura rígida—. Parece que podría necesitar un buen y maldito polvo.

—Está fuera de lugar. —Su tono de advertencia pierde el efecto con el bamboleo de sus tacones mientras se aleja.

Se da la vuelta y huye hacia la cabecera de la mesa. Cuanto más se aleja de mí, más fuerte es su andar. Unos cuantos pasos más y mira sobre su hombro como si esperara que mis ojos estuvieran sobre su flácido culo. Me estremezco. La perra arrogante realmente piensa que estoy interesado.

Me levanto, deslizo una mano en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y camino hacia ella.

— ¿El señor Rivard no cumple sus demandas en el dormitorio?

Llega al final de la mesa y recoge sus papeles, negándose a mirarme a los ojos.

—Continúe con este comportamiento y me aseguraré de que nunca vuelva a ver el interior de un aula.

Su ilusión de control hace que sea muy difícil mantener mis dientes proverbiales enfundados.

Me adentro a su espacio personal, acorralándola.

—Si me amenaza de nuevo, se arrepentirá del resultado.

—Retroceda.

Inclinándome, dejo que mi aliento roce su oído.

—Todo el mundo tiene secretos.

—Yo no…

— ¿El señor Rivard está calentando otra cama?

Es solo una suposición, pero el leve temblor en su mano me dice que estoy en lo cierto.

Sus fosas nasales se dilatan.

—Eso es indignante.

— ¿Y qué me dice de su perfecto hijo? ¿Qué ha hecho para ponerla en esta precaria situación?

— ¡No ha hecho nada malo!

No estaría aquí si eso fuera cierto.

—Está temblando, Victoria.

—Esta conversación ha terminado. —Pasa junto a mí con la mirada en la puerta y en los papeles.

Su equilibrio flanquea, los papeles caen de sus manos y se arrodilla a mis pies. Perfecto.

Me lanza una mirada sobresaltada, y al darse cuenta que no hice ningún movimiento para atraparla, su rostro mirando hacia arriba se torna de un tímido rubor rojo.

Con los ojos clavados en el suelo, recoge sus cosas con movimientos enojados.

—Contratarlo fue un error.

Me paro en la página que está por alcanzar y bajo la mirada hacia la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Entonces despídame.

—Yo... —Mira fijamente la piel de serpiente de mis Doc Martens, su voz baja y abatida—. Solo uso sus conexiones.

Para conseguir que su indigno hijo entre a Leopold, la universidad de música más prestigiosa en el país. Ese fue el trato.

Ella me daría un trabajo para enseñar cuando nadie más lo haría, y yo mantendré mi parte del trato hasta el final. Pero no me doblegaré ni me encogeré de miedo como sus subordinados. No tiene idea de con quién está tratando. Pero aprenderá.

Deslizo el papel hacia sus dedos y lo mantengo presionado con el zapato.

—Creo que estamos claros en los términos —levanto mi pie, permitiéndole agarrar el papel—, así como en nuestras posiciones en este arreglo.

Se pone rígida, su cabeza baja.

Humillación total.

Doy la vuelta y salgo de la biblioteca.

* * *

**Hola chicas, bueno aquí conocimos un poco a Edward, como ven no es un hombre muy fácil de tratar, aquí se sabe brevemente por qué vino a esta escuela, en el próximo capítulo, veremos el primer encuentro de Edward y Bella.**

**Espero atenta sus comentarios ¿Qué les pareció Edward? ¿Creen que Victoria nos traerá problemas más adelante?**

**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron Review en el primer capitulo. Les dejare un regalito a todas ustedes, un ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**

**Y a las que no Chicas, pierdan el miedo y dejen un comentario, solo así sabré que les va pareciendo la historia, y solo así tendrán un adelanto.**

**Recuerden que los REVIEW SON MI PAGO.**

**Besos y Abrazos.**

**Klary Anastacia.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 3**

**_Bella_**

_He escuchado que se rellena el sujetador. _

_—Que puta._

_— ¿No usó esos zapatos el año pasado?_

Los murmullos ondulan a través del pasillo lleno de gente, hablando detrás de sus manos bien cuidadas, pero destinados a llegar a mis oídos.

Después de tres años, ¿cómo es que estas chicas no han inventado algo nuevo?

Mientras paso alrededor de su susurrante grupo lleno de marcas, iPhones de edición limitada y tarjetas American Express negras, refuerzo mi sonrisa con el recordatorio de que, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, merezco estar aquí.

_—Me pregunto de qué cama salió arrastrándose esta mañana._

_—En serio, puedo olerla desde aquí. _

Los comentarios no me molestan. Son solo palabras. Palabras sin imaginación, inmaduras, huecas.

¿A quién estoy engañando? Algunos de esos golpes son bastante verdaderos y escucharlas decirlos tan llenos de odio saca el aire de mis pulmones. Pero he aprendido que las reacciones llorosas solo los animan.

—Mike dijo que tuvo que tomar tres duchas después de haber estado con ella.

Me detengo en el centro del pasillo. El flujo de tráfico pasa a mí alrededor mientras doy un respiro profundo y camino de vuelta hacia su grupo.

Cuando me ven venir, varias de las chicas se dispersan. Jessica y Rosalie permanecen de pie, viéndome acercarme con la misma curiosidad mórbida que dan los turistas a mis vecinos sin hogar. Ojos sin pestañear, espaldas rectas, sus piernas de bailarinas inmóviles bajo las faldas hasta las rodillas.

—Oigan. —Descanso contra los casilleros junto a ellas, sonriendo mientras intercambian miradas—. Les diré algo pero tienen que guardar el secreto.

Sus ojos se estrechan, pero hay interés allí. Les encanta el chisme.

—La verdad es que... —Hago un gesto a mis tetas—. Odio estas cosas. Es difícil encontrar blusas que se ajusten —_ni hablar de pagarlas_—, y cuando lo hago, miren esto. —Empujo el pasador de seguridad—. Saltan los botones— Les doy una mirada a sus pechos planos y aunque siento una pizca de envidia por sus figuras delgadas, la escondo detrás de un tono sarcástico—. Debe ser bueno no tener que preocuparse por eso.

La chica más alta, Rosalie, da un grito indignado. Toda elegante y llena de confianza, es la bailarina más alta de Le Moyne. Ella también es intimidantemente hermosa, con sus ojos azules y los labios llenos puestos en una tez blanca sin imperfecciones y un hermosamente largo cabello rubio.

Si Le Moyne tuviera bailes formales, sería la reina del baile. Y por alguna razón, siempre me ha odiado. Ni siquiera dio la oportunidad de ser de otra manera.

Luego está su compañera. Estoy segura de que Jessica hizo el comentario de los zapatos, pero ella es más tímida que Rosalie, demasiado aprensiva para ser cruel cara a cara.

Levanto un pie, girándolo para que puedan ver los agujeros en el plástico.

—Use estos el año pasado. Y el año antes de ese. Y el año antes de ese.

De hecho, estos son los únicos zapatos que me han visto usar.

Jessica juega con su larga trenza café y mira mis zapatillas dañadas con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Qué talla usas? Podría darte…

—No quiero tus sobras.

Las quiero, pero no hay modo de que admita eso. Es bastante difícil defenderme en estos pasillos. Estoy segura de que no voy a lograrlo con zapatos prestados.

Desde el primer día. He confrontado sus habladurías con franqueza y honestidad. Es lo que mi padre habría hecho. Sin embargo, aquí estamos, un año nuevo y ya se burlan de mi con suficiente veneno para quemar a través de mi piel.

Así que decido intentar una táctica diferente, una mentira inofensiva para callarlos.

—Son los zapatos de mi abuela, lo único que poseía cuando inmigro a los Estados Unidos. Se los dio a mi madre, que me los dio a mí como un símbolo de fortaleza y resistencia.

No tengo una abuela, pero la expresión de culpa de Jessica me dice que tal vez estalle su preciosa burbuja dorada finalmente.

El triunfo sube en espiral por mi espina dorsal.

»La próxima vez que abran su boca condescendiente, consideren el hecho de que no saben una mierda.

Rosalie deja salir un suspiro como si la ofendiera.

—Vamos. —Me inclino hacia ellas—. Aquí hay algo acerca de Mike Rivard. —Miro al pasillo lleno, como si me importara una mierda que alguien pudiera escucharme—. Tiene un problema sexual. Todos lo tienen. Lo quieren y si no se los das, lo toman, ¿saben?

Rosalie y Jessica me miran sin expresión. Desorientadas. ¿Cómo no saben esto?

Ajusto la correa de mi bolso en mi hombro, mi piel pica con las verdades que estoy dejando de lado.

—Alguien tiene que dar un paso al frente y hacer a los chicos felices. Solo estoy haciendo mi parte para mantener la violencia sexual fuera de nuestra escuela. Deberían agradecerme.

Hice que eso sonara mucho más caritativo de lo que de hecho es. Solo hago lo necesario para sobrevivir. Que se jodan todos los demás.

Rosalie mira hacia abajo con su nariz arrugada hacia mí.

—Eres toda una puta.

Una etiqueta que he tenido desde mi primer año aquí. Nunca he desanimado sus presunciones sobre mí. La mala conducta sexual requiere pruebas. Mientras no pase en los terrenos de la escuela o no aparezca embarazada, no me echarán. Por supuesto, los rumores empañan mí ya repugnante reputación, pero también distraen la razón real por la que paso tiempo con los chicos de Le Moyne. Esa verdad me expulsaría en un segundo.

— ¿Una puta? —Bajo mi voz en un susurro conspirativo—. No he tenido sexo en un tiempo. Quiero decir, han pasado como cuarenta y ocho horas.

—Me doy la vuelta, espero sus jadeos y giro hacia atrás, sonriendo a Rosalie—. Pero tu padre prometió que compensaría su lapso esta noche.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Rosalie se dobla, tomando su estómago y tapando su boca abierta—. ¡Asqueroso!

¿Su padre? No lo sé, pero el sexo generalmente es asqueroso. Horrible. Inaguantable. Y esperado.

Las dejo en un silencio impactado y paso la primera mitad del día sin perder la sonrisa. Las mañanas en Le Moyne son una brisa, compuesta por todas las clases fáciles del bloque A/B, como Ingles e Historia, Ciencias y Matemáticas e Idiomas. Mientras el mediodía se acerca, nos dispersamos por una hora para el almuerzo y ejercitar antes de cambiar la marcha y dirigirnos a nuestras clases especializadas.

Ejercicio diario y los alimentos son necesarios como parte de la dieta musical balanceada, pero comer es un inconveniente, dado que no tengo comida o dinero.

Mientras estoy parada en mi casillero en el campus, el dolor de mi estómago vacío se despierta con un rugido. En la parte superior del hambre hay un paquete apretado de temor. O emoción.

No, definitivamente es temor.

Miro fijamente a la impresión de mi horario de la tarde.

**_Teoría Musical._**

**_Seminario de Piano._**

**_Clase principal de rendimiento._**

**_Lecciones privadas. _**

La última parte de mi día es en Crescent Hall. Aula 1A. Todas las clases son impartidas por Cullen. Durante Literatura inglesa, escucho a algunas de las chicas hablar de lo atractivo que es el Señor Cullen, pero no he trabajado tanto para pasearme por Crescent Hall.

Mi interior se enrosca mientras murmuro en voz alta:

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser él?

El casillero a mi lado se cierra y Alice se inclina alrededor de mi brazo, mirando mi horario.

—Es realmente lindo Bella.

Me dirijo hacia ella.

— ¿Lo has visto?

—Un vistazo. —Mueve su pequeña nariz de ratón—. ¿Por qué importa la parte de que sea un él?

Porque estoy más cómoda rodeada de mujeres. Por qué no me dominan con músculos y tamaño. Porque los hombres son tomadores. Toman mi coraje, mi fuerza, mi confianza. Porque solo están interesados en una cosa y no es mi habilidad para tocas las ultimas barras del Estudio Transcendental No. 2.

Pero no puedo compartir todo eso con Alice, mi dulce, protegida, criada en un estricto hogar. Creo que puedo llamarla amiga. Nunca hemos establecido eso realmente, pero siempre es agradable conmigo.

Pongo el horario en mi cartera.

—Supongo que estaba esperando a alguien como la señora Weber.

Tal vez el señor Cullen es diferente. Tal vez sea amable y seguro como papi y Billy.

Cerca de una cabeza más baja que yo, Alice pasa una mano sobre los mechones sueltos de su cabello negro y hace esa cosa de brincar en las puntas de sus pies. Creo que intenta estirarse, pero más que nada parece que necesita orinar. Es tan pequeña y adorable que quiero tirar de su coleta.

Así que lo hago.

Golpea mi mano, sonriendo conmigo y regresa a sus talones.

—No te preocupes por Cullen. Estará bien. Ya verás.

Es fácil para ella decirlo. Ya tiene un puesto de violonchelista en el Conservatorio de Boston el próximo año. Su futuro no depende de si le agrada a Cullen o no.

»Voy al gimnasio. —Coloca una mochila de la mitad de su tamaño en su hombro—. ¿Vienes?

En lugar de una clase organizada de educación física, Le Moyne ofrece un gimnasio completo, entrenadores personales y una gran variedad de clases de acondicionamiento como yoga o kickboxing.

Prefiero cortar mis dedos 5-4-3 que saltar en una habitación llena de espejos con las chicas en desaprobación.

—Nah. Voy a correr a la pista afuera.

Nos despedimos, pero mi curiosidad por Cullen me llama detrás de ella.

— ¿Alice? ¿Qué tan lindo es?

Se da la vuelta y camina hacia atrás.

—Sorprendentemente lindo. Solo fue una mirada, pero te lo digo, lo sentí justo aquí. —Se golpea el estómago y abre sus ojos angulares—. Tal vez un poco más abajo.

Mi pecho se contrae. Los más lindos tienen los interiores más feos.

Pero soy bonita, ¿no es así? Me dicen que lo soy, menos las personas en las que confió y más a menudo la gente en quién no.

Tal vez mis interiores también son feos.

Mientras Alice rebota lejos y me da su linda sonrisa sobre su hombro, corrijo mis generalizaciones. No hay nada feo sobre Alice.

En el vestidor, me cambio a unos pantaloncillos cortos y un top y me dirijo afuera a la pista que rodea el campus de veinte acres.

La humedad evita que la mayoría de los trescientos estudiantes se aventuren fuera del aire acondicionado en esta temporada del año, pero unos cuantos descansan en las bancas del parque, riéndose y comiendo sus almuerzos. Un par de bailarines practican sus calentamientos sincronizados bajo los imponentes campanarios del edificio del campus.

Mientras estiro mis piernas bajo la sombra de un gran roble, miro por encima de los exuberantes jardines verdes y los senderos de goma. Los mismos senderos que caminé con papi cuando mi cabeza apenas alcanzaba su cadera. Aun puedo sentir su gran mano tragándose la mía mientras me conducía. Su sonrisa estaba tan llena de brillo cuando señaló la catedral tan vieja como la piedra de Crescent Hall y especuló sobre la grandeza de las aulas dentro.

Le Moyne era su sueño, uno que sus padres no podían pagar, Nunca pareció triste por eso. Porque no era un tomador, ni siquiera en sus sueños.

En su lugar, me dio sus sueños.

Doblándome por la cintura, alcanzo las puntas de mis pies y dejo que el estiramiento caliente mis tendones mientras los recuerdos calientan mi sangre. Me parezco a mi mamá con mi cabello y ojos oscuros, pero tengo la sonrisa de papi. Desearía que el pudiera verme ahora, parada aquí en el campus, viviendo su sueño y usando su sonrisa.

Sonrió más, porque su sueño, su sonrisa… también son míos.

—Santa madre de Dios, extraño ese trasero.

Me pongo derecha, la sonrisa se va y mi cuerpo está demasiado rígido para girarme hacia la voz que hace que mis hombros se dirijan alrededor de mis oídos.

— ¿Qué quieres Mike?

—A ti, desnuda. Envolviendo mi polla.

Mi estómago cae y una gota de sudor cae por mi sien. Enderezo mi columna.

—Tengo una idea mejor. Qué tal si te metes tu polla entre las piernas, bailas como Buffalo Bill y te vas a la mierda.

—Eres tan desagradable —dice Mike con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras da la vuelta en mi línea de visión.

Se detiene a una distancia apropiada pero no lo suficientemente lejos. Me alejo.

Su cabello largo se detiene en su mandíbula, los mechones rubios aclarados por el sol del caribe o donde sea que haya pasado su verano. Si su corbata y su botón lo sofocan con este calor, no lo demuestra mientras se toma su tiempo enervándome con su mirada errante.

No entiendo por qué las chicas en Le Moyne pelean por él. Su nariz es muy larga. Su diente frontal está torcido y su lengua se retuerce como un gusano cada vez que entra en mi boca.

—Jesús, Bella. —Su enfoque se centra en mi pecho, quemando mi piel bajo la camiseta de tirantes—. Tus tetas crecieron otra copa durante el verano.

Lucho por poner mis hombros en una posición relajada.

—Si estas pidiendo ayuda este año, intenta de nuevo.

Sus ojos permanecen en mi pecho, sus largos dedos apretados en la bolsa de su almuerzo.

—Te quiero a ti.

—Quieres que haga tu tarea.

—Eso también.

El ruido en su voz me hace temblar. Envuelvo los brazos sobre mis pechos, odiando lo notables que son, odiando la forma en que él flagrantemente los mira, odiando depender de él.

Su mirada finalmente se levanta, plantándose en mi boca.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu labio? ¿Lo atrapaste en un anillo de polla?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Fue realmente un gran… anillo.

Su expresión se oscurece con celos, y también odio eso.

—Deberías conseguir uno. —Inclino la cabeza ante el sonido forzado de su risa—. ¿Por qué no? Aumenta el placer. —No sé nada de perforaciones, pero no puedo dejar pasar el chiste—. Si tuvieras uno, podrías hacer correrse a una chica.

Su carcajada se rompe con una tos.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Sus ojos se endurecen—. Te hice correrte.

El sexo con él es como quitarse un tampón. Un jalón rápido que termina en un desastre repulsivo, uno que descarto de mi mente hasta que tiene que hacerse de nuevo. No me molesto en decírselo. Puede verlo en mi mirada.

—Eso es una mierda. —Él avanza hacia adelante, cruzando el límite de lo que los espectadores considerarían una conversación amistosa.

Cuando alcanza mi brazo, miro al edificio del campus y encuentro la ventana vacía de la oficina de la decano.

—Tu mamá está viendo.

—Eres una perra mentirosa. —No mira, pero sus manos caen.

—Si quieres mi ayuda, voy a necesitar un adelanto.

Ladra una risa disgustada.

—Demonios, no.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Hago un sprint, manteniéndome en la hierba a lo largo de la pista donde no quema mis pies descalzos.

Solo toma unos segundos para que las largas piernas de Mike me alcancen.

—Espera Bella. —El sudor se forma en su rostro mientras corre a mi lado en su camisa—. ¿Podrías detenerte un minuto?

Retardo mis pasos, anclo mis puños en mis caderas y espero a que recobre el aliento.

»Mira, no tengo nada de dinero ahora. —Saca los bolsillos de sus pantalones—. Pero te pagaré esta noche.

Esta noche. Mi estómago se tuerce, pero sonrío y le quito la bolsa del almuerzo de la mano.

—Esto lo hará hasta entonces.

El almuerzo es el único adelanto que necesito de todos modos. Tiene crédito ilimitado en la cafetería, así que no es que vaya a pasar hambre.

Mira mis pies descalzos, la bolsa de papel en mi mano y hace una pausa en mi labio roto. Para un chico que tiene problemas con algebra, no es estúpido. Más bien desinteresado. Desinteresado en mis problemas. Desinteresado en el plan de estudios.

Ninguno de nosotros está aquí para estudiar ecuaciones cuadráticas o biología celular. Venimos por el programa de artes, a bailar, a cantar o a tocar nuestros instrumentos y a ser aceptados en el conservatorio de nuestra elección. Mike prefiere dedicar su tiempo a follar y tocar la guitarra clásica, no a escribir un reporte de historia en Francés. Por suerte para él, no tiene que preocuparse por los cursos académicos. No cuando puede pagarme para que lo haga por él.

Él no es el único idiota titulado en Le Moyne, pero limito mis servicios a aquellos con las billeteras más grandes y más que perder. Todos conocemos los riesgos. Si uno cae, todos caemos. Desafortunadamente, mi círculo de tramposos se compone en gran parte de Mike y sus amigos.

Y algunas veces toman más de lo que pagan.

Miro en la bolsa de almuerzo, salivando con la vista de la carne asada en el pan crujiente, las uvas y las galletas de chocolate.

— ¿En la noche dónde?

—Donde siempre.

Lo que incluye recogerme a diez cuadras de la escuela, estacionar su auto en un espacio libre y hacer mucho más que tarea. Pero soy la que puso las reglas. No intercambiar tareas en la propiedad de la escuela o lugares públicos. Es muy riesgoso, especialmente con la forma en la que la decano vigila a su hijo.

—Te veo en clases. —Se aleja, su atención fija en la ventana de la decano y la sombría silueta dentro.

El jura que ella no sospecha nada, pero ha estado en mi contra desde que entro como Madre Superiora en mi segundo año. Tal vez sea mi reputación de puta o mi pobreza. O tal vez mi elección de universidad.

El Conservatorio Leopold de Nueva York es la universidad más selectiva del país y solo acepta un músico de Le Moyne cada año. Es decir, si aceptan a alguno de nosotros. Docenas de mis compañeros han solicitado, incluido Mike, pero la señora Weber dice que soy la mejor. Soy a quien iba a recomendar. Lo que hace a Mike mi mayor competencia. Al menos, yo lo era. Sin su referencia, podría estar de vuelta al principio.

Acurrucada bajo un árbol, devoro el almuerzo de Mike y me convenzo de no preocuparme por él. Le gustaré a Cullen. El verá que merezco el lugar. Y esta noche… Esta noche, no me subiré al auto de Mike. Podremos repasar sus tareas en la acera y si tiene un problema con eso, me iré. Lo dejaré reprobar sus asignaturas y fallar en la competencia por Leopold. Encontrare a otro vago para compensar mi pérdida de ingresos.

Mientras corro la pista de tres kilómetros que serpentea alrededor de la propiedad cubierta de árboles, fortalezco mi mente y cuerpo con la solidez de ese plan.

Cuando la alarma de aviso de cinco minutos suena por los edificios, estoy bañada, vestida y pasando por las multitudes en Crescent Hall, mi estómago revolotea turbiamente.

Todo lo que necesitas en un momento.

La confianza de Billy aclara mis pasos, pero es el recuerdo de la energía de papi lo que levanta mis labios. Si estuviera en mis zapatos, caminando por los pasillos que soñó, habría estado tarareando con entusiasmo y un agradecimiento desenfrenado. Puedo sentirlo, su dinamismo contagioso, bombeando mi sangre y acelerando mis pasos al entrar en el aula 1A, el mismo salón de música en el que estuve el año pasado.

Una pantalla impresionante de latón, cuerda e instrumentos de percusión se alinean en la pared lejana. Seis o más de mis compañeros se reúnen alrededor de los escritorios en el centro del enorme espacio en forma de L si caminara por la esquina, vería el gran piano Bösendorfer en la alcoba.

Pero mi atención se dirige al hombre en el frente del salón.

En el borde del escritorio, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mira la congregación de estudiantes con una expresión inquietante e irritada.

Gracias a Dios no me ha notado, porque no puedo despegar los pies del suelo o apartar la mirada.

Es inesperadamente joven, no tan joven como un estudiante pero tal vez de la edad de mi hermano... Su perfil está rigurosamente esculpido, su mandíbula afeitada limpiamente, pero aun así tan oscura que sospecho que la afeitadora más afilada no quitaría la sombra.

Mientras más miro, más me doy cuenta que no es su rostro lo que lo hace parece más joven. Es su estilo. Muy diferente a otros profesores con sus trajes conservadores y comportamientos modestos.

Es el modo en que su cabello cobrizo está arreglado, corto en los lados, largo y desordenado en la parte superior, como si un empujón de sus dedos dejara caer el caos perfecto en su frente. Sus largas piernas parecen estar envueltas en jeans negros, pero un escrutinio más cercano confirma que está usando pantalones de vestir cortados como jeans. Las mangas de su camisa a cuadros se enrollan hasta los codos y su corbata tiene un diseño a cuadros diferente, lo que no combina pero de algún modo funciona completamente. Su chaleco marrón ajustado es del tipo que un hombre usa bajo su saco, pero no hay saco.

Su aspecto general es casual, profesional con personalidad, desafiando el código de vestimenta pero sin violarlo.

—Tome asiento. —Su voz resonante reverbera por la habitación, sacudiendo mis interiores, pero no está dirigida a mí.

Exhalo un momento de alivio antes de que se incline hacia mí. Sus ojos azules se mueven primero, seguidos de su cuerpo entero. Sus manos toman el borde del escritorio mientras su rostro entra a la vista. Dulce misericordia, joder, palabras como asombrosamente atractivo diluyen el efecto de su imagen. Si, el primer vistazo es una conmoción, pero no es solo su atractivo. Es su presencia, su proyección de auto seguridad y mando lo que me hace sentir desorientada, sin aliento y realmente jodidamente extraña en mis adentros.

Me mira por un segundo eterno, sin expresión y sus cejas se fruncen en una V.

— ¿Usted es…? —Mira al salón detrás de mí y regresa a mi rostro—. No estaba en la reunión de personal de esta mañana.

— ¿Reunión de personal? —La comprensión me golpea en el estómago.

Cree que soy una profesora, y ahora me está mirando como los chicos lo hacen, su mirada se arrastra por mi cuerpo despertando un malestar retorcido en mi vientre. Me recuerda lo diferente que luzco respecto a otras chicas de mi edad y cómo odio esas diferencias.

Tiro mi cartera sobre mi pecho, escondiendo mis partes más notables.

—No soy… —Aclaro mi garganta y forzó mis pies hacia el escritorio más cercano—. Soy una estudiante. Piano.

—Por supuesto. —Se endereza, con las manos metiéndose en los bolsillos, con la voz áspera—. Siéntese.

Sus ojos rígidos y helados me siguen y, maldita sea, no quiero ser intimidada por ellos. Intento fortalecer mis pasos con la confianza que sentía al entrar, pero mis piernas están tambaleantes.

Mientras bajo la cartera al lado del escritorio junto a un escritorio libre, su impaciencia truena más fuerte, más aguda.

— ¡Dese prisa!

Me caigo en la silla, con las manos temblorosas y el latido de mi corazón en la cabeza. Si yo fuera más fuerte, más confiada, no me importaría que su mirada estuviera perforando la mía y disparando mi pulso.

Si fuera más fuerte, sería capaz de apartar la vista.

* * *

**Hola chicas, bueno en este capítulo vemos como es la vida estudiantil de Bella, la cual no es demasiado buena, ¿Qué opinan de Bella? ¿De Mike? Y ¿Qué tal ese encuentro? En el próximo capítulo veremos la versión de Edward, que sintió o pensó cuando vio a Bella entrar.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que han dejado Review! Y a las demás, no sean tímidas y déjenme su opinión. **

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden que los REVIEW SON MI PAGO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARY ANASTACIA.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 4**

**_Edward_**

Cegado. Esa es la mejor explicación para el volumen severo de mi voz y la opresión en mi expresión normalmente compuesta.

No estaba preparado para esto. No para que una mujer alta, voluptuosa, sexy-más allá-de toda-razón entrara a mi salón de clases. ¿Mi primer pensamiento? Victoria Rivard encontró a la profesora de música más sexy del país para poner en mi empleo. Para probarme.

Pero ella no es una profesora.

Relaje mis dedos en el borde del escritorio. Cristo, eso hubiera sido un terrible inconveniente.

Excepto que esto es peor.

La desconfianza acaricia la mirada de la chica mientras me estudia desde la primera fila. Sentada rígidamente en la silla, tira del borde de su falda sobre sus rodillas y mantiene sus piernas cerradas. No la reacción a la que estoy acostumbrado en las mujeres, o chicas de preparatoria, en realidad.

Estoy orgulloso de ser un educador estricto, respetable. Sé cómo me miran las estudiantes, y soy inmune a la vanidad de los corazones burbujeantes en sus inocentes ojos. Pero no hay una pista de inocente adoración en los profundos ojos caoba mirándome ahora. En mis seis años de enseñar, nunca he encontrado una estudiante que me considere como si me hubiera resumido con un vistazo y desapruebe mis intenciones.

Tal vez esta chica oyó de los errores que cometí con Lauren, el libertinaje que la llevo a quitarme mi trabajo. Bueno, a la mierda ese trabajo.

Solo mis padres saben la profundidad de lo que perdí en Shreveport y la naturaleza de mis intenciones.

Lo que sea que esta chica crea que sabe, no estoy más allá de usar la intimidación o una demostración de poder para exigir su enfoque en el aula.

Sostengo su incisiva mirada mientras hablo a la clase.

—Encuentren un asiento y pongan a un lado sus teléfonos.

Varios estudiantes más entran, y un rápido conteo de once chicas y nueve chicos confirma que todos están presentes.

Cuando suena la campana, los retrasados escogen sus asientos. Reconocí al hijo de Victoria de las fotos exhibidas en su oficina. Mike Rivard es más arrogante en persona, usando una mueca en vez de una fotogénica sonrisa. Se sienta al lado de la belleza de ojos marrones y se inclina sobre su escritorio para enredar un dedo en su cabello.

Ella se aparta.

—Detente.

El chico hípster al otro lado se gira hacia ella, su cuerpo flacucho exprimido en pantalones ajustados, una camisa a cuadros, y una corbata a cuadros. El mira su boca a través de sus lentes de marco negro y susurra algo demasiado bajo para que pudiera oírlo.

Sus labios se vuelven una línea, y la oscura expresión en su rostro parece venir de un lugar mucho más profundo que simple irritación.

Necesito saber lo que le está diciendo. Es una extraña clase de curiosidad, pulsando en mi pecho, al tiempo que nivelo una mirada al chico susurrante.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Se reclina, ligeramente encorvado con las piernas estiradas debajo del escritorio.

—Eric Yorkie.

Camino hacia él y le doy una patada de advertencia a la punta de su zapato que lo impulsa a sentarse derecho.

— ¿Qué le dijo, señor Yorkie?

Él mira a la chica, frotando su boca para esconder su sonrisa.

—Solo estaba comentando lo grande que su… uh… —Mira a su pecho y levanta la mirada a su rostro—. Su labio. Lo grande que es su labio.

Mike se echa a reír, seguido por varios chicos sentados alrededor de él.

Ahí es cuando noto la segregación en los asientos. Chicas de un lado. Chicos del otro. Con la excepción de la chica que luce como una mujer. Si escogió su asiento por urgencia o deliberadamente se sentó donde los chicos con penes duros podrían reunirse alrededor de ella, tenía la intensión de averiguarlo.

Con las puntas de mis dedos en mis bolsillos, pulgares afuera, me muevo para estar frente a ella.

— ¿Su nombre?

Su labio inferior esta, de hecho, cortado e inflamado. Ella lo chupa entre sus dientes mientras sus hombros hacen un lento descenso de auto seguridad.

Luego alza su barbilla y encuentra mis ojos.

—Bella Swan.

Bella. Eso conjura una imagen de palidez con duros, desgastados marcos como teclas de piano o dientes. No le queda para nada. Ella es un oscuro portarretrato de curvas suaves y cabello castaño con piel pálida casi trasparente que parece absorber las sombras de la habitación que no había notado hasta ahora.

Joder. Definitivamente esta noche voy a salir y a acostarme con alguien.

—Señorita Swan, encuentre un asiento con menos distracciones. —Señalo hacia las chicas.

Los enormes ojos de Bella me miran, como si estuviera atrapada en el resplandor de luces de escenario, ella parpadea, mira a las chicas, y mira su escritorio cuando lanzan sus desprevenidas burlas. Eso responde mi pregunta sobre su elección de asientos.

—No estoy aquí para proteger su sensibilidad. —Golpeo una mano en su escritorio, haciéndola saltar—. Muévase.

Con una inhalación desigual, ella agarra su cartera y camina hacia las chicas risueñas, su paso de plomo aún decidido.

Cada hombre en el aula observa su paso a lo largo de la primera fila de escritorios, y no tengo que seguir su ejemplo para saber lo que ven.

Piernas de stripper haciendo pole dance, tetas todopoderosas, y un trasero firme, y redondo que se flexiona con cada paso.

Mi parte primitiva y hambrienta quiere unirse a su aprecio mientras que la parte protectora quiere cubrirla con un abrigo de gran tamaño. En vez de eso, la parte disciplinaria toma el control y aterriza una palmada amonestadora en la parte posterior de la cabeza juvenil más cercana.

Eric se encoge y me lanza una mirada sobresaltada.

— ¿Por qué fue eso?

Arranco el teléfono de su mano y lo lanzo a mi escritorio. Se va más allá, se desliza por el otro lado, y golpea el suelo.

El resto del aula estalla en una ráfaga, empujando sus teléfonos en bolsillos y maletas. Todo el mundo excepto Bella. Manos dobladas juntas sobre el escritorio y no teléfono a la vista, me mira con una expresión cautelosa.

Eric juega con un mechón de su cabello con exceso de grasa.

—Si rompió mi teléfono…

Arqueo mi ceja, mi tono duro.

—Sigue.

Él se encoge.

—Mi papá me comprará uno nuevo.

Por supuesto, y seria hipócrita de mi parte condenar a este chico por ser un niño mimado. No fui diferente a su edad, con padres adinerados y un inflado sentido de auto importancia. Demonios, aun soy un niño mimado, solo que ahora soy responsable por mis acciones.

Me muevo al frente del aula, manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda.

—Bienvenidos a Teoría de la Música para doceavo grado. Soy el señor Cullen, y seré su director musical durante su último año aquí en la Academia Le Moyne. Después de esta clase, se dirigirán a sus clases especializadas en disciplinas específicas. Los estudiantes de piano se quedaran conmigo. Antes de empezar, ¿qué quieren saber sobre mí?

La chica asiática al lado de la que Bella eligió sentarse levanta la mano.

Hago un gesto hacia ella.

—Preséntese, por favor.

Se levanta al lado de su escritorio.

—Alice Masen. Chelo. —Se balancea en sus pies—. ¿Cuál es tu experiencia?

Le doy un asentimiento y espero hasta que se acomoda en su asiento.

—Tengo una Maestría en Música del Conservatorio Leopold de Nueva York. Soy miembro de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Luisiana. Y mi más reciente trabajo fue Director de la Escuela Preparatoria Shreveport, donde también dirigía el programa de música.

Mike hace una demostración de estirar y de sonreír. Entonces despreocupadamente lanza un brazo en el aire y habla sin mi permiso.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene, veintisiete, veintiocho? —Su voz señala con antagonismo—. ¿Cómo consigue una maestría, hace la cosa de enseñar y se convierte en decano, todo en tan poco tiempo? ¿Qué pasa con eso, señor C?

Trabajé mi jodido trasero, perezoso chupa pollas.

Y pienso, en un precipitado deslizar de una cremallera, incluyendo algo que nunca intente tener, lo cual terminó siendo la única cosa que importaba.

El mero pensamiento de Lauren sentándose detrás de mi escritorio en Shreveport hace a mi caja torácica vibrar con ira. Pero imaginármela continuando con su vida sin mí evoca un humo toxico venenoso tan invasivo que puedo oler la traición con cada respiración.

Hago rodar mi cuello despacio, limpiando mis pensamientos y frenándome.

—Recibí mi licenciatura temprano y enseñé en una preparatoria en Manhattan mientras trabajaba en mi maestría. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Bella levanta su mano.

— ¿Sí?

Permanece sentada, no se inquieta, y su oscura mirada direccionada directamente a la mía.

— ¿Toca el piano? Quiero decir, por supuesto que lo hace, ya que usted será mi tutor. ¿Pero toca el piano en la Orquesta Sinfónica?

Cristo, su voz… no es perezosa y aguda como la de las chicas de su edad. Es compleja y fascinante, como gotas de lluvia a media noche.

—Sí, toco el piano en la Orquesta.

Su sonrisa crece lentamente como una tranquila expansión de su boca a sus ojos.

— ¿Solo?

—Algunas veces.

—Guau.

No solo yo estoy impresionado por su línea de preguntas, pero la manera reverente con que me mira me hace zumbar la maldita piel. No me gusta. Estoy orgulloso de mis logros, pero no cuando el sentimiento elevado me distrae de mi amargura tan ganada.

Despido las manos alzadas que quedan con un tono afilado.

—Abran sus libros de Teoría de la Música en el capítulo tres. Vamos a saltar directamente a… —Mi atención se fija en Bella cuando todo el salón sigue mi instrucción excepto ella—. ¿Necesita un aparato auditivo, señorita Swan?

—No. —Suelta sus manos en su regazo y encuentra mi mirada con la cabeza levantada—. Mis otros profesores me dan la semana para comprar mis libros.

— ¿Luzco como sus otros profesores?

—No, señor Cullen. —Una voz se alza desde atrás—. Usted definitivamente no lo hace.

La sigue un coro de risitas, y la irritación me riza los dedos.

Saco mi libro de texto de mi bolso y lo dejo caer sobre su escritorio.

—Capitulo tres. —Me inclino, poniendo mi rostro a la altura del suyo—. Trate de mantener el ritmo.

Parpadea rápidamente.

—Sí, señor.

Su respuesta susurrada resuena en una muy adulta hambre pulsante, destructiva dentro de mí. Mi piel se calienta, y mis palmas se manchan de sudor.

Jesús, voy a necesitar sexo duro y ruidoso esta noche. Cuero, soga, y golpes. Sin palabras de seguridad. Ningún cuidado posterior empalagoso.

Tanya o Irina servirán. Tal vez ambas, Concéntrate, Edward.

—Tomen sus tabletas y abran su buscador en mi sitio web. —Con mi espalda hacia la clase, continúo hablando mientras escribo la dirección en el pizarrón—. Ahí encontrarán todas mis lecciones. Espero que lo sigan.

Cuando encaro el aula, Bella no se había movido para seguir mis instrucciones.

Siento una vena pulsando en mi frente y anclo los puños en mis caderas.

—Déjeme adivinar, ¿no tiene tableta?

—Ella puede sentarse aquí —dice Mike, acariciando su regazo—, y compartir la mía.

Ella aprieta la mandíbula y se da la vuelta.

Dudo entre querer golpear el rostro de Mike y azotar el perfecto culo de Bella. Ninguna es una opción legal, y el cuero hace hervir mi sangre con solo pensar en él.

Mi concentración se sumerge en sus labios por un respiro muy largo antes de dirigirme a la clase.

—Lean el capítulo y respondan las preguntas al final de la explicación.

Curvo un dedo hacia Bella en un gesto de sígueme.

—La veré en el pasillo.

* * *

**Hola chicas, ¿Qué tal este encuentro? ¿Qué le dirá Edward a Bella? ¿Qué les parece este sexy, dominante y estricto profesor? El próximo capítulo lo cuenta Bella.**

**Como ya saben sus REVIEW SON MI PAGO**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

**KLARY ANASTACIA.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 5**

**_Bella_**

Sigo al Sr. Cullen fuera del salón de clases, mi boca seca y mis manos húmedas. Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de él, Mis entrañas se retuercen bajo el aluvión de mil puños.

Él no es un hombre grande, pero parece gigante en el pasillo vacío, una imponente montaña de repercusión.

Si mi futuro depende de su primera impresión de mí, he jodido mi vida al infierno.

Restriega una mano en su rostro, sobre su boca, y me mira por una eternidad.

—Viene a mi clase sin estar preparada y…

—Aclaré el problema de los libros con la oficina principal. Ellos siempre me dan la primera semana para…

—No me interrumpa —dice duramente y se inclina, apoyando una mano en la pared junto a mi cabeza.

Una oleada de sangre calienta mis mejillas debajo del intimidante azul de su mirada. Su boca está tan cerca que puedo oler la persistente esencia de goma de mascar de canela en su aliento, y mi estómago se revuelve con malestar.

— ¿Está deliberadamente tratando de desperdiciar mi tiempo? —Su mandíbula se endurece—. Sin excusas lloronas ni mentiras. Tiene cinco palabras para explicar porque no tienes tus suministros.

¿Cinco palabras? ¿Este tipo habla en serio? Puede comerse una polla, porque solo le voy a dar cuatro.

—Yo vivo en Treme.

—Treme —repite, sin expresión.

Odio lo rígida e incómoda que me siento en los confines de su mirada.

Quiero que mire para otro lado, porque odio sus ojos, odio las facetas vividas del zafiro y la forma en que las manchas de hielo se afilan bajo la luz fluorescente. Nada podría ser nunca gentil o seguro en esa mirada.

Su garganta se mueve en la profundidad debajo del nudo de su corbata.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué vive en Treme?

Él no solo pregunta. Lo lanza como un látigo. Como un castigo que no me he ganado.

Estoy solo a centímetros de él, mi espalda contra la pared, y me siento a la defensiva, acorralada, con los pelos de punta con confirmación.

—Oh, cierto. Olvidé que tiene un gran y elegante título, así que voy a explicárselo.

—Cuide su jodido tono.

Es apenas un suspiro, atrapado y soltado en el pequeño espacio entre nosotros, pero lo siento vibrando a través de mí como un rugido estruendoso.

¿Él dijo sin excusas lloronas ni mentiras? Bien.

Borro la actitud de mi voz y le doy honestidad cruda y sin pulir.

—Vivo en Treme porque mi familia no puede pagar una mansión en el Garden District, señor Cullen. No puedo pagar por un celular o ninguna clase de teléfono, no puedo pagar zapatos para correr o comida para mi gato. ¿Y esos… esos brazaletes electrónicos que todos mis compañeros de clase usan cuando se ejercitan? No sé lo que hacen, pero no puedo pagar por uno de esos, tampoco. Y justo ahora, no tengo el dinero para los suministros de la escuela. Pero lo haré. Lo tendré para el final de la semana.

Enderezándose, retrocede y baja la cabeza. ¿Es una jodida sonrisa lo que está escondiendo? Juro por Dios que vislumbré una. ¿Está realmente disfrutando la patética apreciación de mi vida? ¡Qué maldita y horrible persona! ¿Este es el profesor que se suponía admire? ¿El que me hará o me romperá? Mis pulmones se mueven y se estrellan.

Cuando levanta su cabeza, su boca es una línea plana, y la frígida profundidad de sus ojos parece manipular toda su expresión, retorciéndola en un collage de otros rostros que me persiguen cuando duermo.

— ¿Se supone que debo sentirme mal por usted?

—Nunca —hiervo a través de dientes rechinando—. Nunca quiero eso.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces qué? Parece que quiere que haga excepciones por usted.

—No. Solo… —Nunca había conocido a un estúpido más insensible e hipócrita—. Solo repórteme o lo que sea que vaya a hacer.

Sé que algo no está bien cuando mira hacia el final del pasillo y comprueba para asegurarse que estamos solos. Sé que toda esta confrontación es inapropiada cuando él se dobla hacia mí y coloca sus manos en la pared atrapándome. Y sé que no hay una maldita cosa que pueda hacer al respecto cuando susurra a través del palpito en mis oídos

—No se preocupe por su castigo. —Su atención cae a mis labios, regresa a mis ojos—. Me ocupare de eso más tarde.

Solo así, mi fuerza, mi valentía, todas las cosas que desearía tener justo ahora me abandonan en los pesados brazos del miedo. He estado en esta posición incontables veces. Esta es la primera con un profesor. Pero él no es diferente de los otros interesados. Podría reportarlo, ¿pero a quien van a creerle? ¿A la chica con reputación de zorra o al antiguo decano de Shreveport?

Me sorprende cuando levanta su mano, no para agarrar mi pecho si no para pellizcar mi mentón y poder ver mi labio.

—Necesita ir a la enfermería y hacer que le pongan algo en esa herida.

No es hasta que me suelta y desliza sus manos en los bolsillos que me doy cuenta que estoy temblando. Da un paso atrás, codos separados, hombros sueltos. Un fuerte escalofrío pasa por mi cuerpo.

Me mira con esos ojos azul ártico, y no sé si se supone que debo ir hacia la oficina de la enfermera o esperar a ser despedida. Por alguna razón, eso importa. Como si me estuviera probando. Así que espero.

Es un idiota voluble y sin corazón, pero también me sorprendió. No forzó su boca contra la mía. No hundió sus dedos entre mis piernas. Él… ¿se hizo a un lado?

Tal vez aún tengo la oportunidad de probar que no soy solo una chica pobre o un toqueteo de cinco minutos en el pasillo.

Un recurrente sonido de repiqueteo afilado llena el sonido entre nosotros. Sigo el sonido con mi mirada, Arrastrándose sobre su corbata y chaleco, trazando visualmente a lo largo del vello oscuro de su antebrazo expuesto y haciendo una pausa en el reloj mecánico en su muñeca.

Ruedas moviéndose con dientes como puntos girando adentro del enorme rostro, haciendo tic tac, midiendo el ritmo del tiempo, como un metrónomo. ¿Será cada tic tac que pase con él una irreversible sucesión en el futuro? ¿O me mantendrá aquí, atascada en el presente, en esta vida?

—Señorita Swan.

Presto atención a su rostro, las líneas angulosas de su mandíbula, las sombras oscuras de sus mejillas donde la barba crecerá, y la curva de los labios que no han sido dañados por la circunstancia. Parece intocable. Tal vez sus puños son tan brutales como su belleza. Tan solo con mirarlo se siente como si estuviera inhalando un incendio.

Porque es peligroso, y parece saberlo, también, mientras empuja un dedo impaciente en dirección a la oficina de la enfermera, su voz llena de urgencia.

—Ve.

Me volteo y me apresuro por el pasillo con el peso de su mirada presionando en mi espalda.

* * *

**Hola chicas, este capítulo fue cortito pero tuvimos un acercamiento ¿Qué les pareció? Se nota una extraña tensión entre este profesor y su alumna ¿No creen?**

**¿Qué les pareció esta tripe actualización? **

**Recuerden de sus REVIEW SON MI PAGO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS **

**KLARY ANASTACIA.**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 6**

**_Edward_**

Mientras Bella se aleja rápidamente por el pasillo, no mira atrás, no le interesa encontrar mi mirada. Pero sus pasos frenéticos me dicen suficiente. La afecto. No mi comportamiento profesional pero sí mi presencia masculina. La aterrorizo.

Una amplia sonrisa cruza mi boca.

Separados por la longitud del pasillo, todavía siento lo que pasaría si hubiera fuego entre nosotros. Sé que nos imaginó juntos cuando la acorralé contra la pared. Estoy seguro que sintió el intercambio de poder, incluso quizás lo detestó, ya que tartamudeó mientras inhalaba y sus pupilas se dilataban. Pero aun así, esperó mi permiso para irse.

Saber eso, verla correr, la vista de su curvado cuerpo moverse inocentemente, todo eso despiertan las necesidades de depredador dentro de mí. La necesidad de cazar.

Pero no lo haré. No aquí. Nunca. Respiro y espero que mi erección reciba el mensaje.

Para el momento que desaparece giro en la esquina y me recuesto contra la pared.

Es exactamente el tipo de mujer por la que soy atraído. Una que se da a la fuga cuando es cazada y revive cuando es atrapada. Que se inclina frente a los golpes y pide aceptación de su humillación. Que muerde la pesada mano solo para derretirse alrededor de la empuñadura cuando corta su aire.

Le demandé honestidad, no excusas locas, ni mentiras, y esperaba que retrocediera, desobedeciera o me dijera que me fuera al diablo. Pero no lo hizo, no pudo. Ese fue el momento en el que me di cuenta que era su naturaleza darme lo que quiero. Cuando expuso los vergonzosos detalles de su pobreza, ofreciendo su vulnerabilidad para que yo me burlase, el cielo me ayudó, fue hermoso, trágico y seductivo, una trinidad de tentación.

Un latido codicioso apretó el frente de mis pantalones, pero la reacción significa una mierda para la situación. Es simple, en serio. Quiero sexo. Sexo morboso y pervertido. Nada más. Tan herido y furioso como estoy por mi último error, soy incapaz de avanzar, incapaz de dejar ir a Lauren. Pero también soy lo suficientemente vicioso en mi resentimiento y vengativo para follar a tantas mujeres como sea posible con la brutal dominancia que Lauren implora y ya no puede tener. Quizás ella se asfixie en sus celos venenosos.

Lo cual convierte a Bella en un gusto tentador. Puedo darle exactamente lo que necesita. Puedo entrenarla, deshumanizarla y profanarla y ella me dejaría porque la redención es el material de su sexualidad.

Pero también podría perderme en ella porque es el tipo de mujer por la que cometo errores. Excepto que no es una mujer.

Estando en último año de preparatoria, al menos tiene diecisiete años, la edad legal de consentimiento. Pero todavía es una niña, diez años menor que yo, y el comportamiento sexual entre profesor y estudiante es castigado con la prisión, independientemente de la edad.

El conocimiento está bajando a la realidad, desanimando mi polla y haciendo esto un infierno más fácil para mantener mis manos alejadas.

De regreso en el salón de clases, los estudiantes me bombardean con preguntas sobre la escala cromática y el círculo de quintas. Lentamente mi obsesión con Bella se desliza al fondo de mi mente.

Hasta que la puerta se abre y sus oscuros ojos me encuentran instantáneamente.

Continuo la lección mientras se acomoda en su escritorio, su labio superior brillando con labial. No le doy más que una segunda mirada de reojo. Soy el adulto aquí, el que tiene el control de nuestras interacciones.

Ignorando mi fascinación por ella, pretendiendo que no quiero devorarla con mi mirada, estableciendo comportamientos apropiados. Estoy aquí para enseñarle, y eso no incluye instrucciones de cómo chupar mi polla adecuadamente.

Para ser honestos, a pesar de mi lamentable final como Director de la Escuela en Shreveport, estoy emocionado de estar de nuevo en el salón de clases. Nada me llena más que el sentimiento de pertenecer como estar parado frente una audiencia absorta y dirigir la atención con el sonido de mi voz. Este no es un trabajo. Es un uso respetable de mi necesidad de influenciar y dominar, un lugar donde puedo disciplinar la debilidad, moldear mentes confiadas e inspirar estudiantes con mi pasión por la música.

Mis venas golpean con energía a medida que escucho a la clase discutir por la aplicación de una sexta nota invariante. Me siento a horcajadas en una silla al frente de la habitación, asintiendo en apoyo e interviniendo únicamente cuando se van del tema. Me buscan por conocimiento, tiemblan frente a mi guía y lo disfruto.

Esta es la razón por la que no peleé para mantener mi trabajo en Shreveport. Necesito esto… la libertad de dejar toda la mierda administrativa atrás y enfocarme en mi amor por la enseñanza.

La discusión de la clase aumenta el volumen, voces chocando, mientras el debate se presenta sobre el uso de la serie de tonos. Estoy a segundos de interrumpir cuando Bella se involucra.

—Chicos, su relación de tonos es estereotípica. —Junta sus cejas—. Pero todavía pueden obtener algo estremecedor de la música. —Rápidamente respalda su punto con ejemplos validos del Concierto de Violín de Schienberg.

Ni una vez hace referencia al libro. Ni incluso cuando cita composiciones ornamentales en orden opus. La clase la escucha atentamente y para el momento que suena la campana, ha persuadido el debate brillantemente.

Me encuentro a mí mismo… impresionado. Conoce el material, casi tan bien como yo. Si toca el piano con la misma aptitud, tendré que castigarla solo por hacerme sentir tan malditamente enamorado.

Sus ojos me encuentran mientras la clase se reduce. Cinco estudiantes se quedan pero estoy demasiado concentrado en uno para notar a los demás. Hay algo reconocible en su mirada. ¿Desconfianza? ¿Acusación? Abuso. Lo que sea que está exponiendo es ofensivo y obsesionante.

Endurezco mi mirada como un reto silencioso. Aleja la mirada, sus labios humectados rozándose con frenesí mientras supervisa a sus compañeros.

Tres chicos y dos chicas componen los pianistas de último año en Le Moyne, incluyendo al maldito hípster, Eric Yorkie. Se movió de asiento entre clase, sentándose más cerca de Bella dejando una fila entre ellos.

Dejaré que eso continúe tan pronto como él no la mire, ni una jodida mirada de reojo.

Ya que los archivos de los estudiantes no llegaron a mi escritorio hasta la hora del almuerzo, no he tenido la oportunidad para leerlos. Pero sé que al final de mi horario la clase sería un grupo íntimo.

Los beneficios de tener una matrícula cara son muchos, todos ilustrados en el brillante folleto de Le Moyne con una página entera dedicada a su proporción 1:5 profesor-alumno.

— ¿Entonces así es como lucen los mejores pianistas de Le Moyne? —Pongo duda en mi voz, dejando claro que tendrán que probarse a sí mismos—. ¿Creen que tienen lo que hace falta para convertirse en virtuosos, compositores, profesores de piano… algo más que un mocoso hijo de mami privilegiado y engreído?

Excepto Bella. Sus ropas y zapatos andrajosos, su incapacidad para comprar libros, nada sobre ella huele a privilegio. ¿Cómo hace una chica de un vecindario pobre para aterrizar aquí? Es bizarro. Y llamativo.

Forzándola a salir de mi mente, paseo a lo largo de las filas, mis manos detrás de la espalda, y estudio a cada uno de los cinco estudiantes sin registrar futuros individuales. Me interesa una mierda como lucen. Estoy buscando espaldas rectas, labios entre abiertos, y miradas de alerta.

Cinco pares de ojos me miran, sus cuerpos inclinados para seguir mis movimientos, respiraciones entrecortadas, esperando mientras paso por cada escritorio. Tengo su atención.

—Pasaremos tres horas diarias juntos, todos los días, por el resto del año.

Teoría de la Música, Seminario de Piano, Clases Especializadas en Presentaciones, y para algunos de ustedes, lecciones privadas… Esto es por lo que mami y papi desembolsaron los grandes billetes. —Mi caminata sin prisa termina al frente de la clase—. No mal gasten mi tiempo y no desperdiciaré el dinero de sus padres. No me tomen en serio y seriamente joderé su posible futuro. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Casi puedo olor la mezcla de miedo y respeto en el silencio que sigue.

—Hoy no les voy a dar una lección, ni los pondré en el banquillo de un piano. —Miro los archivos de mis estudiantes sobre mi escritorio—. Usaré las próximas horas para conversar personalmente con cada uno de ustedes.

No piensen en esto como una entrevista. Solo una breve reunión para ayudarme a conocer sus historias y logros académicos.

Sin permiso, mis pensamientos se lanzan a Bella y todas las formas en las que no puedo conocerla. Deslizo una mano sobre mi cabello, evitando el pinchazo de su mirada. Estoy inquieto por hablar con ella de nuevo, por saber cómo una chica de Treme consigue dinero para pagar una de las más caras instituciones en el país.

Tal vez no quiero saber.

Pero sé que necesito un momento para reunir un poco de maldito autocontrol.

—Señor Yorkie, empezaré con usted.

Guardaré la tentación para el final.

* * *

**Hola chicas, Lauren… ¿Quién será Lauren y que hizo para que Edward la piense tanto? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Los pensamientos de Edward sobre Bella son…Únicos.**

**Muchas muchas muchas gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron REVIEW, SE VIENE OTRA TRIPLE ****ACTUALIZACIÓN****! NO ME GUSTA DEJARLAS INTRIGADAS! **

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios! Recuerden que sus REVIEW SON MI PAGO Y SOLO ASI SABRE SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA O NO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

**KLARY ANASTACIA.**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 7**

**Advertencia:** Hay un recuerdo que tiene violencia y Violación, no demasiado explicita, pero les estoy avisando, leer este capítulo bajo su responsabilidad, el recuerdo estará en **_cursiva y en negrita_**, para que si quieren se salten esa parte.

**_Bella_**

Giro un lápiz entre mis dedos y trato de no hacer un agujero en mi labio por masticarlo. Sentada sobre el piso de la esquina posterior del aula en forma de L, observo al señor Cullen a través del laberinto de las patas de las sillas mientras dirige una reunión privada en su escritorio.

Estamos separados por un enorme espacio, la longitud de dos aulas de clases normales están llenas de escritorios e instrumentos. Pero cuando él mira en mi dirección, lo cual hace inquietantemente seguido, puedo verlo.

También puedo girar lentamente cada vez y obstaculizar el contacto visual.

A veces no me muevo, mi mirada se paraliza bajo la fuerza de la suya. ¿Por qué? Es la cosa más extraña, esta preocupación que tengo con él.

Quiero aprender más sobre él; que come, la música que escucha y los lugares que frecuenta cuando no está aquí. Quiero estudiar sus movimientos calculados, observar la punta de sus dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula, mirar los marcados ángulos de su rostro y memorizar la forma en que sus pantalones ciñen su cuerpo. Es encantador, perturbador y positivamente aterrador.

¿Por qué no puedo solo prestar atención a algo más? Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi ambición por la universidad y su rol en ello. Santo Dios, ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Solo quiero… ¿qué? ¿Qué me mire? Odio sus ojos, aun así los miro, espero que ellos se desplacen en mi dirección. Eso es tan jodido.

Nos dijo que podíamos usar el tiempo libre para estudiar, pero no puedo concentrarme. No puedo pensar en nada excepto en el enigma al frente de la habitación.

Dos de los estudiantes, Eric y Paul, se fueron después de su reunión. Jane escogió pasar el rato después de la suya y Tyler está ahí ahora, sentado rígidamente al borde de la silla, asintiendo a lo que sea que el señor Cullen está diciendo.

Eso me deja a mí, y la espera de mi turno me está despellejando por dentro.

—Psst. Bella.

Me volteo hacia Jane, quien imita mi posición de piernas cruzadas, nuestras faldas sueltas estrechas sobre las rodillas por modestia, al otro lado de la habitación.

—Ven aquí —susurra.

Niego con mi cabeza, sin querer renunciar a mi vista.

Con un suspiro, deja a un costado su libro y gatea hacia mí.

Esto debería ser interesante. Creo que me ha hablado dos veces en los últimos tres años, me di por vencida con intentar ser su amiga cuando dijo que la hamburguesa que estaba comiendo estaba hecha de codicias, mentiras y muertes. No tengo el lujo de escoger comida que protege a los animales de granja y boicotear las agendas políticas.

Su cabello castaño y lacio es tan largo que se arrastra a lo largo del piso mientras se acerca sobre sus manos y rodillas. Tiene un estilo hippie de la vieja escuela, con hilos de múltiples colores y cuentas colgando de su cuello, un vestido suelto que se ajusta sobre su cadera y un brillo travieso en sus ojos. Estoy bastante segura que no está usando un sujetador pero tiene el tipo de contextura esbelta que no necesita uno.

Se extiende a mi lado, toda brazos y piernas y sonrisas. ¿Qué está tramando? En un volumen demasiado bajo para ser escuchado detrás de nuestra reunión pegunta:

— ¿Qué piensas sobre él?

Mátenme ahora. No iré ahí con ella.

—Es severo.

Mira de reojo al señor Cullen, su ceño se frunce.

—No sobre él. Quiero decir, sí, es severo y atractivo y… ¿hola? ¿No has odio sobre los otros usos de su cinturón?

¿Su cinturón? Niego con mi cabeza.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Son solo rumores. Quiero hablar de Alex Denali.

No tengo una opinión de Alex, además de que trató de dormir conmigo en segundo año y lo he estado evitando desde entonces.

— ¿Qué hay con él?

— ¿Te lo has follado?

Mis mejillas arden.

— ¡Qué!

El señor Cullen me corta con su desagradable mirada.

Mierda. Bajo mi voz, abreviando las palabras.

—No he hecho nada con él.

—Lo siento, lo siento Es solo… —Separa un mechón de cabello y procede a trenzarlo—. Sé que has estado con Mike y Eric y… otros.

Ellos no dejan de hablar sobre eso, y bueno, no importa. Fue grosero asumirlo. —Deja caer la trenza y me deslumbra con sus hoyuelos—. ¿Estamos bien?

—Sí, estamos bien. — ¿Supongo?

—Genial, porque necesito unos consejos. —Baja su barbilla susurrando—: De sexo. Y ya que tú eres… uhm…

¿Una puta? ¿Una golfa? ¿Una sucia prostituta? Lucho para que mis hombros estén en una posición relajada.

— ¿Soy qué?

—Experimentada.

Junto mis dientes con fuerza.

Ella no parece notarlo.

—Alex y yo estamos en algo. Hemos salido en citas y esas cosas, y he estado… no lo sé, guardando mi tarjeta V para alguien especial ¿sabes?

No, no lo sé. No puedo imaginar a alguien o algo lo suficientemente especial para pasar por ello.

Pone su rostro tan cerca del mío que todo lo que puedo ver son pecas.

— ¿Cómo se siente?

Me alejo un poco, sintiéndome más incómoda cada segundo.

— ¿Qué? ¿El sexo?

—Sí. —Lame sus labios—. Eso.

Solo el pensamiento del sexo hace que mi estómago se plague con cientos de abejas. Soportar eso es peor que lamer una úlcera cubierta de piel muerta y pus. Pero no sé si es así para todos, las personas actúan como si a las chicas les tendría que gustar, así que me encojo de hombros.

Ella inclina su cabeza.

— ¿Duele? ¿La primera vez?

—Sí. —Mi voz se quiebra y aclaro mi garganta—. Duele. —Nunca deja de doler—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

No quiero hablar de esto pero al mismo tiempo mi pecho duele con una incontenible necesidad de compartir. Nunca nadie me ha preguntado sobre mis experiencias sexuales. Definitivamente no mi mamá, y nunca he tenido una amiga cercana. ¿No es esto lo que siempre he querido? ¿Charla de chicas sin juicios?

Busco en su rostro señales de crueldad y solo encuentro curiosidad en sus ojos. Produce una cálida sensación en mi centro. Está interesada, quizás envidiosa. Porque tengo algo que ella no. Experiencia.

Estirando mis piernas, descanso la cabeza contra la pared.

—Yo tenía trece.

—Guau. —Su rostro resplandece con admiración—. ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? Dime todo.

Las palabras vienen fácilmente, emanando de un recuerdo que está tatuado en cada célula de mi cuerpo.

—Mi hermano acababa de llegar a casa después de un tiempo de servicio en la Marina, trajo a uno de los chicos de su equipo. Su mejor amigo. Estaba tan encantada con Jacob en ese entonces, tan embelesada por su apariencia, músculos perfeccionados y encanto irregular. Y me miraba como si fuera la chica más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto.

Todavía me mira y temo hasta la médula de mis huesos.

Jane cubre su boca, una sonrisa escapa entre sus dedos.

— ¿Le diste tu virginidad al mejor amigo de tu hermano?

Un hormigueo sube por mi columna.

—Se estaba quedando con nosotros hasta que pudiera conseguir su propio lugar. Desperté una noche, no pude volver a dormir, así que salí para sentarme en el patio trasero.

Papi solo se había ido un mes antes y su pérdida todavía era muy dolorosa, una presión constante en mi pecho. Él solía decir "Nada es inconcebible y todo es posible. La prueba está en la magia de la música".

Así que ahí estaba, tarareando su canción favorita de Herbie Hancock, deseando lo inconcebible, y deseando que él volviera.

Jane se encoge, su expresión irradia mucho más entusiasmo de lo que merece la realidad de esa noche.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—El amigo de mi hermano salió y me sujeto en las escaleras. Era tan grande. Enorme en todos lados. Y fuerte. Sabía lo que quería y no pude detenerlo para que lo tomara.

**_No pude detener los escalones de concreto raspando mi pecho y piernas mientras me tomaba por detrás. La mano sobre mi boca ahogando los gritos. El sonido de mi pijama desgarrándose. El olor de su respiración deteriorándose en el aire. Y el dolor entre mis piernas… las lágrimas, la sangre, el dolor durante días después cuando me tomó una y otra vez._**

—Amiga. —Jane se encorva contra la pared—. Eso suena caliente.

¿Lo hace?

—Eres tan afortunada. —Juega con las puntas de su cabello—Tienes pecho y experiencia y chicos como esos enamorándose de ti. Quiero eso. Supongo que había estado asustada pero definitivamente estoy lista para…tú sabes… con Alex.

Debía haber algo mal conmigo porque pechos y sexo y todo lo que ella acababa de decir quería hacerme sacar mis intestinos.

—Jane, no…

—Entre nosotras, las chicas aquí solo son malas porque están celosas. Me refiero, mírate. Los chicos quieren eso. —Mueve su mano para señalar mi cuerpo—. No es extraño que hayas dormido con la mitad de la escuela.

La bilis golpea mi garganta, y trago repetidamente para bajarla.

— Oh mira. Ha terminado. —Se levanta, agarra sus libros y se apresura atravesando la habitación en línea recta hacia Alex.

Parte de mi quiere tirarla al piso y rogarle que se aleje de él. Pero por otro lado, la parte egoísta, ansia su aceptación. Si tiene sexo con Alex, será igual que yo. Tal vez me hablará más, confiará en mí. Quizás pueda compartir otras cosas, cosas aterradoras, sobre los hombres y sus necesidades.

—Señorita Swan. —El Sr. Cullen se levanta, puños sobre sus caderas y una mirada fría—. No me haga esperar.

* * *

**Hola chicas, Bueno aquí hemos visto un hecho que paso en la vida de Bella, para que entiendan un poco más, ella tiene una visión distorsionada sobre el sexo, un poco más adelante Edward la ayudara con esa visión, pero para que entiendan, ella no entiende completamente que lo que sufrió fue una violación, ve toda relación sexual como dolorosa y errónea, los hombres que han pasado por su vida, solo han tomado cosas que ella no quiere dar, excepto su padre, además la madre de Bella, no ha estado presente desde que Charlie murió, así que ella toda su vida a estado sola.**

**Jacob, ¡oh joder! Lo odiaran, lo siento por aquellas que quieren a Jacob buenos, pero en esta historia, no lo será.**

**Entonces, ¿Qué les va pareciendo la historia? ¿Quieren que siga con ella? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden que sus REVIEW SON MI PAGO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

**KLARY ANASTACIA.**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 8**

**_Edward_**

Intento leer a través de su archivo de estudiante, pero las palabras se amontonan. Estoy muy distraído, todos mis pensamientos se dirigen a la chica al otro lado de mi escritorio. Mandé a los otros estudiantes a sus casas, y ahora somos solo Bella y yo y esta inconveniente atracción.

Sus delgados dedos doblados juntos en su regazo, su espalda recta y cabello oscuro cayendo alrededor de las agraciadas líneas de su cuello.

Una sonrisa anclada en sus labios, una expresión que parece venir naturalmente a ella, pero esta es más pequeña que su predecesora. Temblorosa. El tipo de sonrisas que las niñas usan cuando están asustadas.

Suelto el expediente en el escritorio y me inclino cerca, rompiendo su burbuja invisible de tensión.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Sé la respuesta, pero quiero saber cómo suena en sus labios.

—Nada. —Frota un dedo contra su nariz. Un pequeño, delatante gesto.

Está mintiendo.

Golpeo un puño sobre el escritorio, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla jadear.

—Esa fue la última vez que me mentiras. —Azotaré la miserable verdad fuera de ella si tengo que hacerlo—. Dime que lo entiendes.

Una vena se hincha y se agita en su garganta.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

Bien.

—Mi mirada se hunde en la V de su blusa, la profunda línea del escote, y el seguro sosteniéndolo todo precariamente. Igual de rápido, aparto mi mirada, orientándola a su rostro—. Ahora responde la pregunta.

Frota sus palmas en sus muslos y sostiene mi mirada.

—Usted, señor Cullen. Usted me preocupa.

Ahh, mucho mejor. Quiero que ella me dé su honestidad de a cucharadas, respiración a temblorosa respiración.

—Explica lo que quieres decir.

Ella asiente para sí misma, como si invocara su valor.

—Es listo y estricto como los otros profesores, pero tiene el enfoque y temperamento de un bárbaro… —Aprieta sus labios juntos.

—El lenguaje es permisivo en mi salón de clases, señorita Swan. —Pongo mis ojos en blanco—. Siempre y cuando que sea usado de una forma constructiva.

Me devuelve los ojos en blanco.

—Iba a decir que no piensa con la cabeza correcta, pero no estoy segura de que eso sea constructivo.

Al menos está pensando en una cabeza.

—Deme un ejemplo de mi supuesto comportamiento, y decidiré que tan constructivo es.

Su boca cae abierta, como atónita por mi respuesta.

— ¿Qué tal cuando estábamos afuera en el pasillo? ¿Cuándo le conté de mi situación financiera, y usted… usted sonrió?

Joder, ¿ella vio eso?

No puedo decirle que sonreí porque su vulnerabilidad me drogó con lujuria y me puso tan duro como una roca. Pero puedo darle sinceridad.

—Tiene razón, estuve mal, y me disculpo. —Tomo el expediente y ojeo los listados—. Hablemos de sus circunstancias.

Escaneo la página de biografía y confirmo su dirección de Treme. Saltándome el excepcional resumen de sus resultados en el GPA y SAT, me adhiero a los hechos que más me importan.

**_¿Fecha de nacimiento?_**

Cumplirá dieciocho en la primavera.

**_¿Padres?_**

Charlie Swan. Muerto.

Renée Swan. Desempleada.

Eso explica su escases de fondos, pero no cómo paga una escuela privada. Espera… salto de vuelta al nombre de su padre.

— ¿Charlie Swan?

Sus ojos se cierran. Miro de vuelta a la página, tratando de conectar los detalles.

Swan, muerto, de Treme, la hija toca el piano…

Jesús, no puedo creer que no ubiqué su nombre antes.

— ¿Es la hija de Charlie Swan?

Sus ojos se abren, brillantes y esperanzados como su sonrisa.

— ¿Ha escuchado de él?

—Crecí en Nuevo Orleans, cariño. Todos aquí han escuchado del Piano Bar de Charlie.

Su mirada se vuelve hacia adentro, su sonrisa se suaviza.

—Escuché que es un lugar genial. Los turistas lo aman.

Lo dice como si nunca hubiera estado allí, lo que contradice la imagen que tengo de ella sentada detrás del famoso piano de Charlie por horas y soñando con llenar sus talentosos zapatos.

Descanso mis codos en el escritorio, acercándome más.

— ¿No vive bajando por la calle de allí? ¿Nunca ha ido?

Sube sus cejas.

—Es un bar de dieciocho o más. No puedo entrar.

Mi cerebro atraviesa una nube de confusión.

— ¿No va cuando está cerrado para ayudar a llevar el negocio? ¿Todavía es de su familia, no?

¿Excepto que su expediente dice que su madre está desempleada?

Su mirada baja a su regazo.

—Papi vendió el bar cuando tenía diez.

Odio cuando no puedo ver sus ojos.

—Míreme cuando me esté hablando.

Levanta la cabeza, su voz suave, plana.

—El nuevo dueño conservó el nombre y dejo que papi continuara tocando el piano hasta que…

Hasta que una pelea estalló en el bar, tiros fueron disparados, y Charlie atrapo uno en el pecho mientras trataba de controlar a los peleadores.

Mi familiaridad con la historia debe estar escrita en mi rostro, porque dice:

—Usted sabe qué paso después.

—Estuvo en todas las noticias.

Ella asiente, traga.

La muerte de Charlie gano una mierda de atención, no solo era un pianista de Jazz blanco en un barrio negro, él era además adorado y respetado por la comunidad. Su bar trae una gran cantidad de dólares de turistas a Treme, y de lo que he escuchado, su popularidad ha mantenido a flote los negocios circundantes por años.

Específicamente recuerdo mirar los reportes televisivos de su muerte mientras visitaba Nueva Orleans, esa particular visita de vuelta a casa había sido un punto esencial en mi vida. Eso fue… ¿Hace cuatro años? Acababa de recibir mi maestría de Leopold y estaba dudando si conservar mi trabajo como profesor en Nueva York o buscar un trabajo cerca de mi pueblo natal.

Esa misma semana, acepté una oferta de trabajo en la Preparatoria Shreveport. Y conocí a Lauren. Tenía veintitrés en ese entonces, lo que significa que Bella tenía trece cuando su padre fue asesinado.

Se sienta enfrente de mí, cuidadosa y tranquila. Cuando el silencio se extiende, una sutil transformación trabaja su camino en su postura, rizando su cuerpo en sí misma y haciéndola parecer más pequeña. Toma un hilo de su manga, llevando mi atención a la costura en su camisa y todos los lugares que las costuras están desentrañando. Su ropa es de fabricación barata, vieja, o desgastado por el uso. Probablemente todo lo anterior.

No hay una mancha de maquillaje en su pálido rostro. No usa anillos, pulseras o joyas de ningún tipo. No hay un olor a perfume, tampoco.

Ella ciertamente no necesita mejoras para hacerla bonita. Su belleza natural eclipsa a todas las mujeres que he visto. Pero no es por eso que no usa ninguna de esas cosas.

No voy a pretender entender lo que es vivir en la pobreza, y mucho menos perder a un padre de la manera en que ella lo hizo. Mi padre es un médico exitoso, y mi madre se retiró como rectora y decano en Leopold.

Cuando regresé a Luisiana después de la universidad, se mudaron conmigo para permanecer cerca de su único hijo. Su amor y apoyo en mí es tan confiable como su fortuna, y decir que son ricos es un eufemismo. La familia Cullen posee la patente sobre los brazaletes de madera utilizados en los pianos. Estoy cubierto de por vida, al igual que mis hijos, y sus hijos, y así sucesivamente, siempre y cuando los pianos sigan en producción.

El dinero viejo es abundante entre las familias de Le Moyne. A excepción de Bella. Entonces, ¿por qué Charlie Swan vendió su negocio floreciente solo para seguir trabajando allí como un artista, ganando el tipo de salario insignificante que dejó a su hija desamparada?

Reviso su expediente, buscando la forma de pago de su matrícula. Una pequeña anotación en la última página indica que los cuatro años fueron pagados en su totalidad hace siete años.

_Papi vendió el bar cuando tenía diez años._

Nuestros ojos se encuentran.

— ¿Vendió su negocio para enviarla aquí?

Ella se desplaza en la silla, encorvándose hacia atrás, pero no mira hacia otro lado.

—Recibió una oferta que era suficiente para cubrir el programa de cuatro años, así que… —Cierra los ojos, los abre—. Sí. Vendió todo para asegurar mi posición aquí.

Y tres años más tarde, él murió, dejándola tan pobre que no puede permitirse los libros de texto.

No me molesto en esconder el desprecio en mi voz.

—Eso fue extremadamente estúpido.

Dos llamas se encienden en sus ojos mientras se sacude hacia adelante, sus manos agarran la orilla del escritorio.

—Papi me miró y vio algo digno en que creer, mucho antes de que yo creyera en mí misma. No hay nada estúpido en eso.

Me mira como si estuviera esperando que saltara y creyera en ella también. Pero realmente se ve como una niña a la defensiva, enojada. Es impropio.

—Ya no tiene trece años. Crezca y deje de llamarlo papi.

— ¡No me diga cómo puedo y no puedo llamarle! —Su rostro se enrojece en una hermosa sombra de vehemencia. — ¡Es mi padre, mi vida, y no tiene nada que ver con usted!

Cristo, esta chica tiene equipaje, y dado el corte en su labio, va más allá de problemas con su papi. El abuso físico es fácil de detectar. El trauma sexual, sin embargo, es un gran salto. Pero soy suspicaz por naturaleza y demasiado curioso por ella. A pesar de las chispas audaces en sus ojos, su postura tiene una tendencia a enroscarse hacia adentro en defensa propia, la evidencia de que alguien en su pasado o presente la lastima.

Quiero excavar dentro de ella, tallar las facetas útiles de su miseria, y borrar el resto.

—Él era su padre, y ahora usted tiene vida propia. Siga adelante.

Un espasmo rebota en su mejilla.

—Lo odio.

Y yo odio lo mal que quiero castigar su boca empujando mi polla en ella.

—Ha logrado demostrar su inmadurez, señorita Swan. Si quiere seguir siendo una estudiante bajo mi tutela, dejará de pensar como una colegiala y empezará a comportarse como una adulta.

Ella inhala, sus hombros temblando.

—No tiene una opinión muy buena de mí. —Ella mira a través del aula, su mirada va vagando por la pared de instrumentos—Realmente he jodido esto.

—Míreme.

Ella lo hace, al instante.

El empalagoso perfume de su obediencia me carcome la piel. Quiero bañarme en ella y probarla.

— ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Porque su padre decidió cuando tenía diez años que se convertiría en pianista?

Sus cejas se juntan.

—No, este es mi sueño, también, y "estoy obligada a ser trabajadora". Ella puede citar a Bach. Bien por ella.

— ¿Cuál es su sueño, exactamente? —Abro el expediente en la sección de aceptación de la universidad—. De acuerdo con esto, no tiene metas, ni ambiciones. ¿Qué va a hacer después de la preparatoria?

— ¿Qué? —El ultraje se nota en su voz. Se lanza a través del escritorio y arranca la página de mi mano, su mirada volando sobre las columnas vacías—. ¿Por qué está en blanco? Debe haber algún error. Yo… yo… ¡Dios! He sido inflexible sobre...

— ¡Siéntese!

—Señor Cullen, esto no está bien. Tiene que escucharme… —Su voz se debilita, arrastrándose a un silencio asustado bajo la fuerza de mi mirada.

Ella se baja hacia la silla, con el rostro enrojecido y las manos temblorosas aplastando el papel.

Apoyo los dedos contra mi barbilla.

—Ahora dígame, con voz tranquila, lo que esperaba ver en esa página.

—Voy a entrar a Leopold.

Ni en sueños.

Excepto que la fuerza inquebrantable de su resplandor argumenta que tiene la determinación de hacer que suceda, y la elevación de su barbilla me desafía a reclamar lo contrario.

Acepto ese desafío.

— ¿Se da cuenta de que solo el tres por ciento de los solicitantes son aceptados cada año? Docenas de sus compañeros han aplicado, a pesar de que Leopold no ha aceptado a un estudiante de Le Moyne en tres años. Tal vez, solo tal vez, uno de ustedes entrara el próximo año.

No hay tal vez. Mi madre todavía tiene un asiento en la Junta de Fiduciarios de Leopold y tiene los medios para empujar una de mis referencias. Estoy seguro de que lo hará. Por mí.

Sin embargo. Mientras que el deslizamiento de una solicitud de estudiante más allá del estricto proceso de aceptación no levantará sospechas, dos sin duda hará sonar las alarmas y pondrá en duda la integridad de mi madre. Nunca le pediría eso.

Me inclino hacia atrás en la silla, revisando las copias impresas para asegurarme de que no pasé por alto las notas sobre los objetivos de la universidad de Bella.

— Debería ya haber solicitado el proceso de matriculación. No hay nada que indique que tenga interés en llevar a cabo un riesgo tan imposible.

—Todo es posible, señor Cullen. —Arroja la hoja en blanco sobre mi escritorio—. Y ya apliqué. Hace tres años. De hecho, la señora Weber tenía la intención de referirme como el principal candidato.

Eso explica por qué Victoria obligó a Ángela Weber a retirarse y me trajo aquí como su reemplazo. Cuando acepté el trato, sabía que habría estudiantes más dignos de mi remisión que el hijo de Victoria. Pero no esperaba sentir tanta culpa enredada en mi estómago.

Bella Swan plantea un dilema moral, y ni siquiera la he escuchado tocar. Tal vez su talento es mediocre, y puedo apartar este conflicto de intereses a un lado.

Ella mira fijamente mi corbata, una fuga de pensamientos parpadean en sus ojos. Los largos segundos pasan. En algún lugar del pasillo, un clarinete suena de manera perfecta.

Finalmente, ella encuentra mi mirada.

— Mi presencia no es exactamente deseada por aquí. No me pongo la ropa adecuada, ni conduzco el auto correcto. —Ella se ríe—. Ni siquiera tengo auto. Y ciertamente no traigo donaciones ni conexiones glamorosas. Lo único que tengo que ofrecer es mi talento. Debería ser suficiente. Debería ser lo único que importa. Sin embargo, esta escuela ha estado en mi contra desde el primer día.

Nada de lo que dijo me sorprende. Ella es un pequeño cordero perdido entre una manada de lobos asesinos. Entonces, ¿por qué no apunta un poco más abajo? ¿Intenta en una universidad más fácil y se retira del punto de mira? ¿Por qué Leopold?

Mantengo mi expresión impasible, aplazando mis preguntas hasta que haya terminado.

Ella toca la página en blanco y la desliza hacia mí.

— Alguien borró mi propuesta para Leopold, junto con todo el trabajo de preparación que he hecho para apoyar mi elegibilidad. La señora Weber me dijo que lo puso todo en mi expediente. No quiero apuntar con el dedo, pero a alguien en esta escuela no le agrado, y ese alguien tiene un hijo que compite por mi lugar.

Victoria Rivard borró su expediente, una conclusión a la que ya había llegado.

— ¿Por qué Leopold?

—Es el mejor conservatorio del país.

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿Y qué? —Sus ojos se iluminan—. La rigurosa educación que reciben los estudiantes es incomparable. Tienen profesores de élite, instalaciones de primera clase, y el mejor historial en impulsar a los estudiantes en carreras musicales. —Señalando cada nombre con sus dedos, enlista a ex alumnos notables, como compositores de renombre mundial, directores y pianistas, a continuación, añade—: Y usted, señor Cullen. Quiero decir, está en la Orquesta Sinfónica de Luisiana.

Estoy a punto de retarla por ser una lambiscona, pero luego me sorprende.

— No solo quiero interpretar. —Ella junta las manos, su mirada pierde el foco—. Quiero ocupar una silla principal en una gran sinfónica y sentarme junto a lo mejor de lo mejor, en un lugar con las entradas agotadas, tiritando bajo las luces del escenario. Quiero estar allí, ser parte de todo, cuando empieza la música.

Esto no es un discurso que preparó de antemano. La pasión en su voz tiene mil decibelios de intensidad, todo su cuerpo vibra con la perspectiva de sus palabras.

Ella baja las manos y me mira a los ojos.

— Además, como ya sabe, cada estudiante aceptado en Leopold recibe una beca de matrícula completa. No importa quién eres o cuál son tus antecedentes...

Compartimos una mirada, y en ese espacio de entendimiento, mentalmente termino su oración. Leopold tiene suficiente prestigio y riqueza que no se preocupa de las cuentas bancarias de los estudiantes. La escuela evalúa a sus solicitantes solo en base a su talento.

—Muy bien. —Me froto la nuca y espero como el infierno que sea una terrible pianista—. Voy a actualizar su expediente, y avanzaremos desde allí.

Bajo circunstancias normales, ser la mejor de su clase la llevaría a Leopold. Pero Victoria me contrató para asegurarme de que eso no sucediera. Leopold aceptará a Mike Rivard porque haré que eso suceda. Todos los demás de Le Moyne serán pasados por alto. Eso apesta para Bella, pero la vida es una perra.

—Gracias. —Sonríe, su postura se afloja.

—Tenemos un asunto más que discutir.

Guardo el expediente, me levanto de la silla y camino alrededor del escritorio para sentarme en el estante a su lado, frente a ella.

Con sus piernas juntas, pega los pies—un pie desnudo encima del otro— contra la pata de mi escritorio. Busco en el suelo y veo sus gastados zapatos debajo de su silla. Sospecho que los bordes de plástico rotos irritan su piel después de usarlos todo el día.

Cuando levanta la vista, coloco un dedo debajo de su barbilla, sosteniendo la posición de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué le pasó a su labio?

Como era de esperar, trata de bajar la barbilla. Una respuesta evasiva. Cada instinto de mi cuerpo me dice que alguien la lastimó.

Aplico una pequeña pero inconfundible presión contra su suave piel.

— Levántese.

Su respiración se acelera cuando se levanta de la silla, guiada por mi toque bajo su mandíbula.

Cuando alcanza su altura total, dejo caer mi mano.

— Le hice una pregunta, y antes de responder, recuerde lo que dije sobre las mentiras.

Ella junta los labios con fuerza.

Intento otra táctica.

— Como su profesor, estoy obligado a reportarlo. ¿Sabe lo que eso significa?

Sus ojos, como el ébano líquido, parpadean. Ella es terriblemente hermosa, y estoy tan jodido.

Me levanto de mi puesto en el escritorio. De pie sobre ella, soy una cabeza más alto y mucho más grande.

— Significa que estoy obligado a denunciar las sospechas de malos tratos a los servicios de protección.

— ¡No! —Sus dedos vuelan hacia el corte en su labio—. No necesita hacer eso. Mi hermano... él y yo discutimos esta mañana, como lo hacen los hermanos. Es totalmente normal.

¿Normal? No lo creo.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene él?

Ella apoya la cadera en el borde del escritorio, una actitud casual, pero no me está engañando.

—Tiene veintiséis.

Veintiséis años, ha tenido diez años más para ser sensato. Si el hijo de puta la golpeó, no lo informaré. Lo encontraré y le romperé el jodido rostro.

— ¿La golpeó?

—Él... uh, bueno, estábamos discutiendo y uh... —Ella elige sus palabras cuidadosamente, la frente se arruga en concentración, sin duda tratando de evitar una mentira—. Terminé golpeando la jamba de una puerta.

— ¿Él. La. Golpeó?

Ella libera un suspiro.

—Me dio un puñetazo. Esto —señala el labio—, fue la jamba de la puerta.

Un fuego furioso irrumpe dentro de mí, se apresura a la superficie y me abrasa a través de mi piel.

— ¿Con qué frecuencia?

Ella abraza su abdomen, los ojos en el piso, yo más furioso.

— ¡Respóndame!

—No haga esto. No puedo... tengo suficientes problemas con que lidiar ahora mismo.

—Levante su blusa. — ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Joder, esto es una mala idea, pero tengo que saberlo—. Muéstreme sus costillas.

Ella mira a mí alrededor, con los ojos clavados en el pasillo.

— Si alguien entra, no pueden ver a través de mi cuerpo. —Doblo las rodillas, poniendo mi rostro frente al suyo—. Tengo que reportarlo, señorita Swan. Demuéstreme que no está cubierta de hematomas, y no haré un informe.

En su lugar, voy a sacar la mierda a su hermano.

Sus dedos agarran el dobladillo de su blusa, su expresión apretada, los ojos apretados cerrados. Está tan quieta que no estoy seguro de que esté respirando.

— Esto es solo un examen, por su propio bien. Nada inapropiado. —Es ilegal como la mierda, pero no puedo detenerme—. Estoy esperando.

Ella dirige su mirada desde los botones de mi chaleco, hasta el nudo de mi corbata, permanece allí, antes de que arrastre su concentración hacia arriba en un viaje dolorosamente lento sobre mi boca. Cuando conecta con mis ojos, un zumbido afilado choca en la parte posterior de su garganta.

Entonces levanta su blusa.

* * *

**Hola chicas, y Bueno aquí salió el dominante Edward, el cual puede ser un idiota cuando quiere, pero tiene sus momentos delicados y comprensivos, más adelante los verán!¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Que dilema, Edward tiene que ayudar a Mike, oh adiós a su carrera como profesor ¿Sera Bella buena en el piano o será una desilusión? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**¿Qué les pareció esta triple actualización? Las estoy premiando chicas y esto es solo porque amo ver sus comentarios y también porque no me gusta dejarlas con la duda. Así que espero mi recompensa!**

**Recuerden que sus REVIEW SON MI PAGO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARY ANASTACIA.**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 9**

**_Bella_**

Es un profesor. No me hará daño.

Lentamente, temblorosa, recojo el dobladillo de la camiseta por encima de mi ombligo.

Solo está haciendo su trabajo.

La piel de gallina se estremece en mi piel por la incesante presión de su fulgor, la rapidez de mis latidos, y el aire helado mientras tiro del algodón más arriba, descubriendo mis costillas.

Él prometió que nada sería inapropiado.

Entonces, ¿por qué se siente incorrecto?

Es incorrecto.

Empujo la blusa hacia abajo y me giro para recoger mis pertenencias.

Su mano me atrapa por la parte superior del brazo, los dedos se clavan en él y me pone de nuevo en posición.

—Enséñeme o reportaré la lesión.

Su voz rebota en mi cráneo, aguda e intransigente. Si me reporta, podría perder mi hogar, mi educación y mi gato. Y Sam… Dios, mi hermano devolvería el golpe con gran ira y dolor.

Mi estómago se estremece cuando levanto la blusa. Él suelta mi brazo mientras sostengo la tela bajo el peso de mis pechos y encuentro sus ojos.

Todo lo que veo es azul hielo, un paisaje ártico sin fin, como si estuviera mirando a un mundo desconocido.

Sus fosas nasales se agrandan y los músculos de su rostro se endurecen con emociones que no entiendo. No estoy escondiendo nada. Nada debajo de mi blusa de todos modos. Aparte del corte en el labio, Sam no ha dejado marcas desde la noche en que entré en casa y lo encontré follando con alguna pobre chica en el sofá, en mi cama. El no tocar mi propia puerta me ganó un desagradable hematoma en el estómago. Pero el señor Cullen no encontrará eso. La decoloración desapareció la semana pasada.

Se coloca en cuclillas, su mirada glacial recorre mi torso, la baja pretina de mi falda y luego cae hasta el dobladillo de la rodilla.

—Ahora levante la falda.

Presto mi atención hacia la puerta y el pasillo vacío más allá. Su posición doblada lo pone a la altura de mi pelvis, su cuerpo ya no me protege del tráfico del pasillo. La campana final sonó hace una hora, pero muchos chicos se quedan después a las clases privadas. Incluso ahora, el sonido de un clarinete se escucha por el pasillo.

Cualquiera puede caminar y asumir lo peor. Aquí estoy, la puta residente, destellando mi cuerpo para el profesor.

El piso frío bajo mis pies descalzos me hace sentir aún más desnuda.

Ojalá no me hubiera quitado los zapatos durante nuestra reunión.

—No hay privacidad. Alguien podría verme.

—Eso debería preocuparme a mí. —Sus brazos cuelgan sobre sus rodillas dobladas, sus fuertes manos flexionadas en la V de sus muslos—. No volveré a dar la orden.

Empujo la blusa y cubro mi estómago. ¿Ahora la falda? Santos cielos, ¿qué debo hacer? Físicamente, él está en una posición inusual para un hombre, más bajo que yo, su rostro debajo de mi cintura. Más vulnerable, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, todavía está tratando de tomar ventaja de alguna manera. Podría golpearlo en la nariz y correr. Pero no estoy segura de que lo necesite. O si quiero hacerlo.

Mierda. Curvo mis dedos alrededor de la parte delantera de la falda, la agrupo y levanto sobre mis piernas que ahora están expuestas hasta mediados del muslo.

—Más.

Levanto el dobladillo otros centímetros. ¿Seguro que puede ver mis piernas temblando? ¿Qué tan alto quiere que vaya?

—Más.

Su voz susurra ásperamente en el poco espacio que separa su rostro de mis muslos. Sus manos están allí mismas, también, colgando entre nosotros, lo suficientemente cerca como para agarrarme entre las piernas si ese es su plan. Un leve temblor se contrae a través de sus dedos, y mis músculos se contraen.

Pero es un profesor. No se le permite tocarme.

Como su estudiante, se supone que debo confiar en él y hacer lo que él me dice.

Deslizo el material suelto de la falda contra la entrepierna de mis bragas y acuno mi mano allí, dándole una vista completa de mis piernas sin revelar demasiado.

— ¿Qué está buscando?

—Amplíe su postura.

Deslizo los pies, vacilando por el esfuerzo.

—Justo así —respira—. Buena chica.

Su alabanza me rodea como un cálido abrazo. No puedo recordar la última vez que alguien me abrazó sin herirme, pero si el señor Cullen pasa los nueve meses siguientes llamándome buena chica, tal vez nunca necesitaré un abrazo de nuevo.

Hunde la cabeza, acercándose más.

—Estoy buscando marcas en sus muslos.

Jacob ha dejado marcas allí, junto con muchos otros chicos. Los malos lo hacen siempre, moliendo y sacudiendo haciéndolo durar demasiado.

Pero el señor Cullen no sabe de esos otros tipos.

—Mi hermano nunca...

—No estoy sugiriendo que él lo haría.

Mi garganta se cierra. ¿Ya ha oído hablar de mi reputación? ¿Está comprobando la evidencia de mi comportamiento?

—Tiene una tez bastante pálida. —Él levanta la vista, estudiando mi expresión, demasiado firmemente, demasiado profundamente. Es más difícil ocultar las contusiones.

Me ahogo con una risa nerviosa.

—Mi mamá dice que estoy demasiado pálida. Demonios, se queja que ella es demasiado pálida también, y es medio-Negra.

—Baje la falda. —Él se levanta, las manos ancladas en sus caderas—. Hábleme de su madre.

Estiro la tela alrededor de mis piernas.

—Todo el mundo dice que se parece a Halle Berry pero…

—No me importa a quién se parece. ¿Qué es lo que hace?

Drogas. Hombres. Cuando no tiene los dos, se sienta en su habitación y llora.

Si comparto eso con él, probablemente sonreirá ante mi desgracia.

—Está entre trabajos.

— ¿Cuál fue su posición sobre que su padre vendiera su negocio por usted?

Ella me odia por ello, tanto que sus labios se rizan cada vez que me mira.

—Discutieron sobre eso. —Ajusto el seguro y los botones de mi blusa—. Ella no está contenta por perder esa pelea, así que no espere que aparezca para conferencias de padres y maestros.

—Los seres humanos son desastres miserables. Cometen errores. Hacen las cosas mal. —Se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza—. Si no viene, eso está en ella.

Guau, eso fue... inesperado. Sorprendentemente pensativo y muy profundo. Aunque ahora me pregunto qué tipo de errores puede que él cometa. Ojalá ninguno que pueda afectar mis metas.

Él baja la mano y hace un movimiento giratorio.

—De la vuelta y muéstreme la espalda.

Mi pulso se acelera. ¿Más exámenes? Solo que esta vez, no podré ver sus manos.

Abro la boca para discutir, pero la mirada dura en sus ojos me hace cambiar de idea.

Con una inhalación profunda, le doy mi espalda, engancho mis temblorosos dedos debajo de la blusa, y la arrastro de mi cadera a las axilas.

El crujido de sus zapatos de piel, el susurro de sus respiraciones, el calor de su cuerpo, todo acerca de él se siente como una violación de la privacidad. Ojalá pudiera ver su expresión, porque es probable que abandonara su búsqueda de moretones para mirar el tatuaje en mi espalda. El círculo desenfocado que envuelve un lado mi cintura, encima de mi columna vertebral, y se enrolla alrededor del hombro opuesto.

Me preparo para una de sus reprimendas pronunciadas. Soy demasiado joven. Los tatuajes son demasiado inútiles. Pero no me importa cuál sea su opinión sobre esto. El tatuaje es personal, atesorado y es mío.

Sin aviso, sus manos aterrizan en mi espalda, no en mi piel, sino en los pliegues de mi blusa. Él tira el material de mi alcance y lo mete a mi cintura.

Sorprendida, me doy la vuelta.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Está más lejos de lo que esperaba, a varios metros entre nosotros, con las manos juntas detrás de la espalda y la atención en la puerta.

Sigo su mirada justo cuando la señorita Clearwater entra.

Se detiene en el umbral, sujetando la correa de su bolso contra su hombro.

—Oh, no me di cuenta de que estabas con una estudiante. — Ella lanza miradas furtivas entre el señor Cullen y yo, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, arriba y abajo, y se detiene en mí—. Hola, Bella. ¿Tuviste un buen verano?

Doblo los dedos contra el mármol, deseando mis malditos zapatos.

—Por supuesto.

—Impresionante. —Ella devuelve su atención a mi profesor, levantando su mano para rastrillar su cuello, barriendo y peinando a través de un corto mechón de cabello negro—. Señor Cullen, ¿tardará... en... saldrá pronto?

Ella lo mira como mi mamá mira a sus novios, con ojos brillantes llenos de adoración y estupidez.

De todos los profesores de música, la señorita Clearwater es la más joven y más bonita. Ella también es irritantemente ruidosa, pero Alice habla con entusiasmo de ella, así que supongo que es una buena maestra de cuerdas.

El señor Cullen agacha la cabeza.

—La señorita Swan tiene clases particulares hasta las siete cada noche.

¿Las tengo?

Una ligereza repentina levanta mi pecho. La señora Weber se mantuvo a altas horas de la tarde para enseñarme, pero no había tenido el coraje de pedirle a él tiempo extra.

Él es tan alto y confiado a mi lado, los pies plantados extendidos, cada centímetro de su postura esculpida con autoridad mientras estudia a la señorita Clearwater.

—No voy a ir a casa pronto. Esta noche o cualquier otra noche.

—Oh. —Su rostro cae, y todo su cuerpo parece desinflarse—. Bueno. Bien…

Lo único que mueve es una pierna larga y esbelta mientras arrastra el alto tacón de su pie hacia atrás y lo balancea en el suelo detrás de ella, persistente. ¿Esperando que diga algo más? Finalmente, se endereza.

—Me voy a casa. —Señala el pasillo, riendo suavemente, sonriendo, y actuando jodidamente raro—.Entonces, supongo, ¿que tengas una buena noche?

La pregunta en su voz me fastidia. Él ya le dijo que se quedaba para mi lección privada. Debería irse.

Pero entonces estaría a solas con él otra vez. ¿Cómo es posible que me sienta tanto posesiva y aterrorizada de él?

Él termina su embarazoso encuentro con una ademan.

—Buenas noches, señorita Clearwater.

Mientras se desvanece en el pasillo, repito su conversación con el subtexto.

— ¿Acaba de invitarlo a salir, no?

Se vuelve hacia mí con un irritado ceño en el rostro.

—Eso no es asunto suyo.

Probablemente, pero me siento maravillosamente mareada por todo el intercambio. Es decir, él le dijo que no. No esta noche ni ninguna noche.

Porque él estaría conmigo, ayudándome.

A lo mejor no arruiné las cosas tanto como pensaba.

— ¿Vamos a tener clases de piano esta noche?

Las venas en su cuello se marcan.

—No.

—Pero usted acaba de decir...

—Aquí está la lección de esta noche. —Borra la distancia entre nosotros y se inclina en mi espacio—. No me pregunte. No me mienta. Y nunca desvíe la mirada de mí. —Se endereza—. Siéntese.

Esas son demandas ridículas, pero me encuentro cayendo en la silla y enfocando mis ojos sobre los suyos.

Se rasca con un dedo su cuello y tira de su corbata.

Abandonando su intento de soltarla, se agacha ante mí.

— ¿Cuándo consiguió el tatuaje?

No hay forma de contestar sus preguntas sin mentir, pero puedo darle esto.

—Tenía trece años.

Algo parpadea en sus ojos. ¿Comprensión? Él sabe cuántos años tenía cuando perdí a papi... Mi papá. Mi padre. Dios, incluso en mis pensamientos, estoy tratando de complacer al señor Cullen. Pero tal vez tiene razón acerca de mi inmadurez. Si mi papá estuviera vivo hoy, ¿seguiría llamándole papi?

En lugar de hacer preguntas sobre el tatuaje, el señor Cullen llega debajo de mi silla y arrastra mis zapatos hacia sus pies. Se curva y pone su rostro a centímetros de mi regazo, pero mantiene sus ojos en los míos mientras sus brazos se mueven alrededor de mis pantorrillas.

Con las rodillas a ambos lados de mis piernas, no me siento atrapada, pero mi estómago se retuerce de todos modos. No entiendo por qué está sosteniendo mi zapatilla de ballet, por qué está examinando el interior, o lo que él ha planeado para mí a continuación.

Con mi zapato en una mano, alcanza mi pie. En el momento en que sus dedos rozan la parte de atrás de mi tobillo, me sobresalto en el asiento.

Él me pincha con una mirada deslumbrante, su ceño fruncido con el tierno golpe de su mano. Sin prisas, acaricia a lo largo de mi tobillo, traza las perillas huesudas en los costados y toma el talón de mi pie, levantándolo.

Estoy atada, confundida por la dulzura, perdida en la sensación. El mundo entero se estrecha con el calor de su palma, la forma cuidadosa con que me desliza los dedos en el zapato, y la concentración absoluta que da a la tarea.

Baja mi pie al suelo y exhala una bocanada de aire. Luego se desplaza hacia mi otra pierna.

¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Qué saca de ello? ¿Esperará que le muestre mis pechos? ¿Una mamada? ¿Sexo?

Sacudo mi pie fuera de su alcance.

—Puedo hacer eso.

Se pone las manos en las piernas y me aprisiona con esos fríos ojos de cobalto.

— ¿Cuál es la lección de esta noche?

— ¿No cuestionarlo?

Tal vez esto es algo pequeño para él, pero no para mí. Los hombres no me tocan a menos que quieran algo, y su toque me está asustando. Es demasiado agradable. Demasiado íntimo. De alguna manera demasiado íntimo para un estudiante y maestro.

Sostiene la palma de la mano, esperando. Quiero preguntarle lo que quiere de mí, pero eso sería fallar la lección.

Muevo mi pie hacia su mano, y él le da la misma atención que al anterior. Trazos frágiles. Dedos como el terciopelo que envuelve alrededor de mis huesos quebradizos. ¿Tomando? ¿Dando? No sé qué es esto. Cada parte de las puntas de los dedos rozan encima de mis piernas, haciendo mi corazón revolotear y mi cuerpo entero híper sensible. Me asusta. Él me asusta.

Cuando desliza el otro zapato, doblo los pies debajo de la silla, las rodillas apretadas, temiendo lo que va a pedir a continuación.

Se levanta, su expresión oscura bajo las cejas y su respiración más ruidosa de lo que debería ser. Conozco esa mirada necesitada, ese sonido hambriento. Mi sangre corre fría.

Ahora es el momento de correr, pero mis pies no se mueven. ¿Por qué?

Necesito su permiso, creo.

Quiero su permiso.

Volviéndose hacia el escritorio, presiona sus manos contra la superficie.

—Vaya a casa, señorita Swan.

Alivio se escabulle por mi columna vertebral, pero se me corta por mi siguiente pensamiento.

Puedo tomar cualquiera de las salidas de Crescent Hall, correr a través del estacionamiento o el parque, en zigzag por las calles hasta la parada de autobús. No importa en qué camino voy. Mike se pondrá al día. Me encontrará. Siempre lo hace.

Entonces en casa. Donde Jacob podría estar esperando. Donde Sam podría estar follando en mi cama.

¿Cuál es más aterrador? ¿Mike? ¿Jacob? ¿Sam?

El señor Cullen.

Agarró mi cartera y camino hacia el pasillo.

* * *

**Hola chicas, So…¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué tal este acercamiento?**

**¿Les va gustando la historia? Cada vez vamos teniendo más acercamiento de este profesor y su alumna…Y cada capítulo tendrá más y más y más y más acercamiento.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que han dejado Review, amo leer sus comentarios y ustedes me motivan a seguir adaptando esta historia. Hoy les traeré una _doble actualización_, así que pasen al siguiente! **

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden que sus REVIEW SON MI PAGO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA.**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 10**

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene una escena en donde se relata una relación sexual con consentimiento dudoso, en realidad se relata una violación, no de manera explícita, pero si sale. Los párrafos están en **_cursiva y negrita. _**Lean bajo su responsabilidad, si quieren se pueden saltar esa parte.

**_Bella_**

El aire húmedo se aferra a mi piel mientras hago la caminata de diez minutos desde Le Moyne a la línea 91. Oh hombre, se siente bien conseguir un respiro de esa aula. No sé si es el señor Cullen o las aterradoras sensaciones que inflama en mí, pero no pude huir de allí lo suficientemente rápido.

Es agresivo y poderosamente construido como los demás hombres. Más. Pero tenía muchas oportunidades para tomar y no lo hizo.

¿Porque es un profesor? ¿O porque no es como otros hombres?

No estoy lista para confiar en esos pensamientos o la forma en que me hacen sentir.

La luna creciente cuelga en lo alto del cielo, pintando un débil resplandor sobre las mansiones de antes de la guerra que bordean Coliseum Street. La acera de ladrillo está pavimentada en un patrón de espina de pescado y bordeada en un lado por cercas de hierro forjado, lámparas de gas y vegetación floreciente que propaga el aire con la fragancia del verano.

Los cimientos de las altísimas casas se topan contra las cercas y las ventanas iluminadas me dan un vistazo de los interiores que brillan con candelabros, grandes escaleras y ricos mobiliarios. Los autos de lujo alinean la estrecha calle y los prístinos jardines adornan los patios laterales.

Donde quiera que miro se alardea de la riqueza generacional, la clase que vino del azúcar, del algodón, y transporte.

¿El señor Cullen vive en una de estas mansiones? ¿Tal vez su familia es de dinero viejo? Le Moyne atrae a muchos residentes a District Gargen, incluyendo a Victoria Rivard.

No sé cuál casa es la de Mike Rivard, pero él sabe qué caminos tomo a casa. Hay tan solo muchas opciones entre la escuela y las rutas de autobús. Mis piernas pican por caminar más rápido, para aplazarlo para otro día. Pero cuanto más me retrase en cerrar cuentas con él, más difícil será cubrir las facturas de este mes.

A medio camino de la parada de autobús, el ruido familiar de una motocicleta interrumpe la tranquila calle. Se acerca desde atrás, sonando cada vez más fuerte, más rápido.

Los minúsculos vellos en mi nuca se ponen en punta. Miro por encima de mi hombro y vislumbro un casco negro, una chaqueta negra y unos odiosos carenados de color naranja. El latido de mi corazón se agita, y acelero mi paso. Si el piloto levantara su barbilla, vería Destroy tatuado en su garganta.

Cada paso martillea vibraciones a través de mis suelas delgadas.

Debería haber sabido que Jacob vendría a buscarme. Lo hace a menudo cuando se cansa de esperar. Han pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que me tomó, y yo sangré por mi culo durante horas después.

Mi estómago tiene calambres mientras mi mente gira a través de mis opciones. La siguiente calle transversal es una carrera de treinta segundos por el camino. Tal vez pueda perderlo.

Acelero mi paso, buscando un atajo entre las mansiones. No encontraré uno. Cercas rodean las generosas parcelas, equipadas con cámaras de seguridad y alarmas. El hierro forjado y los soportes de ladrillo de la calle en ambos lados. No tengo a dónde ir mientras él se detiene a mi lado.

—Sube a la moto. —Incluso amortiguado por el casco, su grito es duro y cruel.

—Voy a tomar el autobús. —Camino más rápido, hundiendo mis hombros con mi cartera golpeando contra mi pierna.

Él revoluciona el motor, rodando la motocicleta a mi lado. Mis piernas se agitan, y la punta de mi zapato se queda atrapada en un ladrillo astillado.

El impulso me hace girar hacia adelante. Mantengo mi equilibrio, pero... maldita sea, pierdo el zapato.

Me giro de vuelta, mi pulso golpeando en mi garganta, y empujo mi pie dentro del ladrillo agrietado.

Un par de faros emergen en la carretera detrás de la moto de Jacob.

Miro ciegamente a los rayos de luz, esperando, esperando. ¿Para qué? Cabello cobrizo, ojos azules, presencia dominante...Seguramente-

Jacob se detiene junto a mí, justo al alcance de su brazo, con el casco inclinado en mi dirección.

—No te lo diré de nuevo. Pon tu culo en la moto.

El auto que se acerca ralentiza, girando alrededor de Jacob. La parrilla frontal ancha, pintura plateada metálica, llantas gruesas, el Sedán Cadillac CTS hace el juguete perfecto para que los ricos idiotas juveniles se paseen por ahí.

Idiotas como Mike.

Se detiene frente a Jacob, se inclina sobre el asiento delantero y abre la puerta del pasajero.

El casco de Jacob gira hacia el auto.

— ¿Quién carajos es este?

Este es una distracción. Gracias a Dios. No podré evadir a Jacob para siempre, y ciertamente no me agrada subir al auto de Mike. Pero justo ahora, voy a tomar a Mike sobre Jacob. Mike nunca me fuerza por detrás y en mi culo.

Me inclino hacia adelante, haciendo un amplio circuito alrededor de la motocicleta, y me deslizo en el asiento delantero del Cadillac.

—Vete.

El motor de la motocicleta chisporrotea mientras se sacude hacia adelante. Doy un portazo sobre el ruido.

Mike se inclina sobre la consola, torciendo el cuello para mirar a Jacob.

— ¿Quién es ese chico?

—Solo algún cretino. Vámonos.

Pisa el acelerador, y la fuerza del impulso presiona mi cuerpo en el asiento de piel. Mi ansiedad y mi miedo caen detrás de nosotros en un humo de escape. Me relajo, en menor medida de todos modos. Ahora estoy atascada con Mike.

Su largo cuerpo se esparce en el asiento de piel, su dedo golpeando a través de varios brillantes dispositivos en el salpicadero. No puedo empezar a adivinar cuánto cuesta este auto. Sus padres ciertamente tienen que hacer millones para poder comprárselo. ¿Es un auto impresionante? Absolutamente. ¿Estoy celosa de que lo tenga? Prefiero no ser celosa de nadie, especialmente Mike. Le echo un vistazo, tomando el ángulo pronunciado de su mandíbula, el cabello rubio detrás de la oreja y el perfil largo y recto de su nariz. Es más delgado que el señor Cullen. Músculos menos desarrollados. Manos más pequeñas. Polla más pequeña. No es que haya visto la polla de Cullen, pero apuesto a que es más grande.

Eso no es bueno.

Mi corazón salta. ¿Por qué demonios estoy pensando en eso? ¿Por qué los comparo?

Mike cambia de marcha y luego se acerca para enganchar un dedo debajo del dobladillo de mi falda.

—Te haré correrte esta noche.

Yo le golpeo la mano. Jesús, nunca debí haberlo provocado con ese comentario sobre los piercings. ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!

— ¿Dónde está tu tarea?

Cambia de velocidad en una curva y empuja un pulgar sobre su hombro. El indicador del cinturón de seguridad chilla mientras me arrodillo hacia atrás a través de la abertura en los asientos delanteros.

Recojo sus carpetas del piso, y un solo faro llena mi vista a través del parabrisas trasero.

—Nos está siguiendo.

Mike lanza el auto a alta velocidad. Mansiones borrosas. Señales de parada e intersecciones van y vienen. Supongo que no le preocupa violar la ley. Afortunadamente, Jacob no comparte su imprudencia. La motocicleta mantiene el límite de velocidad y se detiene en cada señal de alto. Tal vez Jacob tiene drogas o multas pendientes. Cualquiera que sea la razón, se queda atrás y finalmente fuera de la vista.

Soltando una pesada respiración, recojo el resto de las carpetas de Mike.

—Lo perdiste.

Mike tira mi falda hasta mi cadera y me pellizca el coño a través de la entrepierna de mis bragas.

—Cariño, te voy a follar tan fuerte esta noche.

Me giro hacia el frente, cayendo en el asiento, e intento controlar mi respiración.

Mi mano tiembla cuando abro el cinturón de seguridad.

—No, no lo harás.

Hay una fuerte dosis de convicción en mi respuesta. Y tal vez un pequeño fragmento de duda. He escapado a los avances de Mike antes, pero puedo contar esas veces en una mano.

Ríe.

—Ya veremos.

Cuando gira hacia Jackson Avenue y se aleja del río, no tengo que preguntar a dónde va. Durante los seis minutos en auto a nuestro lugar habitual, utilizo una de las luces de arriba para revisar sus asignaciones y notas. Es bastante organizado para un tipo que no está interesado en la tarea, sus tareas esbozadas en caligrafía pura y anotada con fechas de vencimiento. Todo lo que ha detallado es factible, lo suficientemente fácil como para trabajar con mis propias tareas.

Se mete en un terreno baldío, rodeado por una jungla de malas hierbas y casas que no sobrevivieron al último huracán.

Apagando el motor, se vuelve hacia mí.

—Tengo una proposición.

Un temblor se estremece a través de mis entrañas. Todo lo que tiene que ofrecer viene con un doloroso precio.

Se inclina hacia mí, con su rostro a centímetros de distancia y sumido en la oscuridad.

—Sé que estás haciendo tareas para muchos de mis amigos y quién sabe cuántos otros.

No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con los otros chicos sobre horarios y tareas. Otra labor temida en mi lista de tareas pendientes.

Su mano serpentea sobre mi muslo, haciendo su camino al hueco entre mis rodillas. Me alejo, y mis piernas chocan con la puerta.

Con un gruñido, se pone mirando hacia el frente, postura rígida, sus dedos enrollados alrededor del volante. Dedos que no quiero cerca de mí.

Inclina la cabeza contra el reposacabezas.

—No quiero compartirte.

—Lástima.

— ¡Joder, Bella! Eres tan… —se frota su mejilla sin barba y suaviza su tono—. Conseguí un aumento en mi mesada. Te pagaré más, lo suficiente para cubrir el dinero que estás haciendo de todos los demás, si dejas de verlos.—Dame un precio.

No puede permitírselo. Sumo mentalmente las utilidades mensuales, la hipoteca, la tienda de comestibles, y añade un poco más para los útiles escolares. Mierda, eso es mucho dinero. Respirando hondo, le doy el número.

—Hecho.

¿Qué? ¿Su jodida asignación cubre la suma de todas mis cuentas?

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

— ¿Todo lo que tengo que hacer es dejar de ayudar a otras personas?

—Eso. Y dejar de luchar conmigo por esto. —Sus dedos se enrollan alrededor de mi rodilla, tirando de mi pierna hacia él.

—Yo-yo… —Mi respiración se acelera mientras trato de alejar su agarre—. No puedo. —Mi pecho se agita, luchar contra su mano es inútil—

—Voy a conseguir esto de todos modos. Deja de hacerlo tan malditamente difícil. —Me suelta y levanta las manos—. ¿Cómo va a ser?

Me balanceo contra la puerta y me cubro el rostro con la mano. Joder, ¿qué opción tengo?.

Puedo alejarme de Mike, olvidar su dinero, y tratar de compensar la pérdida con todos los otros tipos que quieren las mismas cosas que él quiere.

O puedo decirles a todos que se jodan y dejar sin pagar la hipoteca. Todavía no tengo dieciocho años. Puedo ir a servicios sociales y explicar mi situación. Tal vez intervendrán y me pondrán en casas de acogida. Pero hay una buena probabilidad de que una nueva casa esté demasiado lejos para viajar a Le Moyne. ¿Puedo poner mi futuro en manos de algún adulto que decida a dónde iré a la escuela? ¿Y qué hay de Schubert? Una familia temporal no puede dejarme traerlo. Mi corazón duele pensando en eso. No es solo un gato. Schubert es el último regalo que mi papá me dio antes de morir. Es la única forma viviente de amor que me queda para envolver mis brazos.

O puedo aceptar la oferta de Mike, soportar solo una polla de la preparatoria, y mantener mi casa, mi escuela y mi gato.

La presión de las lágrimas me quema la parte trasera de mis ojos mientras fuerzo mis labios alrededor de mi respuesta:

—Bien.

— ¿Bien? —Se sienta, todo su cuerpo se mueve para enfrentarme—. Está bien... uh. —Él se retuerce, escudriñando el terreno cubierto de maleza, y hace una pausa cuando su mirada aterriza en el asiento trasero—. Sal.

Con manos temblorosas, pongo las carpetas en el suelo, abro la puerta y me meto en un enredo de viñas.

Está fuera del auto y a mi lado en un instante. Una enorme sonrisa contorsiona su rostro cuando abre la puerta del asiento trasero.

—Allí. Sobre tu espalda.

No, no, no. Mis pulmones trabajan por respirar, y cada músculo de mi cuerpo se bloquea.

—Bellaaaaaa —gruñe—. No es así como funciona esto. No estaré pagando hasta que tenga mi polla mojada.

Oh Dios, ya tiene un condón en la mano.

La alta hierba pica en mis tobillos. El chirrido de los insectos nocturnos se arrastra de las sombras del hormigón roto. En algún lugar a lo lejos, un perro ladra. Otro se une a él. Pero es el sonido de una cremallera lo que grita más allá de mis oídos.

**_Sostiene su polla en su mano, la cosa bulbosa hinchada en plenitud, apuntando hacia mí mientras que rueda el condón. Las náuseas a fuego lento, y saliva se precipitan en mi boca._**

**_Cuando se encuentra con mis ojos, su expresión determinada parece fantasmal y siniestra a la luz de la luna._**

**_— ¿Hacemos esto de la manera más fácil o difícil? Una de ellos te hace ganar más dinero._**

**_Un brillo de lágrimas borra mi visión. Hice este trato sabiendo lo que vendría después. Chupa y traga, Bella._**

**_Me dirijo hacia la puerta en espera, presiono los talones de mis manos contra mis ojos y me deslizo en el asiento trasero._**

**_Mi cerebro ya está alcanzando las oscuras notas de la Sonata No.9 de Scriabin. La melodía suena en mi cabeza mientras el peso de su cuerpo presiona mi espalda contra el asiento. Imagino los complicados golpes de las teclas mientras jala mis bragas a un lado y se mete dentro, gruñendo, empujando. Tan seco, tan jodidamente doloroso, el fuego entre mis piernas me provoca más lágrimas en los ojos. Me enfoco hacia adentro, bloqueándolo. Estoy casi perdida en la música discordante de mi mente cuando un tono de llamada sale desde el bolsillo de Mike._**

**_—Joder. —Él tantea alrededor de sus piernas y saca su teléfono de los pliegues de sus pantalones—. ¡Maldita sea!_**

**_—Quítate de mí._**

**_—No. Y tengo que contestar esto, así que mantén la boca cerrada._**

**_Empujo su pecho, pero él no se mueve. Sus caderas empujan con más fuerza a medida que el odio se filtra en enormes gotas desde mis ojos._**

**_—Es mi mamá. —Coloca el teléfono en el asiento encima de mi cabeza, el alegre tono de llamada sangrando en mis oídos—Si ella te escucha, lo más que voy a conseguir es una pérdida de mesada. Pero tú —su dedo se cierne sobre la pantalla mientras sus caderas van contra las mías—, tú serás sacada a patadas de la escuela._**

**_Antes de que pueda decirle que es un maldito imbécil, golpea la pantalla y la pone en altavoz._**

**_— ¿Qué pasa, mamá? —Levanta su pelvis y golpea contra mí, el hambre en su rostro iluminado por el resplandor de la pantalla._**

**_— ¿Dónde estás? —La voz severa de la decano late por el teléfono._**

**_—En casa de Kate._**

**_¿Quién es Kate? Me retuerzo debajo de él, doliendo porque esto termine._**

**_—Pareces sin aliento —dice._**

**_Acuna mis pechos y aprieta._**

**_—Estaba levantando pesas. Tiene una dulce sala de ejercicios._**

**_— ¿Oh? Bueno, dile a su madre que dije hola. Necesitamos tomar un té pronto._**

**_—Síp._**

**_—Mantén tus manos para ti, hijo. No quiero ningún problema con sus padres._**

**_Me muerdo el labio para no gritar. Sus movimientos se aceleran, cada vez más erráticos. Gracias a Dios, se está acercando, pero ¿cómo puede hacerlo mientras mantiene una conversación con su madre? Es tan repugnante que mi piel retrocede por todas partes, su calor penetra en mi ropa._**

**_»Te vi hablando con esa chica Swan en el almuerzo —dice la Decano._**

**_Mi pulso se dispara, pero Mike está en otra dimensión. Su boca se abre en un grito silencioso mientras su cuerpo se agita y se sacude a través de su liberación. En el momento en que termina, lo empujo de encima de mí._**

— ¿Mike? —La decano exhala a través del teléfono—. ¿Estás escuchando?

—Sí. Bella es agradable. —Me mira fijamente y murmura: Una agradable follada. Sin apartar la mirada, dice en voz alta—: No sé por qué tienes un problema con ella.

—Está tratando de robar tu puesto de Leopold, Mike. No solo eso, ella tiene una reputación con los chicos en la escuela. Mantente alejado de ella.

Él arrastra un dedo sobre su ceja.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Me tengo que ir.

—Mike…

Cuelga y lanza el teléfono en el asiento delantero.

— ¿Te corriste?

Me alejo de él, enjugando en secreto las lágrimas mientras gruño:

—Por supuesto, no me corrí, idiota.

¿Realmente piensa que lo disfruté? Nunca he tenido un orgasmo, o al menos no que yo sepa. Pero si fuera capaz de tener uno, no sería con él.

Me arreglo las bragas y tiro mi falda hacia abajo.

— ¿Quién es Kate?

Se quita el condón y ajusta sus pantalones.

—Mi novia.

— ¿Novia? —Un grueso bulto se forma en mi garganta—. ¿Por qué la estás engañando?

—Es una mojigata. Pero tú no lo eres, ¿verdad? —Alcanza la V en mi blusa.

Aparto su mano de golpe y agarro mi cartera del asiento delantero.

—Apuesto a que has follado a más chicos que las teclas que tiene un piano.

¿Ochenta y ocho chicos? El calor me golpea en el rostro mientras abro la puerta y salto. La verdad es que no estoy segura del número. ¿Tal vez la mitad de eso? Quizás más.

Sube por el otro lado y encuentra mis ojos sobre el techo del auto.

—Cincuenta y dos blancos en Le Moyne y treinta y seis negros en Treme. ¿Estoy bien?

Cincuenta y dos teclas blancas, treinta y seis teclas negras.

Él piensa que es inteligente con su enferma analogía, pero no tiene ni idea de lo dolorosos que son sus comentarios. Sí, he tenido mucho sexo con muchos chicos diferentes. No todas mis experiencias han sido como esta. A veces estoy demasiado débil y no tengo la fuerza física ni el tamaño para detenerlo. Otras veces, me siento engañada, sobornada, atrapada...charla-dulce. Cuando era más joven, dejaba a los chicos tocarme en mi estúpida desesperación por afecto, pero eventualmente aprendí que no hay nada afectuoso sobre una polla hinchada. Sin embargo, hay momentos en que me pregunto, ¿esta vez será diferente? Quizás este me abrazará y me amará. Tal vez se sienta bien, y caigo de nuevo en la trampa.

Pero después de los odiosos comentarios de Mike, ni siquiera quiero su maldito dinero. Me alejo con dificultad, enganchando la correa de la cartera sobre mi hombro. Los proyectos de la Ciudad Central se estiran a mí alrededor, pero conozco el camino, habiendo andado por esta ruta cada vez que Mike me follaba en ese lote. A cinco cuadras de aquí, puedo tomar un autobús a casa.

El motor del Cadillac arranca, y un momento después, rueda a mi lado. Extiende un brazo por la ventana, su mano llena de un montón de billetes.

Lo miro, necesitándolo, odiándome a mí misma.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que hacer esto?

—Tan a menudo como quiera. —Un mechón de cabello rubio cae sobre sus ojos—. Mi primera asignación es el lunes, así que nos reuniremos otra vez esta semana. La próxima vez, te haré correrte.

Una oleada de ira me quema en las venas. Lo odio. Pero lo necesito.

Me trago mi orgullo y arrebato el dinero de su mano.

Me muestra una sonrisa saciada y se aleja, dejándome de pie al lado de la carretera como la puta que soy.

* * *

**Hola chicas, Bueno este capítulo fue bastante complicado y horrible para Bella ¿Qué opinan de ella? ¿Qué opinan de Mike? Lo que vive Bella es horrible, ninguna mujer se merece eso, vive constantemente con miedo, sé que es difícil de leer, pero ya verás que nuestra Bella conseguirá lo que tanto ansia.**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden que sus REVIEW SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARY ANASTACIA.**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 11**

**_Edward_**

Con la dirección del expediente de Bella guardada en mi teléfono, doy vuelta en su calle en mi viejo GTO. Esto no se siente acosador, pero tampoco se siente completamente normal. ¿Qué puedo decir? Nunca he necesitado una excusa para golpear a alguien. Solo que nunca imaginé que a quien golpearía esta noche seria a su hermano. Y, aun así, aquí estoy.

No tengo plan, solo sé que Bella no puede saber que estoy aquí.

Debería haber reportado su labio hinchado. Seguramente no debería haber revisado que no tuviera moretones en el cuerpo. ¿Pero esto? ¿Aparecerme en su casa? Definitivamente cruza el territorio de que carajos estoy haciendo.

El anochecer oscurece el horizonte y no hay lámparas. Tal vez pueda persuadir a su hermano de que salga antes de que ella me vea y lo deje inconsciente antes de que tenga oportunidad de verme el rostro. Aunque si ella ve mi auto, lo sabrá. El Pontiac GTO de 1970 es demasiado fácil de reconocer. Si no lo vio en el estacionamiento de la escuela, lo vera antes de que se acabe el año.

Debería haber tomado un taxi, pero no estaba exactamente pensando cuando salí de clase y manejé directamente hacia aquí.

Siguiendo el GPS, me escabullo por una hilera de casas hundidas. No, no me escabullo. La potencia del auto es de 455 cilindros, y sus rugidos tienen a los residentes asomándose a sus porches. Los peatones se paran y miran embobados. Me doy cuenta de que no puedo dejar el auto en la calle, lo asaltarían en minutos.

A solo unas cuadras al norte del Barrio Francés, Treme es el sitio que se les dice a los turistas que no deben visitar, ni de día y definitivamente ni de noche. No había visitado el área desde que era un adolescente rebelde.

Había olvidado los graffitis, las ventanas tapiadas y a los montones de hombres en las esquinas mirando a su alrededor como si estuvieran ocultando algo. ¿Cómo vive aquí sin que la asalten a diario?

No tiene nada de valor que le puedan robar.

Excepto su inocencia. Aunque estoy seguro de que se la robaron hace mucho. La verdadera pregunta es ¿qué tanto daño le habían hecho?

Entiendo sus reacciones hacia mí, sus miradas de miedo y de deseo de complacer. Son sus reflejos naturales a un hombre dominante. Pero bajo sus expresiones hay capas de oscuridad, experiencias que la endurecieron y daños que la distorsionaron. No solo son de un hermano abusivo y un padre muerto, algo más. Algo traumáticamente sexual.

La ira recorre mis venas, empujándome hacia su casa y a lo desconocido que me espera ahí.

Veo el número de su calle en el desgastado exterior de una estrecha casa vieja. La pintura blanca descarapelada deja ver la madera podrida, y el techo caído sobre el porche no parece lo suficientemente seguro para pararse debajo de él. Las casas están demasiado juntas como para acomodar cocheras, y no hay autos estacionados en frente. No hay luces prendidas. No hay movimiento en las ventanas. A menos que esté sentada en la obscuridad, no está en casa.

Al venir me imaginé lo peor. Pero podría decirse que la casa que está al lado de la suya es mucho peor, el exterior está revestido de pedazos de madera y toda la estructura se está cayendo hasta los cimientos. Alguien incluso le escribió con spray a la puerta del vecino: _Este hogar es un sentimiento efímero que intento reparar._

Mientras vago frente a su casa, imaginando las decrepitas condiciones del interior, se me forma un nudo de intranquilidad en el estómago. ¿Qué tal si no tiene electricidad? Si su madre no tiene trabajo, ¿quién paga las cuentas? ¿Su hermano?

No me quedo más, temeroso de que Bella llegue y vea mi auto. A unas cuantas cuadras, estaciono en un estacionamiento lleno, dejándome guiar por un presentimiento y un perverso sentimiento de curiosidad.

Las notas de blues de un trompetista haciendo un solo vibran a través de mí mientras camino despacio por al Piano Bar de Charlie. Nunca había estado aquí, pero no es diferente a los otros bares de mala muerte en Nueva Orleans que he frecuentado al pasar de los años. Sucio y tipo caverna, la escasa luz y los muros de ladrillo expuestos le dan una apariencia de taberna. La clase de taberna donde te disparan.

¿Dónde murió su padre? ¿Cerca del piano? ¿O sobre las mesas? ¿O justo aquí, donde me desplazo entre la puerta y el bar?

El lugar tiene varios turistas fisgones, así que no me sorprende que nadie me note. Escaneo a la multitud y me concentro en el único otro chico blanco. Está muy oscuro para sacar conclusiones, pero parece de mi edad, con cabello negro y complexión pálida.

Encaja con la imagen que encontré en Google de un joven Charlie Swan cuando iba para casa de Bella. ¿Puedo tener tanta suerte?

Ajustándome mi sombrero favorito por la orilla curveada y poniéndomelo más bajo, atravieso el bar y le hago una seña a la bartender.

— ¿Ese es el hijo de Charlie?

Levanta la vista para seguir la dirección de mi cabeceo, su cabello blanco formando un brillo etéreo alrededor de su complexión oscura.

—Mmm jum. —Vuelve a poner su atención en el trago que está preparando. —Es él, cariño.

—Gracias. —Enganchando mis dedos a mis bolsillos frontales, voy al privado circular en el que está y me paro frente a su mesa.

Con una chica en cada brazo, arrastra su mirada hacia mi relajada postura y observa mi rostro.

— ¿Te conozco?

La esquina oscura del privado oculta su expresión, pero sus movimientos lentos y su forma de arrastrar las palabras lo delatan. Borracho o drogado, probablemente está muy intoxicado como para recordarme mañana.

— ¿Eres el hijo de Charlie?

—Siiip. —Alcanza su cerveza, derramando un poco en la mesa—. ¿Y eso qué?

Quiero decirle por qué estoy aquí, que yo soy lo que pasa cuando lastima a su hermana. Pero si menciono a Bella, puede vengarse con ella.

Manteniendo mi rostro en un ángulo fuera de la luz, me inclino sobre la mesa y estrello mi puño contra su nariz.

Las chicas se separan y salen disparadas de la cabina mientras su cabeza cae hacia atrás y pega contra sus hombros. Lo blanco de sus ojos rueda y desaparece detrás de sus parpados mientras su cuerpo se desliza de la silla.

La sangre de sus fosas nasales forma dos ríos gemelos sobre su labio y mancha su camiseta. Que lo haya noqueado probablemente tiene más que ver con su intoxicación que con mis inexistentes habilidades de boxeo.

Esperaba verlo retorcerse de agonía, pero también me da placer saber que se levantara con el dolor de una nariz rota.

La multitud no parece tener ningún tipo de alianza con el hijo de Charlie, porque nadie hace nada para defenderlo mientras me dirijo a la puerta. Sé que este es un barrio peligroso, pero demonios, ni siquiera me miran cuando me voy tan discretamente como entré.

Un par de minutos después, me encuentro estacionado al final de la calle de Bella con el motor apagado y mi atención pegada a su puerta. Ya debería haber vuelto a casa para esta hora, pero solo se ve oscuridad en la puerta y ventanas. ¿Dónde demonios esta?

Considero irme cuando una motocicleta deportiva naranja se detiene en la curva de su casa. El conductor se quita el casco revelando cabello negro y complexión oscura. ¿Latino o Nativo Americano? Es muy joven para ser el novio de Renée Swan. Más le vale no ser el jodido novio de Bella.

Me inclino sobre el volante, estirando el cuello mientras pasa por el garaje y se asoma a una ventana. No toca la puerta, en vez de eso se mete al estrecho callejón entre las casas y desaparece en la parte trasera.

Mis nervios se intensifican. ¿Es un amigo de la familia? ¿Un primo? ¿Un jodido ratero? Anoto la placa de la moto en mi teléfono, y un momento después, sale del callejón, fumándose un cigarrillo. Sube una pierna a la moto, se pone el casco, el motor ruge, y se ha ido sin siquiera voltear a donde estoy.

Eso fue raro.

Debería irme. No tengo nada qué hacer aquí.

Treinta minutos después, aun me estoy diciendo lo mismo.

Con cada matón que pasa, con cada auto que cruza la calle, se multiplica mi impaciencia, retorciéndome con espasmos. Once de la noche, en una noche de escuela, y ella está allá afuera haciendo Dios sabe qué.

Quiero atarla a la cama y azotarla por ser tan imprudente. ¿Dónde demonios está su madre?

Este no es mi problema. Voy a encender el auto justo cuando suena un mensaje en mi teléfono.

**Tanya**: _¿Todavía sigue en pie lo de esta noche?_

Cuando mensajeabamos entre reuniones, mientras miraba el apretado cuerpo de Bella, estaba ansioso por ir. ¿Pero ahora?

**Yo**: _En otra ocasión_.

**Tanya**: _Hoy fui una chica muy mala. ¡Nalguéame!_

Mi polla ni se inmuta.

**Tanya**: _Puedo fingir que soy ella otra vez._

Con ella se refiere a Lauren. Solo que Lauren no es la _ella_ que me está volviendo loco.

**Yo**: _Suenas necesitada. Lo opuesto de sexy._

**Tanya**_: *mueca*_

**Yo**_: Eso tampoco es sexy_

**Tanya:** _Lo siento, señor._

**Yo**_: Me lo puedes compensar haciéndome ese favor que te pedí._

**Tanya**: _¿El tipo de GYM?_

El esposo de Victoria Rivard, James, es dueño de una cadena de concesionarias de GYM. He oído que sus tácticas de negocios son tan viles como las de su esposa, pero aún tengo que confirmar si la engaña. Si alguien puede seducirlo es Tanya.

**Yo**: _Si. Se discreta y pon atención en la iluminación, su rostro debe verse claramente en el video._

**Tanya**: _Si, señor._

**Tanya:** _¿No puedo hacer que cambies de opinión sobre esta noche?_

**Yo**: _Buenas noches, Tanya._

¿Que estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Para asegurarme de que llegue a casa segura?

Jódeme, solo quiero verla otra vez. Solo un vistazo antes de enfrentarme al vacío de mi casa.

Diez minutos después, mi deseo se materializa en la acera de enfrente.

Incluso en la borrosa luz de la luna, la curva de sus pechos, la pendiente de su cintura, y el destello de sus caderas son distinguibles. Erótica. Tan malditamente cautivadora.

Con mi auto detrás de una camioneta, todo mi cuerpo se inclina hacia la puerta para mantenerla a la vista.

Sus largas piernas la llevan hacia la casa, despacio, con calma, su barbilla levantada y los hombros relajados. Aquí no tiene miedo, no como en mi clase. Que irónico dado el peligroso vecindario.

En las depravadas entrañas de mi alma, me estremezco por ser aquello que teme. Quiero reclamar su aprensión, miedo e incertidumbre. Quiero poseer todas sus emociones y ser la única razón por la que tiemble y llore.

En ese momento, pretendo que no soy su profesor. Con mi mano enroscada en el volante y mi hombro presionado contra la puerta, observo a una hermosa mujer caminar hacia mí. Es sorprendentemente exótica con esos ojos enormes y su largo cabello castaño, tan imposiblemente hermosa que no podría evitar acercarme a ella. Me detendría a unos cuantos pasos de ella, le sostendría la mirada, y dejaría que el maleable silencio nos envolviera en un capullo de intimidad. No necesitaría hablar, solo que ella fuera consciente de mi cuerpo, de mi intención, y de mi confianza en darle lo que anhela.

Puede que no lo sepa, pero necesita tener límites bien definidos, disciplina, y un hombre en el que confíe para llevarla más allá de su zona de confort. Tal vez no me vea a mi como ese hombre, pero lo hará. ¿Y luego qué?

Estacionado a cinco casas, no me puedo concentrar en nada más que en ella. ¿Qué va a pasar mañana cuando me siente detrás de ella en el banquillo del piano, respirando el olor de su piel? ¿Cómo carajos me voy a concentrar?

Con el motor encendido, la falta de aire es sofocante. Mi camisa está empapada de sudor, la corbata la deseché hace mucho. Me estoy quemando, ansioso, anhelándola. Caliente como el infierno.

Se detiene en la puerta y la abre con una llave de su cartera. Entrando comienza a prender las luces, no alcanza ni a llegar al umbral antes de que un gato anaranjado corra hacia ella. Mientras salta alrededor de sus pies, echando su cuerpo contra sus tobillos, recuerdo sus palabras.

No puedo permitirme comprar zapatos para correr o comida para mi gato.

Siento una pesada presión sobre mis músculos, insistiéndome en entrar a su vida y solucionar sus problemas. Tengo el dinero, la determinación, y el deseo de mejorar su situación. Como su profesor, es mi responsabilidad. El educarla. Protegerla.

Todo eso es apropiado siempre y cuando deje de imaginar la presión de su coño alrededor de mi polla.

Levanta al gato y lo frota contra su cuello al entrar. La puerta se cierra y las cortinas caen sobre las ventanas, dejándome fuera. Hora de irse.

En el camino de vuelta a District Garden, decido que me mantendré profesional con la señorita Swan. Si logro terminar el año sin enterrarme entre sus piernas, puede que encuentre un futuro bastante satisfactorio en Le Moyne. Claro, mantener mis manos lejos de ella también significa que mi futuro no incluirá una celda.

Al entrar a mi casa, soy recibido por pilas de cajas, paredes desnudas, y una falta total de calidez a pesar de la humedad. Me mudé hace tres meses, pero no me he mudado realmente. Desempacar se siente como aceptar que estaré aquí.

Aceptar una vida sin Lauren.

Vago por la espaciosa sala, la habitación central y por la cocina, cada esquina y cada arco están adornados con molduras personalizadas y profundos tonos cafés. Tal vez mañana comience a llenar las habitaciones con muebles y pertenencias personales. Pero esta noche, lo único que necesito es la brillante pieza de arte que se encuentra al final del pasillo.

Me dirijo hacia allá, adentrándome en mi habitación favorita, la razón por la que compré este caro lugar. Los impecables pisos de madera brillan bajo el candelabro, y la arqueada chimenea gótica a lo lejos conjura imágenes de tierras distantes y culturas místicas. Pero la pieza central de la habitación reclama toda mi atención.

Acercándome al gran piano Fazioli para conciertos de mi abuelo, paso un dedo por su cuerpo curveado. Raro y extremadamente valioso, tomé tres años elaborarlo, fue hecho con materiales magníficos, y sus bisagras y tornillos están chapados en oro. El corazón del piano fue tallado de los mismos abetos rojos que Stradivari usó para sus famosos violines. Pero esa no es la razón por la que amo a esta belleza.

Me posiciono detrás de las teclas y dejo que mi estado de ánimo decida la melodía. Inhalando profundamente, tecleo la suave introducción de Toxicity de System Of A Down. Mientras la canción metálica cambia de ritmo, volviéndose pesada y más agresiva, cada musculo de mi cuerpo se concentra. Mis dedos agarran las notas, mi torso se balancea y mi cabeza se mueve al mismo tiempo que los sonidos entrecortados, todo mi cuerpo está atrapado y controlado por la acústica.

La majestuosa proyección me lleva a la nota más alta mientras estampo mis manos contra las teclas, luchando con cada molécula de poder que me ofrece el piano. La cristalina claridad me encanta, me consume, y vuelvo a enamorarme de este instrumento. Dependo de esta experiencia. He dedicado toda mi vida a dominarla, y la necesito ahora para sobrevivir a los días y meses sin Lauren.

Tal vez ya he alcanzado la cima del éxito en el mundo de la música. Tal vez estoy destinado a ser un viejo solitario y amargado.

O tal vez aún no he encontrado mi lugar, mi parte en el todo, y tal vez —como Bella dijo tan apasionadamente— estaré ahí cuando la música empiece.

* * *

**Hola chicas, ¿Qué les parecido el capítulo? Aquí podemos ver los pensamientos de Edward respecto a Bella, le atrae, pero también la entiende, y sospecha que algo está pasando en su casa, tiene ese instinto protector, el cual pronto se verá en todo su esplendor, también se menciona nuevamente a Lauren ¿Quién será? ¿Qué habrá significado en su vida? Y ¿Dónde está? O ¿Qué hizo? Más adelante conoceremos por qué Edward fue despedido de su trabajo anterior y ahí se revelara donde esta Lauren y que papel represento en la vida de Edward. **

**Sam al fin recibió su merecido por el golpe que le dio a Bella. ¿Qué les pareció esa forma de actuar de nuestro sexy profesor?**

**Estoy ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden que sus REVIEW SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 12**

**_Edward_**

Es universalmente conocido que cuanto más prohibido algo es, más deseable se vuelve. Siento esta verdad como un puño alrededor de mis bolas al entrar en el salón de clase después del almuerzo y encontrar al prohibido objeto de mi deseo esperándome.

Bella está de pie al lado de mi escritorio, sola y observándome con enormes ojos oscuros. Con los brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos y la barbilla levantada irradiando actitud, no tiene ni idea de cuánto quiero sujetarla, azotarla y follarla.

Su vestido negro cuelga como una lona sobre su pequeño cuerpo, lo cual solo glorifica mi recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo, dándole poder al secreto que compartimos. ¿Está pensando en lo de ayer, cuando memoricé toda la piel que esconde? El lunar sobre la costilla justo debajo de su seno derecho, el delicado trozo de pecas en su tonificado muslo, la tinta decorativa que se desplaza sobre su espalda; todo eso me pertenece ahora. Anhelo otra ojeada, más piel, más Bella.

Ella endereza su espalda, empujando inadvertidamente su amplio pecho y me mira como si estuviera leyendo mi mente y lo considerara espantoso.

No pude controlar que mi corazón fuera arrancado de mi pecho—gracias por eso, Lauren— más de lo que puedo controlar la forma primitiva en que mi cuerpo reacciona a Bella Swan.

El calor inunda mis músculos mientras hago desaparecer el espacio entre nosotros. Mi boca se seca mientras sus ojos observan mis movimientos por el escritorio. La tensión que me carcome se forma detrás de mis abdominales mientras disfruto la sensual forma de sus labios, la vena que se abulta en su garganta, y la cautela en su mirada.

Cierro las manos detrás de mi espalda, sofocando el impulso de dar un tirón al lazo estrangulador alrededor de mi cuello.

—Señorita Swan. —Me obligo a fijar la atención por encima de su boca—. Ha llegado temprano.

Ella señala con un dedo a los libros de texto apilados en el escritorio entre nosotros.

—Encontré estos en mi casillero.

Echo un vistazo a los suministros que compré en la librería de la escuela esta mañana.

—De nada.

—Así que fue usted. —Ella cierra los ojos, inhala profundamente, y su resplandor regresa—. No los voy a tomar...

—Lo hará.

— ¿Esto? —Agarra la tableta sin abrir de la pila de libros y me la entrega—. No puedo aceptar esto.

—Sí puede. —Me doy vuelta y empiezo a escribir los temas de debate para el siguiente período en el pizarrón.

Sus pasos se acercan, deteniéndose a mi lado. No la miro, pero siento su proximidad como un zumbido eléctrico. Una cacofonía de emociones vibra desde su rápida respiración y el crujido de dientes. Puede que me diga que ella es un lío ansioso.

En su lugar, dice:

—No acepto limosna, señor Cullen.

Maldito sea su orgullo. Prefiero que no insistir por esta cosa sencilla, pero nada es fácil cuando se trata de esta chica.

Muevo el marcador sobre el pizarrón, la punta de fieltro chirriando a través del silencio.

—Supone demasiado, señorita Swan. Me pagará.

—Eso es lo que me da miedo.

Murmura tan silenciosamente que no estoy seguro de haberla escuchado correctamente.

Cierro el marcador y la miro.

—Repita eso.

—Yo estoy... —Ella mantiene los brazos a los costados, como si se obligara a no inquietarse—. ¿Qué tipo de pago?

Mi pulso se dispara cuando las alarmas suenan estruendosamente en mi cabeza. Ella tiene una gran cantidad de activos que la mayoría de hombres con sangre caliente valoraría más que el dinero. Sea o no consciente de su seductora belleza, su pregunta no nace de la ingenuidad.

La experiencia le ha demostrado lo que los hombres quieren de ella, y ese pensamiento hace hervir mi sangre.

—Efectivo. Cheque personal. —Mi voz azota la habitación, impetuosa y enojada—. Algo en ese sentido. —Suavizo mi tono—. ¿Qué tipo de pago esperaba que quisiera?

—Oh, yo... —Traga y mira hacia la puerta—. No lo sé.

El ruido distante de las voces fluye desde el pasillo, un recordatorio de que la clase se reanudará en unos minutos.

—La verdad, señorita Swan.

Sus ojos se clavan en mi ingle y se alejan.

Joder. No le haré decirlo en voz alta. En este punto, no puedo soportar escucharlo.

Ella es consciente de mi inapropiado interés en ella, y ahora sabe que sé que es consciente de ello. Pero ha juzgado mal la forma en que opero.

Nunca coaccionaría a una mujer en el sexo, y mucho menos a una estudiante. Mientras que eso me enfurece a un nivel que hace temblar mis manos, la facilidad con la que saltó al sexo como método de pago me hace querer matar a alguien.

Tal vez estoy paranoico. Tal vez he perdido la cabeza, pero maldita sea, estoy convencido de que ha sido abusada sexualmente. ¿Alguien de su pasado? ¿Está sucediendo ahora mismo? ¿Quién demonios la está lastimando?

Coloco las manos hechas puños en mis caderas y la fulmino con la mirada mientras todo dentro de mí parece a punto de explotar.

— ¿Algún otro profesor le ha pedido favores inapropiados?

— ¡No!

Un pequeño alivio, pero no me dice nada.

— ¿Quién entonces?

Ella retrocede justo cuando varios estudiantes deambulan dentro del aula, riendo y sin darse cuenta. La conversación tendrá que posponerse, pero hay algo más que no puede esperar. Me uno a ella en mi escritorio mientras recoge la pila de libros de texto.

Bajo la apariencia de encender mi computadora portátil, la observo por el rabillo del ojo y bajo la voz solo para sus oídos.

—Confío en que su hermano no la haya tocado anoche.

Su sonrisa es renuente, marcando hoyuelos en la esquina de su boca y abriéndose paso lentamente por sus labios.

—Sam llegó con la nariz rota, lloriqueando por un dolor de cabeza hasta que se desmayó. Supongo que eso es karma, ¿eh?

—Sí. —Mi boca se contrae—. Karma.

Con los brazos cargados de libros, se vuelve hacia el aula llena de estudiantes, hace una pausa y luego vuelve a girar hacia mí.

—Gracias. —Ella mira fijamente mi corbata, su barbilla sostiene la tableta encima de la torre de libros en sus brazos—Se lo reembolsaré tan pronto como pueda.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, vuelvo al pizarrón.

Tal vez hice las cosas más difíciles para ella. Lo que sea que haga para ganar dinero, tiene que hacer más de ello para pagarme. Pero los suministros escolares son un requisito. Además, no tengo intención de aceptar su reembolso.

Aunque sé que su sentimiento de autoestima surge al pagar por su propia cuenta, de no aceptar limosna. Paso las tres horas siguientes obsesionándome sobre cómo puedo quitarle esa idea de la cabeza sin cruzar la línea.

Si su madre está desempleada, ¿cómo me pagará? Los estudiantes de interpretación no pueden trabajar en trabajos regulares. No tienen tiempo para nada fuera de la escuela y las prácticas. Demonios, los estudiantes están obligados a practicar sus instrumentos por lo menos cuatro horas al día, todos los días, durante años. Si no lo hacen, se quedan atrás, pierden su ventaja competitiva y cualquier esperanza de una carrera en la música.

Las preguntas sobre su situación financiera se cocinan en el fondo mi mente por las siguientes horas. Una hermosa joven como ella, de un barrio como Treme, tiene una gran cantidad de métodos indeseables para ganar dinero rápido. Drogas y prostitución están en la parte superior de esa lista, pero me niego a imaginar que se está degradando de esa manera. Es demasiado aterrador.

Cuando suena la campana final, los estudiantes de piano salen del aula, excepto Bella, quien pone sus pertenencias en un escritorio junto a la puerta y me mira expectante.

— ¿No tienen los otros lecciones privadas?

—Eric Yorkie y Lester Thierry tienen sus propios tutores en casa.

—Lo sé. —Su frente se arruga—. Pero Alex y Jane siempre aprovechan las lecciones de aquí.

—Ellos optaron por estudiar bajo la tutela de la señora Romero.

Ayer planteé la sugerencia en las reuniones con Alex y Jane, insinuando que la otra instructora de piano tenía algunas vacantes después de la escuela, y su enfoque más suave podría ser una buena combinación para ellos. Es parcialmente cierto. La señora Romero enseña a los cursos inferiores y ya tiene las manos llenas. Pero ella trabaja para mí, y, por lo tanto, yo determino su horario.

Los labios de Bella se separan cuando considera las noticias.

— ¿Eso significa que lo tendré por completo para mí de tres a siete cada día?

Que me jodan, pero me encanta como suena eso.

Sus ojos se ensanchan.

—Oh maldita sea, no quise decir...

—Sé lo que quería decir, y sí, seré su mentor.

Como regla general, prefiero preparar solo uno o dos estudiantes a la vez. Aunque mis intenciones con Bella tienen poco que ver con su desarrollo personal. Cuando se trata de torturarme a mí mismo, soy el decano del esfuerzo, empeñado en soportar todo el año escolar con las bolas doloridas y azules.

Cierro la puerta y camino por la esquina del aula en forma de L. Apoyando una cadera contra el piano de cola Bösendorfer, espero a que se reúna conmigo y luego golpeo los nudillos sobre la elegante superficie negra.

—Cuatro horas todos los días.

Una enorme sonrisa abruma su hermosa boca.

—No voy a perder el tiempo.

—No, no lo hará. —Podía mirarla veinticuatro horas al día y sentirme como el pervertido más productivo del mundo. Pero si no elimino esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, nuestro tiempo juntos terminará antes de que comience—. ¿Practicó anoche?

—Por supuesto.

Ella no se tensa, cambia la respiración, ni transmite la vulnerabilidad de ninguna manera. Está diciendo la verdad, lo que podría explicar su paradero anoche.

— ¿Dónde practicó? —Al darme cuenta de que eso implica que sé que ella no estaba en casa, replanteó la pregunta—. ¿Tiene un piano?

—Ya no. —Su cabello castaño oscuro escapa de la curva de su oreja y cae sobre su hombro. Lo recoge en la curva de su cuello y lo enrosca en una trenza que baja por su pecho—. Mi mamá vendió el piano de mi papá después de su muerte.

De mi papá y no de mi papi. Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla para ocultar mi satisfacción.

—Hay una tienda de música en la calle de mi casa. —Frente a mí, ella apoya un codo en el borde del piano e imita mi posición—. El dueño me deja practicar en su Steinway hasta las once cada noche.

Lo cual coincide con el momento en que llegó a casa. Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo quitarme la sensación de que está dejando algo fuera?

Porque ella no me está mirando. Está jugando con las puntas de su cabello, y a donde quiera que sus pensamientos se hayan desviado, se distrae al silencio.

Toco su barbilla con un dedo, levantándola para recobrar su atención.

—Es hora de terminar nuestra conversación anterior.

Sus labios se fruncen en una línea.

— ¿Quién le pidió un favor inapropiado?

Se da la vuelta y baja al banco del piano.

— ¿Sin mentiras?

—No soy mentor de mentirosos, señorita Swan.

Ella asiente, con expresión sombría.

—La verdad es que necesito su ayuda. —Sus manos corren sobre las teclas sin presionarlas—. Con esto. Dominar el piano. —Estira sus dedos—. Soy la mejor pianista de esta escuela, ya sabe.

— ¿En serio?

Ella me mira a través de sus pestañas.

—Incluso puedo ser mejor que usted.

Mi estómago se precipita en presencia de su tentadora sonrisa.

—No nos dejemos llevar.

—Tiene razón. —Ella estudia sus dedos en las teclas—. Tengo mucho que aprender. Pero con el profesor adecuado y la concentración suficiente, estaré fuera de aquí al final del año. Fuera de Treme. Esta es la mayor honestidad que puedo darle, señor Cullen. —Ella coloca sus manos en el regazo y me mira con ojos suplicantes—. Si usted se centra en las otras cosas en mi vida, las cosas no relacionadas con mi talento, dañará mi futuro. Y si involucra a servicios sociales, todas las oportunidades que tengo aquí me serán quitadas.

Ella está casi admitiendo que no me gustará lo que encuentre cuando me dedique a meter las narices en sus asuntos. No tengo ninguna intención de involucrar a servicios sociales, y ella no necesita saber hasta qué punto soy capaz de investigar a una persona.

Pero prefiero oírlo de ella.

—Responda a la pregunta.

—No puedo. Por favor.

Eso es todo lo que se necesita. El sonido seductor de su ruego en una sílaba susurrada y ella posee todos los nervios de mi cuerpo. Quiero oír ese sonido mientras se arrodilla ante mí, me libera de mis pantalones y me guía hacia su boca.

Contrólate, idiota.

Está claro que ella no me dirá quién se está aprovechando de ella, pero lo averiguaré.

—Muy bien. —Hago un movimiento rápido con una mano hacia el piano—. Toque para mí.

Ella ajusta el banco, se saca sus zapatos desgastados, y coloca sus dedos del pie en los pedales. Con sus palmas sobre sus rodillas, me da su atención.

— ¿Barroco? ¿Clásico? ¿Jazz?

—Sorpréndame.

Con los ojos en el teclado, regula su respiración. Una corriente de serenidad parece flotar a través de ella mientras su postura se afloja y su rostro se suaviza. Luego sus manos se levantan, su cabeza se inclina sobre las teclas, y maldito infierno, sus dedos vuelan. El concierto que eligió es pura locura, una complejidad de alto ritmo de demasiadas notas. Islamey de Balakirev es una de las cadencias más desafiantes de todo el repertorio de piano clásico, y lo interpreta como una experta.

Ella es un tornado de muñecas que azotan, dedos violentos y caderas que se balancean. Su barbilla se mece, agitando la cabeza con los ritmos difíciles de conseguir, su expresión una imagen de concentración intensa.

Pero mi oído crítico no se pierde los errores cuando golpea los acordes con demasiada fuerza, acelera demasiado rápido, y toca todas las notas de la decimosexta como triples de octava.

Es por eso que no toco la pieza. La dominé en la universidad, pero es una maldita pesadilla. La dificultad y la incomodidad de posicionar los dedos, la mano izquierda saltando por la derecha, y al final de ocho minutos, me deja empapado en sudor. Además, no soy un fanático de la interpretación clásica, lo cual es irónico ya que tengo un asiento en la Orquesta Sinfónica de Luisiana.

A pesar de los errores mínimos de Bella, ella manipula brillantemente la flexibilidad rítmica dentro de las medidas, mientras sigue las rúbricas con sus propias convicciones artísticas. Me encuentro exhalando con ella al final de cada frase y agachándome más cerca mientras ella cae en fuertes ritmos, completamente hipnotizado por el salto de sus manos. Insufla vida a las notas, las transmite, y a las barras de compás, dando la mejor presentación que he oído de esta pieza.

Ella termina con un barrido de sus brazos y libera un silencioso suspiro.

La transpiración puntea a lo largo de su línea de cabello, y las manos le tiemblan en su regazo.

Un largo momento pasa antes de que ella arrastre su mirada a la mía y aclare su garganta.

— ¿Bien?

—Tocó las notas con demasiada fuerza. Su rubato es áspero, demasiado rápido. Demasiados errores.

Ella asiente, sus hombros caen.

—Este es un instrumento, señorita Swan, no un arma. Está haciendo música, no disparando notas a la audiencia.

—Lo sé —dice en voz baja—. La proyección es un arte, uno que todavía estoy tratando de... —Su barbilla tiembla y las lágrimas brillan en sus ojos antes de apartar la vista y susurrar en voz baja—. Mierda.

—Si requiere un instructor que la elogie solo para equilibrar la crítica, tiene al tipo equivocado. Soy un idiota, y como le dije ayer, respeto la retroalimentación constructiva. Tampoco he terminado con mi evaluación.

Me acerco al banco del piano y me muevo para sentarme, forzándola a hacerme sitio. Ella se dirige al borde, el asiento apenas nos sostiene a los dos. Nuestros hombros, caderas y muslos se tocan, y no es accidental. Quiero que ella sienta cada punto de contacto y aprenda a confiar en él. A confiar en mí.

— ¿Qué dije de lloriquear?

Sus hombros retroceden, y ella mira hacia adelante, su voz sonora.

—Lo siento. No sé por qué... me abrumé un poco. Supongo que quería que...

—Deje de hablar.

Ella presiona los labios juntos.

Me muevo para encararla, y la posición empuja el largo de mi muslo contra el suyo. El calor de su pierna se filtra en la mía, y doblo las manos juntas en mi regazo para no extender la mano y avanzar lentamente por el dobladillo de su vestido.

—No desarrollé la habilidad para incluso intentar Islamey hasta la universidad, y no pude tocarla hasta el final de mi último año de posgrado.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, inmensos, redondos y llenos de humedad.

Tomo la delicada curva de su mandíbula y deslizo mi pulgar para recoger una lágrima.

—Muy pocas personas pueden tocar esa pieza. De hecho, Balakirev admitió que había pasajes en su composición que ni siquiera él podía manejar.

Ella se inclina en mi mano, al parecer no sabe que lo hace mientras se aferra a mis palabras.

—Su interpretación es extraordinariamente apasionada y sorprendente. —Al igual que tú—. Estoy emocionado.

Sus respiraciones vienen más rápido, levantando su pecho.

—Oh Jesús, ¿de verdad? Yo... —Más lágrimas caen de sus ojos, y ella se aparta para limpiar su rostro—. Maldita sea, no estoy lloriqueando. Lo juro.

— ¿Por qué eligió esto?

— ¿Islamey?

—Sí.

Ella me mira con una sonrisa aliviada.

— ¿El dueño de la tienda de música de la que le hablé, en donde practico? Su nombre es Billy y...

— ¿Qué le da a cambio de practicar allí?

Su sonrisa cae al darse cuenta de lo que estoy insinuando.

— ¡Nada! Es el hombre más amable que conozco. —Se avergüenza—.Sin ofender.

—Ambos sabemos que no soy un hombre amable. Continúe.

Se muerde el labio, pero su sonrisa reaparece, tirando de las comisuras.

—Él también es muy viejo y obstinado y se niega a tomar su medicina. Así que hizo un trato. Si yo aprendía Islamey, él tomaría sus pastillas sin ser regañado. —Ella se encoge de hombros—. Me tomó todo el verano. Todo el día, todos los días.

—Dedicación.

Su sonrisa perdura.

—Aún me duelen las manos.

—Acostúmbrese. Mientras tocaba maravillosamente esa pieza, no fue perfecto. Empecemos con el Etude Op 10 No. 5 de Chopin para que se sienta más cómoda con la presión adecuada sobre esas teclas negras.

Mientras saca la partitura y se mete en el estudio, no me muevo, no le doy espacio. Soy reacio a darle ningún margen de maniobra en absoluto.

Me senté con Mike Rivard esta mañana en una sesión improvisada con su tutor de guitarra. Luego hice las rondas con otros músicos de alto nivel en Le Moyne. El talento es impresionante, pero ninguno es tan competente o motivado como Bella Swan.

Tengo la intención de cultivarla, pulirla y disciplinarla, mientras obtengo cada gramo de placer que puedo obtener de ella. Pero no puedo darle lo que ella desea. Quiero este trabajo, lo que significa que no habrá Leopold en su futuro.

* * *

**Hola chicas, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Edward es bastante estricto ¿No? Bella es una pianista destacada, pero Edward no la puede ayudar a cumplir su sueño… ¿Qué pasara? ¿Les va gustando la historia?**

**MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEW****, AMO TANTO LEER SUS COMENTARIOS! USTEDES ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO SEGUIDO Y A CONTINUAR CON LA ADAPTACIÓN. **

**RECUERDEN QUE EN MI GRUPO SIEMPRE LAS SORPRENDO ****ASÍ**** QUE A LAS QUE NO ****ESTÁN**** LAS INVITO A UNIRSE!**

**Estoy ansiosa de leer sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden que los REVIEW SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 13**

**_Bella_**

—Voy a ir a Leopold. —Hago una pausa con el marcador a media palabra, presionando la punta contra el pizarrón, mientras el sonido de los zapatos del señor Cullen se acerca por detrás de mí.

Tan solo su altura proyecta una sombra sobre mi espalda mientras su respiración revuelve mi cabello, me susurra al oído como una cinta de satén que se desliza sobre mi hombro.

—Menos charla, más escritura.

Es solo el quinto día de escuela, y ya planeo todas las formas de asesinarlo.

Quiero envenenar su café por comenzar la lección privada de hoy con un castigo. Aunque no olvido que interrumpí su clase el primer día. Él estaba feliz de recordármelo poniendo un marcador en mi mano y llevándome al pizarrón en la pared.

Quiero estrangularlo con su detestable corbata de flores amarillas por hacerme escribir una plana interminable de no desperdiciaré el tiempo del señor Cullen.

Con líneas largas y molesta, escribo otra frase y digo:

—Tengo diecisiete años no siete.

Golpe

Una fuerte punzada quema mi bíceps y mi mano vuela a frotar la herida. Quiero arrancarle el bastón de director de orquesta de los dedos y empalarlo en su garganta. Porque en serio ¿dónde está la orquesta?, no hay una, sin embargo, gira la maldita cosa como Pherekydes de Patrae y la golpea contra mis brazos como una monja que maneja una regla.

—Esto es tiempo perdido para los dos —murmuro, garabateando una frase que dice lo contrario.

Golpe

Una ola de calor florece en mi espalda, justo arriba de mi coxis. Hijo de puta, eso duele. Tampoco es el peor dolor. Si alguien más me castigara con un bastón —Jacob o Mike, por ejemplo— gruñiría y lanzaría puñetazos.

Pero él es mi mentor y quiero complacerlo. Mientras planeo su muerte.

Quiero que regrese el profesor de hace tres días. El que me tomo el rostro con ternura y dijo que mi interpretación lo conmovió. ¿A dónde fue ese tipo?

Quizá sea mi culpa. Estoy fuera de cancha, temí por esta noche toda la semana. No puedo cancelar a Mike por más tiempo. Su tarea está hecha, y soy un manojo de nervios e indignación. Y el fin de semana comienza mañana, tendré dos días en casa. Dos días con Jacob y su ira por no saber de mí toda la semana.

— ¿Qué le dije acerca de cuestionarme? —Los pasos del señor Cullen pasean detrás de mí, sus ojos fríos haciendo temblar el cabello de mi nuca.

Sino lo conociera mejor, cosa que no hago, creería que disfruta esto.

—Decirle a una estudiante que no cuestione a su profesor es la peor regla en la historia de las reglas

Me tenso por otro golpe, pero no llega.

Apoya un hombro contra la parte del pizarrón no escrita junto a mí, con las manos en su espalda y una sonrisa en su demasiado bonito rostro.

—Lo diré de otra forma. No cuestione mis métodos. —Mira ágilmente al pizarrón—. Borre las últimas cinco oraciones, e inténtelo de nuevo con la caligrafía propia de una joven de diecisiete años.

Empujo el borrador sobre el pizarrón con golpes agresivos y comienzo de nuevo.

—Puedo escribir y hablar al mismo tiempo, y quiero hablar acerca de Leopold.

—No es lo bastante buena para Leopold.

Me giro hacia él mientras el crescendo de mi corazón resuena en mis oídos.

—Dijo que mi interpretación de Islamey fue extraordinariamente apasionada e impresionante.

De pie a un par de metros de distancia, me mira encubriendo algo con sus ojos — ¿Aburrido? ¿Soñoliento?— y se encoge de hombros.

—Fueron superlativos sin sentido, que ahora lamento haber usado.

Mis músculos tiemblan cuando una oleada de furia me golpea. Mis manos se convierten en puños, y antes de que mi cerebro tome el control, tomo el marcador y lo arrojo. Justo en su frente.

Salta por las líneas de su ceño y rueda por el suelo junto a sus Doc Martens. Lo mira, sorprendido con una calma aterradora, antes de arrojar el bastón de director en su escritorio y fulminarme con su mirada fría.

Oh mierda oh mierda oh mierda. Mi rostro se enrojece como el fuego mientras tropiezo hacia atrás. Mi hombro golpea el pizarrón, pero sigo, deslizándome por la pared y hacia la puerta. ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Nunca pierdo la paciencia. ¡Maldita sea, nunca arrojo marcadores a mis profesores!

Extiende su mano, limpia su frente, y hay brillo en sus dedos. Si señor Cullen, el punto negro de mi vergüenza manchó su frente furiosamente arrugada.

—Lo siento. —Miro hacia la puerta cerrada, deseando estar en el otro lado, pasando el pasillo, y muy lejos de lo que sea que viene a continuación.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, levanta la barbilla y afloja el nudo de su corbata. Joder, esto no puede ser bueno.

Cuando sus manos se deslizan sobre la seda, recuerdo otro rumor que escuché esta mañana sobre las formas depravadas de usar sus corbatas, cinturones y algunos otros accesorios. No creo en los chismes, pero cuando miro sus crueles ojos, me desplomo en un abismo de imágenes susurradas con el estómago hundido.

Con el nudo de la corbata colgando flojo bajo su cuello, arquea el dedo.

—Venga conmigo.

Dos palabras dichas sin esfuerzo, pero con el poder de devastar mi futuro. El miedo sacude mi estómago. Si me lleva a la oficina de la decano, ¿seré suspendida? ¿O arrojar objetos a mis profesores merece una expulsión?

Pero no camina a la salida. Se mueve más hacia adentro del aula y cerca de la esquina, fuera de la vista. Miro a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta, hacia el pasillo vacío, y tiemblo con indecisión.

Correr solo lo hará peor.

Me empujó hacia adelante con las piernas temblorosas abriéndome paso entre los escritorios. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo incitándome a salir, como un hilo que conecta el camino de mis pies a lo que sea que me espera alrededor de esa esquina. Cuando alcanzo el piano y lo encuentro sentado de lado en un extremo del banquillo, mi pulso se acelera, vibrando y luchando en mis venas.

Señala el suelo bajo el espacio de sus muslos y agitó su muñeca, como ajustando la posición de su pesado reloj.

Las mangas de su camisa a rayas gris y blanca se unen alrededor de sus codos. Usa uno de esos chalecos, este es negro con pequeños botones grises. Mi atención se desvía de la corbata amarilla a la oscura sombra de su mandíbula, la línea plana de sus labios, y mientras caigo en la escalofriante trampa de sus ojos, me doy cuenta con renovado pánico de que lo estoy haciendo esperar.

Me apresuro hacia adelante y me paro donde él me indica, balanceándome inestable entre sus piernas extendidas.

Ahí está ese dedo que se encorva de nuevo, indicándome que me acerque más y más, y el Señor me ayude, cuando finalmente estoy en la posición que él quiere, mis pechos están justo en su rostro. Arqueo mi columna, intentado retraerlos, pero maldita sea, están ahí y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

El calor hormiguea en mis mejillas mientras descaradamente mira fijamente bajo el escote de mi blusa. Me hace sentir asquerosa, barata, y muy jodidamente enojada.

Agarro el escote para levantarlo.

Su mano toma mi muñeca, tirando de mi brazo a mi costado.

—Deje de moverse y enderece la espalda.

Hago lo que dice, aunque estoy a punto de estallar con la ansiedad por la posición de nuestros cuerpos y su silencio por el incidente del marcador.

— ¿Me reportará con la decano?

—Administro mis propios castigos. —Gesticula su frente—. Arregle esto.

— ¿Arreglarlo? —La saliva se atora en mi garganta—. ¿Frotándolo?

Me mira como si fuera la chica más tonta del mundo. Si, bueno, solo una chica tonta se pondría en esta situación.

Con la mano temblorosa, presiono la almohadilla de mi pulgar contra la tinta encima de su ceja. No sé qué estaba esperando — ¿frías escamas de reptil?— Pero su piel es suave y cálida y humana. Mientras presiono con más fuerza, mi mano libre toma la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y mis dedos se deslizan entre sus suaves mechones cobrizos. Se siente tan… personal, afectivo, anormal.

Su rostro está a unos centímetros bajo el mío, los músculos de sus mejillas se relajan, sus labios están ligeramente separados y sus gruesas pestañas abanican hacia abajo. Es realmente guapo. Aunque todo en él es potentemente masculino. Desde el olor a madera de su champú y la forma cuadrada de su mandíbula hasta su estrecha cintura y el modo en que sus musculosas piernas ajustan el corte de sus pantalones negros, todo esto me recuerda que mi futuro depende de los caprichos de un hombre.

Un hombre con tinta en la frente.

Froto un poco más fuerte.

—No se quita.

—Use saliva.

Mi asquerosimetro gira hacia guácala, pero ya estoy hasta las tetas en problemas, así que a lamer mi pulgar y continuar fregando.

— ¿Cuál es mi castigo?

— ¿Se está quitando?

—Sí, lo siento mucho, señor Cullen. —Limpio los rastros finales y dejo caer mis brazos—. Se fue.

—Ponga sus manos donde estaban.

¿Por qué querría mis manos en su cabello? ¿O su rostro? Se siente tan…extraño. Impropio. Pero lo pidió. No, ordenó, maldita sea, ¿porque es tan difícil desobedecerlo?

Pongo mis manos exactamente donde estaban, y por alguna razón, es más fácil esta vez, menos torpe. Me mira, y múltiples tonos de azul fluorescente brillan en sus ojos. Hace un gesto con su boca, no de modo desagradable. De alguna manera sus labios carnosos lo hacen parecer más suave. Creo que son mi atributo favorito.

El hecho de que tenga un atributo favorito en cualquier hombre me da un respiro, pero no recuerdo haber visto a alguien tan atractivo como el señor Cullen. Ni en la televisión o en las revistas o en persona.

Definitivamente no de cerca. Estoy consciente de la presión de sus muslos contra el exterior de mis piernas, la entrepierna de sus pantalones rozando mis rodillas, y la calidez de su aliento susurrando en mi clavícula. Pero su cabeza en mis manos me hace querer alejarlo y acercarlo al mismo tiempo.

Nunca he tocado a un hombre así. El cosquilleo de su cabello entre mis dedos, las musculosas líneas de su rostro en mis manos, el roce de su barba casi inexistente, cada sensación debajo de mis dedos me llena de miedo y éxtasis y es un caos.

Pienso de nuevo en el rumor, acerca de por qué se fue Shreveport. ¿Puede pasar lo mismo aquí, conmigo? Mis dedos se aferran a su cabeza. Se lame los labios.

—Dígame en qué está pensando.

Quiero quitar mis manos, pero no me atrevo.

—Escuche a un par de chicas susurrando sobre usted en la primera hora.

—Siga.

—Dijeron que su nombre de pila es Edward.

—Difícilmente suficiente para susurrar sobre ello. —Descansa sus muñecas en los muslos, sus dedos penden detrás de mí, y la proximidad hace que mis piernas piquen—. ¿Qué más?

—Shreveport.

—Ah. —Sus dedos rozan mis rodillas y esta vez estoy segura de que lo hace deliberadamente—Señorita Swan, no me haga extraer todos los detalles de usted.

—Dijeron que lo despidieron. —Mi palma se siente pegajosa en su mejilla, así que dejo caer mis manos en el cuello de su camisa—. Porque alguien entro en el salón y lo encontraron con una mujer.

Arqueo la ceja.

— ¿Es todo?

—No. —Aclaro mi garganta—. Supuestamente la boca de ella estaba amordazada con su corbata.

— ¿Y?

—Sus muñecas estaban atadas con su cinturón. —Sigo adelante con el resto—. Su cuerpo estaba doblado sobre el escritorio mientras tenía sexo con ella por detrás. Esa es la versión extendida de lo que escuché.

Sus manos se cierran alrededor de la parte de atrás de mis rodillas.

—Guau.

Guau es correcto. Las locuras que dice la gente.

Una sonrisa pasa por sus labios.

—Eso es sorprendentemente exacto.

— ¿Qué? —Mi pecho se levanta mientras empujo sus hombros.

Pero se anticipa, engancha sus brazos alrededor de mis piernas y va hacia arriba para rodear mi cintura mientras se levanta. Patea el banco fuera de su camino y nos lleva a la pared más cercana.

Mi espalda se presiona contra los ladrillos y su pecho está a la par del mío acorralándome ahí.

—Respira profundo, Bella.

_Bella_. La palabra más íntima que he oído de su boca. Mi piel se estremece con un extraño placer.

Toca mi cuello con sus labios.

—No respires.

Lleno de aire mis pulmones, pero no funciona. Me siento tan pequeña y frágil en sus fuertes brazos, sujetada contra su enorme cuerpo. Su pecho, bíceps, estomago, muslos… Dios mío esta duro en todas partes y yo estoy suave. Y caliente. Muy caliente. Creo que tengo fiebre. Definitivamente vomitaré si se quita la corbata y el cinturón.

Con las manos apretadas en sus hombros, trato de mover los músculos inmovibles.

—Fue consensual ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Sacudo la cabeza, no estoy segura pero quizá si lo sé.

— ¿Cómo un acuerdo?

—Sí. Solo que ella no solo estaba de acuerdo. Ella suplicó.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querría eso?

—Lauren es… —Mira hacia otro lado y estira su cuello para frotarse la barbilla contra el hombro. Arquea las cejas, y toda su actitud de pronto parece extrañamente sutil. Cuando vuelve la mirada, lo hace con intensidad, y sus brazos se aprietan alrededor de mi cintura—. Ella es como tú.

— ¿Yo? —Me doblo contra él—. No quiero esas cosas. Ni siquiera me conoce.

—Dime que sientes ahora mismo.

—Miedo. Me está asustando.

Sus labios se ciernen a un beso de distancia el olor a goma de mascar de canela perfuma su aliento.

—Sí, pero hay algo más. Descríbelo.

—Mi corazón late fuerte. Ardiendo, y mi estómago se siente como un bloque de hielo.

—Tu corazón y estómago. ¿Dónde más? Describe la sensación en tus pezones.

Un destello de calor se propaga por mi cuello, a través de mi pecho y se construye entre mis piernas. Aprieto los muslos juntos, humillada por la reacción, confundida por el flujo de extrañas emociones pero me aferro a la sensación que entiendo.

—Esto es incorrecto.

—No es incorrecto. Es inapropiado. Pero tenemos un pasado inapropiado desde el primer día. Dime como se sienten tus pezones. No criticaré tu respuesta siempre y cuando sea la verdad.

Tomo una respiración temblorosa y le doy lo que quiere.

—Pican y aprietan.

—Buena chica.

El hormigueo en mis piernas se hace más fuerte, más exigente.

Empuja su cadera contra la mía para que deje de moverme, y la parte más dura, la que más odio, golpea contra mi estómago.

—Ahora ponle nombre a todas esas sensaciones.

—No lo sé. —No puedo respirar. No puedo pensar—. No puedo.

—Indaga más profundo Bella.

Mi garganta se cierra.

— ¿Qué sientes cuando no has comido?

—Hambre

Sus duros ojos están demasiado cerca, demasiado inseguro.

— ¿Qué tal si ves un hermoso piano?

—Lo quiero.

— ¿Y cuándo te elogié después de tu interpretación de Islamey?

—Deseo más.

—Hambre. Querer. Deseo. ¿Eso es lo que sientes mientras te sostengo contra la pared?

¿Lo es? La dolorosa hambre entre mis piernas, el latido de mi corazón está fuera de control, y la ardiente necesidad de expresarlo, ¿habla de eso?

Mi cabeza esta confundida. Sí, es un hombre hermoso, y he escuchado a todas las chicas decir que quieren hacerlo con él. Y si, ansío su aprecio por mi talento y ser su _buena-chica_ y la calidez de su mano en mi rostro, ¿pero esto? ¿La longitud de su cuerpo cerca del mío? ¿Manteniéndome inmóvil?

Solo me sujeta. No está agarrando mis tetas o empujando entre mis piernas. Está llamando mi atención. Preguntándome lo que siento. Sin tomarme.

Jesús, quiero esto, de alguien en quien confío, de mi profesor, y no debería.

—Creo que es deseo. Y vergüenza. —Humillación.

Presiona sus labios contra mi frente.

—Mmm. Esa es mi chica.

—No quiero ser atada, amordazada y…

Su dedo calla mi boca y luego regresa a mi espalda.

—Ahora no. Pero lo querrás. La idea te consumirá. Después hablaremos de ello nuevamente.

—Pero es mi profesor.

—Dije que hablaremos de ello. —Se inclina hacia atrás y apoya sus manos en mis caderas—. ¿De dónde sacarás el dinero para pagarme?

El cambio de tema me da un latigazo.

—Lo tendré el lunes, lo prometo.

—Eso no fue lo que pregunté.

Cierro los ojos, bloqueando su mirada perspicaz. Sabe que mi mamá está desempleada. Estoy aquí hasta las siete cada noche y practicando con Billy hasta las once, así que sabe que no puedo trabajar. No hay forma de que le diga que hago la tarea de Mike y básicamente me prostituyo para pagar las cuentas. Y no sé por qué, pero mentirle me asusta más que si descubre la verdad.

Abro los ojos, y hago lo único que puedo hacer, sacudo la cabeza.

Su expresión se endurece, y su ceño supera mi mundo.

—Hablemos del castigo por tirarle mierda a tu profesor.

Está a unos centímetros de mi rostro, con un fulgor aterrador y un cuerpo dos veces más grande que mi tamaño. ¿No es suficiente castigo?

—Tienes una opción. Dime cómo consigues el dinero. O desnuda tu trasero para unos azotes.

Toda la sangre baja de mi rostro a los pies. No hay opción.

* * *

**Hola Chicas, Guauuu que capitulo ¿Qué tal este Edward Domínante? Salió el nombre de Lauren nuevamente, ahora sabemos una parte del porque lo echaron, pero falta aún un poco de la historia, poco a poco se acerca el fin del sufrimiento de Bella, ya lo verán, está a un paso de que su vida se arregle.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Cuántas quieren un profesor así? Aun no puedo creer que Bella le haya tirado el marcador a Edward **

**Nuevamente actualicé 3 capítulos así que merezco un premio! Y ese es su Review. **

**Bueno chicas espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden que sus REVIEW SON MI SUELDO**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 14**

**_Edward_**

Flexiono mis manos contra la cintura de Bella, mi cuerpo entero vibra con el pensamiento de sus enrojecidas y apretadas nalgas.

Pero mi cerebro le grita que elija la otra opción, que me cuente sus secretos y me lleve lejos de esta peligrosa tentación.

Con la pared detrás de ella y sus preciosas tetas que se elevan y caen sobre mi pecho, levanta sus marrones ojos y me susurra:

—Los azotes.

Su respuesta me golpea en las tripas y viaja hasta mi ingle, arrancando un gruñido de mi garganta e impulsando mis caderas con hambre contra las de ella. Jadea cuando me siente.

Joder, ¿cómo podría no sentirme? Esto nunca había sido tan difícil en mi vida.

Es un error. Es Shreveport y Lauren y una maldita pendiente hacía la ruina otra vez.

Sostengo mi pesado cuerpo en contra del suyo, y mis dedos enterrados en su cintura.

Ella no es Lauren. Esto no es amor ni cariño. Incluso no es sexo. Tengo el control, y su castigo es merecido.

Liberándola, me vuelvo un paso y se calma mi respiración.

Le di la opción, soy un hombre de palabra.

—Date la vuelta. Manos en la pared.

Su rostro es una hoja en blanco mientras gira lentamente y sigue mi orden. La corta falda marrón marca el contorno de su erótico trasero, mucho mejor que la cosa negra que usaba unos días antes. El bulto de sus nalgas no es ni muy grande ni muy chico, proporcionado a su pequeña cintura y perfecto para mis manos.

Pero los bordes gastados y descoloridos de su ropa son la advertencia de que todo esto no es sobre lo que está debajo de su corta falda. Más allá de mi hambre de disciplina y placer, siento un doloroso deseo de satisfacerla de todas la maneras.

—No te muevas.

Me vuelvo y ajustó la protuberancia detrás de mí cremallera. Camino afuera de la alcoba y entro a la parte principal del aula, hecho una mirada a la puerta. Sigue cerrada. No está trabada, pero sus bisagras crujen cuando se abre, dándome cinco segundos antes de que un intruso entre al salón y rodee la esquina.

Cuando vuelvo hacia Bella, mi teléfono vibra en mi bolsillo. Irritado con la interrupción, considero ignorarlo, pero tal vez esto me distraerá del error que estoy a punto de cometer. Miro la pantalla.

**Lauren_:_**_ Estoy en la ciudad este fin de semana. Necesito verte._

El espacio vacío de mi corazón se aprieta fuertemente. Saco goma de mascar de mi bolsillo y mastico entre mis molares.

El teléfono zumba otra vez.

**Lauren**_: Necesito tu dirección._

Ella es persistente al buscarla, pero no la obtendrá de mí.

Ahora estoy más irritado que hace treinta segundo atrás.

Apago el teléfono, lo tiro encima del escritorio, y regresó mi atención a Bella.

Con sus manos planas contra la pared y la mirada en el piso, no se había movido. Excepto sus pies. Están juntos, y sus rodillas tiemblan visiblemente debajo de su falda.

Ella sabe que esto es inapropiado, que estamos haciendo algo que no deberíamos. Pero dudo que sea consciente de la emoción de este riesgo, y que la emoción de ser atrapados le aumenta la transmisión de dopamina a su cerebro y le eleva la excitación de su cuerpo.

La posibilidad de escapar con alguien que es perversamente prohibido solo alimenta a mi bestia y me hace estar más hambriento. Merodeo cerca.

—Amplía tu postura.

Desliza sus pies a los costados e inclina su cabeza, como si me estuviera escuchando. Suavizo mis pasos, forzándola a que se concentre y rastree mi acercamiento.

Cuando la alcanzo, me pego, presionando mi excitación contra su trasero. Sin forzarlo. Solo haciendo que sienta lo bien que encajamos juntos mientras la sostengo con mi cuerpo y mis manos en su cintura. Sus hombros se contraen casi tocando sus orejas, y su inhalación queda estancada en su garganta.

Corro su cabello hacia un lado, y arrastro un dedo por su nuca, después acerco mi mejilla a la suya.

—Ultima oportunidad para cambiar de parecer.

No cambies de parecer.

Sus palabras salen con una respiración entrecortada.

—Solo termine.

Mi corazón se agita cuando me muevo a la derecha y mi mano dominante golpea contra su culo. Es solo un golpe de calentamiento, pero se para sobre los dedos de sus pies y chilla de manera sexy.

Mi polla se hincha, presionando atrapada detrás de mis pantalones. Mis dedos hormiguean por tocarla, por acariciar y marcar su impecable cuerpo.

—Abre tu boca.

Aparta sus labios, titubeante, su barbilla tiembla con aprensión. Es tan malditamente hermosa.

Saco mi goma de mascar de mi boca y la pongo en la de ella. Se sacude hacia atrás, pero agarro su cabeza y le colocó la goma entre sus molares con un apretón de mis dedos.

—Mastica. —Le acaricio la mandíbula mientras la flexiona—. Buena chica. Ahora agárrate de ahí. Sin gritar.

Deslizo mis manos por sus muslos, alcanzando su piel desnuda. Su respiración se acelera cuando levanto su falda con mis puños, subiendo más, y más, hasta llegar a su magnífico trasero y alrededor de su cintura.

La piel de gallina pica entre mis manos cuando la acaricio en la parte de atrás de sus piernas, el pliegue qué hay entre sus muslos y su trasero, y el recorte de sus bragas que le marcan sus nalgas.

Engancho mis dedos debajo de los bordes del encaje, empujo el material más arriba, tirando del pequeño trozo a lo largo de su grieta para exponer más carne.

Flexiona y contrae sus glúteos en mis manos, y mi pulso se revoluciona.

Es tan suave y firme, estremecedora y caliente. Tan malditamente sensible.

Quiero arrancarle las bragas para hacer esto, pero con una visión de su coño descubierto va a hacer imposible que mi polla se quede adentro de mis pantalones.

Escuchando la puerta, doy un paso hacia atrás. La vista de su culo marcado por el encaje y por el tirón del algodón, más la forma de su coño, amenazan con doblar mis rodillas.

—Cuatro golpes —le digo bruscamente y con fuerza en la voz. —Dos en cada nalga.

Mira fijamente la pared, sus dedos se doblan contra los ladrillos con la serie de sacudidas a través de sus nalgas.

Con una profunda respiración, dejo que mi mano vuele, aplicando más fuerza está vez, pero me contengo. La palmada suena en la habitación, y su cuerpo responde como la cuerda de una guitarra, estirándose, vibrando, sus cuerdas vocales zumbando exquisitamente. Entonces se recompone, volviéndose estable y tranquila.

Una mano rosada aparece impresa en su carne. Le masajeo su piel caliente, y ella menea su trasero, solo un poco, pero eso dice mucho. Está asustada, probablemente aterrorizada, pero no corre o grita o me empuja lejos. Frota su trasero contra mi toque, preparada para que la lleve a donde yo quiero.

Caminando hacia un lado, le doy los tres siguientes golpes seguidos, cada uno más duro que el anterior y alternando sus nalgas. Gime suavemente, arqueándose hacia atrás, sacude sus caderas, y se eleva sobre los dedos de sus pies. Pero nunca se separa de la pared.

Le gusta duro, ser humillada, necesita ser dominada. Si fuera consciente de esto, nunca lo admitiría. Probablemente porque nunca tuvo experiencias en los temas adecuados y con las personas adecuadas.

En un salón de clases con su profesor… sigue sin ser correcto. Y aquí está ella, suspendida contra la pared, con sus pies separados y su trasero hacia afuera, porque se lo ordené.

Ella está hecha para mí, para instruirla, castigarla y disfrutarla. Quiero entrar en ella con una intensidad agonizante que mi cuerpo tiembla. Quiero hacerlo en su boca, en su coño, y en su alma. Quiero desgarrarla con mi eje, y volver a juntarla, y hacerlo todo otra vez. Joder, necesito a esta chica.

Y no puedo tenerla.

Su frente descansa contra la pared, después de un profundo suspiro, la tensión se drena de sus músculos.

Me agacho por detrás y le enderezo las bragas, mientras le acaricio la piel marcada y voy sintiendo como sus piernas tiemblan con mi toque. Le ajusto la falda también con cuidado, y voy amasando su trasero y sus muslos con calma. Cuando me vuelvo a poner de pie, la giro hacia mí, con mis manos en sus caderas para estabilizarla.

Parpadea hacia mí, con sus ojos desenfocados, y unas arrugas marcando su frente.

— ¿A dónde fuiste, chica hermosa?

—A un lugar profundo.

Endorfinas, adrenalina, miedo, y excitación son un cóctel embriagador, y ella se ve absolutamente asombrosa en su descubrimiento.

Agarro su barbilla y la levanto más.

—La goma de mascar.

Cubre su boca con sus dedos y susurra detrás de ellos.

—Yo... me la tragué.

La próxima vez le recordaré que debe mantenerla para que cuando me la devuelva pueda pasarle la lengua entre sus labios.

La levanto, enganchando mis brazos en sus piernas y en su espalda. Ella se ve tan robusta y tan firme con su altura, tiene curvas, y tetas llenas, pero cuando la tengo acunada en mi pecho, es ligera como una pluma o un billete de diez dólares.

Sentándome en el banco del piano, la siento de lado en mis piernas, y pasó un dedo por su brazo.

Se estremece y retuerce en mi regazo, causando estragos en mi palpitante erección. Pero no me aleja, y en su lugar se da la vuelta y me enfrenta.

— ¿Esa cosa que hacía con su dedo? —Con un brazo atrapado entre los dos, mira al otro, que está doblado en su regazo—. ¿Lo hará otra vez?

¿Un toque? ¿Es eso lo que quiere?

Ella quiere afecto.

Muevo mi boca a un centímetro de la suya y la miro fijamente.

—Suplica.

Baja su barbilla, y aprieta su mandíbula, pero no aleja su mirada.

Después de un latido, dos, tres, relaja su rostro, y separa sus labios.

—Por favor.

Una ola de calor pasa a través de mí. Soy esclavo de sus susurradas palabras.

Pasando mis dedos por sus hombros, bajo hasta sus mangas cortas, sigo por la piel satinada de su brazo, y me quedo en los nudillos de su mano.

Cuando estira sus dedos, trazó la longitud de ellos, maravillado por cómo tan frágiles huesos pueden moverse ferozmente a través de las teclas del piano.

Revolotea sus pestañas, y sus fosas nasales se inflaman con las profundas inhalaciones. Ella ama esto, mis manos sobre ella, dándole placer.

Cuando abre sus ojos, sus pupilas tan grandes tapan el color marrón de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué más es lo que hace?

Cristo, está chica está matándome. Su inocencia, su curiosidad, su preciosa sumisión, ella es como masilla, rogando ser moldeada. Pero no es solo eso. Su falta de autenticidad y de privilegios despierta algo en mí. Me hace sentir protector. Posesivo. Tal vez incluso... ¿deseoso?

—Puedo hacer muchas cosas, Bella. —Toco un lado de su rostro y paso mi mano a través de su grueso cabello, acaricio su oreja y la parte de atrás de su cabeza—. Pero esta situación… es delicada. —_Escandalosa. Peligrosa. Criminal._

—Quiero mostrarte todo.

Me inclino más cerca, tanto que nuestras respiraciones se mezclan.

—Te mostraré mientras estoy enterrado en tu garganta.

Tan cerca que nuestros labios se rozan, separados, y permanecen inmóviles con la anticipación de tocarse de nuevo.

—Te lo mostraré mientras me corro entre las paredes de tu coño.

Aprieta sus muslos contra mí, y mi corazón se acelera.

—Te lo mostraré mientras te voy marcando. Poseyendo. Adorando.

Quiero besarla. Tengo que hacerlo. Solo una probada.

Apretando mi mano contra la maraña de cabello, la acerco a mi boca. Y paro.

¿Algo se movió cerca de la esquina? Hecho un vistazo a las crujientes bisagras unos segundos demasiado tarde.

La pequeña profesora morena del departamento de música atraviesa de la esquina justo cuando dejo a Bella sobre el banco al lado mío. Un sabor amargo me inunda la boca. ¿La habrá visto la señorita Clearwater sentada encima de mí? Definitivamente nos vio separarnos.

Estrecha sus redondos ojos, mirando de mí a la estudiante a la que acabo de darle unos eróticos azotes, contengo mi respiración.

Aquí está el problema con las erecciones. Ellas no bajan solo porque el resto del cuerpo está volviéndose malditamente loco. La escuela podría estar en llamas y la maldita cosa va a estar alta y orgullosa como el asta de una bandera, llamando la atención en los peores momentos posibles.

Afortunadamente, el piano se encuentra entre mi erección ondeando y la señorita Clearwater.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —Dice con sospecha en su tono—. Son pasadas las siete, y pensé qué…

Pensó que podía seguir dándome todas esas miradas calientes como en los pasillos, o en la sala de maestros, o en las reuniones de personal que hacían todas las semanas. Ella pensó que pasaríamos un viernes en la noche hablando en el camino hacia mi cama.

—No se preocupe —le digo casualmente. Leah Clearwater es un problema, uno que estoy determinado a resolver—. La señorita Swan justo estaba saliendo.

Bella se desliza del banco y se va sin mirarme. No, es que su atención esté centrada en la profesora. No puedo verle el rostro, pero le da a la señorita Clearwater espacio al pasar, acelera sus pasos cuando cruza la esquina y desaparece.

—Ten un buen fin de semana, Bella —le grita Leah.

La puerta del salón se cierra con un leve chasquido.

Todos mis músculos están tensos por correr detrás de ella, pero tengo que tratar primero con este problema.

Leah se vuelve hacia mí, con las manos en las caderas, el tono de su voz pasa de ser agradarle a un gruñido.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ella?

En la jerarquía de la facultad, técnicamente ella está muy debajo de mí. Yo soy el Director de Estudios de Teclado y ella es solo una profesora.

Quiero usar esto a mi favor, pero ella vio lo que vio. Es suficiente para reportar mi comportamiento. Suficiente para que me despidan. O para que me arresten.

Con Bella, no quiero nada entre los dos, excepto la verdad desnuda. ¿Pero con Leah? Todo lo que le voy a dar es la mentira mejor disfrazada.

—Te estaba esperando.

Baja los brazos a los costados, y parpadea.

— ¿Lo hacías? —Sus ojos se entrecierran—. ¿Por qué estaba Bella Swan sobre tus piernas?

Doy un suspiro por la impresión, y ahora que mi polla se ha calmado finalmente, me pongo de pie.

—Necesito recoger mis cosas. Sígueme, y te lo explicaré.

Caminamos hacia la entrada del aula, voy cerca de ella, más cerca de lo aceptable, mi brazo rozando el suyo, estiro mi cuello y la miro para que tenga el impacto de mis ojos sobre ella.

— ¿Sabes que su padre está muerto? ¿Que fue asesinado hace un año?

—Si. Todos saben eso.

—Bueno, yo no. —Voy al escritorio, finjo que voy a apagar mi laptop, y abro el programa enfocando la tapa trasera hacia ella.

—Justo me estaba contando sobre eso, se puso un poco llorona, y yo la consolé.

— ¿Sobre tus piernas? —dice cruzando sus brazos.

Es absurdo mentirle, o escapar. Voy a tener que hacerlo de la manera difícil.

Paseo por alrededor del escritorio, con mis manos en la espalda, y dejo recorrer mi mirada por todo su cuerpo.

—Se lo que quieres Leah.

Retrocede un paso, chocando contra el escritorio de un estudiante, y sus dedos se acercan y juegan con su pendiente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No seas tímida. He notado cómo me miras, o tus sonrisas coquetas, la manera en que juegas con tu cabello y tus joyas cuando yo te estoy mirando.

Deja caer su mano y suspira.

—Edward…

Con tres pasos, cierro nuestra distancia, acorralándola contra el escritorio pero sin tocarla. Me aflojo y desato mi corbata, y la deslizo por mi cuello. Si Bella escuchó lo de Shreveport, es probable que Leah también lo hiciera y esté pensando en eso. Apuesto a que está aquí por esos rumores, con su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos entrecerrados siguiendo el trayecto de mi mano al enroscar la seda.

Le acerco mi boca a su oído.

— ¿Quieres que te ate?

Se sienta hacia atrás, descansando su trasero en el escritorio. Separa más sus rodillas y da la bienvenida a mi empujón con las caderas.

— ¿Quieres comerte mi polla? —le digo con mi voz ronca y acelero mi respiración, insinuando que quiero esto, también.

Por desgracia, mi polla se rehúsa a ayudarme en la estrategia, así que mantengo un poco de espacio hacia sus muslos, donde está cubierta por la falda suelta.

Se agarra a mis bíceps, y me empuja sus pequeñas tetas, pero su atención queda centrada en la puerta cerrada.

Apoyo mi boca en su cuello, exhalo y finjo una corriente de deseo.

—Todo el mundo de ha ido a su casa por el fin de semana, ¿verdad?

—Si.

—Además, nadie puede vernos desde la ventana. —Me inclino hacia atrás—. Te daré una oportunidad, Leah. Dime exactamente, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Su mirada se posa en mi mano y la corbata, estira sus dedos, y traza el contorno de la seda.

—Yo-yo... quiero lo que has dicho. Pero no podemos. No se puede aquí.

Mira la puerta cerrada, y lame sus labios.

—No, aquí no. —Me alejo y vuelvo al escritorio, me apoyo justo al lado de la laptop—. Pero antes de que te vayas a casa, tienes que mostrarme cuánto me deseas.

La excitación brilla en su rostro. Entonces entorna sus cejas.

— ¿C-cómo?

—Muéstrame cuan mojada estás. Vamos. Nadie más lo verá.

Su expresión se contrae en una batalla entre la incertidumbre y el deseo. Sé quién ganará, pero alarga el silencio, haciéndose a sí misma, una mezcla de sofocada ansiedad.

Finalmente, su respiración se calma, y sus manos buscan a tientas el contorno de la falda.

—Extiende tus piernas, Leah.

Lo hace, con los ojos en la puerta mientras siente alrededor de sus bragas de satén.

—Cómo voy a-

—Baja tus bragas. Andando.

Mueve su cabeza y hace un poco de ruido.

Realmente no estoy prestándole atención, pero la dejo que se toque un momento.

—Levanta tu mano ahora.

Levanta su brazo, mira sus dedos y sonríe. No me interesa si están mojados o no. Ya tengo todo lo que necesito.

Golpeó una tecla en la computadora, y me pregunto si le hago saber lo que he hecho.

Es mejor ser proactivo, que ser reactivo.

Agarro la pantalla, y le doy la vuelta hacía ella, retrocedo el video silencioso hasta la parte más jugosa.

La conmoción viene primero, palideciendo su tez y paralizándola.

Después el enojo.

—Qué... —Arregla la falda y la acomoda en su lugar, aprieta los puños a los costados y se abalanza contra mí—. ¿Qué has...? Oh por Dios, ¿grabaste eso?

Con la cámara frontal de la laptop, conseguí todo mientras me mantenía fuera del foco de las imágenes incriminatorias.

Golpeo la tapa y la cierro.

—No joda conmigo, señorita. Clearwater.

Se vuelve en sus pasos, se envuelve con sus brazos y me mira con horror.

— ¿Por qué lo harías...? —Un profundo rojo envuelve sus mejillas—. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con eso? ¿Todo esto se trata de Bella? —Cubre su rostro con sus manos, y un sollozo ahoga sus palabras—. Necesito el…trabajo. No puedo perderlo…no puedes hacerme esto.

—No hice nada con Bella. Pero tú te has masturbado en mi salón. —Guardo mi laptop y la corbata en mi bolso, me vuelvo hacia ella, usando una expresión parecida a mi tono de voz más intimidante—. Mantente alejada de mi salón, alejada de mis asuntos, y nadie va a ver este vídeo.

Vuelve su mirada fija a mí, derrotada. Traicionada. Sip, conozco muy bien esa sensación. Es solo que no estoy tratando de robarle su trabajo a Leah. Simplemente quiero mantener el mío.

El odio penetra en su mirada.

—Entonces lo que ellos dicen de ti, es cierto.

—No sabes ni la mitad de ello.

Cuelgo mi bolso en mis hombros, le doy una encantadora sonrisa, y salgo al pasillo.

—Buenas noches, señorita Clearwater.

* * *

**Hola chicas, solo… guau un capitulo intenso, ¿Qué les pareció la escena de los azotes? Debo admitir que cuando leí por primera vez este capítulo, me enamore un poco más de Edward, la forma como la cuida y le da cariño, eso solo me derritió. Eso es lo que Bella ansia, cuidado, cariño…Algo que solo conoció con su padre. Ahora ¿qué les pareció Leah? Edward no deja que nadie lo controle y aquí se demostró. ¿Se imaginaron que iba a terminar así el capítulo? **

**En el próximo capítulo Edward conoce a Billy, nuestro tierno anciano que le da un poco de paz mental a Bella.**

**Bueno espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden que los REVIEW SON MI PAGO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARY ANASTACIA.**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 15**

**_Edward_**

Acuñada entre la fiambrería _Engánchalos_ y una tienda de joyería vintage llamada _Peón de los Muertos_ reside la única tienda de música en Treme. Al menos, creo que esta es una tienda de música. De pie sobre la acera rota, cuelgo mis gafas de sol en el cuello de mi camiseta y entrecierro los ojos contra el resplandor del sol.

Las barras de seguridad entrecruzan el vidrio de enfrente. No hay signo de abierto o cualquier tipo de anuncio, y la suciedad en las ventanas oscurece mi vista del sombrío interior. Ya que es sábado, la tienda podría no estar abierta. Encontrar a Bella dentro es incluso menos probable.

Pero no estoy aquí por ella. Anoche no podía dormir pensando de donde consigue su dinero y quien puso esas inquietantes sombras en sus ojos. Este tipo Billy podría ser una avenida a las respuestas, y con suerte, esta visita calmará mi molesta necesidad de conocer al hombre con quien ella pasa su tiempo.

Compruebo mi teléfono, confirmando la dirección, y pruebo la puerta.

El sonido de la campana encima de mi cabeza me anuncia mientras entro en una habitación llena de instrumentos. Voces susurran desde la parte de atrás, guiando mis pies a través del laberinto de estantes, juegos de baterías, y basura miscelánea.

—Necesitas comer más.

No puedo verla alrededor de las filas de los estantes de exhibición, pero su sexy canturreo acelera mis pasos y mi cuerpo zumba con entusiasmo.

Vine aquí para encontrarme con un hombre llamado así por un cigarro, esperaba entrar en una vieja nube de cuero y humo, pero en su lugar, el aire es extraordinariamente fresco, especialmente para un edificio tan antiguo.

—Deja de molestar —dice una voz profunda—, y deja dormir a un anciano.

—Pero tienes un cliente. —Su suspiro sale de detrás de un estante lleno con libros.

Doy un paso a la vista y la encuentro sentada en el piso, de espaldas a la pared, y las piernas desnudas extendidas ante ella. Mis manos se flexionan mientras silenciosamente agradezco a los dioses de la moda por los pantalones cortos. Ella es una fantasía semidesnuda de piel pálida y curvas tortuosas. Una fantasía ilegal.

Los parpados se levantan, sus ojos chocan con los míos y se ensanchan.

El libro de texto en sus manos cae al suelo para unirse a la docena de otros que la rodean.

— ¿Señor Cullen?

—Señorita Swan. —Estoy impresionado con la salvaje urgencia de sonreír como un imbécil, pero logro mantener una máscara estoica.

Su mirada barre mi cabello desaliñado y camiseta hasta mis jeans oscuros y Doc Martens. Desearía poder leer sus pensamientos mientras ella me ve por primera vez sin la pompa de chalecos y corbatas. Hace otra pasada de cabeza a los pies, mordisqueando su labio y revolviendo un torrente de emociones dentro de mí.

El anciano a su lado se sienta más alto en la silla de metal. Una deshilachada gorra de béisbol se alza sobre su cabeza calva, y arrugas horizontales pliegan el puente de su nariz, profundizándose en más líneas en su frente de piel blanca. Su sonrisa de boca cerrada es del tipo que los hombres utilizan cuando están desdentados y tienen... ¿ochenta? ¿Noventa? No lo sé, pero el tipo es viejo.

Su brazo tiembla cuando alcanza la pared en un intento de pararse.

—No se levante. —Camino hacia él, ofreciendo mi mano para sacudir la suya—. Soy Edward. Usted debe ser...

—Billy. —Aprieta mi mano con un agarre sorprendentemente fuerte y se vuelve a sentar.

Bella se inclina para ponerse de pie, y su pequeña camiseta me muestra una pecaminosa visión de sus tetas. Jesús, joder, si ella no ajusta esa camiseta, estaré excitándome con ninguna manera de ocultarlo.

Agarrando el escote bajo en un tirón sutil, ella me mira con una expresión desconcertada.

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Me encuentro con la mirada vigilante de Billy y le dejo ver las preguntas en la mía. ¿Sabe quién soy? ¿Cuán bien conoce a Bella?

Engancha sus pulgares debajo del elástico de sus tirantes rojos y me mira descaradamente de arriba a abajo. Su sonrisa se desvanece, y su cuerpo se endereza. Aparentemente, sus ojos turbios ven mucho más de lo que aparentan.

—Bella, ¿por qué no vas a la parte de atrás y calientas una de las comidas congeladas?

Ella cruza sus brazos, los ojos entrecerrados.

—Oh, ¿ahora quieres comer?

—Me encantaría una taza fresca de café y un poco de ese pastel de frutas que hiciste, también. —Agarra el asiento y se levanta—. No hagas esperar a un viejo.

Ella bufa y sale de la pila de libros, apuntando un dedo hacia él.

—Se agradable.

Luego me mira, su expresión es vulnerable y vacilante, como si me rogara que hiciera lo mismo.

En el momento en que ella desaparece en la habitación de atrás, hace un intento dolorosamente lento de ponerse de pie mientras sostiene mi mirada.

—Conozco a los de su tipo.

Mis vellos se erizan, pero la educación que mi madre arraigó en mi me hace alcanzarlo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Mira mi mano, se burla de ella, y se levanta con piernas temblorosas.

Me trago mi irritación.

—Ilumíneme con mi tipo.

Su cuerpo encorvado me pasa y va hacia el frente de la tienda. Lo sigo, agradecido de estar moviéndome fuera de la audición de Bella.

Rodea el mostrador delantero y se sienta en un taburete alto. Sin prisas, examina mi costoso reloj, físico, la postura ancha y barbilla levantada. Sé lo que ve. Un hombre acaudalado, de buena reputación en su posición sexual primitiva en un vecindario deteriorado por una razón.

Él estaría en lo correcto.

Finalmente, se inclina hacia adelante y descansa los deteriorados antebrazos en el mostrador.

—Esa chica ha tenido un camino difícil, y usted es el tipo de hombre que lo hace peor.

Hay un tesoro de respuesta bajo sus palabras, y necesito descubrir cada una de ellas.

—Explíquese

—Es el tipo de hombre que fija su mirada en algo y no lo suelta hasta que lo posee.

Es demasiado astuto para fingir, asique no me molesto en jugar al tonto.

—No importa en lo que he fijado mi mirada. Soy su profesor.

—Sí. —El juicio arruga sus ojos—. Lo es.

Mido mi respiración, inexpresivo.

—Ella habla con usted. Sobre mí.

—No ha dicho nada incriminatorio, pero no tiene que hacerlo. Lo ha mencionado más la semana pasada que a todos sus otros profesores combinados en tres años. —Tamborilea los nudillos nudosos en el mostrador de cristal—. Lo que sea que esté haciendo con ella, ella quiere confiar en usted. —Sus manos tranquilas, los ojos sin pestañear—. El tipo de confianza que no le da a nadie. Pero una vez tenga lo que quiere y la deseche como su tipo hace, su desconfianza en los hombres será irreparable.

Una helada ola de mareo me invade cuando mi mente salta a imágenes repugnantes de hombres mayores, hombres brutales, violándola.

Coloco mis palmas calmadamente en el mostrador y me inclino.

—Dígame que le pasó.

Él mira hacia el otro lado, su atención en la habitación de atrás.

—Ella no habla sobre las cosas malas. No estoy siquiera seguro de si distingue entre lo malo y lo no tan malo. Lo que le sucede a ella es la vida. Es todo lo que conoce. —Sus nublados ojos vuelven a los míos—. Ella no es solo financieramente pobre. Esta falta de amor, afecto y protección. Necesita un buen ejemplo en su vida, alguien con un interés desinteresado en ella.

— ¿Usted no es un ejemplo?

—Solo soy un viejo pobre con un pie en la tumba. No puedo comprar sus libros y aparatos costosos. No sostengo su sueño de asistir a una universidad de música en mis manos. Y no tengo el poder de robar su corazón.

Una oleada abrumadora de respeto se eleva en mi pecho. No puedo reprochar a este hombre por preocuparse lo suficiente por ella para decir esa mierda en mi cara. Ni siquiera puedo discutir con él, porque de alguna manera, tiene razón. No tengo nada que ofrecerle excepto dolor y decepción.

—Pero le dio un lugar para practicar. —Mirando detrás de mí, veo el único piano en la tienda y empujo mi barbilla hacia el viejo Steinway—. ¿Está a la venta?

La tensa mirada en sus ojos dice no, pero las tablillas del piso astilladas, los estantes raquíticos y la destartalada apariencia de la tienda me dice que necesita los ingresos. Desesperadamente.

—Ella no sabe que tengo ofertas por él. —Sus manos apretadas en el mostrador—. No venderé su piano.

Pero algún día, quizás pronto, se vería forzado a aceptar una de esas ofertas porque es la mercancía más valiosa en su inventario.

Saco la billetera de mi bolsillo trasero y coloco mi tarjeta de crédito en el mostrador.

—Cárguelo a mi tarjeta, así como el costo para que sea entregado en su casa.

Él mira fijamente a la negra American Express luego levanta sus ojos vidriosos hacia mí.

—Ella no quiere un piano en su casa. Está aquí porque no quiere estar allí.

Mi estómago se hunde con miedo.

—Bien. Manténgalo aquí. Ponga la factura a su nombre, y no le diga que lo posee o que alguien lo compro a menos que pregunte. —Deslizo la tarjeta hacia sus temblorosas manos y espero a que me mire—. ¿Qué está evitando en su casa? La conoce lo suficientemente bien para tener una buena jodida idea.

Él recoge la tarjeta y gira hacia la caja registradora.

— ¿Que saca de esto? —Cabecea hacia el piano.

—Paz mental. Responda mi pregunta.

Registra la compra, sus labios pellizcados entre sus encías, negándose a hablar.

Bella emerge de la habitación trasera con una bandeja de comida y le coloca un plato desechable de fideos y algún tipo de degradada pastelería en el mostrador.

—Yo...uhm... —Mira fijamente a los bordes carbonizados de la orilla—. ¿Lo quemé? O quizás... —Empuja un dedo en el centro pastoso, y toda la cosa se hunde. Sus mejillas se sonrojan—. Debería seguir con lo que soy buena.

¿Cómo en recibir azotes y tocar el piano? O mejor aún, tocar el piano mientras la azoto.

Mira a Billy, la tarjeta en su mano, y encuentra mi mirada.

— ¿Que compró?

Endurezco mi mirada en un silencioso _No es de tu incumbencia._

— ¿Ha almorzado?

Sacude su cabeza.

—Recoja sus cosas y únase a mí.

—Oh, yo... —Ante mi impaciente expresión, se frota la nuca— De acuerdo.

Tan pronto como se aleja del alcance del oído, me vuelvo hacia Billy.

— ¿Cómo se pagan sus gastos de subsistencia?

Me mira con cautela—. La contrato en el verano para ayudar con algo de eso gastos.

— ¿Y cuándo está en la escuela?

Coloca la factura y una pluma en el mostrador y rasca su barbuda mejilla.

—No lo sé.

El conflicto en sus ojos oscuros afirma que ella no comparte esos detalles, pero...

—Puede que no se lo diga, pero lo sabe.

Me ofrece mi tarjeta de vuelta. La agarro, pero él no la suelta, su enfoque en el plástico cuadrado que une nuestras manos. Luego la deja ir y mira hacia arriba.

—Usted también sabe.

Admiradores. Acosadores. Morbosos. ¿Hombres con dinero, necesidades y la inmoralidad para atrapar a una hermosa joven?

Siento los musculas tirando y tensándose en mi cuello mientras la ira quema en mi garganta.

—No compré ese piano para...

—Lo sé. Lo cual es el por qué se lo vendí, y por qué nunca le diré que lo compró, incluso si ella pregunta. —Se inclina más cerca, las manos apoyadas en el mostrador—. No le debe nada.

—Ya sea confíe en mi o no, estoy preocupado sobre su bienestar, especialmente relacionado con su vida familiar. —Firmo la factura y garabateo mi número de teléfono en la parte superior—. Llámeme si algo sospechoso, cualquier cosa, surge con ella.

Bella regresa al frente con una saturada cartera envuelta en sus brazos.

Me muevo para tomar el peso de ella, pero sacude su cabeza.

—Estaré de vuelta esta noche. —La guarda detrás del mostrados y se despide de Billy.

Sosteniendo la puerta para ella, miro al viejo.

—Un placer conocerlo.

Asiente, su boca bajando en las esquinas.

Sí, tiene todo el derecho de no confiar en mí. No confió en mí, tampoco.

* * *

**Hola chicas, ¿Qué tal este encuentro de Edward y Billy? Ambos sospechan que es lo que hace Bella para ganar dinero, pero ninguno tiene la seguridad de eso, Edward está interesado en la vida de Bella, su instinto protector hacia ella aflora cada vez más, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**En el siguiente capítulo veremos un acercamiento más entre nuestro sexy profesor y su sumisa alumna. Y además conoceremos por fin que fue lo que paso en el anterior trabajo de Edward y quien era Lauren en su vida, ¿Tienen alguna teoría sobre qué fue lo que paso? ¿Los rumores serán ciertos? ¿Quién era Lauren en la vida de Edward? Quiero escuchar sus teorías.**

**Recuerden que sus REVIEW SON MI PAGO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

**KLARY ANASTACIA.**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 16**

**_Bella_**

— ¿Son buenos los fiambres de al lado? —El señor Cullen sostiene la puerta mientras lo sigo fuera de la tienda de Billy.

—Solo los mejores sándwiches en Nueva Orleans. —Mi estómago revolotea con mariposas. Porque tengo hambre. De comida. No porque estoy comiendo con el señor Cullen.

En vez de dar vuelta hacia la tienda, se dirige hacia la acera y abre la puerta de pasajeros de un brillante auto negro.

—Permanece aquí mientras recojo el almuerzo.

Observo el sello GTO sobre el panel de la puerta, el estilo de los años 70 de la manija, y el interior de vinilo negro, preguntándome por qué conduce un auto tan viejo.

— ¿No vamos a comer allí?

Quita las gafas de aviador del cuello de su camiseta y los desliza fuera.

—No.

Todo dentro de mí se derrite. ¿Por el calor del sol cegador?

Definitivamente el sol.

Bajo en el asiento del pasajero y le doy mi orden mientras enciende el motor y el aire acondicionado.

Mientras camina con largos y fluidos pasos hacia la tienda, no puedo no mirarlo fijamente, porque dulce Jesús, nunca me lo imaginé en algo excepto una corbata, el chaleco, y la camisa abotonada con mangas enrolladas. Pero lleva jeans azules como una segunda piel. La mezclilla fue hecha para su cuerpo, apretando su culo y extendiéndose a través de sus muslos mientras él alarga su paso. La delgada camiseta gris se adhiere a los músculos de su espalda y hombros, las mangas se estiran alrededor de los aumentos de su bíceps, justo como aquellos modelos en revistas de ejercicios.

Me gustan más las ropas de lujo. Son más seguras, como una barrera profesional para recordarme que es mi profesor.

Cuando él desaparece dentro de la tienda, cambio mi atención a su auto. El estruendo ruidoso del motor y el humo quemado del escape. El olor a canela caliente flotando desde el paquete de goma de mascar que cuece el sol sobre el tablero. El asiento tieso debajo de mí, vibrando con la fuerza del motor. Las perillas de plata de la vieja radio y Axl Rose canturreando por los altavoces. Es todo tan distintivo y diferente, fascinante y masculino. Como él.

Se siente surrealista, estar sentada aquí. En su espacio personal. De buena gana.

Esto es solo el almuerzo.

Con mi profesor. Un sábado.

Limpio mis palmas de las manos sobre mis muslos, deseando llevar algo más agradable. Y menos revelador.

¿Por qué está aquí? ¿En mi vecindario? Nadie de Le Moyne se aventura en mi mundo, como si la pobreza podría manchar sus zapatos caros o algo.

Aun así, aquí está ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Cuando vuelve, tengo los nervios torcidos a niveles nauseabundos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto.

—Bajando la calle. —Agarra el volante con una fuerte mano y se funde en el tráfico, lento, con seguridad, como si fuera su camino y tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Un minuto más tarde, entra en el Parque de Louis Armstrong y pone sus gafas de sol en el portavaso. Un paseo corto nos lleva a una banca del parque protegida del sol, donde nos sentamos el uno al lado del otro y cavamos en nuestros sándwiches de _Engánchalos_. El grueso pan está amontonado con carnes y quesos, requiriendo dos manos para sostenerlo.

A mitad del sándwich, me duele el estómago. Envuelvo el resto, limpio mi boca con una servilleta, y miro fijamente hacia el estanque de patos teñido de verde.

— ¿De qué hablaron Billy y usted?

—De ti.

Tal vez debería estar sorprendida por su honestidad, pero no. Él siempre ha sido directo conmigo, un rasgo del que he venido a depender. Si solo pudiera hacer lo mismo. Quiero decirle todo. Pero él me reportaría. ¿Cómo no?

Él toma otro mordisco, y discretamente estudio el movimiento de su mandíbula y garganta que mueve cuando mastica. Es extraño mirar a un hombre comer. Nunca he hecho esto. No deliberadamente. Siento como si estuviera invadiendo su intimidad.

Cuando va por otro mordisco, comprendo que no va a explicarse.

— ¿Qué sobre mí?

Tragando, sonríe.

—Esto es realmente bueno. —Otro mordisco. Luego otro.

Dos hombres jóvenes negros caminan a lo largo del lado opuesto del estanque, pero el parque está vacío de otra manera, el sol demasiado alto y caliente para un paseo perezoso.

—Señor Cullen…

Sigue ignorándome mientras termina su almuerzo entre largos tragos de su agua embotellada. Entonces deja mi parte no comida de lado, tira la basura, y se recarga contra el respaldo de la banca al lado de mí, con las manos relajadas sobre sus muslos.

—Le pregunté cómo pagas tus gastos para subsistir.

Jesús, es como un perro con un hueso. Tuerzo y desenredo la tapa de mi agua. ¿Qué pensaría Billy de mí si supiera lo que hago? ¿Y el Señor Cullen? Probablemente me azotaría y después me expulsaría. Mi corazón da un fuerte golpe.

— ¿De qué más hablaron? —Se da vuelta para enfrentarme.

— ¿Dime por qué estoy aquí?

¿Para terminar ese casi-beso? ¿Quiero eso? Me tiemblan las manos.

—No lo sé.

—Lo sabes, y quiero oírte decirlo.

Aparto la mirada, mis ojos sobre el estanque, pero cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se centra en él. El cambio en su respiración, el tic tac de su reloj, el levantamiento de su brazo cuando toca mi barbilla y fuerza mi cabeza a girar.

Sus ojos reflejan todos los tonos luminosos del cielo, pero son fríos, tan aterradores de cerca. Me vuelvo a centrar en algo más seguro, los patos en el estanque. Pero su mirada llena mi vista, su rostro quedándose conmigo, su cuerpo entero moviéndose, anticipando mis movimientos. No me dejará escapa de él. Quiero correr.

Y quiero que me atrape.

La lucha en mis músculos se evapora mientras me tira a su regazo. Mi pulso se eleva cuando él arregla mis piernas para sentarme a horcajadas sobre él. Sus muslos son como columnas de piedra debajo de mí, poderosos y de apoyo.

Sentarme sobre él, contra él, no es una mala sensación. Es mucho más seguro que estar debajo de él, que ha sido mi única experiencia con otros hombres. Pero no sé dónde poner mis manos. Desde un momento incómodo, dejo a mis dedos gravitar por su camiseta.

Su pecho se contrae contra mis palmas, las crestas y las hendiduras de los músculos como ladrillos en mis manos, tan diferente a cualquier cosa que he sentido.

Reúno el coraje para alzar la vista, absorbiendo la sombra oscura en su mandíbula y las curvas definidas de sus pómulos. Los tonos azules en sus ojos meteóricos disparan un voltaje de profunda calidez, debajo de mi cintura, entre mis piernas. La sensación me hace querer alcanzar y trazar la forma de sus labios. Pero estoy demasiado nerviosa, demasiado insegura.

Se siente como que hay hilos invisibles entre nosotros y se están enrollando más apretados, tirando, encogiéndose, y rasgueando con tensión.

Me balanceo más cerca.

— ¿Es por eso que usted está aquí?

Me encuentra a mitad de camino, bajando su cabeza, y su boca arrastra un suspiro a través de mi cuello.

Tiemblo y me caliento. Mis dedos se aprietan en su camisa, mis caderas se relajan en su regazo, y un conflicto de emociones desesperadamente se agita en mi cerebro. La posición pone mi coño contra él, el rubor con la larga y rígida evidencia de su hambre. Debería ser suficiente para hacerme retroceder, para alejarme, pero no puedo. No quiero.

—Bella —respira a lo largo de mi mandíbula. Sus manos se aferran a mi espalda, empujando mi pecho hacia el suyo mientras deja un rastro de placer hasta la comisura de mis labios—. Sí.

Su boca se desliza sobre la mía, sus labios acariciando, calientes y suaves y agradables. Manos fuertes suben a mi cuello, sosteniendo mi mandíbula, y acomodando mi cabeza. Él presiona sus labios fuertemente, separándolos, abriendo los míos, y el primer toque de su lengua dispara una emoción de electricidad por mi espalda.

Mi cuerpo entero debe encogerse, encogiéndose con repugnancia, pero el roce de su lengua, el sabor de su boca, y la presión de sus dedos contra mi cabeza licúan mis entrañas en un fuego necesitado. En vez de alejarme de los golpes de su lengua, me inclino, estirando mi boca y profundizando la conexión.

Un gemido vibra en su pecho, y mi propio gemido se aferra mientras sus labios se mueven deliciosamente, firmemente, contra los míos, tocándome en un modo que nunca he querido o disfrutado. Durante los últimos cuatro años, he sido alimentada con piscinas de baba y amordazada por incontables lenguas penetrantes. Pero nunca he sido besada. No como esto. Y nunca he devuelto un beso. Nunca experimenté esta clase de intimidad con un hombre pensando: **_No pares._**

Las manos sobre mi cabeza me guían más cerca, exigiendo que me quede con él. ¿Qué tan loco es que no quiera estar en ninguna otra parte? Ni siquiera puedo cerrar mis ojos por miedo a que desaparezca.

Espesas pestañas negras se extienden sobre sus pómulos. Los músculos en su rostro se contraen con la urgencia de su lengua arremolinándose.

—Eres tan jodidamente hermosa —susurra contra mis labios y ataca mi boca con un hambre renovada.

Su pecho y caderas se mecen contra mí. Mi inhalación se afila, y sus exhalaciones sacan gruñidos de satisfacción de su garganta.

—No puedo alejarme. —Otro beso adictivo—. Te deseo. —Mordisquea mi labio inferior, lame justo en la comisura, luego apoya su frente contra la mía—. Me haces desear cosas que no puedo tener.

Me inclino hacia adelante para unir de nuevo nuestras bocas, pero su agarre en mi mandíbula me mantiene inmóvil.

—Tenemos que detenernos. —Sus dedos rizan mi cabello mientras su rostro se aleja, dejando un cosquilleo en mis mejillas.

Mantengo mis palmas sobre su pecho sudado.

—No lo besé para aumentar mis posibilidades para Leopold.

—Oh, Bella. —Sus manos tiemblan mientras se deslizan alrededor de mi cuello, sobre mis hombros, y bajo mis brazos—Tan joven y directa. —Agarra mis muslos, justo debajo del dobladillo de los pantalones cortos, y hace rodar sus caderas bajo mi culo—. Tan perfecta.

Su dura longitud pulsa contra la entrepierna de mis pantalones cortos. _¿Por qué no provoca mi reflejo de arcadas? ¿Por qué no me enrosco y alcanzo el lugar seguro en mi cabeza? ¿Por qué quiero desabrochar sus jeans y mirar sobre esa parte misteriosa suya? ¿Por qué quiero sostenerlo en mis manos y hacer que su cuerpo se doble de placer?_

—Esto se termina ahora. —Agarra mi cintura y me pone sobre la banca a su lado.

Mi pecho se contrae, rechazando esas palabras. ¿No más toques? ¿No más besos?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Es imprudente. Peligroso. —Se inclina hacia adelante y se apoya en los codos sobre sus rodillas extendidas, mirando hacia el otro lado del parque.

— ¿Por la señorita Clearwater?

—Ella no es una preocupación, pero habrá otros. —Sus ojos cortan los míos, de piedra e inmóviles—. Siempre habrá alguien mirando, esperando para arruinar la prosperidad de una vida que ellos no tienen.

Nadie quiere mi vida, y la gente no se preocupa por lo que pasa en Treme.

—Puede venir aquí y besarme siempre que…

—No soy un escolar, Bella. Esto no es una inocente sesión de hacer lo que sea detrás de las gradas. —En un desenfoque de movimiento, él está sobre mí, su pecho contra el mío y fuertes dedos alrededor de mi cuello—. Las cosas que quiero hacerte te darían pesadillas.

Está tratando de asustarme, pero no lo logra. Él administra sus propios castigos, pero la enfermedad dentro de mí anhela más de sus azotes. Él no me da pesadillas. Él me hace flotar por el aire en un sueño.

Suelta mi cuello y se posa en el borde de la banca, poniendo medio metro de confusión entre nosotros. Mis manos tiemblan para alcanzarlo, mi cuerpo entero ansía subir a su regazo de nuevo y volver a la seguridad de sus brazos. Por primera vez en mi vida, quiero que un hombre me toque, y él está… ¿Alejándome?

—No quiero que esto termine —susurro, la parte de atrás de mis ojos quemando.

—No pedí tu opinión.

Su rechazo golpea en mi estómago como un carbón caliente, robando mi aliento y llenando mis conductos lagrimales de humedad.

—Mierda. —Me mira a los ojos llorosos, su expresión palidece bajo un brillo de sudor—. No puedes enamorarte de mí.

—No puedo… ¿qué? —Me hago hacia atrás, inhalando bruscamente y reteniendo una lágrima fugitiva—. ¡Oh Dios mío, de todas las cosas engreídas, arrogantes que decir! Nunca lo haría.

—Estoy ofendido. —Se ríe, pero está tenso—. Las colegialas tienen una forma de caer rápido e ingenuamente enamoradas.

—Bien, estoy ofendida si cree que soy una ignorante. —Tiro del dobladillo de mis pantalones cortos—. No se preocupe, señor Cullen. Los pensamientos de amor aún no han cruzado mi mente.

Mira fijamente al estanque.

—Sé que no eres ignorante, Bella. Es solo…

Con una mano descansando contra su boca, se dobla contra sus rodillas y mira los patos chapotear en el agua. Pero él realmente no está mirando, no con su mirada vuelta hacia adentro y su expresión transformada con lo que él piensa.

¿Por qué mencionaría el amor? Si su mente fue allí, ¿significa ¿qué siente algo? Fue un buen beso. Por el amor de Dios, fue un beso que recordaré para el resto de mi vida, uno que compararé con todos los besos futuros. ¿Pero amor? ¿Qué sabe él del amor?

Le echo un vistazo, y algo pulsa dolorosamente en mi mente.

—La amó, ¿verdad? ¿A aquella profesora en Shreveport? ¿Lauren?

Por favor di que no.

Deja caer sus manos, sosteniéndolas entre sus rodillas, sus antebrazos apoyados en sus muslos, mientras mira fijamente al suelo.

—Todavía la amo. —Encuentra mis ojos—. Por mucho que la odie.

Los celos se disparan ignorantemente en mis entrañas, surgiendo como la bilis en mi garganta. Me gustaría ser amada, incluso si viene con odio. Es mejor que nada.

— ¿Me dirá qué pasó?

Se reclina y descansa un brazo detrás de la banca.

—Valoro la honestidad entre nosotros. —Su mano se desliza por mi cabello—. No quiero que esto termine.

Mi corazón se aprieta con el pensamiento de que algo termine entre nosotros, pero nunca le mentiré. Al menos, no sobre las cosas que no logrará hacerme expulsar.

—Estuvimos juntos cuatro años. —Sus dedos se mueven por mi cabello, suavemente, hipnóticamente—. Con la política de no fraternización de Shreveport, nuestra relación era un secreto. Teníamos casas separadas, pero vivíamos juntos en una. Conduciendo separados a la escuela. Manteniendo nuestras interacciones profesionales en el trabajo. Hasta…

No tiene que terminar aquella oración. Estoy consumida con las imágenes de su boca amordazada por su corbata, sus muñecas atadas por su cinturón, y su cuerpo inclinado mientras él la follaba sobre un escritorio.

¿Ella es mejor músico que yo? ¿Más inteligente? ¿Más bonita? ¿Le dijo que ella es tan jodidamente hermosa, también? Pongo mis manos en puños. Las posiciones sexuales no me afectan casi tanto como la idea de que él haga aquellas cosas con alguien más.

Con una mano en mi cabello, se acerca más y coloca la otra sobre mis puños, abriéndolos.

—Nosotros solamente llevamos a cabo una fantasía. Teniendo un poco de diversión después del horario.

— ¿Y luego qué pasó? ¿Cómo perdió…? Mierda, ¿ella lo planeó?

Sus dedos se contraen contra los míos.

—No. Pero quedar atrapada así la puso en una posición precaria. Ella podría admitir que violó la política de no fraternización, que ella de buen grado fue amarrada, y perder su trabajo cubierta de una vergüenza que la seguiría por todas partes. O podría decir lo que parecía. Atada, amordazada y violada. De cualquier manera, ya me habían despedido.

_Violación_. Pongo esa palabra en mi cabeza, examinándola desde todos los ángulos. Pienso que lo experimento a veces, pero nunca sé que hacer al respecto. Una chica puede decir que fue forzada. Un hombre puede demandar que ella lo quiso. La policía decide quién dice la verdad, y ¿si se ponen del lado del hombre? Él tomará represalias contra la chica.

Pero no suena como que el señor Cullen devolvió el golpe.

Una loca oleada de protección hacia él zumba a través de mí.

—Podría haberse defendido. Decirles sobre su relación. Demostrar que vivían juntos. Por lo menos, ella habría perdido su trabajo y usted no habría sido acusado de forzarla.

—Los cargos de violación no se adhirieron. El estigma lo hizo, pero me importa una mierda. Hay un millón de cosas que pude haber hecho para arruinar su trabajo. Cosas que todavía puedo hacer.

—Pero la ama. —Oh Dios, ¿por qué duele tanto mi corazón?

Su expresión se oscurece con un profundo ceño.

—Y ella ama su carrera. —Separa sus manos y se sienta adelante en la banca, su perfil grabado en dolor—. Ahora es la Directora de la Escuela en Shreveport.

Qué perra.

—Lo siento, pero suena horrible. ¿Cómo puede amarla?

Pellizca el puente de su nariz y cierra sus ojos.

—A veces amas a la gente que no deberías, y en el espacio infinito de ese amor, nada más importa. —Cuando levanta su cabeza, su comportamiento entero cambia. El hombre de chaleco y corbata vuelve con la mandíbula fuerte y ojos duros cuando se levanta y junta sus manos detrás de su espalda—. No más toqueteos y besos, señorita Swan. Soy su profesor, su mentor, y nada más.

Me pongo de pie.

—Nunca le haría eso. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar arruinar su carrera.

Se ríe, pero suena más como un gruñido.

—Si fuéramos encontrados haciendo algo inapropiado, tendrías que escoger entre mi carrera y tu educación, entre un hombre que has conocido durante una semana y un sueño que has perseguido durante tres años. ¿Qué elección harías?

Leopold se mete en mi mente, pero lo rechazo, negando admitirlo.

—Seremos cuidadosos.

—Exactamente. Vuelve a casa. —Señala con su dedo la dirección de mi casa.

Echo un vistazo sobre mi hombro. Si no fuera por los árboles, sería capaz de ver mi casa desde aquí. ¿Cómo sabe dónde vivo? ¿La dirección en mi expediente?

Cuando miro hacia atrás, se aleja, con las manos en sus bolsillos delanteros y cabeza abajo. Un sangrante, miserable tipo de deseo se enciende a través de mi pecho. Lo ha hecho.

Agarro el sándwich sin comer de la banca y camino trabajosamente a lo largo del camino hacia mi casa, cada paso más pesado y más difícil de dar. ¿Tal vez no tengo que obedecerlo esta vez? ¿Tal vez esta es una de aquellas reglas que están para ser rotas? Girando alrededor, corro detrás de él. Hace una pausa al oír el sonido de mis zapatillas de ballet, sus amplios hombros apretando su camiseta. Pero no se da la vuelta.

Rodeo su imponente cuerpo, e infierno santo, es tan alto y oscuro y hermoso. Y enfadado. Líneas profundas aparecen desde las esquinas de sus ojos helados, sus labios en una línea de descontento, y las venas en su cuello se extienden bajo su piel blanca.

Me acerco a él y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Cada sólido centímetro que toco se flexiona con el músculo.

Mantiene sus manos en los bolsillos, su pecho se eleva con una respiración profunda.

—Me estás desobedeciendo.

Presiono mi mejilla contra la cornisa de sus pectorales.

—No le haré daño. Lo prometo.

—Te haré daño.

—Bien.

Sus manos agarran mis hombros, forzándome a dar un paso atrás, pero no me suelta. Dobla sus rodillas, poniendo sus ojos al mismo nivel que los míos.

—Dime quien te hizo daño, y te daré lo que quieras.

Mi pulso martillea, y mis muelas chocan juntas. ¿Planeó esto? ¿Me tocó y me besó hasta que mi cabeza giró, solo para tomar todo de vuelta para que pudiera colgarlo como un incentivo para hablar?

Retrocedo, alejándome del alcance de su brazo y sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Su rostro se aprieta, y mi estómago cae. Odio decepcionarlo. Con una mano sobre su cadera y otra señalando mi casa, mira fijamente el suelo.

Bien, porque odio sus ojos. Y los adoro, también. Especialmente cuando me toca y me dice que soy hermosa. Y ahora, me está castigando negándose a mirarme.

En una niebla de vergüenza, abrazo el sándwich a mi pecho y arrastro mis pies a casa. Mientras camino, miro sobre mi hombro. No se mueve. No puedo ver sus ojos, pero sé que están siguiéndome, mirándome, protegiéndome.

Sea lo que sea, por muy inapropiado y arriesgado, no quiere que esto termine. Pasar juntos cuatro horas privadas diarias por el resto del año, solo va a hacerse más. Más castigos, más música, más señor Cullen. No me preocupa lo que dice. Esto no ha terminado.

* * *

**Hola chicas, bueno al fin nos enteramos sobre lo que paso con Lauren, es una idiota, al final se quedó con el trabajo de Edward y lo dejo con el estigma de un violador ¿Qué piensan de Lauren? Desde ya les aviso que Lauren aparecerá nuevamente, no ahora…pero aparecerá.**

**¿Qué les pareció el beso? ¿Terminara todo? ¿Serán solo profesor y alumna? Lo único que les puedo decir es que pronto la vida de Bella cambiara totalmente, todo lo que ha querido y le ha faltado lo conseguirá, ¿Con quién? Ha…para eso tienen que seguir leyendo.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que dejan REVIEW, AMO LEER SUS COMENTARIOS Y USTEDES ME ANIMAN A ACTUALIZAR TRIPLE. ****ASÍ**** QUE ****POR FAVOR**** NO DEJEN DE HACERLO SOLO ****ASÍ**** SABRE QUE LES PARECE LA HISTORIA.**

**Y a las chicas que no se animan a comentar, solo las invito a hacerlo, incluso un "GRACIAS" Me sirve.**

** En el próximo capítulo conoceremos a los padres de nuestro sexy profesor. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW SON MI PAGO Y SOLO ASI SABRE QUE OPINAN DE LA HISTORIA.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 17**

**_Edward_**

—Se acabó. —Dejo caer la botella de cerveza con más fuerza de la que pensaba y me encojo ante el crujido de la mesa de cristal de mamá. Mierda. Froto un dedo sobre la astilla y le echo una mirada de disculpa—. Lo siento, mamá.

—No me importa la maldita mesa. Estoy preocupada por ti. —Cierra una botella de vino de la encimera de atrás y cruza la cocina para sentarse a mi lado, con una copa de tinto en la mano. La coloca sobre la mesa, le da vueltas al pie y une las palabras—. Sé que has sido infeliz durante un tiempo, pero esto es diferente. Has estado malhumorado, con un mal genio que has sido un grano en el culo las últimas semanas.

Cinco semanas, para ser exactos.

Cinco semanas desde que besé a Bella. Desde que sentí su piel bajo mis manos. Desde que la castigué de la forma que ambos necesitamos.

Cinco semanas agonizantes desde que la envié a su casa en el parque con el arrepentimiento invadiendo mi sistema nervioso.

—Cariño. —Ella coloca su mano en mi antebrazo y me da un firme apretón—. ¿Sabe Lauren que se acabó?

Lauren todavía me envía mensajes de texto, pero sus mensajes quedan sin respuesta. Sé lo que quiere, ella sabe lo que quiero, y ninguno de nosotros está dispuesto a comprometerse.

—Sigue negándose obstinadamente a aceptar mis términos. —Me llevo una mano a los largos mechones que me tocan la frente. Vaya, necesito un corte de cabello—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella.

—Oh. —Los persistentes ojos azules de mamá vagan por mi rostro, buscando respuestas—. No se trata de tu auto, ¿verdad?

—No, ayer recuperé el auto.

Aunque eso me puso en un estado de ánimo magnífico. Después de ver a Bella alejarse volví al estacionamiento y el GTO se había ido. Robado. Secuestrado. Tuve que llamar a Tanya para que me llevara a la comisaría.

Cuando me dejó en casa, me quedé de pie en la puerta, vibrando con la agitación mientras le decía: **_No, no voy a follarte_**. Debería haber sido más amable con ella por ayudarme, con el transporte y con el esposo de Victoria Rivard, pero estaba demasiado angustiado para dejarla entrar.

El GTO no fue lo único que perdí en el parque ese día.

Los policías recuperaron mi auto, el exterior estaba destrozado y el interior desmantelado totalmente. Hicieron falta semanas para devolverlo a su perfecto estado.

Pero Bella… Mi mano se aprieta alrededor de la botella. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarme de que la cosa entre nosotros no se recupere. La atracción permanece, más fuerte que nunca, ardiendo como una brasa encendida. Chisporroteando para ser alimentada cuando me siento a su lado en el banco del piano, sisea con chispas cuando golpeo sus muñecas por la falta de una nota, y cruje y salta cada maldita vez que nuestros ojos conectan.

Nuestra primera semana juntos se pasó tan jodidamente rápido que mis nervios aún están salvajes por el hambre. Si no hubiera retrocedido, estaría en mi cama ahora mismo, su joven cuerpo de diecisiete años inclinándose y ruborizándose bajo mi cinturón y sus enorme y adorables ojos rogándome por cosas que no puedo darle**_. Leopold. Una relación abierta y lícita. Mi corazón…_**

Es demasiado joven para separar el sexo y el amor, y he perdido el interés en cualquier cosa más allá del placer físico.

Una vez que consiga lo que quiero de ella, su desconfianza en los hombres será irreparable.

Mamá me observa de esa manera intuitiva, su suave expresión enmarcada por el cabello caramelo que se encrespa sobre sus hombros. Se estira para pellizcar los extremos de un bucle, cepillando el mechón de un lado a otro por la mandíbula mientras me estudia. Dejo la cerveza y finjo ignorarla.

Deja caer la mano e inclina la cabeza.

—Has conocido a alguien.

Allá vamos.

—No, yo…

—Edward Anthony Cullen, no mientas a tu madre.

Me pongo de pie y me muevo a la encimera apoyándome contra ella y balanceando la botella en la repisa.

—No voy a hablar de esto contigo, mamá.

Quiero hacerlo, pero expresarlo lo hace real.

Unos pasos se acercan a la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿No quieres hablar de qué? —Papá entra, con las gafas de leer en la punta de la nariz y el rostro enterrado en el teléfono.

—Edward conoció a alguien. —Sonríe en el borde de su copa de vino, con los ojos clavados en mí.

Sin levantar la vista del teléfono, él pasa junto a ella y desliza los dedos por su nuca.

—Esperemos que sea mejor que la última.

¿Mejor? Lauren es realidad. Bella es un sueño embriagador, del tipo que visita a un hombre por la noche, velado por la oscuridad del anochecer y perseguido con seguridad en los rincones secretos de la mente. Pero a la luz del día, es una fantasía peligrosa, tentando a un hombre a hacer las cosas con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Mamá sorbe su vino.

—Está vedada —digo rápidamente y me vuelvo hacia papá—. ¿Qué tal es ese nuevo médico que has contratado en la clínica?

—Está… bien. —La reserva le profundiza la voz.

Por supuesto, él sabe que estoy evadiendo.

Guarda el teléfono y se coloca en la silla en la mesa redonda de mamá.

— ¿Está casada esa mujer?

Niego con la cabeza y dirijo los ojos a mis Doc Martens.

Es sábado por la noche. Se supone que debo estar en una habitación de hotel en el Barrio Francés, agarrando las enormes tetas de Irina, azotando el culo de Tanya, y oliendo a sexo. Pero en el momento en que subí al GTO, mi mente se dirigió a Bella. Mi subconsciente se apoderó del volante y unos minutos más tarde, estaba sentado en la entrada de la propiedad de mis padres en District Garden.

Porque necesito hablar de esto. Si hay alguien en este mundo en quien confío lo suficiente para tener esta conversación, están en esta habitación.

Saben del trato que hice con Victoria, así como todos los detalles sucios de mi relación con Lauren. Ni una vez me han juzgado. Demonios, contrataron al equipo de abogados que convenció a Lauren para que retirara la acusación de violación.

— ¿Ella es… —La pregunta en el tono de mamá emite una alarma. Y un entendimiento—. Oh, no, Edward.

Antes de que mamá subiera a las listas de Directores de Leopold, era profesora de preparatoria. Cuando yo era más joven, la señora Esme Cullen era demasiado bonita para mi consuelo, con su grupo de admiradores adolescentes, incluyendo a los chicos a los que frecuentaba.

Incluso a sus cincuenta años, todavía hace girar las cabezas con su rostro juvenil, su sonrisa cálida y sus ojos suaves.

Aquellos ojos clavados ahora en mí, abiertos y sin pestañear, porque sabe exactamente lo que no estoy diciendo.

Me dirijo hacia la encimera y pongo los brazos en la superficie de granito, con los hombros cayendo por el peso de mis palabras.

—Se acabó.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que se acabó? —Su voz flota detrás de mí, llena de preocupación.

—Siéntate —dice papá con menos ternura.

Termino la cerveza, agarro otra y me siento en la silla entre ellos.

—Es una chica de último año en Le Moyne. —Dejo que eso se asiente en la mesa antes de continuar—. Cuando entró en mi clase el primer día… juro por Dios, que pensé que era una profesora. —Me froto el rostro con una mano y doy otro trago—No parece una estudiante de preparatoria.

Mamá se estira en la mesa y apoya su mano en mi muñeca.

No me interrumpen cuando explico la situación financiera de Bella, el talento musical, mis sospechas de abuso, mi visita a Billy y su deseo de asistir a Leopold. Comparten miradas ansiosas cuando menciono el beso en el parque y las últimas cinco semanas de infierno. Incluso admito conducir por las calles después de sus lecciones privadas, tratando de rastrear su camino hacia la parada del autobús. Pero ella nunca toma el mismo camino, y lo más frecuente es que no la localizo en absoluto.

Lucho contra el impulso de dejar a un lado la parte con más implicación, pero mi necesitad de divulgación completa gana.

—Le di un azote. En el salón de clases.

Sus rostros se ponen pálidos, pero tampoco preguntan si fue consensuado. Su confianza en mí es infinita, lo que hace que la parte final sea más fácil de escupir.

—Después fui atrapado con ella en mi regazo. Por una colega. —Jodido Shreveport de nuevo—. Chantajeé a la profesora.

Mamá toma su vino y se lo acaba.

Cuando me encuentro con los ojos de papá, se sienta, se quita las gafas y las limpia con los pliegues de su camisa.

— ¿Chantaje cómo?

—No quieres saberlo.

—Bueno. —Mamá se pone de pie y se acerca a la encimera para rellenarse la copa—. Ciertamente sabes cómo probar los límites de la aceptación social, pero sé de donde lo sacas. —Vuelve a la mesa con los ojos brillando hacia papá—. A tu padre le encanta dar azotes…

—Mamá —gimo—. No hagas esto más incómodo.

Baja hasta la silla, con la expresión seria.

— ¿Dijiste que es una pianista dotada? ¿Es ella más merecedora de Leopold que al que quieres que ayude?

Aunque está retirada, mamá todavía vuela a Nueva York una vez al mes para las reuniones del consejo. Incluso después de todo lo que le conté, sé que garantizará un lugar para una de mis referencias.

El trato con Victoria me ha estado molestando durante semanas. Bella pertenece a Leopold. No porque sea hermosa, auténtica y necesite desesperadamente ahorrar. Ella es todas esas cosas, pero le debo mi referencia porque es malditamente el mejor músico de Le Moyne.

—Sin duda, se merece ese lugar. —Mi pecho se eleva con pasión en mi voz—. Es increíble.

—Estás en una posición difícil. —La mano de mamá encuentra la mía, apretándome los dedos—. No te envidio, pero cariño, si persigues una relación con ella, no resultará como Shreveport.

Porque no cometí un crimen con Lauren. Nuestra relación fue consensuada, no ilegal. ¿Pero Bella? Mala conducta estudiante-profesor no se barre debajo de la alfombra y ya. Hace los titulares de las noticias. Los mejores abogados del mundo no podrían salvarme de las acusaciones que saldrían si me atraparan con ella.

—Tienes que soltarte, hijo. —Papá se acomoda las gafas en la nariz y dobla los brazos sobre la mesa, inclinándose—. Deja ese maldito trabajo, termina las cosas de una vez por todas con Lauren, y vete del estado si tienes que hacerlo. La mierda de Shreveport solo puede seguirte a cierta distancia.

Mamá niega con la cabeza.

—Carlisle, no le digas eso. Nuestra familia ha vuelto a estar junta por fin y…

—No, mamá. Tiene razón. —Me aparto de la mesa y vacío la cerveza en el fregadero.

Ya estoy delirantemente borracho de Bella Swan, y no sé cuánto más duraré sin rendirme.

Puedo mantener el trabajo, tratar de ignorar esta atracción prohibida, en última instancia fallar, y el riesgo de ir a prisión. O puedo dejar Le Moyne, apartar la tentación de mi vida, y joderme y nunca volver a verla.

Me duele el pecho con la agonizante verdad. Sé… que Dios me ayude, sé lo que tengo que hacer.

* * *

**Hola chicas, En este capítulo Edward le cuenta toda la verdad a sus padres, necesitaba desahogarse y consejos, ¿Creen que hará lo que sus padres sugirieron? ¿Dejara Le Moyne y a Bella en el camino? ¿Qué les parecieron Esme y Carlisle? **

**El siguiente capítulo es POV Bella, y Renée se mostrara en todo su esplendor…Lo cual no es bueno. **

**Espero ansiosa leer sus comentarios!**

**Dejen un REVIEW RECUERDEN QUE SON MI PAGO!**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARY ANASTACIA.**


	19. Capitulo 18

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 18**

**_Bella_**

— ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

El chillido empañado en lágrimas me atraviesa, pero es el odio en sus ojos oscuros lo que hace que mis entrañas sangren.

Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy siendo culpada. Es media noche, y entró aquí encendiendo las luces y despertándome con su loco llanto.

Acostada en el sofá donde duermo, me acerco las piernas al cuerpo, curvándome en mi costado y sosteniendo a Schubert en mi pecho.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es culpa mía?

Llegó a casa hace un mes, llorando por el novio que rompió con ella.

No ha dejado de llorar.

—Si no fuera por tu… tu… —Pasea por el salón y se tropieza con sus propios pies, tirándose de los mechones cortos de su cabello—. ¡Jodido egoísmo de mierda!

Fue bonita una vez, suave y con curvas, con la satisfacción brillando en sus ojos. Pero las drogas, el dolor y el rencor la han marchitado hasta los huesos. Papá estaría tan destrozado como yo.

Si no me aceptan en Leopold, si nunca encuentro una salida de Treme, ¿acabaré así? Cada vez que mi mente avanza, me veo encadenada para siempre a Jacob y sus necesidades violentas. ¿Cómo no iba a recurrir a las drogas como escape al tormento de su tacto? Ese futuro me aterra, pero también me hace fuerte. Saldré de aquí, no importa lo que cueste.

Mi mamá tropieza en la habitación, arañándose el rostro como si intentara quitarse objetos imaginarios. Debe de estar bajando de lo que sea con lo que se envenenó, con todo el cuerpo alterándose de infelicidad.

Me culpa por eso. Por su infelicidad. Soy la razón que usa, la razón por la que es pobre, la razón por la que no puede encontrar un trabajo o mantener un novio.

Supongo que, en cierto modo, soy responsable de su miseria. Me duele el pecho por ir con ella, abrazarla y consolarla. Pero no tolera esas cosas de mí.

Unos pasos múltiples avanzan desde la parte trasera de la casa. Entierro la nariz en el olor reconfortante del pelo de gatito de Schubert y aguanto la respiración.

Jacob y Sam entran en la sala, vestidos con jeans y camisetas.

¿Salen o regresan a casa? Echo un vistazo al reloj de la mesa auxiliar. Tres quince de la mañana. Me froto los ojos. Tengo que prepararme para la escuela en dos horas.

Jacob pasa por el lado de mamá mientras Sam va hacia ella, apartándole las manos del rostro.

—Mamá, para. Te estás lastimando a ti misma. —Le ajusta los tirantes del camisón sobre los hombros huesudos y me mira—¿Por qué le dejas hacer esto?

¿En serio? Me incorporo, sosteniendo a Schubert en mi regazo.

—No soy quien le suministra drogas.

Jacob se reclina en el extremo opuesto del sofá, observando a mi mamá con diversión. Paso una temblorosa mano por el pelo de Schubert.

Jacob no intentará nada. Probablemente ni siquiera me mirará.

Mi mamá trae un torbellino de drama cuando regresa a casa, pero hay seguridad en su presencia. Ella y Sam no se creen mis acusaciones de que Jacob me hace daño, pero Jacob siempre se comporta de la mejor forma cuando están ellos en la habitación. He evadido el susurro de su motocicleta en mis paseos a la escuela, y no me ha tocado mucho desde que mamá llegó a casa. Aun así, la impaciencia que palpita de él es evidente.

Mi mamá mira fijamente a Sam, su mirada se suaviza en un momento tranquilo antes de que atraviese la habitación y caiga sobre mí.

—Me quitaste todo.

La garganta se me cierra y me quema.

Da unos pasos hacia mí, arañándose el esquelético brazo.

—Ojalá no hubieras nacido nunca.

Las lágrimas me escuecen en los ojos. Son solo las drogas hablando.

Otro paso, este más fuerte, más sobrio, sus ojos duros y claros.

—Te odio, pequeña perra egoísta.

La humedad borra mi visión, y aunque me ha dicho esas palabras mil veces, todavía lo intento.

—Te amo, mamá.

Se lanza hacia mí, gritando, pero Sam la atrapa con el brazo haciendo un gancho en su cintura.

—Te odio. Te odio. —Patalea en su gancho, intentando llegar hasta mí, sus pechos rebotan y caen fuera del camisón—. ¡Tú arruinaste mi vida!

—Lo sé, mamá.

Sam la arrastra fuera de la habitación.

—Te traeré lo que necesitas.

No necesita las drogas que está a punto de inyectarle. Necesita un trabajo, una pasión y un maldito carácter.

Me acurruco con Schubert y me enfoco en el surco del techo, intentando evitar que se me escapen las lágrimas. Tal vez necesite un carácter también.

Sus gritos resuenan por la casa y finalmente se convierten en sollozos.

—Él la amaba más. Nos lo quitó a nosotros, Sam, y se lo dio todo a ella.

Se me encoge el corazón en el pecho, y las lágrimas caen, fuertes y rápidas. Espero a que el sofá rebote junto a mí, y cuando lo hace, Schubert se aleja de mis brazos.

La cadera de Jacob golpea mis pies con sus movimientos. Se inclina y me fuerza a ponerme de espaldas, los tendones de su cuello ondulan el tatuaje Destruir.

— ¿Crees que puedes evitarme para siempre?

—Ese es el plan. —Empujo contra su pecho cuando un flujo renovado de lágrimas me hace cosquillas en las orejas.

Sus ojos negros se vuelven increíblemente más oscuros.

—Tan jodidamente bonita.

Mete una mano entre mis piernas, pero el nido de mantas me protege. Por un momento fugaz, me imagino la puerta principal abriéndose y al señor Cullen de pie en el umbral con sus ojos aterradores. Apuesto a que Jacob le tendría miedo, tal vez lo suficiente para dejarme en paz.

Pero el señor Cullen no volverá a Treme. No esta noche. Jamás.

En una oleada de ira, pateo y empujo, golpeando las costillas de Jacob y tratando de liberar las mantas en mi intento de escapar. Agarra mis rodillas y las mantiene inmóviles. Le araño los brazos, mis pulmones jadeando por mi pulso acelerado.

El fuerte golpe de las pisadas de Sam suena en su aproximación, y ambos nos congelamos.

Jacob retira las manos y mira hacia adelante justo cuando Sam entra en la habitación.

—Estás sentado demasiado cerca, idiota. —Sam golpea un lado de la cabeza de Jacob—. Muévete.

Exhalo una respiración enorme y ajusto las mantas a mi alrededor.

—De todos modos me voy a casa. —Jacob se pone de pie e intercambia un apretón de manos con Sam.

Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de Jacob, Sam se pone a mi lado en el sofá y saca un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo.

La adrenalina sigue en mis venas, rasgándome los nervios.

—No lo quiero aquí.

—Cierra la boca, Bella. —Enciende el cigarrillo y se reclina en el respaldo del sofá.

Decido probar una nueva palabra.

—Me viola, Sam.

Su rostro se enrojece y luego se vuelve más oscuro y señala con el cigarrillo en dirección a la puerta.

—Ese tipo me salvó la vida en Irak. —Su volumen se vuelve más alto, sus brazos temblando—. No estaría aquí, respirando, si no fuera por él. Así que mientras das vueltas con tus pantalones cortos y coqueteas con él con tus jodidas tetas, recuerda eso. Recuerda que ese tipo es la razón por la que estoy vivo.

He oído la historia, pero salvar la vida de alguien no le da derecho a tener sexo con su hermana. ¿Y no se supone que los hermanos defienden a sus hermanas? Tal vez no piensa que sea digna de ese tipo de amor.

Tiro las mantas y digo en voz baja, inútilmente:

—No coqueteo, y no tengo mucha ropa. Son los pantalones cortos de mamá.

—Otra cosa más que le quitas.

Tal vez me pegue, y tal vez el señor Cullen informe del nuevo moretón, pero maldita sea, no puedo dejarlo pasar.

—Yo pago las facturas. Tú no. Ni ella. No me han preguntado ni una vez por la escuela o de dónde consigo el dinero. Pero estoy ahí afuera, trabajando duro para asegurarme de que no perdamos esta casa.

Agarra el cigarrillo con fuerza, su expresión dura.

—Sí, apuesto a que estás trabajando tu culo. ¿De dónde sacas el dinero? —Me echa una mirada de soslayo—. ¿Eres una jodida puta?

La vergüenza se amontona en mi garganta. Agito la cabeza. Dios, ¿y si lo supiera? No quiero averiguar lo que haría.

—Al carajo con esto. —Se levanta y echa la ceniza al suelo—. Y al carajo contigo—. Camina hacia la puerta principal, la abre y me mira por encima del hombro—. Mamá tiene razón, sabes. Papá vendió nuestro futuro para comprar el tuyo. Te amaba más.

La puerta se cierra detrás de él, sacudiendo más lágrimas de mis ojos.

Lo entiendo. Lo hago. Su resentimiento por mí corre a doscientos mil dólares de profundidad.

Mientras apago las luces y vuelvo al sofá, Schubert se une a mí, ronroneando y acariciando mi pecho en la oscuridad. A veces pienso que el amor de Schubert es una extensión del de papá. Papá lo eligió, me sorprendió con él, y murió al día siguiente. Es como si supiera lo que iba a pasar y quería asegurarse de que parte de su corazón quedara atrás, para consolarme cuando más le necesitara.

Pero no creo que papá me amara más que a ellos. Solo estaba intentando hacer algo bueno con mi educación. Sin embargo, puedo imaginar cómo se deben sentir. Apenas puedo respirar después del rechazo del señor Cullen, y eso ni siquiera estaba cerca del amor.

Por lo menos, Cullen no quitó las clases privadas. Debo estar contenta por eso, pero las últimas cinco semanas solo me han enfurecido. Rabiosamente jodidamente molesta. Sus interacciones estrictamente profesionales y el comportamiento frío, son recordatorios diarios de que no soy lo bastante buena.

No soy lo bastante buena para Leopold.

No soy lo bastante buena para arriesgarse a estar conmigo.

* * *

**Hola chicas, bueno aquí vemos cual es la realidad de Bella, la culpan constantemente de todo, Renée es drogadicta, Sam la trata de puta y la culpa de todo y Jacob, su violador casi vive en su casa, nadie le cree…Todo es violencia y abuso, tanto físico como psicológico. Y aunque este sea un libro, esta realidad la viven un montón de personas, les cuento soy trabajadora social, por lo tanto me ha tocado ver este tipo de casos constantemente y es horrible. Pero no desesperen pronto todo se arreglara para Bella.**

**Si conocen a alguien que viva esta realidad, solo compartan amor, eso es lo que más necesitan las personas que viven este tipo de abusos.**

**Y si alguna de ustedes vive este tipo de abuso, traten de buscar ayuda, ya sea con un vecino, profesor o asistente social, solo traten de salir, aunque sea difícil y no pierdan nunca la esperanza, porque de una u otra forma, esto no será para siempre, y si necesitan desahogarse, no duden en escribirme.**

**El próximo capítulo es POV Edward y solo puedo decir que, desde el próximo capítulo en adelante la vida de Bella y Edward cambia.**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW SON MI PAGO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARY ANASTACIA.**


	20. Capitulo 19

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 19**

**_Edward_**

A pesar de mis dudas sobre el futuro de Bella, me concentro en mí. Me paso el resto del fin de semana en una búsqueda para puestos de profesor. Para el domingo por la noche, he solicitado algunas vacantes de mediados de año fuera del estado.

Detesto la idea de dejar Luisiana sin solucionar un último asunto con Lauren, pero no tengo opción, y quizás con un poco de autocontrol mantendré las cosas a nivel profesional con Bella hasta que esas opciones den resultado.

Pero esto no disminuye la sensación de embriaguez en mi cuerpo.

Cuando cruzo el estacionamiento del campus la mañana siguiente, mi anticipación en verla me tiene silbando _Patience_ con el optimismo contagioso de _Axel Rose_. Mi sangre bombea más caliente y mis músculos se flexionan más fuerte con cada paso hacia Crescent Hall.

La mente trabaja de maneras divertidas, haciéndome racionalizar todo tipo de mierda al entrar en el edificio. Si me voy, no hará daño que la toque ahora. Solo una vez, otra probada de sus labios, eso es todo. Hombre, ¿por qué estoy considerando renunciar? No puedo abandonarla. ¿Cómo voy a malditamente respirar? Esto es una mierda.

Mis pasos me alejan de mi salón de clases. Y giro hacia el centro del Campus por razones que solo pueden describirse como obsesivas.

Corro la mano por mi cabello y ralentizo la marcha, No recuerdo haberme sentido así de salvaje y fuera de control con Lauren. Pero yo no la perseguí tampoco. No al principio y mucho menos después. Nunca perseguí a una mujer, nunca tuve que hacerlo. Eso solo es suficiente para hacerme cuestionar por qué estoy estirando el cuello y escudriñando a la multitud de estudiantes, con la esperanza de ver un cabello largo y castaño. Bella Swan está jodiendo mi cabeza.

Algunos pasillos más adelante, la encuentro apoyada contra los casilleros y sonriendo con Alice Masen.

La visión de ella envía una inyección de cálida satisfacción a través de mí, bloqueando mis piernas y paralizándome a seis metros de distancia. Mi enamoramiento puede ser ridículo, pero no es menos real. Estoy completa y profundamente hipnotizado por ella.

Ella se destaca entre todos en esta escuela. No por el estilo aburrido de su blusa blanca abotonada y andrajosa falda negra, sino porque ella brilla por encima de sus limitaciones financieras, irradiando el tipo de belleza que no se puede comprar. Todo parece pálido en comparación con el brillo de su piel, la claridad de su mirada y la fuerza de su aura. Estoy tan jodidamente atraído por ella que no puedo ver bien.

La corriente de estudiantes fluye entre nosotros, pero solo toma un momento para que ella me perciba. Cuando sus ojos me encuentran, su sonrisa se escabulle, sus labios se separan, y su mano forma un puño a su costado.

Esta resentida conmigo por poner distancia entre nosotros, pero entiende por qué lo hice. Aun así, ambos sabemos que ese espacio no ha logrado nada, con el pasar de los días, se hace más tensa, más delgada, forzándose a cerrar y desaparecer. Como ahora.

Su mirada sostiene la mía, perforándome con una súplica vulnerable _toma el riesgo, encuentra una manera, te necesito_. Tal vez esas son solo reflexiones de mis propios pensamientos, pero quiero agarrar su muñeca, abrir los dedos y envolverlos alrededor de los míos, mientras prometo darle todo lo que quiera.

Alice le da un codazo al brazo de Bella y así de fácil Bella mira hacia otro lado y el trance se rompe.

Parpadeo y tomo una frustrada respiración mientras la atención de Alice salta entre Bella y yo. Joder.

Relajo mis hombros. Les hago una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y doy la vuelta al pasillo. Gracias a Cristo, ninguno de los otros estudiantes parece haber notado mi estupefacción. Me deslizo una mano por el rostro y lucho contra la ardiente urgencia de mirar de nuevo a Bella.

Cuando llego a Crescent Hall, mi mente es un desastre de argumentos incoherentes. Puedo darnos a ambos lo que queremos, pero, ¿puedo mantenerla a salvo de las consecuencias? ¿Está segura ahora? Sin ella a mi lado cada maldito segundo, no tengo idea de quién o qué la está amenazando, maldita sea lo odio.

Me acerco a una intersección vacía en el pasillo y me detengo a la vuelta de la esquina con el sonido de una voz familiar.

—No me importa lo que ella aceptó. —El quejido ruidoso de Eric Yorkie rechina a través de mi piel. ¿Ella quién? me muevo a la esquina y permanezco oculto.

—Amigo, suéltame.

Reconocería la voz nasal de Mike Rivard donde sea. Esos dos imbéciles son amigos inseparables, lo cual despierta mi curiosidad por su discusión.

—Tenía un acuerdo con ella por jodidamente siempre —susurra furiosamente Eric—. Ella no te pertenece.

La paranoia golpea detrás de mis costillas. Solo hay una chica en esta escuela por la que yo pelearía, y sé exactamente cómo la ven en la clase todos los días. Espero que, por su bien, estén discutiendo sobre alguien más.

Sus pesados gruñidos hacen eco por el pasillo, seguido por el chirrido de sus zapatos. Si caen en la esquina, me verán, y los interrogaré. Pero, espero escuchándolos luchar mientras contengo mi aliento. Digan el nombre de la chica, digan su jodido nombre.

— ¡Para! Estás arrugando mi camisa —dice Mike—. No podemos hacer esto aquí. Si mi mamá nos oye…

— ¡No me importa una mierda! —grita Eric.

En el pasillo, unas cuantas chicas dan la vuelta de la esquina y se congelan a medio camino, les doy una severa señal en la dirección opuesta por lo que se giran y alejan.

—Tú eres el que se meterá en problemas. —Eric baja la voz, su inhalación apresurada—. Viendo que tú nunca más serás el único follándola. Tal vez iré hacer una visita a tu querida vieja madre y le haré saber cómo te estás gastando tu mesada.

Mis manos se cierran y mi visión se nubla ya que conecto los motivos de los cachondos chicos ricos con los de una hermosa chica con una fuente desconocida de ingresos

La adrenalina sacude mi cuerpo y acorta mi respiración. Quiero golpear algo, mis dedos cavan en mis palmas. Quiero matarlos.

—No lo harías —dice Mike, su tono venenoso.

—Pruébame —gruñe Eric.

El sonido de los puños golpeando la carne llega a mis oídos justo antes de que Eric caiga en mi vista. Él aterriza en mis pies, sus anteojos enmarcados en plástico cuelgan desordenados en su frente.

Tapando su boca, el escuálido hípster gime y rueda de lado.

— ¡Maldito psicópata!

Mike se abalanza desde la esquina. Ninguno de ellos advierte mi presencia mientras Mike se agacha sobre Eric y retrocede el puño.

— ¡Levántense!

Se congelan ante el látigo de mi voz y levantan la mirada, sus rostros palidecen en tonos descoloridos de _Oh Mierda_.

Eric se recupera primero, saliendo debajo de Mike y saltando sobre sus pies. Ajusta sus gafas y señala al hijo de la decano.

—Él me pegó. Lo vio, ¿verdad?

El pequeño marica ni siquiera está sangrando.

Mike sonríe, tomando su tiempo enderezando su corbata sin levantarse. Negándose a reconocerme. Puedo cambiar eso.

Agarro su corbata y tiro hacia arriba. Se tambalea mientras yo lo giro alrededor, golpeo su espalda contra la pared y envuelvo mi mano alrededor de su garganta.

—Su nombre.

El cabello rubio cae sobre sus ojos y sus labios se abren bruscamente.

— ¿Que?

Que Dios me ayude si el metió su polla en mi chica…

No vayas ahí, Edward…

Pongo mi rostro en el suyo y lo dejo sentir la furia de mi respiración.

—La chica que está follando. Deme su nombre.

Su garganta se agita contra la compresión de mi mano. Somos de la misma altura, pero tengo al menos trece kilos de adulto más que él. Porque soy el adulto, la figura de autoridad que se supone que está deteniendo las peleas de pasillo, no participando en ellas.

Aflojo mi agarre, pero me rehúso a dejarlo ir. Quiero romper su flacucha garganta solo por infectar mi cabeza con imágenes de él con Bella.

—La conducta sexual inapropiada le hará ser expulsado, señor Rivard. ¿Quién es la chica?

—Kate—Se ahoga—. Pero solo para aclarar… n-no estamos… teniendo sexo.

Kate, no Bella. Los nombres son cortos y similares, como si estuviera pensando en Bella y escupido otra cosa.

Miro a Eric.

— ¿Quién es Kate?

Apuñala con la mirada a Mike.

—Kate Hale es su novia. Ella asiste a St. Catherine.

¿Está mintiendo? Estoy demasiado herido para recoger las pistas.

—Hábleme del acuerdo que tiene con ella.

Los ojos de Eric destellan detrás de sus gafas, su tono bajo y picante.

—Ella solía pasar el rato conmigo, pero ahora ya no.

Si pasar el rato no es un eufemismo para el sexo, no sé lo que es. Y si esto es sobre Bella, ¿por qué mentirían? ¿Entonces no puede contradecir su historia? ¿Hay más? Pagarle por el sexo va más allá de la expulsión. Si son atrapados, los tres serían acusados como adultos por infringir las leyes de prostitución. Mi pecho se contrae con el pensamiento de Bella arrestada.

Vuelvo mi atención sobre el imbécil jadeando en mi agarre.

— ¿Cómo está gastando su mesada?

—Y-Yo... le c-compro cosas a Kate. —Él da manotazos a mi mano— Porque es mi novia.

Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo tiembla con nerviosismo. Lo suelto y sostengo mi palma.

—Desbloqueen sus teléfonos y dénmelos. Los dos.

Ellos intercambian miradas hostiles y hacen lo que les digo. Un desplazamiento rápido a través de los registros confirma que ambos se comunican con un contacto llamado Kate. Ninguno de los teléfonos tiene almacenado en la lista a Bella porque ella no tiene un teléfono.

Devuelvo sus aparatos y examino sus posturas tensas y expresiones indignadas, buscando un rayo de falsedad. Quiero decir el nombre de Bella, traerla a la conversación de alguna manera, solo para estudiar sus reacciones. Pero no puedo hacer eso sin hacer que mis propios intereses sean evidentes.

Sin embargo, puedo reportarlos por pelear.

Veinte minutos después, estoy junto al escritorio de Victoria Rivard con las manos detrás de mi espalda. No digo una palabra mientras los chicos explican su disputa sobre Kate Hale, como todo es solo un malentendido y las virtudes de todos todavía están intactas, blah, blah, malditamente blah.

Mike se adelanta en la silla con el brazo ondeando en mi dirección.

— ¡Entonces él trató de estrangularme!

La decano pasa su miraba sobre mí.

—Señor Cullen, ¿es usted consciente de la política de no tocar?

—Si. —Inclino mi cabeza—. ¿Sabe que su hijo es un idiota?

— ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? —Mike lanza sus manos en el aire y cae en el asiento—. Él está jodidamente loco.

Victoria camina alrededor del escritorio. Se detiene en las ventanas y mira fijamente hacia fuera sobre los cuidados jardines.

—Señor Rivard y señor Yorkie, ustedes serán reportados por lenguaje y pelea. —Ella se vuelve, con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho, y toma con calma sus expresiones indignadas—Esperen en el vestíbulo mientras tengo una palabra con el señor Cullen.

Una turbulencia de emociones me invade, y dirigir la embestida es algo pesado, una premonición de tipo urgente. Si están mintiendo sobre la novia, no encontraré la verdad en esta oficina. Ni en esta escuela. Necesito llevar a cabo mi propia investigación sobre sus actividades fuera de la escuela.

Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos. Victoria dejo caer sus brazos y permanece bastante erguida, rígida, su mirada irregular afilada fijamente hacia la mía.

—Si tú vuelve a poner sus manos sobre mi hijo otra vez…

— ¿Ese es el favorito para enviar a Leopold? —Señalo la puerta—. Ese pequeño cabrón no durará un mes ahí.

Su cabeza tiembla con la fuerza de su chillido.

— ¡Suficiente!

Toca el cuello de su blusa y cierra sus ojos, aspirando profundamente.

Me acerco a paso lento hacia ella y me detengo a un milímetro de distancia. Elevado sobre ella, espero que me mire.

Mi interior arde con inquietante rabia, pero mantengo mi tono suave, la voz dulce, y mis ojos fríos.

—Cuando él hace algo que desapruebo, yo manejo la situación del modo que yo jodidamente quiera, si no le gusta eso, nuestro trato se acaba.

Mientras me voy a zancadas hacia la puerta, dice:

—Lo despediré.

—No, no lo hará. —No necesitaba decirle que estaba considerando renunciar—. Yo soy su único camino hacia Leopold.

* * *

**Hola chicas, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Sera que discutían por Kate o por Bella? Oh Edward…no sabe qué hacer.**

**Estoy ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.**

**El siguiente capítulo es POV Bella y oh chicas, comienza la nueva vida de Bella. El próximo capítulo es de alto impacto así que atentas a la actualización!**

**Muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron REVIEW, NO SE IMAGINAN CUANTO AMO LEER SUS COMENTARIOS! ASI QUE GRACIAS.**

**LES TRAJE UNA NUEVA TRIPLE ACTUALIZACION, ASI QUE DEMEN SU AMOR! ADEMAS USTEDES MARCAN EL TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZACION! **

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW ES MI PAGO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS **

**KLARY ANASTACIA.**


	21. Capitulo 20

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 20**

**_Bella_**

Algo no está bien hoy. Siento un extraño tipo de flujo en el aire al instante en que entro al salón 1A. Mike y Eric se sientan en lados opuestos del salón. Extraño. Casi tan extraño como la forma dura y resentida en la que me están mirando. El señor Cullen está detrás de su escritorio, también me observa de una manera dura. Pero hay algo más en su expresión.

Algo que no he visto en cinco semanas.

Me mira como si me estuviera azotando en su mente. Es un sutil ardor contenido en sus ojos, parpadeando como si estuviera construyéndose por un tiempo, creciendo y fortaleciéndose detrás de sus gruesas pestañas, y ahora, tal vez se ha vuelto demasiado grande, demasiado hambriento para reprimir.

Tal vez lo estoy imaginando, pero el oscuro y pesado tipo de sensación golpeando a través de mi interior es definitivamente real.

Lo estudio detenidamente y me dirijo a mi asiento, mientras comienza la conferencia, y guía a la clase durante la siguiente hora de discusión. En esos innumerables momentos en los que sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, hay una resonancia que irradia detrás de su mirada, como si estuviera experimentando algo que está deseando compartir conmigo.

Él sostiene mi mirada.

—Cada minuto que no estén en la escuela, deberían estar practicando su instrumento.

Ahora que es octubre, tenemos una serie de eventos para los cuales debemos prepararnos, el más grande es la Celebración de Fin de Cursos del Área de Música.

A medida que escribe algo sobre el calendario de rendimiento, recuerdo que no ha elegido al solista de piano. Sé que soy la mejor, pero no sé si él está de acuerdo. Su evaluación de mis habilidades es grosera y degradante. Aun así, sus comentarios me estimulan a esforzarme más, a ser mejor, a complacerlo.

Él continúa observándome mientras habla. Siempre soy yo quien aparta la mirada primero, su intensidad es demasiado potente para verlo por mucho tiempo y me hacerme sentir mareada. Pero cuando vuelvo a él —y siempre lo hago— noto sus dedos temblorosos o su lengua mojando su labio inferior, la validación de que no soy la única que siente esta presencia más profunda, esta vibración, entre nosotros.

¿Qué cambió? ¿Cómo va un hombre de azotarme y besarme, a cinco semanas de rechazo, a darme una vibra de fóllame?

Cuando la última campana suena, el salón se vacía, me he vuelto tan sensible a los destellos de fuego en sus ojos que no tiene que decirme que permanezca sentada. En el momento en que estamos solos, me paraliza con una sola mirada. Una orden silenciosa. _No te muevas_.

Con pasos fuertes y medidos, se acerca a mi escritorio, agarra los bordes exteriores y se inclina sobre la corta distancia, invadiendo mi espacio de esa manera depredadora.

Me mira, lo miro, y un tintineo invade mi cuerpo a través de mis extremidades.

— ¿Señor Cullen? —Jesús, mi corazón va a golpear fuera de mi pecho—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Háblame de Mike Rivard.

Mi corazón se detiene.

— ¿Perdón?

Golpea su puño en el escritorio, y el eco sacude en sintonía la grave D de su timbre.

— ¡Respóndeme!

Mis hombros se doblan hacia adelante y mi garganta se cierra. ¿Lo averiguó? Se supone que debo reunirme con Mike otra vez esta noche. ¿Qué tal si ese maldito imbécil se lo contó? Pero, ¿por qué lo haría? Mike estaría tan jodido como yo.

Relájate. El señor Cullen no sabe nada.

—Mike es mi mayor competidor para Leopold. Pero soy mejor…

—No eso. —Su voz se convierte en una coyuntura tranquila—. Háblame de tu relación con él fuera de la escuela.

Abro mi boca para formar una mentira, pero las palabras no salen. No puedo ser deshonesta con él. No sé por qué. Así que me conformo con la simple verdad.

—Lo odio.

— ¿Por qué?

—Él conduce alrededor en su lujoso auto llevando su sonrisa demasiado-bueno-para-quien sea y siendo como un tampón

Él levanta una ceja.

— ¿Cómo un tampón?

—Sí. Como un tampón. Un tampón usado, grueso, pegajoso…

Se frota una mano sobre su boca, mirándome como si estuviera hablando otro idioma. Dejando caer la mano sobre el escritorio, estrecha los ojos.

—Explica lo que quieres decir.

— ¿De verdad quiere que yo…? Bien, de acuerdo Un tampón es repulsivo. Se abulta y se expande con sangre. Gotea por todo el lugar, huele mal y…

—Detente. ¿Por qué Mike es repulsivo?

— ¿Tiene que preguntar?

Se endereza, mete los dedos en los bolsillos delanteros y, por primera vez en semanas, me da una media sonrisa.

—No, supongo que no.

El silencio nos envuelve, pero no es tranquilo. El aire está tan cargado y lleno de latidos del corazón que me pierdo en la música que se interpone entre nosotros. La mirada en sus ojos… Dios mío, es abrumadoramente sexual. No de una manera física. Probablemente está pensando eso, pero su mirada exuda el tipo de sensualidad que promete más, como si pasáramos el resto de la eternidad simplemente compartiendo contacto visual, sería íntimo y alucinante y perfecto, con o sin sexo.

Es un concepto que me cuesta comprender. Solo pensar en el sexo con él me retuerce en un montón de conflictos. Pero no necesito entenderlo ni analizarlo_. Lo siento_.

La cadencia de nuestras respiraciones hace sonar un suave canto de ansia, hambre y deseo en el fondo, y mientras que esos matices sexuales no son necesarios en nuestra comunicación silenciosa, añaden ritmo y sabor al corazón de nuestra música.

— ¿Señor Cullen? —Me froto las palmas en mis muslos, sosteniendo su mirada, y susurro—: Estás compartiendo tus notas.

Las líneas se forman en su frente mientras sujeta la parte posterior de su cuello.

— ¿Qué?

—Siento sus notas. Aquí. —Toco mi esternón, mi voz es temblorosa—. Son oscuras e hipnóticas, como sus respiraciones y sus latidos.

Él da un paso atrás, luego otro paso, y otro. La distancia no importa.

Todavía lo escucho. Todavía lo siento. Está dentro de mí.

Se aleja, se tambalea por el frente del salón, zigzagueando, cambiando de dirección, como si no supiera a dónde va. Él termina en su escritorio, jugueteando con su laptop.

—Estás trabajando en el Concierto No.2 de Prokofiev hoy —dice de espaldas a mí—. Ve a calentar.

Maldición. Esa es una pieza tan intensa que requiere una cantidad increíble de enfoque. ¿Es por eso que la eligió? ¿Para distraerme? La decepción me toca el pecho mientras me levanto del escritorio y sigo su orden.

Durante las siguientes cuatro horas, soporto sus manos crujientes y duras críticas a mi interpretación de piano, mientras me lamento de decirle acerca de la forma en que me hace sentir. Debería haberme enfocado primero en preparar y nutrir esas palabras antes de sacarlas, medio formadas, en los vientos de su volatilidad, con la ridícula esperanza de que se engancharía y que aun guardaría afecto por mí.

Me manda a casa a las siete, no un minuto después, con un inmutable y desgarrador:

—Buenas noches, señorita Swan.

Solo que no puedo irme a casa. Treinta minutos más tarde, estoy sentada en el terreno baldío de los proyectos, en el asiento trasero del Cadillac de Mike, viéndolo colocarse un condón por séptima vez desde que empezó la escuela.

Puedo hacer esto. Siempre y cuando no intente follarme por el culo —algo que nunca ha intentado— lo soportaré. Siempre lo hago.

—No se supone que esté aquí. —Intenta deslizar sus manos por debajo de mi falda.

Mi cuerpo está adormecido, pero no lo suficientemente adormecido. Siento sus dedos tirando de mis bragas. Huelo la codicia que exhala en mi rostro.

— Me castigaron hoy. —Él arrastra la ropa interior por mis piernas y por mis pies—. Por dos meses, la nada suena en mis oídos. Todo es demasiado tranquilo, demasiado sin vida en ausencia del señor Cullen.

— Pero encontraré una manera de encontrarme contigo. —Él me empuja sobre mi espalda.

No puedo hacer esto de nuevo. No puedo soportar sus manos, sus empujes, los sonidos de su placer. Esto que hace conmigo, no es violación, pero todavía se siente forzado, indeseado, temido. Si le digo que no, él lo forzará. Tal vez pueda pelear con él esta vez, pero ¿qué pasa con mis facturas? ¿Mi futuro?

Él separa mis rodillas y yo las vuelvo a juntar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Arrodillándose sobre mí, baja sus pantalones por los muslos.

Los resultados de mis elecciones son tan ilógicos. Si mantengo las piernas cerradas, podría perder mi casa y convertirme en una puta adicta al crack como mi mamá. Si dejo que Mike haga lo que quiere, tengo la oportunidad de algo genial. ¿Qué tan horrible es eso?

Empujo mis manos contra él, reteniéndolo.

—No quiero esto.

Pero si lo quiero. Quiero esto en una forma no necesitada, dar y tomar. Quiero conectarme con un hombre de la manera que quiero que mi música se conecte con una audiencia. Emocionalmente. Profundamente. Innatamente. Quiero esto con alguien que se preocupe por mí.

Él fuerza sus caderas entre mis piernas y lucha con mis brazos oscilantes.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo?

—Esto. —Presiono mis antebrazos contra su pecho—. Tú.

El ruido gutural de un motor suena a lo lejos, cada vez más fuerte, más cerca, vibrando mi cuerpo. Los vellos se erizan en mis brazos, y lanzo la mirada a través de la oscuridad del asiento trasero, incapaz de ver.

— ¿Es eso...? —Me agarro de los hombros de Mike mientras él me monta. Trato de empujarlo, un esfuerzo desperdiciado— ¿Es un GTO?

—Joder si lo supiera. —Él agarra su polla, empujándola alrededor de mi abertura—. Mantente quieta.

El ruidoso auto está cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca como para parar en la calle. Lo suficientemente cerca como para que Mike levante la cabeza para mirar por la ventana trasera.

— Mierda —susurra—. Hay alguien aquí.

El hielo me llena las venas. ¿Él me está buscando? Trago un poco de aire y empujo contra el pecho congelado de Mike.

No puede verme de esta manera. No puede. No puede.

Pateo y me sacudo, tratando de enderezar mi falda, incapaz de moverme ante el peso de Mike.

— ¡Muévete! —Oh Dios, no puedo cerrar mis piernas.

La puerta detrás de él se abre, y la súbita luz de arriba me lastima los ojos. Un brazo llega, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mike es sacado del auto y vuela hacia atrás, desapareciendo en el tono negro de la noche.

Los sonidos de los gruñidos adoloridos armonizan con el ronroneo del GTO. Me agarro la falda, la bajo por mis piernas, mis ojos abiertos y paralizados miran la puerta abierta.

Pasos cercanos, el crujido de botas sobre la grava. Pantalones negros, un chaleco, luego una corbata llenan el marco de la puerta. Se inclina hacia abajo, y cuando su rostro baja a la vista, todo lo que veo es azul asesino.

No puedo moverme. No puedo respirar. Eso es todo. Él incluso podría matarme, porque mi vida termina ahora.

**_No Le Moyne. No Leopold. No futuro._**

**_No más música con el señor Cullen._**

Apunta un dedo en dirección a la calle y grita:

— ¡Pon tu jodido culo en mi auto!

* * *

**Hola chicas. OMG! Les dije que era un capítulo de alto impacto, ese final! ¿Quién será? ¿Quién los habrá encontrado? En el siguiente capítulo lo sabrán de su propia boca.**

**Espero ansiosa leer sus comentarios!**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW SON MI PAGO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	22. Capitulo 21

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 21**

**_Edward_**

El hijo de puta va a morir.

Dejo a Bella para que recoja sus cosas del auto mientras vuelvo al pedazo de mierda que está en el suelo. A pesar de mi nube de rabia, logré contener todos los golpes en las costillas de Mike cuando lo arranqué del asiento trasero. Pero ahora que me mira, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su sección media, mis manos se aprietan listas para romper cada hueso de su contorsionado rostro.

Las sombras de los proyectos de la Ciudad Central mantienen el lote vacío. Las paredes decrépitas de los edificios de apartamentos están poco iluminadas, y los bosques de vegetación excesiva y la basura apestan a abandono. Las espesas vides de hojas suben por los postes de luz y edificios desmoronados, formando un velo protector en ausencia de la luz de la luna.

Mike se extiende sobre su espalda con los pantalones hundidos alrededor de sus muslos. Una mirada al condón todavía colgando de su fláccida polla, y mi control se desintegra. Locura como nunca he conocido explota caliente y gruesa dentro de mí, estrechando mi pecho y quemando mis músculos.

Este es el lugar perfecto para matar a alguien. Nadie verá. A nadie le importará. Me agacho sobre él y envuelvo mis dedos alrededor de su garganta.

—Estas muerto.

Se agarra a mi mano, aspirando aire.

—N-no solo a mí. Ella es una puta y f… f… folla con todo el mundo.

La rabia primitiva me ahoga, cegando mi visión y empañando mi mente. Me muevo en instinto, moviéndome para atrás y conduciendo mis nudillos, duros y rápidos, en su pecho.

Un grito sale de su boca.

—Oh Dios, por favor, por favor…

—Nunca la vas a… —Conecto un golpe en su estómago—. Tocar. —Otro golpe, en sus costillas—. De nuevo.

Entonces ataco. Los sonidos de sus gritos, el dolor en mis manos, el esfuerzo de mi respiración, todo esto se desvanece mientras descargo la ira del infierno sobre él. Sus brazos se disparan hacia arriba, protegiéndolo, pero lo golpeo a través de ellos, golpeando cada centímetro expuesto de su torso.

— ¡Señor Cullen! —El grito de Bella viene de detrás de mí.

Mis entrañas la desafían.

— ¡Entra en el maldito auto!

Mike intenta alejarse, y yo lo regreso, golpeando mis puños contra su pecho.

—Señor Cullen, ¡pare! —grita, más cerca ahora, a centímetros de distancia.

Estoy en una zona donde mi visión está consumida con sangre, venganza y huesos rotos. Con cada golpe de mis puños, sus súplicas y gritos ya no se registran… hasta que su boca se mueve tan cerca, su aliento me cepilla la oreja.

—Edward.

Me congelo a mitad de un golpe, mis venas están ardiendo y pidiéndome que termine esto.

Inclinándose detrás de mí, ella enrosca sus brazos sobre mis hombros, su pecho contra mi espalda y sus dedos cavando en mi camisa. Con su rostro junto al mío, susurra:

—No perderás tu trabajo solamente. Irás a prisión. No vale la pena.

Me acerco y agarro su mano contra mi pecho.

—Pero tú sí. Lo vales.

Ella gimotea y me aprieta los dedos.

—Lo siento mucho. No era mi intención… —Intenta empujarme hacia atrás—. Por favor. Llévame a casa.

_Por favor._ Rey del infierno, esa palabra en sus labios.

Me pongo de pie, golpeándola hacia atrás con la oleada de mi cuerpo. Con una mano en su brazo para equilibrarla, empujo la otra en dirección a mi auto.

—No te lo diré de nuevo.

Con los ojos bien abiertos y vidriosos, abraza la correa de la cartera contra su hombro y arrastra sus pies hacia el GTO.

El sonido del vómito me atrae de vuelta hacia Mike. Con los pantalones en su lugar, se balancea en sus manos y rodillas y vacía su estómago en un gruñido con arcadas, sollozando entre cada alzamiento.

Mientras espero a que finalice, hago respiraciones profundas y trato de convocar algo de control. No soy un asesino. Demonios, antes de Bella, no había movido los puños desde que era un adolescente con testosterona.

La miro, observando su postura derrotada y expresión horrorizada mientras se sube a mi auto. Muevo mi atención a mis manos hinchadas, sorprendido al encontrarlas temblando violentamente. Me ha convertido en un animal homicida.

Ella pagará por dejar que este imbécil haya tocado su cuerpo. ¿Pero los moretones que cubrirán el torso de él durante las próximas dos semanas?

Eso está sobre mí.

—Levántate. —Agarro su cabello, saboreando sus lamentos mientras lo llevo hacia el Cadillac y lo empujo en el asiento del conductor.

Tiembla a lo largo de sus flacos brazos, su rostro pálido y empapado de lágrimas mientras mira fijamente hacia adelante. No hay sangre o hinchazón visible en ninguna parte de su piel expuesta. Si no fuera por su expresión de dolor y su ropa manchada de suciedad, nadie se daría cuenta de que acabo de golpear la mierda fuera de él.

Con un brazo apoyado en la parte superior de la puerta, me inclino.

—Mírame.

Él se encoge, y sus manos vuelan para bloquear su cabeza.

—No me golpees.

Mis puños se flexionan para golpear, para sentir su cuerpo bajo la fuerza de mi angustia, pero lo entierro, guardándolo. Por Bella.

Una vez que se da cuenta que no estoy balanceando mis puños o que no voy a ninguna parte, arrastra los ojos inyectados de sangre a los míos.

—Tienes dos opciones —enuncio suavemente cada palabra, deliberadamente—. Uno. No le cuentas a nadie lo que pasó. Ni una palabra de lo que has estado haciendo con la señorita Swan. Que esos moretones sanen sin revelarlos a nadie, y ese será tu único castigo por pagarle a una chica por sexo.

Sus ojos se estrechan en una mirada mordaz.

Igualo su mirada con una que la hace marchitar.

—Dos. Cojea alrededor como un maldito cobarde. Dile a la decano lo que hiciste para ganar esas lesiones, y di adiós a Leopold. No importa cuán poderosas sean mis conexiones, no hay un conservatorio en el mundo que aceptará a un solicitante que enfrenta cargos por comprar servicios sexuales.

Sus ojos se agrandan.

— ¡Solo tengo diecisiete años!

—Eres lo suficientemente mayor para ser castigado como un adulto y lo suficientemente joven como para ser la bella del baile en la prisión estatal.

—Oh Dios, oh Dios, esto no puede estar sucediendo. —Él envuelve un brazo alrededor de su estómago y me da una mirada suplicante—. ¿No le dirás a mi mamá?

Debería haberlo roto. Debería haberlo dejado en una pila sangrienta para que los buitres se alimentaran.

—Esto es entre tú y yo. Mantén la boca cerrada, aléjate a la mierda de la señorita Swan… y cuando te digo que te alejes, quiero decir que no pienses en ella. No le hables, no la mires. Elimínala de tu maldita mente. Haz eso, y la decano no escuchará de tu crimen.

—Está bien. —Agarra el volante, asintiendo, tragando—. Puedo hacer eso.

No estoy convencido. Si es la mitad de adicto a Bella de lo que soy yo, no podrá permanecer lejos. Pero por ahora, asustarlo de muerte es la mejor opción que tengo.

Cierro la puerta y camino hacia el GTO.

¿Le gustaba acostarse con él? ¿Me odiará por separarlos?

De ninguna manera. Ella lo comparó con un tampón ensangrentado. Pero ¿qué pasa con otros chicos? ¿Otros clientes? En el fondo de mi estómago, sé que ella no quería estar aquí. Ella ni siquiera entendió el concepto de deseo sexual hasta que me conoció. Pero encontrarla con otra persona es un golpe aplastante para mi orgullo. Cristo, ni siquiera puedo llevarme a mirar a otra mujer, pero aquí está ella… con él.

La rabia celosa me atraviesa el pecho, sacándome el aire y acelerando mi paso. Ella debería haber venido a mí, confiado en mí, pedirme que la ayudara. En su lugar, ella escogió esto. Lo escogió a él.

Los recuerdos del asiento trasero se estrellan en mi mente, atormentándome con imágenes de sus piernas extendidas, su culo desnudo, el condón.

Mis piernas se tensan para dar la vuelta, mis puños hormiguean queriendo pulverizar su garganta hasta que deje de respirar. Pero sigo caminando, concentrado en ella, en lo que pienso hacer.

De todas mis pasiones, disciplinar a una mujer es lo más estimulante. Lo más excitante. La razón por la que trabajo, follo y respiro. Puedo hacer esto sin destruirla. Si mantengo mi temperamento bajo control, podré abrir algo dentro de ella que no tiene idea que existe. Dolor y placer. Miedo y excitación. Dar y recibir. Una vez que entienda cómo funcionan estas cosas juntas, la cambiará, la fortalecerá y la atará a mí irrevocablemente.

La parte racional de mi cerebro exige que la lleve a casa, renuncie a mi trabajo y acabe con este peligroso enamoramiento. Pero he llegado al punto de no retorno.

Ya no es cuestión de quizá o cuándo.

Esta noche, ella se doblará por mi castigo, temblará por mi toque, y arriesgaré todo para mostrarle exactamente lo que ella significa para mí.

* * *

**Hola chicas, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Nuestro sexy profesor tiene un lado bastante salvaje, ¿Qué les pareció la lección que le dio a Mike? ¿Qué le esperara a Bella?**

**El siguiente capítulo es POV Edward, así que prepárense.**

**MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS QUIENES DEJARON REVIEW EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, dejo admitir que no iba a actualizar tan pronto pero Joder! Sus REVIEW me obligaron! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, las mal acostumbre con las triple actualización! **

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW SON MI PAGO. Y estoy ansiosa de leer sus comentarios.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	23. Capitulo 22

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 22**

**_Edward_**

La tensión en el GTO es tan sofocante y desconcertante como mi ira. Doy la bienvenida al silencio de Bella, pero los secretos de sus pensamientos me empujan más y más fuerte a medida que pasan las calles.

Cuando paso más allá de la salida de Treme, ella se gira en el asiento y señala:

—Mi casa está… —Su mirada vuela hacia la mía—. ¿No me está llevando a casa?

Al detenerme en un semáforo, me vuelvo hacia ella.

— ¿Alguien notará si no regresas a casa esta noche? ¿Tu madre? ¿Hermano?

Pensé que sus ojos estaban oscuros antes. Pero ahora son del color de las pesadillas. Incluso en los faros de cruce, me persiguen y me enfrían hasta el hueso.

Ella mira su regazo, sacude su cabeza, su voz temblorosa muy suave.

— ¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?

Ella está pensando lo peor. Lo oigo en las bocanadas de sus respiraciones y me enfurece.

Pero no puedo culparla. Ella me vio enloquecer con Mike, y estoy seguro que puedo sentir su miedo, ella puede sentir mi vibrante necesidad de penitencia.

Me acerco y agarro la mano en su regazo.

—Escúchame muy cuidadosamente, Bella. —Aprieto sus temblorosos dedos—. Nunca te golpearía por enojo. Cuando azote tu trasero, lo amarás tanto como lo odiaras. Dime que entiendes.

Contiene la respiración, y un sollozo cuelga en el borde de su voz.

—No me hará daño por enojo. —Ella toca la piel rota en mis nudillos— ¿Cómo me encontró?

—Eric Yorkie estaba demasiado dispuesto a revelar el lugar de estacionamiento favorito de su amigo. —Un torrente de hostilidad invade mi garganta, y soy incapaz de detenerlo—. ¿Te los estás follando a él y a Mike? ¿Cuántos otros?

Intenta apartar su mano, pero la sujeto con fuerza. Sus dedos descienden flojos mientras que los míos tiemblan por el subidón de adrenalina.

Probablemente sea mejor que no responda mientras estoy conduciendo. A segundos de explotar, soy capaz de tirar el maldito auto desde un puente.

La Calle Lasalle, quince cuadras, dos vueltas, y una puerta de alta seguridad más tarde, aquí estoy, sentado en mi camino de entrada, a punto de cometer el mayor error de mi vida.

Una lámpara de gas cercana ilumina el interior del auto, pero estamos estacionados en la parte de atrás, envueltos por enormes robles y escondidos de la calle. Cuando me vuelvo en el asiento para hacerle frente, ella no está mirando mi gran propiedad con envidia. Ella no está examinando el paisaje millonario con los labios separados. Ella me está mirando. Como si yo fuera lo único que existe en el mundo. Como si fuera más importante que toda la riqueza que la rodea.

Me quedo sin poder hacer nada, contemplándola, perdido en las sombras de tragedia, miedo y abandono, pero hay un destello de luz en las profundidades oscuras. A medida que se va acercando, buscando, mi corazón late con comprensión. Ese pequeño destello en sus ojos es confianza.

Es entonces cuando lo escucho.

El tiempo de nuestras respiraciones. El tambor de nuestros latidos. El crujido en el aire. La exquisita cadencia pulsa a través de mí, despertando sensaciones que nunca he sentido, componiendo una melodía que nunca he oído.

**_Nuestras hipnóticas, notas oscuras._**

Esto es mucho más que un castigo o un placer prohibido.

Ella nunca podría ser un error.

—Vamos a… —Ella inclina la cabeza y busca mi rostro—. ¿Hacer la cosa de la vibra toda la noche? Estoy bien con eso, pero no saber lo que viene a continuación me tiene... uhm… un poco nerviosa.

Paso un dedo a través de su mejilla y a lo largo de su labio inferior.

—Dime que confías en mí.

Ella mordisquea la esquina de su boca.

—Me ha dado todos los motivos para no hacerlo.

Dejo caer mi mano, pero ella la agarra y la levanta de nuevo a su rostro.

—También me ha mostrado todas las razones por las que debería hacerlo. —Sostiene nuestras manos firmemente contra su mejilla—. Gracias por encontrarme. —Sus dedos rastrean los cortes en mis nudillos, y sus ojos brillan con lágrimas—. Por protegerme.

**_Cristo, esta chica... ella es mi música, mi lugar en esta vida, mi parte en todo._**

Me muevo y toco mis labios con los de ella.

—Sígueme adentro. —Deslizo una mano en su grueso. Cabello—. Vas a decirme todo lo que quiero saber. —Aprieto mi agarre y jalo la cabeza hacia atrás—. Entonces voy a probar la profundidad de tu confianza. Di que sí.

Sus ojos parpadean con vulnerabilidad y desesperación. Entonces ella parpadea, respira y se relaja en mi agarre.

—Sí, señor Cullen

* * *

**Hola chicas, amo este capítulo, me encanta como Edward se sintoniza, se complementa con Bella, además cuando Bella le da las gracias, joder! Esa chica merece amor y protección en su vida.**

**El siguiente capítulo es de sinceridad…Solo eso les puedo decir y también aquí viene un cambio radical en la vida de Bella. Ese es todo el adelanto que les puedo dar.**

**Estoy ansiosa por leer sus comentarios ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Lo amaron tanto como yo?**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW SON MI PAGO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARY ANASTACIA.**


	24. Capitulo 23

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 23**

**_Bella_**

Sigo al señor Cullen A través de los pasajes anchos y resonantes de su monstruosidad de mansión. Entre las preguntas que tendría que responder y cualquier castigo que le seguiría, mis piernas amenazaban con ceder con cada paso.

Él toca mi espalda baja y me dirige adelante. Extrañamente, los temblores en su mano me dieron fuerza. Como que tal vez él está tan asustado como yo.

Sus dedos han estado temblando desde que se subió en el GTO, sus respiraciones oscilando en volumen y tiempo todo el camino aquí. Estoy bien familiarizada con los indicadores de un hombre en necesidad, pero esto se siente diferente, más seguro de alguna manera. Tal vez es porque él no está atrayéndome como los otros hombres que me he encontrado. O quizás es porque la mano en mi espalda está guiándome, no forzándome.

Pasamos una estancia llena de lujos muebles de piel, una sala de chimenea con más sofás, y una reluciente cocina masiva con acero inoxidable. Comparado con el sombrío exterior gótico victoriano de piedra y campanarios, el interior es cálido y brillante, ostentando el tipo de lujos que no estoy segura que un salario de profesor pueda permitirse.

Candelabros de hierro forjado, cortinas largas y pesadas, pisos de madera brillante, papel tapiz negro damasco, todo es del viejo mundo, pero moderno al mismo tiempo. Una profunda reflexión de su personalidad. Parece un alma noble y antigua en el sentido de que él ama el conocimiento y la verdad, esos propósitos le interesan mucho más que los últimos chismes o los autos de alta tecnología. Pero tras dos meses de lecciones, he aprendido que él también aprecia la fugacidad de la vida, las tendencias breves, y la forma en que la gente y la música cambian con el tiempo.

Después de incontables habitaciones, una escalera en espiral que envuelve el atrio, y un laberinto de pasillos, he perdido mi rumbo. ¿Por qué un hombre soltero necesitaría tanto espacio?

Realmente no me importa mucho cuánto dinero tiene o de dónde viene. Estoy más interesada en el hombre mismo, lo que ha planeado, y a donde me está llevando.

— ¿Señor Cullen?

—Es Edward. —Se detiene, me gira para enfrentarlo, y acaricia con la almohadilla de su pulgar a través de mi mejilla—. Soy el Señor Cullen cuando soy tu profesor.

Su toque causa un escalofrió en mi piel y electrifica mi corazón.

—Si no es mi profesor justo ahora, ¿qué es?

El mecanismo en su reloj hace tic tac al lado de mi oreja cuando desliza sus dedos a través de mi cabello y sostiene mi cabeza en el marco de sus manos.

—No creo que estés lista para escuchar eso.

Tal vez no, pero creo que me lo está mostrando. Mientras miro dentro del azul tormentoso de su mirada, los apliques de las paredes, las puertas arqueadas y los bosques oscuros en el pasillo todos se derriten en el olvido.

Él está usando su rostro serio de muerte, el que dice quiero follarte y mucho más.

Esa mirada en sus ojos revuelve mis entrañas. Respirando a través de una neblina diáfana de felicidad y confusión. No atenúa el hambre de su expresión, pero no actúa sobre ella, tampoco. Es como si la dejara construirse naturalmente mientras la mantiene contenida. Como si disfrutara como lo hace sentir sin empujarla contra mí.

Podría pararme aquí y mirarlo toda la noche, a sus perfectas facciones de modelo, el apenas rastrojo en su esculpida mandíbula, y el calor bailando en sus ojos. Las puntas de mis dedos hormiguean por correr por su cabello otra vez. Suavemente, sin embargo, a diferencia de la forma en que apuñala sus manos a través de los mechones cobrizos cuando está enojado.

Él es solo… tan… condenadamente hermoso. Demasiado sexy para ser un profesor. Pero es su auto control por el que estoy más atraída. Es gracioso eso, dado que mostró cero contenciones con Mike. ¿O tal vez lo hizo? Mike aún está respirando.

Cuando viene hacia mí, sin embargo, su control es evidente en su dura expresión y en sus aún más duras respiraciones. Él desea, pero no lo toma.

Solo eso me hace sentir más atraída hacia él.

Agarro las mangas recogidas en sus codos y deslizo mis dedos a lo largo de sus fuertes antebrazos.

— ¿Puedo amarrarle las manos?

— Después. —Su rostro se mueve un centímetro más cerca.

—No lo entiendo, Señor Cull… Edward. Pasaste de azotes a cinco semanas de nada a puñetazos a… —titubeantemente busco y toco su caliente, cincelada mejilla—. A mirarme así. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, algo sucedió recientemente. —Me da una media sonrisa—. Hace como diez minutos. —Voltea su rostro hacia mi mano y presiona sus labios en mi muñeca—. Tuve una epifanía.

— ¿En el auto? —Mi ritmo cardiaco salta—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me di cuenta que he estado en negación desde… —Su mirada baja a mi boca momentáneamente luego regresa a mis ojos—. Por un rato.

— ¿Negación sobre qué?

Se acerca, desliza sus manos en mi cabello, y sostiene mi mejilla contra su pecho.

—No le demos un nombre todavía.

_Amor_ aparece en mi mente, inesperado, seguido rápidamente por abrazo. Instintivamente mis brazos se envuelven en su torso. Mis manos agarran la parte de atrás de su chaleco de lana, y musculo a musculo, me relajo contra él, sus dedos bajando por mi columna, disparando temblores de mi cabeza a mis pies. El círculo de sus brazos se estrecha, y cada molécula dentro de mí se vuelve súper alerta de cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Su altísima altura y físico duro se sienten intimidantes y protectores, inmovible y cálido, extraño y asombrosamente correcto.

Mi papá solía abrazarme, y extraño ese amor con angustia insoportable. Billy me ama en una no abrazadora ni protectora manera de tío. Pero esa es toda la extensión de mi experiencia con el concepto.

Explorar algo como amor con Edward es aterradoramente imprudente.

Es demasiado volátil, impredecible, e insanamente intenso. ¿Daría un día y tomaría al siguiente? ¿Se burlaría de mí con eso, me haría rogar por ello, y lo usaría contra mí?

Aun así, preferiría recibirlo en raciones que no tenerlo en absoluto.

Excepto que él es mi profesor. Me dijo específicamente que no puedo enamorarme de él. Y él ama a otra mujer.

¿Exactamente que soy para él? Mi estómago hierve con celos y miedo, pero no duele tanto con sus brazos sosteniéndome cerca y su boca descansando encima de mi cabeza.

Lo que sea que sea esto… esta cosa con la que él ha estado en negación, parece estar haciendo que su corazón corra. O tal vez es el abrazo el que causa estos pesados latidos contra mi oreja. Tal vez es todo al mismo tiempo.

Ladeo mi cabezo y miro arriba, hacia él.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

Me libera y da un paso atrás, se centra en sus manos mientras estira la corbata a rayas blanco y negro.

Aprieto los dientes. Demonios, quiero que posea sus sentimientos, no que los aparte y se deshaga de ellos. Abro mi boca para decir eso, pero sus ojos atrapan los míos, y olvido respirar.

Ese momento… mi Dios, se siente como toda una vida en fabricación.

Sus manos se curvan alrededor de mi cuello, desgarrándome en un beso tan consumidor que me toca en todas partes. Segundos pasan como horas. La caricia de su boca se roba la fuerza de mis rodillas. En el instante que ofrece su lengua, un escalofrío de electricidad corre salvaje a través de mi piel. Su suave gemido vibra contra mis labios, provocando un cálido palpitar entre mis piernas. Y su respuesta…

—Sí. —Sus manos sujetan mi garganta, ajustadamente, posesivamente, mientras besa un tembloroso camino a mi oreja y dice con tono áspero—. Tengo miedo.

Mis dedos encuentran su cabello y halan su boca de vuelta a la mía.

— ¿Miedo de qué?

—Ser atrapados. —Nos voltea, presiona mi espalda contra la pared, y susurra entre lamidos de drogadicto en mis labios—. Ir a prisión.

Quiero discutir, pero no tengo voz, no respiración, solo su pecadora boca y el soporte de su fuerte pecho contra el mío.

Ladea su cabeza, entrelazando nuestras lenguas, más profundo, más rápido, y floto sobre las corrientes termales retorciéndose entre nosotros. El algodón de mi blusa y el elástico de mi sujetador pican y aprietan mi piel. Quiero quitármelos.

—Tengo miedo de lastimarte. —Inclina su cabeza en la dirección opuesta, un nuevo Angulo, comiendo de mi boca como si no pudiera estar lo suficientemente profundo—. Pero no voy a detenerme, Bella. —Otro beso hambriento—. Eres mía.

Un sentido de pertenencia inflama mi pecho. Se siente tan grande y completo y muy bueno para ser verdad. No sé si puedo confiar en eso. Al vacilar, su calor y su fuerza desaparecen, dejándome balanceándome contra la pared.

Agarra mi cintura y me tira delante de el en el pasillo, dirigiéndome hacia adelante. Intento un paso tambaleante, pero él está detrás de mí, sus fuertes dedos resbalándose de mi cintura, sobre mi cadera, y curvándose alrededor de mis muslos.

Su boca traza la línea de mi hombro y mordisquea a lo largo de mi cuello. Se detiene en mi oreja, su tono ronco.

—Última habitación a la derecha.

Con una inhalación entrecortada, camino hacia adelante. Sus pisadas unos pasos detrás, y no puedo evitar girar mi cuello para sostener su mirada caliente. Cuando alcanzo la puerta, paro y me vuelvo, mi atención paralizada por todas las emociones sin nombre endureciendo su feroz expresión.

Debería estar ansiosa. Debería estar jodidamente aterrorizada. Pero él no es Jacob o Mike o los incontables otros que me hicieron querer morir.

Edward me ha hecho sentir más viva esta noche que en diecisiete años.

La periferia de mi visión capta una cama, algunos muebles, mucho gris y negro. ¿Su habitación? No miro alrededor, no aparto mis ojos del hombre que está arriesgando su carrera, su libertad, para estar conmigo.

Merodea más cerca, su abrumadora proximidad persiguiéndome hacia atrás, lentamente, sin respirar, más profundo en la habitación. ¿Hará sus preguntas ahora? ¿La verdad lo molestara al punto del odio? Ha habido tan poca gente en mi vida que cree en mí. No puedo soportar la idea de perder la mirada protectora en su rostro.

Agarra mi muñeca y me empuja contra él, su voz baja y gutural.

—No tienes idea de lo que eso me hace.

— ¿Qué?

—La forma en que me miras como si valiera más para ti que —mira alrededor de la habitación—, una casa lujosa.

Un rubor ardiente barre mis mejillas. ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Porque soy pobre, debería estar enamorada y boquiabierta con sus cosas? Me importa más él que todo el dinero en el mundo. Pero tal vez no debería. Tal vez piensa que soy una colegiala enferma de amor.

Estrecho mis ojos.

—La moldura en este lugar… Está en todas partes. Diseños festonados en el techo de la sala de estar. Paneles cuadrados en las paredes. Rieles para sillas corren en la longitud del pasillo. Podría pelarlo todo y empeñarlo mientras tú estás…

—Malcriada. —Su hermoso rosto se divide en una sonrisa mientras él me arrastra hacia atrás y me sienta en el borde del colchón.

Me deja allí y avanza al vestidor. Cuando vacía sus bolsillos, soy golpeada con una pesada dosis de realidad. Estoy en la habitación del señor Cullen. Sentada en su cama. Viéndolo hacer cosas, cosas personales en su espacio privado, que nadie en la escuela ha presenciado.

Con su espalda hacia mí, él pone su billetera y sus llaves en un plato de madera. Su teléfono y se reloj mecánico van enseguida. Su chaleco cae sobre el respaldo de una rígida silla de piel. Su corbata lo sigue.

Cuando sus manos caen a su cinturón, mi respiración se detiene.

Se voltea para encararme, sus dedos lentamente desabrochando la hebilla.

—Es hora de enfrentar el problema que hemos estado evitando.

Mi estómago se hunde, y una ola de vértigo me estremece.

Desliza el cinturón libre, lo enrolla en una espiral, y lo deja en la mesa de noche a lado de la cama.

—Sin mentiras. —Agarra sus manos detrás de su espalda, los hombros cuadrados estiran el botón blanco sobre su pecho, y su mirada se endurece—. Omitir es lo mismo que mentir.

¡Mierda! Aprieto mis ojos cerrados. Mierda, jodida mierda.

—Bella.

Abro mis ojos y lo encuentro estudiándome. Por supuesto, lo está haciendo. Siempre mirando. Siempre viendo demasiado. Muerdo mi labio.

Esto no va a terminar bien.

—Probablemente voy a perder mi tranquilidad de nuevo. —Mira sus zapatos, sonriéndose a sí mismo—. Ya que parece que no puedo controlar mi temperamento en cuando a ti se refiere. —Mira hacia arriba a través de un velo de gruesas pestañas—. Recuerda lo que dije a cerca de eso.

Mis cejas se elevan cuando pienso de vuelta.

— ¿Nunca golpeas a una mujer por enojo?

—Buena chica.

Mis pulmones se expanden, inhalando esas palabras.

Se arrodilla frente a mí, su pecho tocando mis rodillas cerradas y sus manos en mi cadera.

—Sé que necesitas dinero. He deducido que Mike y Eric te pagaron. —Sus ojos destellaron con ira—. Dime como y cuando comenzó el arreglo.

Quiero acariciar su rostro, pero los ángulos de su estructura ósea de repente parecen muy afilados, demasiado intocables. Así que pongo mi palma en la tibia piel de su antebrazo, donde descansa junto a mi muslo.

—Te lo contare. Lo prometo. ¿Pero qué pasará con mi educación y Leo…?

—Leopold no está aquí ni allí. Esta no es una conferencia profesor estudiante. —Se acomoda, agarra el dobladillo de mi falda, y lo sube a mis muslos hasta que queda justo debajo de mis bragas.

Mantengo mis rodillas juntas, pero no lucho con él.

—Esto es tú y yo, Bella. —Sus dedos se deslizan bajo el tejido reunido, trazando la curva oculta entre mis piernas y caderas—Solo somos un hombre y una mujer, compartiendo un íntimo momento de honestidad.

Me gusta cómo suena eso casi tanto como el calmado toque de sus dedos. Una cesura silenciosa se extiende entre nosotros, durante la cual no se cuenta ni se pesa el tiempo. Eventualmente, sus caricias me calman lo suficiente para hablar.

—Primer año, estaba desesperada por amigos, desesperada por encajar, y ofrecí ayudar a algunos de los otros chicos con su tarea. —Sudor mancha mis manos, y las junto sobre el pliegue de mis muslos apretados y desnudos—. Solo los chicos aceptaron mi oferta con la ayuda. Mike y sus amigos. En algún punto de ese primer año, mi tutoría se convirtió en yo haciendo las tareas por ellos.

— ¿Y qué vi en el auto?

—Ellos tocaron y besaron y tomaron cosas que yo no quería dar.

Edward se levanta, sus manos recorriendo su cabello mientras una violenta sinfonía choca y vibra en sus ojos.

—Ellos tomaron cosas… —Deja caer sus brazos y flexiona sus puños a sus costados—. Explica eso.

Le cuento cómo amenace con dejar de ayudarlos, como ofrecieron pagarme si continuaba, y lo mucho que necesitaba el ingreso para sostener mi casa. Para el momento en que llego a la parte de ellos tomando más que la tarea, Edward está paseando furioso a través de la habitación.

Si va a quemarlo todo, tiene el espacio para hacerlo. Quiero decir, es la habitación más grande que he visto, con nada sobre el piso que lo haga tropezar. Para ser un chico, él es sorprendentemente ordenado. Y para una chica que está en una jaula con un león paseando, me siento extrañamente desprendida. Incluso liberada.

Finalmente decir estas cosas es liberador, y él absorbe cada palabra como si lo estuviera viviendo, sintiendo. Si, él está enojado, pero no lo ha dirigido a mí ni una sola vez. Se preocupa lo suficiente para estar enojado por mí.

Se detiene ante mí, su rostro tan rojo como sus nudillos inflamados.

— ¿Les dijiste no?

Dirigiendo mis ojos a sus Doc Martens, asiento.

—Por un tiempo.

—Define un tiempo.

—El primer par de años.

—Te violaron. Por años. —Su voz mordaz rueda en un bramido—. ¡Mírame!

Mi mirada salta a la de él. El horror grabado en su rostro hace a mi corazón palpitar tan fuerte que duele. ¿Cómo explico estas cosas vergonzosas cuando ni siquiera estoy segura sobre nada de eso?

—No lo sé.

—No hay un no lo sé sobre esto, Bella. —Se agarra atrás de su cuello con ambas manos y pasea en un círculo apretado—. O estabas dispuesta o no lo estabas. ¿Cuál es?

—A veces, me siento atrapada por las circunstancias. A veces, soy dominada. Otras veces, solo lo dejo pasar.

—Solo lo dejas pasar. —Hace eco con veneno—. ¡Basura!

El rugido de su grito golpea mis hombros. Voltea y golpea su puño en la pared, arrancando un jadeo de mi garganta.

Salto de la cama, bajándome la falda mientras cautelosamente me acerco a su espalda.

—Edward.

Golpea otro agujero, y otro, sus brazos flexionándose y contrayéndose con cada impacto mientras polvo y tablones estallan a su alrededor.

—Edward, ¡detente!

Respirando pesadamente, apoya un antebrazo en la pared, descansa su frente en su brazo, y ladea su cabeza para mirarme.

— ¿Cuál de esos hijos de puta tomó tu virginidad?

—Nadie en Le Moyne. —Me acerco, al alcance de un brazo—. Ya estaba… —_Usada. Arruinada_.

Extiende la mano y me arrastra contra él, fijándome entre su pecho marcado y la pared.

Sangre y polvo cubren los nudillos de la mano que levanta gentilmente para acariciar mi mejilla.

—Hay más que no me has contado.

Más hombres que toman. Más verdad para compartir. Le contaré todo, porque él no me ha alejado, no me ha mirado con repulsión ni una sola vez.

Baja su frente a la mía, dedos descansando contra mi mejilla, y dice suavemente:

—Quiero azotarte por estar tan mal informada sobre la violación.

Pero estoy aprendiendo las diferencias, tanto como en quién confiar y cuándo pedir ayuda. Siempre pensé que el lugar más seguro para ir era mi cabeza, que nadie podría herirme allí. Pero parada entre una pared arruinada y el furioso hombre que la destruyó, nunca me he sentido más segura.

Sostengo su mano contra mi rostro y me encuentro con su mirada apasionada.

—Confío en ti.

Todos mis repugnantes secretos finalmente me han alcanzado. Pero por primera vez en mi vida, no tengo que enfrentarlos sola.

* * *

**Hola chicas, aún queda mucho por confesar, así que en el siguiente capítulo seguimos con la verdad de Bella, aquí se van dando cuenta del porque ella no asocia todo con violación, simplemente deja que suceda, no ha tenido buenos ejemplos, su vida ha sido horrible, pero ya verán que todo se arregla.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? **

**Espero ansiosa leer sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden que sus REVIEW SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA.**


	25. Capitulo 24

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 24**

**_Edward_**

Mi autocontrol es una maldita broma, y la parte imperturbable de mi cerebro se pierde bajo las imágenes escalofriantes de Bella acorralada, herida y sola. Me tiemblan las manos mientras me tambaleo al borde de la brutalidad maníaca, consumido por el tipo de dolor de cabeza palpitante que solo puede ser consolado por el derramamiento de sangre.

Sabía que había abuso sexual, pero parte de mí creía que era en el pasado, como si hubiera sido un solo momento horrible en su vida. Nunca imaginé años de violación.

¿Cuántos hijos de puta tendré que matar? Y mientras estoy asesinando en mi camino a través de sus pesadillas, ¿cómo voy a detenerme de ser el peor de todos ellos?

La visión de Bella del sexo está muy probablemente dañada como el infierno. ¿Cómo responderá al sexo conmigo? ¿Se congelará? ¿Estoy empujándola demasiado rápido? ¿Qué carajos hago ahora, si acaso, con respecto a nuestra relación?

Mi corazón ruge más fuerte, más rápido, mis músculos se expanden con la dirección de mis pensamientos.

—Oye. —Ella sostiene mi adolorida mano contra su mejilla—. Te estás poniendo tenso otra vez.

Creo que puede estar más loca que yo. Ella no se encoge ni intenta poner una distancia segura entre nosotros. En su lugar, ella me da una sonrisa gentil y me mira con grandes ojos marrones llenos de confianza.

Sí, la traje a casa para mantenerla a salvo, pero ella no tiene ni idea de lo cerca que estoy de romperme. Todo mi cuerpo se estremece por doblarla y follarla tan duro que todo lo que recuerde es a mí. Y eso la destruirá.

Doy un paso atrás y señalo con un tembloroso dedo hacia la cama.

—Siéntate.

Ella alisa su falda y sigue mi orden, mirando nerviosamente el cinturón en la mesilla de noche.

Mi palma se siente caliente y dolorida, mi brazo tenso por balancear ese cinturón. Menos por la ira y más porque estoy desesperado por dejar toda esta mierda detrás de nosotros y pasar el resto de la noche derritiéndola en una felicidad orgásmica.

Pero no es como si pudiera ir hacia ella con el cinturón en la mano. Eso sabotearía su confianza. Tengo que enseñarle que hay un dolor mejor y más significativo que lo que ella experimenta. Del tipo voluntario.

Para hacer eso, tengo que reponerme.

Con respiraciones medidas, tomo un momento para disfrutar de su belleza, absorbiendo su perfecta exquisitez, tez blanca y cabello castaño con reflejos rojizos, brillante. Pero es la audacia en sus ojos, la fuerza en su sonrisa, y la potencia de su aura lo que me calma. Es imposible no gravitar hacia ella, no ser cautivado por la gracia y tenacidad que emana.

Mientras la miro, me doy cuenta con una claridad asombrosa que ella no me necesita para matar su pasado. Ella ya lo vivió y salió del otro lado con más fuerza que cualquier persona que conozco.

Pero ella me necesita para que escuche, la apoye sin enloquecer, y, sobre todo, que la proteja de futuros daños.

Con un pulso más estable y el dolor de cabeza disminuyendo, me uno a ella en el borde de la cama, mis pies al lado de los de ella en el suelo.

Inclinándome sobre su regazo, alcanzo sus tobillos. He despreciado sus zapatos remendados desde el primer día en que los puse sobre sus pies. No son lo suficientemente buenos para ella, y verla caminar en ellos semana tras semana me hace querer darle cada centavo que tengo.

Saco las pequeñas zapatillas de ballet negras de sus talones y las dejo caer al suelo. Si solo supiera cuántos reemplazos de número siete le he comprado. Todo el maldito armario detrás de mí está lleno, no solo con zapatos, sino con ropas y carteras y... Jesús, sueno como un psicópata, incluso en mi cabeza.

Ni siquiera soy un comprador. Joder, lo odio. Pero durante las últimas cinco semanas, fue la forma más benigna que encontré para canalizar mi obsesión inapropiada con ella.

Atrayéndola por el costado a mi regazo, me levanto del colchón y me reclino contra la cabecera.

Con mis brazos envueltos alrededor de su delicada estructura, acaricio su espalda.

—Cuéntame sobre tu primera vez. ¿Cuántos años tenías?

Ella apoya su mejilla en mi hombro, su voz vacilante.

—Tú primero.

Un violento _Contéstame_ se construye en mi garganta, pero lo trago, recordándome que la honestidad va en ambos sentidos.

Le beso la sien.

—Tenía dieciséis años. Ella también. Una novia de verano. Fue… —_Dulce. Torpe. Vainilla_—. Sin acontecimientos notables. Nos separamos poco después.

Juega con el botón de mi camisa que queda justo debajo de su barbilla.

— ¿Es una locura que yo quiera cazarla y arrancarle los ojos para conseguir esa primera vez sin incidentes contigo?

Una risa brota de mi pecho mientras doblo mi mano hinchada en su regazo.

—Si eso es una locura, probablemente debería estar en un manicomio.—Por ser incontrolablemente, locamente y violentamente protector con esta chica.

Ella ríe suavemente, sus dedos trazando círculos alrededor del lío carnoso en mis nudillos.

—Quiero limpiarte las manos.

—Cuando hayamos terminado.

En su posición lateral en mi regazo, ella se apoya contra mi pecho y engancha un brazo alrededor de mi espalda baja, presionando su rostro en mi cuello, como para mantenerme cerca.

No iré a ninguna parte.

—Tenía trece años mi primera vez.

Cierro los ojos y recuerdo respirar.

—El amigo de mi hermano lo hizo, detrás de mi casa, en las escaleras.

Hiervo. Maldita sea, hiervo por todos los poros de mi cuerpo. Su hermano es nueve años más grande que ella. Si el amigo es de la misma edad, ese imbécil enfermo tenía veintidós años cuando folló su cuerpo de trece años.

Es todo lo que puedo hacer, solo sentarme allí, sujetarla contra mí, y no explotar con un rugido en un ataque balístico de furia.

— ¿Su edad?

Se desplaza hacia arriba de mi pecho y rodea mis hombros con sus brazos, apoyando su frente contra mi costado.

—La misma edad que tú.

Sé que la estoy apretando demasiado fuerte cuando ella chilla y me clava las uñas en el cuello. Las preguntas se acumulan en medio de las vibraciones que gruñen en mi garganta, pero no hay forma de que pueda formar sonidos sofisticados en este momento, mucho menos palabras.

Ella acaricia mi hombro como si estuviera consolando a un maldito perro rabioso.

—Le dije que no, luché contra él, lo odié. Ya sé lo que eso significa ahora, pero no lo entendí entonces.

—Bella…

—Solo déjame terminar. —Ella se inclina lejos de mi pecho, mirando fijamente la entrada al cuarto de baño principal mientras sus dedos juguetean con los botones en mi camisa—. Después de que pasó, yo estaba bastante jodida en mi cabeza. Deje que todo el mundo tuviera sexo conmigo, como si estuviera tratando de demostrarme a mí misma que no era débil. No quería llorar por causa de eso. Yo quería poseerlo, como _"Tengo esto. Lo estoy haciendo"._ Y él y él y...

— ¿Cuántos? —exclamo con los dientes apretados.

Ella parpadea y sacude la cabeza. Cuando vuelve a parpadear, sus ojos brillan con lágrimas.

—No funcionó como yo quería.

—Deja de lloriquear y dime cuántos él ha habido.

Su mandíbula se ajusta, y me nivela con una mirada llorosa.

—No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Sesenta? ¿Ochenta? ¿Más? ¡No llevo la cuenta porque no quiero saberlo!

Mi estómago se endurece. Jódeme, soy diez años mayor que ella, y sesenta es el doble de parejas que yo he tenido. Y ese es su número bajo.

Su atención vuelve al cuarto de baño.

—Adelante, dilo. Soy una zorra. Una puta repugnante.

Atrapo su barbilla con fuerza y empujo su rostro hacia el mío, mi tono tosco.

—Nunca pongas palabras en mi boca.

Cuando la dejo ir, tira sus rodillas entre nuestros pechos, su firme culo cavando en mis muslos donde se sienta de lado en mi regazo. Sus piernas se contraen para cerrarse imposiblemente más apretadas mientras mira fijamente al cuarto de baño otra vez. Mi primer pensamiento es que necesita hacer pis. Pero dada la conversación, sé que hay algo más sucediendo.

Coloco su cabello detrás de su oreja y paso mis dedos por su cuello.

— ¿Mike... te tocó o tuvo sexo contigo antes de que llegara esta noche?

Ella se abraza las rodillas, su expresión se oscurece.

—No.

No lo creo, pero ser atrapada en esa posición esta probablemente haciendo un número en su cabeza.

—Dime por qué estás mirando el cuarto de baño.

Sus pestañas bajan.

—Realmente me gustaría... tomar una ducha.

— ¿Por qué?

—Estoy sucia —susurra.

Tengo los dientes apretados. Va a tomar un montón de tiempo y paciencia reparar su dignidad, y estoy empezando justo ahora.

— ¿Sabes qué pasó al momento en que arranqué a Mike de ese auto? Aseguré una posesión sobre ti. Sé que no entiendes el significado de eso, así que lo haré simple. —Aprieto su garganta y sostengo su mirada—. Eres mía. Eso significa que cada centímetro de tu hermoso cuerpo, cada pensamiento en tu cabeza, y cada palabra de tu boca me impactan. Llamarte sucia o cualquier otro adjetivo ofensivo es un insulto a mi chica, algo que no toleraré. Dime que entiendes.

Su garganta se relaja contra mi palma, sus ojos redondeados y buscando.

—Entiendo.

Jodidamente hermosa.

Libero su cuello y toco la unión de sus rodillas cerradas.

—Separa tus piernas.

El delgado ajuste de la falda no permitirá mucho, pero solo necesito espacio suficiente para mi mano.

Ella mira fijamente mis dedos, y sus amplios ojos brillan en los míos. Lo que sea que ella ve en mi rostro suaviza las líneas de preocupación en el suyo. Sus brazos caen a sus costados, y respiración a respiración, abre sus rodillas.

Jodido infierno, sufro por desnudarla y probar cada gloriosa curva e inclinación de su cuerpo. Vamos a ser tan jodidamente salvajes juntos, luchadores y osados, desordenados y ebrios de placer. Siento la promesa de esa agitación en el aire entre nosotros, sacudiendo mis piernas debajo de su trasero, moviendo mi palma mientras deslizo mis dedos por el interior de su muslo. Cuanto más profundo llego bajo su falda, más cálida y amortiguada es su piel. Observo su expresión por signos de pánico y me muevo poco a poco más cerca de su coño. A un centímetro de mi objetivo, le acaricio el muslo, burlándome de ella.

—No voy a borrar tu comentario de auto desprecio con palabras floridas como "Eres bonita y sexy y perfecta", porque sospecho que lo has oído todo, muy probablemente pronunciado en respiraciones pesadas que te persiguen cuando duermes.

Su labio inferior tiembla, el resto de su cuerpo, inmóvil y rígido.

—En lugar de eso, voy a mostrarte exactamente cómo no estás sucia. —Toco la entrepierna de sus bragas.

El satén húmedo se encuentra con mis dedos, y mi polla se estremece contra su cadera. Cristo, la deseo. Es esta sensación de hinchazón y constricción en la base de mi columna vertebral, haciendo que mis muslos y mis bolas se aprieten. No sé cómo voy a detenerme de tomarla como cualquier otro idiota bárbaro una vez que quite las barreras entre nosotros.

Sus ojos se fijan en los míos mientras ella agarra mi antebrazo, no empujándome, sino deslizando sus dedos a lo largo del músculo como si sintiera la forma en que se mueve.

Tuerzo mi muñeca y engancho un dedo debajo del borde satinado entre su pierna y coño. Con un movimiento largo y lento, deslizo mi tacto desde su abertura hasta su clítoris, separando su carne y saboreando la sensación de suaves vellos cortos. Mientras hago otro barrido, ella se vuelve más húmeda. Su coño se hincha, sus piernas tiemblan, y me emociono por la idea de darle placer de una manera que nadie ha hecho antes.

Ella planta sus pies en el colchón, aferrándose a mi brazo con ambas manos. Sus tetas se elevan y caen cuando el sonido seductor de su respiración persigue el silencio de la habitación.

Sus labios entreabiertos, la flexión de su culo contra mis cuádriceps, y la sensación de su excitación que recubre mis dedos me excitan de maneras que nunca conocí. Esto alcanza mucho más profundo que la presión rígida entre mis piernas. Está en mis venas, ardiente y sin peso. Está en mi cabeza, como un susurro de promesas. Ella está en mi corazón, suavizándolo, reparándolo, y haciéndolo bombear de nuevo.

Quito mi mano y la levanto a mi boca. Sosteniendo su mirada, chupo cada dedo limpiando, lenta y deliberadamente.

—Tienes un sabor sucio, Bella. En el más agradable, delicioso y adictivo sentido de la palabra.

Su mandíbula cae en un suspiro silencioso. Cierra la boca, la abre de nuevo, pero la corto con un beso. Mis manos se deslizan sobre su rostro y cabello, sujetando mientras persigo su lengua, la atrapo y la enredo con la mía. Ella me sigue, con las manos en mi cabeza, gimiendo en mi boca y lamiendo su sabor de mis labios.

La necesidad ondea baja y apretada en mi cuerpo. El marco de la cama cruje cuando la beso más profundo, la empujo más cerca, persiguiéndola con los dedos y los dientes, silenciosamente exigiendo que tome todo lo que le doy, porque es todo suyo. Soy suyo.

Ella mueve sus labios sobre los míos, su voz ronca.

—Maldición, tú... tu realmente sabes cómo besar.

Su sensual exhalación forma un espacio en mis pulmones, y con cada una de sus pequeñas respiraciones, ese espacio crece más y más lleno.

Cuando se aclara la garganta, escucho su pregunta en la inhalación que sigue. ¿Ahora qué?

Tengo mis propias preguntas, más que los minutos que nos quedan en la noche. Pero ella no ha comido, el agotamiento pesa fuertemente en sus párpados, y no vamos a salir de esta habitación hasta que ella haya aprendido una lección crucial.

Con gran renuencia, la levanto de mi regazo y la acomodo en la cama. Su mirada cae instantáneamente a la tienda en mis pantalones. Ella también puede acostumbrarse a eso.

Me paro y agarro mi rígida longitud, forzándola de lado en mis pantalones.

—Hace muchas semanas, dijiste que no querías ser amordazada, amarrada, y todo lo que piensas que acompaña a esas cosas. —Busco el cinturón y lo doblo por la mitad, sosteniendo los extremos—. Pero tú has pensado en eso.

Ella mira fijamente la correa de cuero y frota sus manos sobre su regazo.

—Yo... no me importaron los azotes.

—Esa es una verdad a medias. Inténtalo de nuevo.

La frustración arruga su frente.

—De acuerdo, me gustó. Pero eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. Fue humillante y doloroso.

—Define el dolor.

—Fue... no lo sé. Debería haberme asustado. En su lugar, eso solo me hizo sentir caliente y borrosa por todas partes. Tal vez porque tú no me asustas. Porque yo... me gusta... —Deja caer su mirada a sus manos.

—Mírame.

Ella lo hace, sus dientes aserrando a lo largo de su labio.

—Me gustas. Me haces querer cosas que nunca he... —Ella mira hacia otro lado y rápidamente regresa a mí—. Quiero tus azotes y besos y... más.

—Buena chica. —De pie sobre su posición doblada, le acaricio su barbilla con mi mano libre y beso su boca.

En el momento en que nuestras lenguas se conectan, estoy perdido por el deslizar sin sentido y sensual de nuestros labios. Ella es una fantasía en la carne, desatada a la convención, vibrando bajo mis manos y pidiendo ser dirigida.

Me enderezo y retrocedo.

—El dolor que experimentaste con otros hombres... Eso fue inaceptable, Bella, porque no fue consensual. —Puntualizo cada sílaba con un tono severo—. No tienes la culpa. Nunca te culpes a ti misma. Di sí, si lo entiendes.

Se sienta más alta, levantando la barbilla.

—Sí.

Ese rayo de confianza en su postura hace maravillas para mi ego. Estamos progresando, y maldita sea si eso no me endurece como una roca.

Extiendo mi postura, el cinturón doblado cuelga a mi costado.

—Al igual que con los azotes, voy a mostrarte un buen dolor. El tipo de dolor que tú controlas. Tendrás todo el poder aquí, porque en el momento en que digas que no...

Sus hombros se tensan, un recordatorio de que en su experiencia esa palabra es un inútil hijo de perra.

Un nuevo resplandor de ira golpea mi sangre. Lanzo una mano a través de mi cabello y tomo una respiración profunda.

—Desecha eso. Dame una palabra que usarías naturalmente en lugar de no. Algo que…

—Scriabin.

La velocidad con que ella escupe eso me sacude. ¿Y por qué un compositor ruso? Cuando miro fijamente en las sombras de sus ojos marrones lodosos, decido que Scriabin es bastante apropiado dada la calidad conflictiva, disonante de su música.

Doblo mi mano, mi corazón bombeando salvajemente.

—Cuando digas Scriabin, me detengo.

Escanea mi rostro, mis hombros, y el cinturón en mi mano. Frunce su boca.

—Necesito tu confianza, Bella.

Ella levanta la vista, abriendo los labios.

—La tienes.

—Muéstramelo. —El dolor en mí polla se magnifica—. Pies en el piso y el pecho en el colchón.

Cuando ella obedece, la tensión dentro de mis costillas se afloja. Me paso detrás de ella y arrastro el lazo de cuero por su pierna y por su redondo culo. Mis manos continúan hacia arriba, agarrándose al cinturón mientras extiendo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—Dime por qué estás siendo castigado.

Con los dedos entrelazados en la colcha, apoya la mejilla contra la cama y encuentra mis ojos.

—Por vender mi cuerpo.

—Eso no es... —Siento el temblor de mi indignación hasta mis pies—. Escúchame. Estabas en una situación desesperada, y esos hijos de puta tomaron más de lo que ofreciste. Te estoy castigando porque te pusiste en ese auto en vez de venir a mí.

Ella comienza a levantarse, pero la mantengo abajo con mi peso, mi pecho en su espalda y mi polla hambrienta contra su culo.

—Pero tú eres mi profesor —dice ella en voz baja—. No sabía qué querrías...

—También tuviste a Billy. Y la policía, los servicios sociales... Tenías opciones.

Sus músculos se desinflan debajo de mí.

—Tienes razón.

—Razón y enojo. Rechazaste mi ayuda con los libros de texto, pero aceptaste el dinero de esos idiotas. No creías en mí lo suficiente como para confiar en mí, pero creíste en esos chicos con un arreglo peligroso.

Ella asiente, su boca se suaviza en acuerdo. Pero sé que su mente debe estar compitiendo con el futuro, buscando nuevas soluciones a problemas persistentes.

Trazo mis labios a través de su mandíbula.

—Eres mía, Bella. Eso significa que tus problemas son míos. Tus facturas, tus preocupaciones, tu seguridad... —Beso la comisura de su boca—. Todo me pertenece.

Ella libera un suspiro pesado.

Moviéndome hacia abajo, recorro mis manos sobre su ropa. Su esbelto hombro, la curvatura de su columna vertebral, la elevación de su culo, hay tanta feminidad para tocar, devorar y soldar.

Me agacho detrás de ella, mis músculos zumbando de excitación. Con el cinturón en la mano, la dejo sentir el rasguño de cuero mientras deslizo la falda hasta su cintura. Muslos tonificados y pecas, culo levantado y piel cremosa, piel de gallina y satén rosa... todo es mío. Pero las bragas se tienen que ir.

Mientras las arranco a sus pies y retrocedo, todo dentro de mí se reduce a un instinto básico. Jesús, carajo, me quiero dentro de ella con ferocidad cegadora, pero logro mantener mis pies en el suelo y mi mano lejos de mi polla.

— ¿Cuál es tu palabra segura?

—Scriabin —respira, agarrando la colcha.

La visión de ella encorvada para mí tiene a mi polla sacudiéndose dolorosamente en mis pantalones, malditamente cerca de rasgar a través de la cremallera. ¿Se toca cuando está sola? ¿Algún hombre alguna vez la ha complacido? Lo dudo, pero necesito confirmación, incluso si me tienta a atarla y follarla hasta romperla.

—Una pregunta más. —Le paso un dedo por su muslo y lo deslizo a través de la carne suave y húmeda entre sus piernas—. ¿Has tenido alguna vez un orgasmo?

* * *

**Hola chicas, bueno aquí se relata lo que ya sabíamos sobre Jacob, Bella jamás lo ha visto como una violación y Edward lo explica bien, ella tiene una visión demasiado dañada en lo que se refiere al sexo, pero Nuestro sexy profesor la ayudara, se dan cuenta que no es tan idiota como demostraba.**

**¿Qué creen que responderá Bella? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Se estarán enamorando?**

**Estoy ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA.**


	26. Capitulo 25

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 25**

**_Bella_**

Presiono mi rostro en el aroma varonil de Edward que está en sus sabanas y fuerzo mis temblorosas piernas a sostenerme mientras me deslizo hacia el piso. Una brisa fresca me acaricia la espalda desnuda, y sus dedos… Santo infierno, sus dedos se deslizan hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre mis muslos, produciendo el más exótico, y vigorizante tipo de calor ahí abajo.

No puedo enfocarme en nada que no sea el recorrido de sus golpes, todo mi cuerpo sigue gritando para que siga haciendo eso… eso… lo que está exactamente haciendo. Por favor, no pares, no…Se detiene, cubriéndome con su enorme palma.

—No repetiré la pregunta.

Presionó mis dientes contra mi labio, odiando su tono brusco e impaciente. O tal vez me encanta.

—No lo sé. Yo... yo me tocó a veces. —He tratado de curvar la punta de los pies con el ¡Oh si, justo así! del que las mujeres en mi barrio hablan, pero nunca se siente bien como ellas dicen—. ¿Puede pasar cuando no lo disfruto?

Flexiona su mano contra mi coño.

—Todos esos hijos de puta, y ninguno te hizo correrte. —Relaja sus dedos, acariciando lentamente—. Será diferente a partir de ahora.

En su siguiente movimiento los mete hasta el fondo, empujándome hacia un nuevo y diferente mundo. El aire se escapa de mis pulmones, y mi cuerpo se aprieta alrededor de su invasión. Oh Dios mío, es tan… indoloro.

No está seco o dolorido o demasiado apretado.

Con sus dedos resbalosos, se sumerge una y otra vez. Me he fundido, en un coma inducido de placer que recorre mi cuerpo. Mis pezones se aprietan, y mi pulso se vuelve loco. Empujo mis pies sobre la alfombra mientras los sonidos de su ritmo saturan la habitación.

El calor cubre mi rostro. Sé que esto es deseo, y ha sido él quien encontró ese misterioso desencadenante que libera una lubricación natural, al mostrarme cómo desear esto. Pero estoy chorreando toda su mano. ¿Es normal que esto sea tan sucio?

Se inclina, enterando su dedo dentro de mí y con su otra mano arrastra el cinturón por mi muslo. El cuero se estremece encima de mí como su respiración. Y como su voz.

—Tan jodidamente húmeda.

—Lo siento. No sé por qué…

—No lo hagas —gruñe, sumergiendo su dedo adentro y afuera, masajeando y frotando con tanto control—. Esto es lo que se siente cuando alguien te cuida, cuando recibes placer de alguien que quiere dártelo desesperadamente. —Sus labios rozan el interior de mi muslo—. Yo sé cómo tocar a mi chica.

Él sabe cómo ser lánguido y masculino, también sabe cómo hacerme rendir solo con la fuerza de sus palabras. Nunca he estado con alguien tan intenso y seguro de sí mismo, alguien que mantiene la calma lo suficiente como para tocarme así.

Sus dedos salen de mi cuerpo, y su calor desaparece. Giro mi cuello y veo una profunda mirada marina, se endereza y pasa su mano por su boca.

Es la segunda vez que él me prueba. Es obsceno y al mismo tiempo fascinante.

Da un paso al costado.

—No muevas tus manos.

Retuerzo mis dedos sobre las sabanas encima de mi cabeza justo cuando el aire silba sobre mi espalda. Un ardiente golpe aterriza en mi trasero, y no puedo detener mi mano que se vuelve para frotar sobre el dolor.

Pero su boca está ahí en este momento, fija en el calor palpitante, chupando y lamiendo. Me agarra de las muñecas, sujetándolas contra el colchón mientras sus labios transforman el dolor completamente en otra cosa. El recorrido de su lengua sigue el camino de la picadura, dejando una especie de droga que hace estremecer mi piel.

Tal vez sea porque pasó tanto tiempo tocándome primero, suspendiéndome en un estado de sobre estimulación, pero no me acobardo mientras él se mueve otra vez. Mi cuerpo está vibrando como un adicto. Quiero más.

Excepto que no golpea. Se aleja de la cama con determinadas zancadas desapareciendo dentro del armario. ¿Qué demonios? Unos segundos después, sale con una gruesa bolsa negra y la abre en la cama junto a mi cabeza. Esposas de cuero caen sobre el colchón, seguidas de correas de nylon.

Mi corazón late tan fuerte que podría ser capaz de ahogar una orquesta.

— ¿Qué... para qué es eso?

Desenrolla las correas, se agacha y las sujeta a la cabecera de la cama.

—Si hubieses movido tu mano un segundo antes, el cinturón habría rebanado tus dedos. Tal vez solo los habría roto. Vamos a hacer esto sin arriesgar tu carrera como pianista.

Lo dice el hombre que golpea las paredes.

Me levanto sobre los codos y le señalo sus nudillos dañados.

— ¿Cuándo es tu próxima actuación con la sinfónica?

—En dos semanas. —Estira su mano hinchada y da una palmada en el borde de la cama—. Brazos aquí.

— ¿Vas a atarme?

—Voy a protegerte. —Abre la primera esposa de cuero—. Esto o tu palabra de seguridad. Haz tu elección.

Me imagino a mí misma con estas restricciones, atrapada e incapaz de escapar mientras él me golpea el trasero, que lo bese es mejor, y me hace sentir como si fuera el centro de su universo. No me está obligando. Me da poder con la elección, la oferta es para llevarme a un excitante lugar cuando a nadie más le ha importado hacerlo.

Apoyo mi mejilla contra el colchón y extiendo mis brazos encima de mi cabeza.

—Tu confianza es embriagante. —Sus manos aparecen de repente en mi rostro, inclinando mi cabeza mientras su boca choca contra la mía.

Me fundo bajo la exigencia de sus labios. Este beso es más duro que el anterior, hambriento y más letal, su lengua se enlaza con la mía y su fuerte mandíbula araña mi piel con una deliciosa quemadura.

Rompe el beso y se vuelve hacia las esposas, conectándolas con las correas y cerrándolas alrededor de mis muñecas. Sus dedos se mueven, expertos sobre las hebillas y los cierres.

¿Cuántas veces ha hecho esto? ¿Con cuántas mujeres?

Con mi historia, no estoy en posición de ponerme celosa, pero no se detiene el desgarrador dolor en mis tripas.

El toque de sus manos me arranca de esos pensamientos. Él está aquí conmigo, arrastrando la piel de gallina que cruza mis brazos mientras los asegura en la restricción.

Está hecho, se mueve y queda justo detrás de mí, con sus manos en mis caderas me empuja el trasero contra sus muslos. Las correas se tensan con el movimiento, las esposas sostienen mis brazos sobre mi cabeza.

Pero no me siento ni atrapada ni presionada. Me siento anclada. A él. El cinturón se mueve a mí alrededor justo cuando una nueva punzada inflama la parte posterior de mi trasero. Se burla del verdugón con ligeros toques, sus labios se le unen, besando y calmando el persistente dolor.

Entonces vuelve a agitarlo otra vez.

Aporrea, masajea, y besa. No sé cuántas veces repite los mismos pasos. En algún punto, me deslizo en un trance de felicidad. Perdida en algún lugar donde puedo flotar y donde somos solo él y yo, y la armonía está en nuestras respiraciones.

Esto es lo que se supone que sienten dos personas cuando están juntas, dispuestas y sin motivos. ¿Cómo será el sexo cuando este con él? Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo. Solo la conexión emocional podría hacer estallar mi cerebro.

Cubre mi trasero caliente con caricias y besos, enviando grandes oleadas de placer en mi interior. El latido entre mis piernas se acumula y quema, energizando mis terminaciones nerviosas y dilatando partes de mi cuerpo que no sabía qué existían. Algo está viniendo, algo maravilloso, pero antes de que la sensación llegue a su punto de quiebre, vuelve a balancearse hacia atrás.

Una y otra vez, me lleva al borde, ardiendo con necesidad, y se burla de mí con una caricia a la vez.

Cuando los latigazos calientes y los cariñosos toques paran completamente,

Me quejo sobre el edredón.

— ¿Ya terminaste?

Su risa gimiente lo sigue por la cama donde se inclina para soltar las esposas. Estoy demasiado floja y sin peso para moverme. Pero mi coño pulsa con vacío, apretado y empapado más allá de la vergüenza.

No me importa. Necesito… necesito…

—Por favor.

Subiendo a la cama. Me gira sobre mi espalda y me abraza las caderas. Su erección está justo ahí, intentando abrir un hoyo en sus pantalones. Pero no la libera o la mira.

Pesa lo suficiente para aplastarme, pero sus caderas se contraen a mis costados, enterrando su bulto. Su mirada baja a mi blusa y la toma del cuello rompiéndola. Mi mejor blusa. Pero la mirada en su rostro hace que me deje de importar.

Sus labios se separan con la fuerza de su respiración y sus ojos se deslizan sobre mi como un vasto océano, pesado y profundo, ahogándome en asombro.

Los hombres se han sentado sobre mí de esta manera antes, pero solo durante una lucha cuando mis brazos se balancean y mis caderas se sacuden. Nadie me ha tomado nunca en esta posición tan vulnerable sin empujar y tomar.

Con sus pantalones aun puestos. Toma el satén blanco del sujetador de mi madre, la tela es muy pequeña para cubrir completamente mi pecho. Con un gemido, tira las copas bajo mis pechos, exponiéndolos.

—Si supieras cuantas veces he imaginado esto los últimos meses, cómo se sentirían, sabrían, como se verían atados con una cuerda…

—Yo también te he imaginado. —Levanto la mano para alcanzar la dura longitud tirante dentro de sus pantalones.

Toma mi muñeca y se mueve hacia adelante, su pecho sobre el mío y con voz gutural dice:

—Si me tocas, se acabó. Apenas estoy soportando.

Una parte de mi quiere ver como se ve cuando se deja llevar. Pero prefiero ceder a mi curiosidad acerca de a dónde está llevando esto y dejarlo dirigir.

Con una temblorosa mano, traza el borde exterior de mi pecho. Su otra mano sostiene mi cabello mientras se inclina y prueba mis labios.

Amo el sabor canela de su lengua. Es tan único de él, solo una de las mil cosas que lo separa de los demás. Cuando estoy con él, los moretones dentro de mí se esconden. O tal vez se desvanecen. No puedo sentirlos o el miedo que encienden. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es viciosamente protector? ¿Por qué es dolorosamente tierno incluso cuando me está castigando?

Él es un profundo pozo de descubrimiento y espero que me dé tiempo y permiso de aprender acerca de él.

Se desliza de mis caderas para acostarse a mi lado, de frente a mí. La mano en mi cabello se aprieta más fuerte y sus caderas permanecen con las mías, cada mordida y vuelta de su lengua manda un estremecimiento eléctrico por mi columna vertebral.

Su mano libre viaja por mi garganta, sigue un camino entre mis pechos, sobre mi estómago y se sumerge entre mis piernas. Jadeo contra su boca, mis dedos aferrándose a su hombro.

La colocación de su pulgar me aturde y mi clítoris palpita contra la presión diabólica que se frota contra él. Hunde uno y después dos dedos dentro de mí y me retuerzo contra su mano, mi piel caliente y expuesta bajo su mirada.

Debo verme ridícula con mi falda envuelta alrededor de mi cintura y mi muy pequeño sujetador empujado bajo mis senos. Pero no parece importarle.

Le roba miradas a mis pechos desnudos, incluso mientras su boca se deleita en mis labios. Desprecio mi pecho, pero amo como me mira, como si apreciara lo que ve, como si nunca hubiera deseado a una mujer del modo en que me desea. Mi cuerpo le complace. Yo le complazco.

La longitud de su cuerpo tiembla contra el mío, todos los bordes afilados y músculos contrayéndose. No sé cuándo se quitó los zapatos pero sus pies con calcetines rozan los dedos de mis pies. La camisa y los pantalones que aun usa no disminuyen el calor que emana de él. Su intensidad me ahoga y sus ruidos graves erizan mi piel. Es un hombre hambriento y con necesidad y quiero alimentarlo.

Su mano toma mi cabello, sosteniendo mis labios contra los suyos mientras nuestras lenguas vuelan y se entrelazan juntas, calientes y húmedas, voraces y sin vigilancia. Su erección golpea contra mi muslo en círculos enloquecedores y una combustión de sensaciones lamiendo mi piel, endureciendo mis pezones hasta doloridas puntas.

Aparta mi boca para devorar mis pechos con su lengua caliente. Succionando y soltando, jala más dentro en su boca mientras sus dedos y pulgar continúan su asalto travieso.

Voy a explotar. Lo siento hirviendo en lo profundo de mí ser, subiendo más rápido, más caliente, robando mi aire. Cuando sus labios regresan a los míos, se traga mis gemidos. Sus besos, su esencia, la sensación de su fuerza rodeándome… Mis músculos se sacuden con el placer abrumador de todo.

Un temblor salta por su brazo, estimulando sus dedos más rápido y sus caderas más fuertes.

—Córrete, Bella. —Se pone contra mis labios—. Córrete sobre mi mano.

Mi boca se afloja, mi mentón se inclina hacia arriba mientras lo alcanzo. Me caigo en su mirada ardiendo y siento la presión expandiéndose, justo aquí, como una tormenta dentro de mí, recolectando y fortaleciendo. Pero no sé cómo hacer que pase.

—Yo… estoy intentando. No se…

—Sal de tu cabeza. —Gira su pulgar y pasa su lengua a través de mis labios flexibles—. Deja ir todo.

Mis confesiones previas habían sido sorprendentemente liberadoras. Debería haberme relajado lo suficiente para hacer esto con él. Y estoy relajada, pero también nerviosa acerca de lo que está pasando y lo que esto significa.

Se estremece con la urgencia de su excitación, frotándose violentamente contra mi muslo mientras me lleva hasta la locura. Con cada círculo de su pulgar y el bombeo de su mano, mi liberación se cierne sobre el límite, galvanizada con determinación pero tambaleándose con incertidumbre.

—Deja de pensar, maldita sea y siénteme. —Pasa su polla contra mi pierna, su aliento atrapado en la garganta—. Siente cuánto te deseo. Cuanto te deseo conmigo. No voy a terminar sin ti.

Una pared invisible se rompe dentro de mí y un flujo de calor tembloroso y abrumador se derrama desde mi columna vertebral, detona a través de mi vientre y rompe todas las neuronas de mi cuerpo. La conmoción me roba el aliento, mi espalda se inclina contra la fuerza de tantas sensaciones nuevas y frenéticas.

—Ah Dios, ahí tienes. Tan hermosa —gruñe—. Tan malditamente mía—Sus dedos, sus caderas y los gemidos entrecortados trabajaron en equipo, empujándome más profundamente en un hormigueo de felicidad y despedazando su voz—. Joder voy a…

Termina con un grito estrangulado, su cuerpo se sacude mientras rueda a medio camino encima de mí y el balanceo de su cadera cae a un giro perezoso. Su mano se desliza fuera de entre mis muslos, su pecho apretándose duro contra el mío. Pero sus movimientos son lentos, reverentemente suaves mientras me toma la mandíbula y me besa en un cosmos lánguido y soñador.

Morí en un lugar entre mi liberación y la suya. Y ahora sé cómo se siente estar viva.

No puedo mover los músculos de mi rostro para besarlo de vuelta. Mi piel está caliente y resbaladiza con sudor, ¿pero a quien le importa? Cada centímetro de mí está lujosamente entumecido, apático y feliz.

Sostiene mi mirada, sus ojos enormes y fascinantes mientras ahoga un sonido dentado contra mis labios.

—Ahora sé por qué eres ilegal.

* * *

**Hola chicas, _*Grito emocionada*_ La primera vez que leí este capítulo ame la parte donde Edward le enseña el placer a Bella, Ella jamás había vivido una experiencia así y nuestro amado profesor se la dio, ven como poco a poco nuestra sufrida Bella va floreciendo con Edward, siguen los cambios así que tienen que leer el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ahora pequeñas mías ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Alguna de ustedes quieren un Edward en su vida? Porque yo me muero por un hombre así, si hubiera tenido un profesor como este les juro que iba a cada clase sin falta.**

**_Muchas gracias por todos sus REVIEW! Son las mejores chicas y por eso mismo es que las premie con 4 capítulos! Si no tengo problemas actualizare nuevamente el Domingo, cuándos capítulos? Eso depende de USTEDES!_**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW ELLOS SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	27. Capitulo 26

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 26**

**_Edward_**

Levanto las hermosas y exhaustas extremidades de Bella, moldeando mis manos alrededor de sus flexibles curvas y tocando más de lo necesario para quitar la blusa de sus brazos.

— ¿Todavía conmigo, chica somnolienta?

Sus caídos ojos marrones hacen un perezoso ascenso sobre mi boca antes de encontrar mi mirada.

—Mmm.

Mi sonrisa es tan profunda que la siento en mis pulmones como una estimulante respiración. No hay límite para lo que haría para poner esa mirada en su rostro cada noche. Pero, ¿cuáles son sus límites? ¿Qué está dispuesta a arriesgar? ¿Su educación? ¿Su futuro? Si es atrapada en mi casa, soy el que está en riesgo. Soy el adulto, aprovechándose de una estudiante, una víctima. Mientras que yo podría terminar peleando una batalla legal, ella estaría a salvo de toda culpa.

Cuando ponga mi cabeza en orden, resolveré un plan. Pero en este momento, su seguridad es mucho más importante que las consecuencias que yo podría sufrir.

Quito el resto de su ropa. Cuando lanzo la mierda final al suelo, me quedo con una vista tan jodidamente tentadora que no podría haberla soñado, y el infierno sabe que lo intenté durante semanas.

Extendida en mi cama, con su desnuda figura de reloj de arena atrae a cada nervio masculino, órgano, y tejido conectivo en mi cuerpo. Desde su húmeda boca y la flacidez en sus músculos hasta su abundante pecho y enrojecido clítoris, me atrae y me sostiene en irracional fascinación.

No ha dicho ni una palabra desde que se corrió en mis dedos. Parece estar en shock. O elevada en éxtasis. Definitivamente en asombro, dado el ensanchamiento de sus ojos mientras desliza una mano entre sus piernas y siente la hinchada carne de su coño.

Cristo todopoderoso, ella es la inocencia envuelta en pecado.

La parte de la inocencia me inquieta más. No solo he cruzado la línea como su profesor, hay una diferencia de diez años entre nosotros. Añádase a eso su pasado abusivo y la despiadada manera dominante en que follo, y estamos navegando en un campo de minas. Si me muevo demasiado rápido o doy un paso en falso, las consecuencias serán devastadoras.

Paso mis dedos sobre los suyos, rozando los oscuros rizos en su coño.

—No afeites esto.

Mira nuestras manos y regresa a mi rostro.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No quiero sentir como si estuviera… —_Tocando a una niña_—. Eres joven, Bella. No necesito más recordatorios.

—He estado con muchos tipos mayores que tú. —Sus mejillas se ruborizan con calor, y aleja su mano—. No debería haber dicho eso.

El impulso de exigirle que nunca mencione a otros hombres quema en mi garganta, pero lo contengo.

—Si necesitas hablar sobre eso, sobre ellos, quiero ser la persona a la que recurres. —Beso sus labios y arrastro mi dedo sobre su coño—. ¿Está bien?

—Está bien. —Agarra mi muñeca y aprieta—. Gracias.

Salgo de la cama y le pego a su muslo.

—Arriba.

Diez minutos después, vapor empapa el cuarto de baño, empañando mi reflejo en el espejo así como la puerta de la ducha detrás de mí. La salpicadura del agua contra los azulejos transmite sus movimientos mientras el aroma silvestre de mi champú infunde mi inhalar. Hay algo profundamente satisfactorio sobre ella usando mis cosas, oliendo como yo, y sintiéndose como en casa en mi espacio.

Mientras se baña, lavo mi polla en el lavabo, tanto consternado como fascinado por el hecho de que eyaculé en mis calzoncillos. No lo he hecho desde la preparatoria. Pero no debería sorprenderme. Me he estado masturbando como un jodido fanático durante semanas.

Se necesita cada pizca de control que me queda para no unirme a ella en la ducha. Quiero follarla a fondo, completamente, y de todas las formas imaginables, pero tengo que demostrarle que no soy como los otros. Cada paso con ella es un riesgo, todavía hay muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

Limpio mis nudillos y los enjabono en crema antibiótica de los suministros que tengo debajo del lavabo.

— ¿Estás en control de natalidad?

Su borrosa silueta se congela detrás de la puerta de la ducha.

—No.

Me giro para mirarla, esforzándome por distinguir la forma de su cuerpo en el rizo de vapor.

— ¿Usas condones?

Presiona la palma de una mano contra la puerta de cristal, como para estabilizarse.

—Cuando puedo.

Mi puño se aprieta, pero lo siguiente que golpeé debería ser mi propia estúpida boca. ¿Podría ser más insensible? Por supuesto, no siempre usa condones. Si un hombre no se detiene al no, ciertamente no se detendrá para envolverse.

Me las arreglo para controlar mi temperamento, pero el fuego rápido de mi pulso y la rabia quemando mi columna me impulsa fuera del baño.

—Arreglaré algo para que te pongas —grito desde el dormitorio—. Encuéntrame en la cocina.

Lanzando una de mis camisetas en la cama para ella, me quito la ropa y me pongo un par de pantalones de franela.

Al salir, agarro mi teléfono y hago una llamada a la clínica de mi papá. Como esperaba, se va a correo de voz. Mis pies descalzos bajan lentamente por las escaleras alfombradas y entran a la cocina mientras le digo a la grabadora quién soy y qué necesito.

Podría haber llamado a mi papá para programar su cita, pero no quiero responder sus preguntas esta noche. No cuando todavía no tengo todas las respuestas.

Cuando ella aparece en la puerta de la cocina, tengo dos platos de linguine carbonara caliente colocados en la isla.

Ronda el umbral, con sus profundos ojos marrones saltando entre la comida y mi pecho desnudo. Su expresión se arruga con cada emoción en existencia antes de suavizarse con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cocinaste?

—Mi servicio de catering lo hizo. —Agarro dos vasos y una jarra de té dulce—. El horno lo calentó.

Se acerca a la isla, tirando de la camisera a medio muslo de sus pálidas piernas. Su largo y mojado cabello empapa el algodón blanco contra su pecho, revelando tensos pezones y delicados hombros. Me resulta imposible apartar la mirada. Es como si cada fibra de mi ser estuviera atada a la suya, y cada movimiento que hace me mueve, me acerca, más profundo.

Nunca tuve oportunidad.

—Gracias. —Se sienta en el taburete de la barra, metiendo el dobladillo de la camiseta entre sus piernas—. Esto huele increíble.

Me instalo en el taburete a su lado, girándome para mirarla, y clavo un tenedor en los fideos.

Sus ojos regresan a mi pecho.

Arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Qué?

Sostiene un dedo delante de mí, golpeteando el aire mientras su concentración viaja de mis hombros a mi cintura. ¿Está contando? Jódeme, mis pectorales rebotan. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es mirarme y mi cuerpo reacciona.

Deja caer su mano y vuelve a su cena, murmurando:

—Doce hendiduras y diez bultos musculosos.

Bajo la mirada, tratando de darle sentido a sus números. Paso dos horas al día, siete días a la semana en el gimnasio de mi casa, perfeccionando mi físico en excelente forma por la misma razón que los otros chicos se ejercitan.

Para conseguir un polvo. Pero ahora quiero levantar pesas solo para verla contar mis músculos de nuevo.

Succiona un fideo de su tenedor, sonriendo.

—No pareces profesor.

—No pareces estudiante.

Su sonrisa se desintegra.

Paso una mano por mi rostro, deseando poder devolver esas palabras. ¿Cuántas veces su mirada atraía el tipo equivocado de atención? Me atrajo a mí.

Agita su tenedor a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

—Harías más dinero modelando que enseñando.

— ¿Parece que necesito dinero?

—Buen punto. —Escanea la cocina, asimilando los electrodomésticos de alta gama que nunca son usados. No pregunta sobre la fuente de mi riqueza, pero sé que se está preguntando.

Trago un mordisco mantecoso de pasta y giro más fideos alrededor de mi tenedor.

—Mi familia tiene la patente de los soportes de madera en pianos.

—Guau. ¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Así que el dinero no es mi incentivo para trabajar.

— ¿Por qué trabajar en absoluto? Podrías vivir en un yate, beber ron, y dejar crecer una maloliente barba. —Sus cejas se levantan—. Como un pirata.

—Un pirata. —Mis labios se contraen—. Tan atractivo como eso suena, el aburrimiento no me queda. —Perdería mi jodida mente—. Necesito desafío y éxito auto ganado, y encuentro esas cosas tocando piano, enseñando… —Le doy una estrecha mirada—. Y disciplinando.

Sus ojos parpadean.

—Eres muy bueno en eso último.

— ¿Pero no en los otros?

Una traviesa sonrisa tira de la esquina de su boca.

—Nunca te he escuchado tocar.

—Toco todas las noches. —Excepto que no podré esta noche.

Le doy un vistazo a mi palpitante mano sin arrepentimientos.

Raspa un bocado de linguine.

—Sé que este es un lugar grande, pero no he visto un piano.

—Te daré un recorrido en otro momento. Termina tu cena.

Inhala el resto de la pasta y sigue con tragos de té dulce.

Termino la mía poco después y deslizo el plato.

—Te hice una cita con un médico.

Su tenedor tintinea contra el plato, su voz silenciosa.

—No tengo seguro o dinero para pagar por eso.

Mi mano se flexiona. Quiero hacerles daño a su madre y a cualquier otra persona que nunca ha estado ahí para ella.

—Está cubierto.

—No puedo…

Golpeo mi puño contra la encimera, traqueteando la porcelana.

—Irás a esa cita y te harás un examen completo, por el bien de tu salud y por la paz de mí jodida mente.

Con la mandíbula apretada, me lanza una obstinada mirada. Puede fruncir el ceño todo lo que quiera. No he terminado.

—Desde este punto en adelante, las palabras **_no puedo_** ya no están en tu vocabulario. —Me inclino hacia adelante hasta que todo lo que puede ver son mis ojos—. ¿He sido claro?

—Oh, eres claro. —Sostiene mi mirada—. Y abrasivo y malhumorado. Tienes un terrible temperamento.

Una juguetona especie de juventud parpadea en sus ojos, pero también hay algo más ahí. Sus labios se separan para permitir el aumento de sus respiraciones, y no está parpadeando, como si estuviera forzando una máscara de dureza y valentía.

En el fondo, está asustada. ¿De enfrentarme? ¿De decepcionarme? ¿De poner fe en lo que está pasando entre nosotros? Cierro los centímetros entre nosotros y la beso sin piedad en la boca. Ahuecando su cabeza en ambas manos, trabajo mi lengua contra la suya, fusionándonos, lamiendo y mordiendo e inundándola hasta la última gota del fervor que siento por ella. _Amo_ su fuerza frente al miedo, su determinación a pesar de sus obstáculos, y jódeme, me encanta su boca.

La forma en que la caliente y húmeda succión de sus labios envuelve mi lengua y endurece mi polla.

Se recuesta en el marco de mis manos y busca mi mirada. Nos miramos el uno al otro, con pechos jadeantes, suspendidos en la energía pulsando entre nosotros.

Después de un interminable momento de latidos, parpadea.

—Tengo el dinero para pagarte por los libros de texto… pero… puedo ver… —Se encoge ante el calor elevándose en mi rostro—. Ahora es un mal momento para hablar de eso.

Junto los platos y los llevo al fregadero.

—Para mañana en la noche, quiero una lista de tus facturas y todas las cosas que necesitas. —Le lanzo una dura mirada por encima de mi hombro—. Cosas que no sabré comprar.

Se une a mí en el fregadero, con su expresión apretada en frustración.

Enjuago un plato y se lo entrego.

—Sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente para valerte por ti misma. Demonios, lo has estado haciendo durante años. —Rozo mis dedos sobre su rígida mandíbula—. Pero ahora tienes ayuda. Estoy aquí para hacer tus dificultades un poco menos duras. Te apoyarás en mí.

Mira fijamente el estante en el lavaplatos, coloca el plato de la forma equivocada, lo estudia por un momento, luego lo gira.

— ¿Así?

Asiento. La comprensión de que ella nunca cargó un lavaplatos me hace apreciar muchas cosas en la vida, poniéndola en la cima de esa lista.

Con una estoica expresión, me ayuda a terminar los platos en silencio. Le doy el tiempo para pensar, para pesar su orgullo contra el mío. Cuando la limpieza está completada y las encimeras están limpiadas, me giro hacia ella.

Se encuentra justo fuera del alcance de mi brazo, con su pequeño cuerpo tragado por la camiseta mientras mira sus pies descalzos.

—Lo que más valoro no cuesta un centavo, sin embargo, parece ser lo más difícil de dar para la gente.

_¿Amistad? ¿Protección? ¿Amor?_ Mi cabeza nada, buscando la respuesta.

—Nómbralo, y es tuyo.

Sus ojos encuentran los míos, y da un paso adelante. Otro paso, y sus brazos rodean mi cintura. Presiona su mejilla contra mi pecho, piel-a-piel, y libera un pesado suspiro.

_Un abrazo._ Eso es lo que más valora.

Mis costillas se aprietan mientras la abrazo, aplastándola lo más cerca posible sin magullar su suave piel. Es una cabeza más baja, demasiado baja para sentir su corazón palpitando contra el mío. Así que la atrapo bajo sus rodillas y espalda, la levanto, y elevo contra mi pecho.

Golpeo el interruptor de la luz con mi codo y me dirijo hacia las escaleras.

Se acurruca contra mí, con sus manos serpenteando sobre mis hombros y deslizándose en mi cabello. Todo su cuerpo se relaja en mis brazos mientras acaricia su rostro contra mi mejilla, tocando, respirando, sintiéndome.

—Debería decirte que me bajes, pero esto me gusta demasiado.

Qué bueno, porque no la soltaré.

Cuando llegamos al dormitorio, murmura contra mi cuello:

—Tengo que ir a casa en la mañana para conseguir ropa y alimentar a Schubert.

Me trago mi sonrisa.

— ¿Le das de comer cerebros?

— ¿Qué? —Su sorprendida expresión se relaja en una reluciente sonrisa—. No el Schubert muerto. Mi gato.

—Pasaremos por tu casa antes de la escuela, pero no necesitas ropa.

Entro al armario y la pongo de pie. Retrocediendo, me recuesto contra el marco de la puerta y bloqueo su salida. Cuando se dé cuenta de lo jodidamente loco que estoy, no se puede decir lo rápido que correrá.

Rodea la isla en el centro, frotando su nuca.

—Tu armario es más grande que mi casa.

Deslizo mis manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones de franela y espero.

Su mirada se fija en la pared del fondo, y sus vacilantes zancadas la llevan hacia ella. Arrastra una mano sobre el largo estante de tacones, zapatos de piso, sandalias, y zapatillas deportivas. Inclinando su cabeza, mira los estantes de vestidos, blusas, y pantalones. Toda la pared es suya.

Sus omoplatos se tensan, con sus manos cayendo a sus costados mientras habla de espaldas a mí.

— ¿Tienes un estilo de vida alternativo que no conozco? ¿Un fetiche con ropa de mujer?

—Algo así.

Arrebata un Louboutin de tacón beige del estante y revisa la talla.

—Cómo… —Suspira, devolviéndolo cuidadosamente a su lugar—. El primer día, cuando me pusiste de vuelta mi zapato.

Mis bombeos de sangre son gruesos y calientes en mis venas. Separada por la isla y la longitud de la habitación, la veo examinar la ropa, anticipando sus siguientes palabras.

—Yo n… —Se gira hacia mí, con sus ojos brillando con lágrimas no derramadas—. Lo sé. No, _no puedo_. No lloriqueos. No cuestionar tus métodos. —Engancha un brazo alrededor de su cintura y presiona un puño en su boca, mirándome por debajo de sus pestañas—. Es mucho para asimilar, pero lo intento. —Se para más recta, mirando la ropa detrás de ella—Es solo que… todo esto es demasiado, demasiado rápido, y…

—Ven aquí. —Saco mis manos de mis bolsillos, con mi postura abierta, de bienvenida.

Atraviesa la habitación en una visión de piel blanca, fino algodón, y atractivo.

Cuando me alcanza, la levanto y la llevo a la cama.

—Lo que es mío es tuyo, Bella. Cuanto antes aceptes eso, más fácil será esto.

Moviéndose bajo las mantas, me mira.

— ¿Y si no lo acepto?

Me deslizo a su lado, la atraigo a mi pecho, y entrelazo nuestras piernas.

—Entonces tienes que soportar más de mí… ¿Cómo lo llamaste? —Me inclino y beso su labio inferior—. Abrasivo y malhumorado temperamento.

—Hay medicamentos para eso.

—Tú eres la única droga que necesito. —Estirándome hacia atrás, apago la luz y apoyo mi cabeza en su almohada, con nuestros rostros a centímetros de distancia.

La iluminación de las lámparas de gas y la luz de la luna que se filtra a través de la ventana cercana, nos cubre en un pálido silencio. Sus ojos brillan con asombro, preocupación, y palabras tácitas, reflejando todas las emociones que abiertamente expreso en las mías.

Rozo su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—No comparto. Eso significa que no habrá más chicos de la preparatoria o vecinos. Estás en mi cama y en la de nadie más.

Abre su boca.

La golpeteo con un dedo y luego trazo la suave curva de sus labios.

—Te protegeré de los que no responden al no.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —Su pierna se retuerce en la curva de la mía, su tono bajo y sospechoso—. ¿Hay otras mujeres?

—Tú eres la única.

He rechazado a cada maldita mujer desde que la conocí. Por primera vez en mi vida adulta he pasado tanto tiempo sin sexo.

Líneas verticales se forman entre sus cejas.

— ¿Qué hay de tu cosa de amor-odio con Lauren?

—Ella es complicada. Pero no la he visto en seis meses.

No le he dicho todo a Bella, pero necesito tomar una decisión sobre ese lío antes de exponerla a ella. Y hay un segundo secreto que le guardado, uno más urgente que necesito abordar ahora.

—Tengo algo que decirte sobre Mike Rivard.

Su mirada se destroza en ondulantes piscinas de marrón.

— ¿Te despedirán? ¿O presentará cargos?

—Lo asusté lo suficiente para mantenerlo en silencio por un tiempo, pero ese miedo eventualmente se agriará y se volverá resentido. Entonces… no lo sé.

—Iré a la policía y explicaré lo que pasó.

—No, no lo harás. —Engancho un brazo alrededor de su espalda, preparándome para que se aparte—. Le prometí a su madre un lugar para él en Leopold.

Una helada mirada pasa antes de que se tense contra mi agarre.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Ella me da una carrera en Le Moyne a cambio de mis conexiones, para tener a Mike en Leopold.

— ¿Conexiones? Leopold admite a sus estudiantes solo por talento.

—Mi madre tiene un asiento en la Junta de Fiduciarios Lo pasará sin una audición formal.

Estudia mi expresión, enroscando su mano contra su pecho entre nosotros.

—Esto afecta mis posibilidades, ¿no?

—Si les hablo de ti, vendrán sus reclutadores. Asistirán a una actuación de toda la escuela y…

Su respiración tropieza en su garganta.

—Verán a Mike tocar y potencialmente rechazarán su solicitud.

—Y aceptarán la tuya en su lugar. —Paso una mano por su cabello y apoyo mis labios en su frente—. Tienes más talento que nadie en Le Moyne, pero si le pido a mi madre que cuele dos solicitudes a través de…

—De ninguna manera. —Tira hacia atrás su cabeza—. Cuando sea aceptada en Leopold, será por mérito y talento propio.

La acurruco contra mí mientras dolor palpita detrás de mí esternón. No puedo soportar la idea de joderla.

—Arreglaré esto.

— ¿Cómo? Aceptaste ese trato por una razón, ¿verdad? ¿Por Shreveport?

—Sí, pero puedo conseguir un trabajo fuera del estado. —Inclino su barbilla y la beso, sonriendo contra sus labios—. O puedo convertirme en un pirata.

Después de la mierda con Mike esta noche, sin importar cómo, mi renuncia trae nuevas complicaciones para Bella.

Acaricia mi mandíbula.

—La decano solo te reemplazará con otro acuerdo. Ella te contrató bajo términos injustos y limpió las recomendaciones de la señora Weber de mi archivo, así que claramente, está en una misión diabólica. ¿Por qué quiere que su hijo vaya ahí tan desesperadamente?

—Es la mejor escuela con los talentos más pudientes. La admisión de Mike es su calzado para elevar el poder y estatus de Le Moyne. ¿O quién sabe? Tal vez aspira a sentarse en la junta algún día.

Asiente, con su rostro fruncido en contemplación.

—Si renuncias, Mike no tendrá suficiente incentivo para mantener la boca cerrada sobre mí. Después de esta noche, él puede dar a su madre toda la ventaja que necesita para deshacerse de mí.

Exactamente dónde está mi cabeza. Justo así, sé con absoluta certeza que no dejaré Le Moyne o a Bella. Soy más inteligente e infame que Victoria Rivard, y tengo unos meses para decidir el método y nivel de crueldad que usaré para vencerla.

—Entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Por qué tomaste ese trato. —Bella arrastra sus dedos por mi pecho, observando el movimiento—. Incluso después de lo que Lauren hizo, es difícil dejarlo ir. Irse.

Mi respiración atrapa la exactitud de su declaración. Tiene razón, pero no conoce el problema real, el que estoy trabajando por resolver con Lauren. ¿Y mis sentimientos por Lauren? Esos se han apagado lo suficiente que ya no conducen mis acciones.

Los párpados de Bella se agitan pesadamente, sus extremidades se aflojan a mí alrededor, mientras murmura en voz baja:

—Todo es posible.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Iré a Leopold.

Su obstinación es inconveniente. Y dolorosamente admirable. Desafortunadamente, no tengo idea de lo que haré al respecto. Odio retrasar su sueño, pero hay algo más que necesito saber.

— ¿Dónde está el amigo de tu hermano?

Sus ojos se abren, y su voz se atrapa en su garganta.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Desapareció después de que te violó? ¿O todavía está por aquí?

Su tez se vuelve pálida en la tenue luz, con sus pómulos presionando contra su tensada piel.

Todo dentro de mí se queda inmóvil, estrangulando mi garganta y engrosando mi voz.

—Dime.

Lanza las sábanas, rueda encima de mí, y apoya su frente contra la mía.

—No más puñetazos esta noche.

Agarro su firme culo debajo de la camiseta e intento concentrar mi energía en su cuerpo y no lo que se le ha hecho a su cuerpo.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te tocó?

Deja caer sus rodillas a mis costados, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí, mientras sostiene mi rostro en sus manos.

—No me ha violado desde agosto.

¿Agosto? Me doblo en una posición sentada, con mi visión borrosa por la niebla roja.

— ¿Este pasado agosto, como hace dos meses?

Se aferra a mi pecho, sosteniendo mi cabeza mientras aplasta su boca contra la mía. En el momento en que su lengua busca entrar, le devuelvo el beso, furiosa y posesivamente, enredando mi mano en su cabello y tirando de sus caderas contra las mías.

Muerdo su labio.

—Su nombre.

Mece su coño contra mi polla, empujando su lengua, maldita sea, distrayéndome.

Arranco mi boca.

—Su nombre.

Se desploma, con su susurro vacío.

—Jacob Black.

¿Nativo americano? ¿El mismo hijo de puta acechando su casa esa noche?

— ¿Monta una moto deportiva naranja?

Sus uñas se clavan en mi nuca.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

* * *

**Hola chicas, Oh! Pensaron que Edward se iba a guardar el secreto de Victoria, pues no! La sinceridad es en ambos sentidos, ahora ¿Qué será lo que tiene que solucionar con Lauren? En este capítulo deja claro que sus sentimientos con esa arpía han cambiado. Ya no le tiene amor…así que ¿Cuál será el secreto que aún no le cuenta a Bella con respecto a Lauren? Quiero leer sus teorías!**

**Ahora, Se armó la grande! Ya sabe el nombre del amigo de Sam, ¿Qué hará ahora que sabe quién fue el hombre que violo constantemente a Bella? Solo les puedo decir que Jacob tiene su merecido.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	28. Capitulo 27

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 27**

**_Bella_**

—Ve a dormir.

Esa es la única respuesta que Edward da a mis interminables preguntas sobre Jacob.

Eventualmente, mis preocupaciones se disuelven debajo del peso de la fatiga.

Me doblo contra la rígida pared de su pecho, protegida por el bulto de su brazo alrededor de mi espalda, y custodiada por su vigilante mirada. Me quedo dormida rápidamente, pérdida en un gran espacio temporal donde para siempre no es suficiente.

Nunca me he sentido tan liviana como si una extraña sensación de aire hubiera reemplazado mis huesos y piel, y no quedara nada más que mi respiración. Suaves y flotantes respiraciones de éter. Cada exhalación forma una nube que se une a las otras vagando a mí alrededor en un vasto cielo azul.

Estoy soñando. Trato de aferrarme al encantamiento. Es tan seguro y suave aquí que no quiero irme. No despiertes.

Parpadeo contra destellos de halos de zafiro por la luz de la lámpara.

—Buenos días. —Los ojos azules de Edward llenan mi horizonte, tan profundos y majestuosos, destellando con todos los colores y estrellas del cielo.

Estiro mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, deleitándome en la suavidad de su cama.

—Estoy soñando.

Se acerca a mí, con los bíceps agrupándose mientras planta sus manos en el borde del colchón.

— ¿Todavía soñando?

—Bueno… estaba en el cielo. —Estiro el brazo y acaricio la descuidada barba de un día en su mandíbula—. Hasta que apareció el diablo.

Sus labios se encorvan en una territorial sonrisa, con su tez más rosada de lo normal. Su piel está húmeda debajo de mis dedos, con su cabello cobrizo y chorreante contra su frente.

— ¿Ya te duchaste? —Arrastro mi atención de su rostro, por su camiseta mojada, y me detengo en los pantalones cortos de gimnasio—. Oh. Hiciste ejercicio. ¿Qué hora es?

Me muevo a un lado y encuentro el reloj en la mesita de noche. Cinco quince de la mañana. La escuela no empieza hasta en dos horas.

Se endereza, haciendo rodar sus hombros.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para prepararte?

Me siento, la habitación tambaleándose a mí alrededor mientras recuerdo la conversación que no terminamos anoche.

—Depende. No me has contado cómo conoces a Jacob.

—Él ya no es de tu incumbencia. —Se gira hacia el baño.

—No puedes simplemente ir a golpearlo. —Me deslizo de la cama y ajusto la camiseta sobre mis muslos—. Es un ex Marine, un matón, tal vez incluso un criminal. Y tú eres…

Me lanza una hirviente mirada que seca el resto de mis palabras en mi garganta. Su puño se abre y cierra a su lado, con sus lacerados nudillos brillando de rojo. Está bien, tal vez podría dar unos buenos golpes, pero…

—Es demasiado riesgoso. —Me desplomo en el borde del colchón, temblando contra la idea de él luchando contra otro de mis monstruos.

Jacob rara vez llega a casa sin Sam, así que serían ellos contra mi profesor. Nada bueno saldría de eso.

Encuentro su mirada.

—La policía podría ser llamada. Tú podrías ir a prisión. O peor aún, si sigues golpeando cosas, podrías romper tus manos y perder tu habilidad para tocar el piano.

Camina a zancadas hacia mí, con su expresión marmoleada con sombrías líneas de intensidad.

—A pesar de lo que has visto, normalmente no confronto mis problemas con mis puños. —Levanta uno de esos puños y acaricia mi mandíbula—. Prefiero una sutil y engañosa planificación. Jacob Black no me verá llegar.

Bieeen. Así qué él irá a… ¿qué? ¿Ponerse en plan ninja sobre su trasero? Regresa al baño, con su voz retumbando por encima de su hombro.

—Tomaré una ducha. Luego el baño es tuyo.

La puerta se cierra detrás de él, seguido por el hueco clic de la cerradura.

Me vuelvo a dejar caer en la cama, con la camiseta levantada hasta mi cintura y exponiéndome al aire fresco. No sé qué hizo con mis bragas. Ni siquiera me importa. Me ha visto desnuda y ha metido sus dedos en mí. Sin embargo, todo lo que me dejó ver es su pecho desnudo.

¿Por qué cerró la puerta? ¿Qué está ocultando? Mi pulso se eleva mientras ridículas teorías llenan mi cabeza. ¿Su polla está deforme? ¿O tal vez no me quiere cerca hasta que el médico me revise por enfermedades? Mis emociones se desbordan, pero la sensación más mordaz está en lo profundo de mi centro. Solo pensar en él desnudo envía un temblor hacia mis muslos y una sacudida entre mis piernas.

Sensaciones que nunca han estado ahí antes surgen como una fiebre. Me siento tan malditamente caliente y necesitada. Por mi profesor.

Está mal. Estar aquí está mal. Deslizar mi mano sobre mi coño se siente mal, también, pero lo hago de todas maneras, acariciando el camino que él acarició, mojando y rodeando exactamente cómo él lo hizo. Mis dedos son sus dedos, acariciando, dando, y construyendo esa maravillosa energía dentro de mí.

Pronto, mi cuerpo se hace cargo, con mi mano moviéndose por el camino que quiero que se mueva, persuadiendo temblores a través de mi piel y produciendo una inimaginable cantidad de húmedo calor bajo mi toque.

Mis piernas se abren, y mi cabeza se echa hacia atrás, con mi cuello estirándose mientras froto mi clítoris y hundo dos dedos en el interior, afuera y arriba, abajo y de vuelta.

Está justo detrás de esa puerta, cubriendo de jabón a lo largo de su eje, encargándose de él. Dios lo bendiga, quiero hacer eso. Apuesto a que su desnudo cuerpo es una legendaria vista para contemplar.

La presión en mi interior se rompe, cortando mi aire mientras placer rueda sobre mí en cálidas ondas eléctricas. Me estremezco y sacudo, jadeando con guturales gruñidos. Santo infierno, tal vez puedo hacer eso de nuevo. Después recupero mi respiración. ¿Cuántos de esos puedo tener consecutivamente?

Deslizo mis dedos en mi resbaladiza abertura. Tal vez solo uno más antes de que él….

Está demasiado silencioso. ¿Está cerrada la ducha? La puerta del baño se abre, y sale en una niebla de vapor.

Aparto de un tirón mi mano y bajo mi camiseta.

Agarra la toalla de su cintura mientras sus árticos ojos se entrelazan con los míos.

Ninguno respira. O se mueve.

Él sabe.

—Te tocaste.

Mi rostro se calienta a niveles nucleares.

Se aferra al marco de la puerta, apretando tan fuerte que la madera cruje. Sus ojos se nublan de dolor, se endurecen con determinación, luego se sacude hacia atrás y golpea la puerta entre nosotros.

Gimo, increíblemente avergonzada.

Un ruido sordo golpea la madera en el otro lado. La cerradura hace clic, seguido por el sonido de la ducha abriendo de nuevo.

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? ¿Qué debería hacer? Tan pronto como salga, tendré que enfrentarlo. Maldita sea, me niego a avergonzarme por esto. Lanzándome a través de la habitación, llamo a la puerta.

— ¿Edward?

— ¡Cinco minutos! —Su grito ahogado suena demasiado cerca para estar en la ducha.

— ¿Estás enojado?

—No, Bella —gruñe.

— ¿Entonces qué?

Hace un profundo ruido gruñón.

—Joder, me estás matando aquí.

Me alejo de la puerta y me siento en la cama. No ha tratado de tener sexo conmigo, pero todos sus besos y toques y miradas me dicen que quiere hacerlo. Dada mi desagradable vida sexual, supongo que no lo hará.

Una cosa con la que puedo contar, sin embargo, es su franqueza. Así que en lugar de asquearme de suposiciones, deambulo hacia la locura que hay en su armario.

Ropa y zapatos forran una pared que es tres veces más grande que mi altura. La calidad de los tejidos y costuras es diferente a todo lo que he tocado. Abro los cajones incorporados al lado y encuentro pilas de lencería de encaje, raso, y oh Dios mío, cuero. Las etiquetas han sido quitadas, pero todo se ve nuevo y exactamente de mi talla. Moldeo las copas de un sujetador rojo de encaje alrededor de mis pechos. Ajuste perfecto. ¿Cómo demonios sabe mi talla de sujetador?

Cinco minutos después, la puerta del baño se abre. Salgo del armario, todavía usando su camiseta, y regreso a la cama para sentarme en el borde.

Su cobrizo cabello está parcialmente seco, y la anterior tensión en sus músculos se ha ido. Mi atención cae en el bulto debajo de su toalla. No está abombado. Apuesto a que se tocó, pero ¿por qué detrás de una puerta cerrada con la ducha abierta? Edward Cullen no se avergüenza.

Se sienta a mi lado en la cama, deja caer su magullada mano en mi regazo, y entrelaza nuestros dedos.

—Para aclarar mi reacción anterior… Yo no, de ninguna manera, me opongo a que te masturbes.

Solo escucharlo decir esa traviesa palabra desata una tormenta de fuego dentro de mí.

—Eso es bueno, porque definitivamente lo haré de nuevo. —Levanto una osada ceja—. Lo apruebes o no.

—Me matas —murmura en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me tocas en su lugar?

Tira de nuestras manos entrelazadas entre sus extendidas rodillas y apoya nuestros codos en la toalla cubriendo sus muslos.

—Me encanta que quieras darte placer. —Me desliza una sonrisa—. Me encanta un poco demasiado.

—Escucho un pero venir.

—Pero… —Me muestra otra sonrisa que acelera el corazón—No te mostraré lo mucho que realmente me encanta hasta que estés lista.

— ¿No me mostrarás tu erección, quieres decir?

Cierra sus ojos.

—No soy un amante amable, Bella. —Levanta la vista, y su mirada aterriza en mis labios—. Estoy seguro de que, con el tiempo, descubrirás que no quieres ser amable. Hasta entonces, esperaré.

— ¿Detrás de una puerta cerrada?

Asiente.

Mordisqueo mi labio.

— ¿Con una erección?

La comisura de su boca rebota.

Miro el contorno de su polla debajo de la toalla.

— ¿Te corriste?

La potencia de su mirada irrita mis nervios mientras frota una mano sobre su mandíbula, frotando, mirando con fuerza, frotando más fuerte.

Realmente no debería empujar a la bestia, pero… Respiración profunda. Voz fuerte.

—La próxima vez que te masturbes, quiero ver.

Su inhalación se corta justo antes de que él se lance. Su pecho choca contra el mío, haciéndome saltar hacia atrás contra el colchón. Un gemido escapa de mis labios, pero su boca está ahí, devorando mi voz, y mi cordura.

El peso de su cuerpo hunde el mío en las sábanas, con su fuerza contrayéndose alrededor de mí mientras su mano se desliza por mis costillas, tomando la camiseta con ella. Mis dedos se cierran en su cabello, enroscándose a través de los húmedos mechones mientras me besa con labios firmes y una devastadora y urgente lengua.

Retenida por su tamaño, con mi boca controlada por la suya, cierro mis ojos y simplemente disfruto del feroz afecto. Agarra mi pezón y le da un doloroso tirón. Cuando jadeo, gime. Balanceo mis caderas, y él muele las suyas, sujetándome a la cama y presionando su dura longitud contra mí centro. Un poco más de eso y su toalla caerá. ¿Tal vez podría ayudarlo?

Estiro un brazo detrás de él y deslizo una mano por las flexibles crestas de su espalda. Cuando mis dedos golpean la toalla, me deslizo debajo de ella y encuentro el aumento del duro y firme músculo. Dios mío, ¿cómo puede el culo de un hombre ser tan irresistible? Quiero sentirlo con las dos manos, pero su cuerpo es demasiado largo para conseguir un buen agarre.

Estiro mis brazos, alcanzando…

Agarra mi garganta y aprieta. La fuerza de su agarre empuja mi barbilla hacia arriba, y mis manos sueltan los preciosos centímetros en su espalda. El ángulo de mi boca le da acceso más profundo, con su lengua enrollándose alrededor de la mía y sus húmedas exhalaciones calientan mi rostro.

—Soy un furioso jodido animal a tu alrededor.

Quiero decirle que me use de cualquier manera que alimente su hambre, pero cuando sus dedos se aprietan con más fuerza alrededor de mi garganta, es demasiado. Mis pulmones queman por oxígeno, y manchas negras invaden mi visión. Pánico se eleva, con mi mandíbula trabajando contra la suya. Sin besar. Luchando.

No puedo respirar. Mis manos se agitan contra su espalda, con mi cuerpo corcoveando para escapar. Libérate. Libérate.

El puño alrededor de mi garganta desaparece, seguido por su peso.

Agarro mi cuello y jadeo por aire mientras el miedo congela mis venas y lágrimas empañan mis ojos.

Se para al lado de la cama, enderezando la toalla sobre la dura y sobresaliente longitud que aún no he visto.

Pasando una mano por su cabello, me mira.

—No estás lista.

Suelto mi adolorida garganta y me siento, temblando contra un estremecimiento de todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Lista para qué? ¿Sexo?

— ¡Para mí! —Camina a zancadas hacia el tocador y saca calcetines a cuadros y calzoncillos negros—. Mantén eso en mente la próxima vez que me pidas verme masturbar.

Mi estómago se hunde.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué me estrangulaste? ¿Para asustarme? —Si es así, funcionó. Mi corazón todavía está latiendo.

—Para mostrarte. —Cruza la habitación, y se detiene al pie de la cama, y frunce el ceño hacia su erección debajo de la toalla. Luego su mirada perfora la mía—. Me corro al ver tu cuerpo inclinado en angustia, sabiendo que puse esas lágrimas en tus ojos. Pero solo cuando me das ese placer libremente y con absoluta confianza.

¿Se lo di libremente? ¿Incluso tuve una opción?

—Si te preocupas por mí, ¿por qué no podemos hacer esto sin…lágrimas?

Su enmarañado cabello cobrizo y abundantes pestañas le dan una mirada más suave, pero la agudeza en sus ojos azules me recuerdan que si hay algo de gentileza en su interior, es fácilmente ahogada por su meteórico temperamento.

Mira el reloj y me mira.

—Tengo una profunda necesidad sexual de empujar a una mujer más allá de su zona de confort. Cuando estés lista para déjate llevar ahí, lucharás con cada instinto en tu cuerpo, pero prometo… el resultado es mucho más satisfactorio que un orgasmo.

¿Qué podría ser mejor que un orgasmo? ¿Es algo más profundo, como esa cálida sensación que llena mi pecho cuando sé que me está disfrutando? Darle placer aumenta el mío a niveles eufóricos. Así que sí, tal vez hay más en la intimidad que en solo estar acostada sobre mi espalda mientras él surca encima de mí. Pero no tengo idea de lo que podría ser. Trago. No sé cómo me siento con respecto al estrangulamiento. ¿Va más allá de mi zona de confort? ¿Qué intentará después?

— ¿Por qué quieres presionarme de esa manera?

—Es la máxima confianza, y el poder en eso es incomparable.

A pesar de la inquietud gorgoteando en mi interior, me las arreglo para mantener mi voz firme.

—No quiero que nadie tenga poder sobre…

—No, Bella. Tú eres la que tiene el poder. Tú fijas los límites y decides cuándo se detiene. —Frunce el ceño hacia mí mientras un tirón patina sobre su pecho sin vello—. No usaste tu palabra de seguridad.

Joder, lo olvidé.

—No podía hablar con tu mano…

—Mentira. No lo intentaste.

Ajusto la camiseta sobre mis muslos.

—Esa es la lección, ¿no?

—Sí. —Sin decir otra palabra, entre al armario, dejándome en una ruborizada sobrecarga de confusión.

Unos minutos después, sale completamente vestido y me dice que vaya a la cocina cuando esté lista para irme.

El propósito de su lección me consume mientras me ducho, cepillo mi cabello y dientes, y me visto sola en su dormitorio. Sé que mis percepciones de sexo y hombres están hastiadas, pero la presión de su mano en mi garganta no fue nada comparado con los últimos cuatro años de dolor y miedo. No hace que sus métodos sean aceptables, pero la escandalosamente dura manera en que hace las cosas puede ser realmente eficaz.

La próxima vez que me haga sentir incómoda, estoy segura de que estaré pensando en esa palabra de seguridad. Y él la atenderá. Desde que lo conozco, no ha tomado nada que no estaba dispuesta a dar. Dios mío, hay poder en eso. Saber que se detendrá cuando diga la palabra me hace sentir más alta, más firme… más ligera.

Bajo las escaleras en el suave cuero de zapatos nuevos. Los adorables zapatos de piso tienen pequeños pinchos plateados y malla negra alrededor de las puntas. Agregan un toque moderno al vestido tejido de color rojo. Las mangas tres-cuartos me mantendrán caliente en las noches de otoño. El recto dobladillo va más allá de mis rodillas, y el corpiño tiene esa genial faja que entrecruza de atrás hacia adelante y ata mi cintura.

Todo el conjunto me hace sentir elegante y… querida. Una exasperante voz en mi cabeza me recuerda que no gané esta ropa. Excepto que Edward la dio bajo el muy claro acuerdo de que le pertenezco y, a su vez, todo lo que posee es mío. Es difícil hacerme a la idea de eso.

Pero por ahora, usaré la ropa porque su regalo significa más para mí que mi maldito orgullo.

Lo encuentro sentado en la isla de la cocina, hurgando en un plato de pasta cubierta con huevos, queso, y tocino. Su atención salta a mí, y se congela. Solo sus ojos se mueven, calentándose bajo las oscuras cejas mientras hace un lento recorrido por mi cuerpo.

Es obvio que compró esta ropa porque mi actual armario es escaso. Pero cuando continúa su revisión de cabeza a los pies, me doy cuenta de que fue de compras porque estaba pensando en mí, tal vez imaginando cómo me vería vestida con las cosas que le gustan.

Con el paso final, sus rasgos faciales duros como una piedra se suavizan con satisfacción. Algo en mi interior se atrapa y sostiene. Puse esa mirada en su rostro al aceptar su regalo. No sé lo que es, pero saber que lo complazco encaja tan bien con todos los nuevos sentimientos que revuelve en mí.

Encuentra mi mirada.

—El vestido más afortunado del planeta.

Mi corazón rueda en una cadencia de pesados latidos.

—No puedo creer lo bien que encaja.

Mira mis labios.

—Siéntate y come.

Su corbata marrón de estampado de cachemir, camisa con botones blanquecinos, y pantalones marrones parecerían anticuados en otro hombre. Pero en él, es una declaración del diseñador metrosexual. Demonios, podría usar el cuello levantado y deslumbrantes pantalones cortos de mezclilla, y las mujeres dejarían caer sus bragas cuando pasa.

El robusto olor del café me rodea cuando me siento a su lado.

— ¿No hay chaleco hoy?

—Clima para chaqueta.

Le doy un vistazo a la chaqueta de gamuza cubriendo el respaldo de su asiento. Las largas mangas podrían ayudar a ocultar los cortes en sus nudillos.

Carga mi plato, vierte mi juego, y apoya su mano en mi muslo. No me han cuidado de esta manera desde que mi papá murió. Sentada aquí con buena ropa, poniendo comida en mi vientre, lo estudio como una niña sin padre lo haría con su protector, como una estudiante con su profesor, pero más que eso, lo veo como una mujer abriendo su corazón a un hombre.

Llena tantos vacíos en mi vida, y mi deseo por él solo me acerca más, más fuerte a un mundo con el que solo he soñado. Un mundo donde interactúo con un hombre porque quiero, porque se preocupa por mí tanto como yo me preocupo por él.

Excepto que dice que no estoy lista.

Antes de conocerlo, gentileza era todo lo que quería, ¿pero ahora?

Cuando empecé los estudios formales de música, gané una aguda apreciación por el poderoso uso de contrapunto de Bach. Aquellos que no saben escuchar su música solo escuchan un lío de líneas ruidosas. Pero lo que compuso fueron múltiples melodías, con cada mano tocando una versión diferente de la misma canción.

Edward aplica contrapunto en todo lo que hace. Con una mano, golpetea con ternura y autocontrol mientras con la otra golpea con intensidad y dominio. Sus métodos pueden ser contradictorios, pero los ejecuta en perfecta armonía.

Dejo el tenedor y agarro sus dedos en mi muslo.

— ¿Cómo sabré cuando esté lista?

Levanta mi mano y presiona un beso en la palma de mi mano.

—Yo lo sabré.

Inspecciono su rostro, persistiendo en sus esculpidos labios, mandíbula recién afeitada, y ojos azul ultramarino.

— ¿Y luego qué?

Promesas bailan como notas siniestras en su mirada.

—Entonces estarás agradecida por esa palabra de seguridad.

Un escalofrío lame mi columna, y un dolor estalla entre mis piernas. Quiero lo que está ofreciendo tanto como no lo quiero. O tal vez quiero no quererlo.

Froto la parte de atrás de mi cuello y luego escarbo en mi desayuno.

Termina su plato y lo aparta.

—Cuando no estés en la escuela o aquí, no te apartarás de mi lado.

Me ahogo, murmurando alrededor de mi bocado de queso.

— ¿Cómo funciona eso?

—No hables con la boca llena.

Masticando rápidamente, trago.

—Cuando vaya a casa…

—Vives conmigo ahora.

Me pongo rígida ante sus palabras que penetran mis tímpanos. Las escucho, pero su significado no está sincronizando en mi cerebro.

Da un sorbo a su café, mira su teléfono, y me mira como si hubiera dicho que viniera a cenar, no a jodidamente mudarme.

Lo miro con mi boca abierta.

—Me estás jodiendo.

Lleva su taza a sus labios, me vuelve a mirar, sin un indicio de sonrisa en sus ojos.

Habla en serio.

¿Me perdí una conversación entera donde me pidió mudarme? Oh, espera. Él no pide nada.

Me encorvo contra el respaldo del taburete.

—Eso es por Jacob.

—Es una razón conveniente. —Rellena su taza con la jarra en la isla y regresa a su teléfono.

Maldita sea su regla anti-_yo no puedo_, porque quiero gritarle esas palabras repetidamente.

—Es contra la ley. ¡Eres mi profesor!

—Eres mi chica. —Pasa perezosamente la pantalla de su teléfono—. Esa es la única ley por la que necesitas preocuparte.

¿Qué? Mi cabeza martillea.

—Estás loco.

—Eres mía.

— ¿Y si alguien lo descubre?

Se desplaza por su correo electrónico, sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

—Mi problema.

—Pero Schubert…

Deja el teléfono y estrella sus labios contra los míos con un beso que dice _Cállate y confía en mí_. Luego se reclina y vuelve a su correo electrónico.

—Recogeremos al gato después de la escuela.

* * *

**Hola chicas, bueno les dije que se venía un cambio en la vida de Bella y sip, ese cambio viene con Edward, van a vivir juntos, eso será interesante, ya que ellos aún no van a tener sexo, Bella no está preparada aun, nuestro sexy profesor va a tener que aguantarse.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden que los REVIEW SON MI SUELDO**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	29. Capitulo 28

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 28**

**_Edward_**

Tres apartamentos lejos de la casa de Bella, dejo estacionado el GTO en la calle mientras ella alimenta al gato. La motocicleta naranja no está aquí, pero no sé si alguien más está en casa.

Si tuviera una explicación legal para llegar con ella a las seis y media de la mañana, estaría en esa casa con ella ahora mismo. En cambio, me veo obligado a controlarla desde lejos, a través de la conexión entre nuestros teléfonos, listo para hacer lo que sea necesario para ser su punto de apoyo y protección.

La primera luz del amanecer ilumina las tejas parciales en las casas circundantes. Sostengo mi teléfono apretado, odiando que no puedo verla moverse por dentro. Pero la oigo a través del altavoz. Cada gruñido de su aliento a través del auricular atrae la mía.

Antes de que saliéramos de mi casa, le di el teléfono que le compré hace semanas. Ella lo acunó en sus manos como si fuera el inestimable violín Vieuxtemps, su pálida expresión impregnada con reacia aceptación.

Espero su reacción cuando le dé un auto.

— ¿Están tu mamá o tu hermano allí? —pregunto a través del teléfono.

—Ambos —susurra—. Dormidos.

Si escucho un jadeo o un solo sonido preocupante, estaré en esa puerta en menos de diez segundos.

Doblo mi mano en el volante, los nudillos magullados mirando por debajo de la manga más larga. Bella probablemente sabe que la verdadera razón por la que estoy usando la chaqueta es para ocultar los cortes. No quiero que se preocupe por lo que la gente asuma o no asuma.

Ese es mi trabajo.

Mientras me concentro en el susurro de sus movimientos a través del teléfono, mi mente deambula de regreso al dormitorio esta mañana y la forma erótica en que su cuello se sentía en mi agarre. Ella confía en mí, sin embargo, entró en pánico, luchando con su cuerpo y suplicándome con sus ojos, como lo haría con cualquier otro hombre. Eso es inaceptable.

Asfixiar, azotar, el placer derivado de cualquier tipo de dolor y humillación no son para los débiles de corazón. Si tuviera alguna duda sobre lo que la excita, mi enfoque sería diferente. Si ella fuera demasiado tímida para sostener mi mirada, probablemente no habría llamado mí atención en primer lugar.

Si fuera cualquier otra persona, no estaría sentado aquí, cien por ciento dedicado y arriesgando mi cuello para estar con ella.

Bella Swan no es frágil. Está construida para mi marca de protección y apetito por el dominio. Tratarla con guante de seda le haría un gran daño.

Su fuerza emocional es una de las muchas razones por las que me atrae tanto. Sí, es la criatura más hermosa que he visto, pero estoy fascinado por todo el paquete. Ella se alza ante mí cuando piensa que estoy equivocado, pero se humedece bajo la fuerza de mi voz y el calor de mi cinturón. Apuesto el Fazioli de mi abuelo a que el sexo normal y monótono con un hombre no autoritario la ahogaría.

Si esas cualidades provienen de su naturaleza sumisa o de su abusivo pasado, es mi responsabilidad como su primera pareja sexual real hacerla consciente de las muchas facetas del placer. El sexo no tiene que conformarse con los estándares de la sociedad para ser sano. No tiene que ser lento y tierno para ser seguro. Y no tiene que estar libre de esposas de cuero para ser consensual. Ella está aprendiendo, pero ¿cuán consciente es? Esta es la parte difícil.

La deseo, y esa necesidad es un latido interminable dentro de mí, como una canción no escrita golpeando contra mi caja torácica para salir.

Mudarla a mi casa y dormir junto a ella mientras no la follo es pura tortura. Pero sé que ella es consciente de mi moderación, y también sé cuánto la aprecia y respeta.

El hecho de que me dan ganas de enredarla, de hundir mis dientes en sus tetas, y estrangular sus jadeos, no es el tema. La misma circunstancia de su abuso combinado con mi papel como su profesor hace difícil incluso la más suave intimidad con ella. Podría persuadir sus piernas con palabras elocuentes, follarla dulcemente, y ella dejaría que sucediera porque es la única manera en que sabe cómo responder a un hombre.

Bueno, que se joda eso. Antes de entrar en su cuerpo, ella estará conmigo mental y emocionalmente, en sus términos, haciendo una elección consciente entre detenerse o rendirse ante mí. A diferencia de esta mañana cuando mi mano estaba alrededor de su garganta. No cedió ni usó su palabra de seguridad. Porque todavía no entiende lo que realmente significa estar dispuesto.

Unos minutos más tarde, regresa al auto y cierra el cinturón de seguridad.

Piso el acelerador, observando su postura relajada en el borde de mi periferia.

— ¿No se despertaron?

—No. —Una sonrisa suave toca sus labios. —Schubert me extraña—. Se gira en el asiento para mirarme—. Edward, tenemos que hablar...

—Si se trata de la mudanza, no es negociable.

—Tengo algo que decir sobre en dónde vivo.

—No cuando se trata de tu seguridad. —Giro bruscamente en Rampart Street y me dirijo hacia Le Moyne—. Con Sam y Jacob en esa casa, no necesito decirte lo jodidamente inseguro que es vivir allí.

Ella frunce sus labios.

Descanso mi mano en su muslo.

— Deja de luchar contra esto.

—Soy tu estudiante. Si alguien descubre que estoy viviendo con...

—Seré arrestado, y estarás libre y limpia de cualquier consecuencia.

—Exactamente. ¡No quiero eso!

—El riesgo es mío. —Infundo mi voz con autoridad, un tono que le recuerda que soy la solución para su situación simplemente porque estoy a cargo, en control, y es mi propósito, por encima de todo, mantenerla a salvo—. Esta es mi decisión, y no me volverás a cuestionarla de nuevo.

Mientras me detengo en un semáforo, ella desengancha su cinturón de seguridad y se inclina sobre la consola.

Su mano hace un barrido familiar a través de mi cabello, sus ojos sonriendo hacia mí.

—Eres un poco encantador cuando te pones muy serio y mandón. —Baja su barbilla y profundiza su voz—. Como yo soy el hombre estableciendo la ley, y así es como va a ser.

_Lindo_. Sacudo la cabeza, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Aprieta sus dedos contra mi cuero cabelludo y aparta un mechón de cabello de su boca.

— Pero tengo mi propia mente y mi propia voz, y la vas a oír cuando sea y como yo quiera.

Miro sus labios, divertido y excitado.

—No espero nada menos, señorita Swan.

Justo como ella espera que la calle cuando me pregunta.

—Bueno. —Una luz parpadea en su mirada—. También debes esperar que no me rendiré con Leopold.

Por supuesto, no lo hará, lo que significa que necesito averiguar cómo hacer que funcione.

Desliza sus dedos a mi mandíbula, ahuecando mi rostro mientras me besa. Nadie de Le Moyne se aventuraría en esta parte de la ciudad, por lo que los automovilistas que pasan pueden mirar boquiabierto todo lo que quieran.

Lamo sus labios y presiono hacia adelante para unir nuestras lenguas. Solo un golpe acariciando, un movimiento sugestivo, pero eso es todo lo que se necesita. Ella gime, inclinando su cabeza para una conexión más profunda, su pecho cambia más cerca, levantándose por aire. Cristo, su deseo es tan asombroso como el mío.

El semáforo va a cambiar en cualquier segundo. No me importa una mierda. Tomo el beso, agarrando sus caderas y juntándonos contra la consola. Con mi pie firmemente presionado en el freno, le doy una probada completa con mi lengua, apuñalando y azotando entre sus labios, mientras mi mano se desplaza más bajo para agarrar su culo en un duro apretón.

Un bocinazo suena detrás de nosotros. Nos separamos, riendo a través de respiraciones pesadas como escolares.

Impulso el auto hacia delante, mi atención se desplaza entre ella y el camino.

—Cada vez que te vea hoy, voy a pensar en ese beso.

Mete su cabello detrás de su oreja y me da una mirada sofocante.

—Yo también.

A medida que los bloques de edificios se desdibujan, nos asentamos en un nexo vibrante, un lazo sin palabras reforzado con un intercambio de miradas y sonrisas persistentes. Es una cosa tan cómoda, esta energía entre nosotros, como si estuviéramos en nuestro propio mundo privado, donde los errores del pasado, los sueños de la universidad y las normas de los estudiantes-profesores no existen. Aquí, en esta aislada suspensión de tiempo y espacio, nada nos puede separar.

Entrelazo nuestros dedos juntos en su regazo.

—Dime qué estás pensando.

Rueda su lengua contra el interior de su mejilla.

—Es extraño sentarme en tu auto, vestida con ropa bonita, sintiéndome llena de un enorme desayuno. Mi estómago está feliz. —Cierra sus ojos y luego los abre, enganchando los míos—. Estoy feliz. Y asustada. Supongo que estoy muy asustada, por la felicidad... eso no viene muy a menudo, y tengo tanto miedo de perderla.

Probablemente está pensando en su padre y en la seguridad que perdió cuando murió. Quiero ordenarle que me deje toda la preocupación a mí, pero no funciona de esa manera, así que le ofrezco una perspectiva diferente.

—Cuando estamos juntos, Bella, cuando somos solo tú y yo, la felicidad solo puede ser limitada por nosotros. Hacemos las reglas y decidimos cómo va a ir esto. Nuestro mundo es tan ilimitado y real como nuestros sentimientos del uno por el otro.

Levanta mi mano y coloca un beso sobre mis dedos.

—Gracias.

— ¿Por?

—Por siempre saber qué decir. —Sostiene mi mano debajo de su barbilla—. Por alimentarme. Por dejarme alimentar a Schubert. Por el teléfono, la ropa, y...

—De nada.

Juro que su corazón está envuelto alrededor del mío, estirando y frotando contra las paredes de mí pecho. Es emocionante y aterrador, la forma en que se metió furtivamente dentro de mí con tanta rapidez.

A pocas cuadras de la escuela, estaciono en una tranquila calle lateral.

— No estoy contento con esto.

Ella abre la puerta y me lanza una sonrisa fácil.

—Camino a la escuela todos los días.

—No me gusta el secretismo.

Estuve allí, hice este baile con Lauren. Bella merece algo mejor. Pero si soy atrapado, ella regresará a Treme, a Jacob Black, y a la desesperación financiera. Soy el responsable de protegerla de todo.

Agarro la parte de atrás de su cuello y la empujo para un beso.

— No siempre será así.

Cuando se gradúe, no seré su profesor. Nuestra relación será legal y... Ella irá a la universidad, donde quiera que sea. ¿Y qué? ¿La seguiré? ¿Querrá que la siga? Ella no tendrá una maldita elección.

Apoya su frente contra la mía.

—No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir.

Mi rostro se inflama cuando la convicción endurece mi estómago.

—Haré lo que sea...

Presiona sus suaves labios contra los míos y al instante disminuye mi temperamento ascendente, besándome hasta que mi polla se hincha.

Demasiado pronto, retrocede.

—Podemos discutir el futuro después de absorber todo lo que está sucediendo en este momento.

Con eso, se desliza fuera del auto, su cuerpo asesino, su culo follable, y piernas largas todo iluminado por el sol. Jodidamente impresionante.

Empujando su nueva cartera, se agacha para meter la cabeza. El cuello de su vestido rojo se abre, dándome una infame vista de sus firmes tetas jóvenes que se apoyan contra el sostén de seda roja.

Me mira fijamente y levanta una ceja.

¿Cómo puedo no mirar? Es la programación genética, y Bella tiene tetas malditamente grandes.

Una comisura de su boca se alza con una seductora sonrisa.

— Nos vemos en clase, señor Cullen.

Se aleja, dejándome sin oxígeno en el auto. Bajo la ventana y revoluciono el motor unas cuantas veces para llamar su atención.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, tira su sonrisa entre dientes.

— ¿Estás intentando competir conmigo o impresionarme?

Solo quería ver su sonrisa una vez más. Ahora puedo respirar de nuevo.

* * *

**Hola chicas, este capítulo me encanta, como poco a poco Bella va agarrando más seguridad, que hasta bromea con Edward y se viene la mudanza, Bella merece todo lo bueno en su vida y Edward quiere darle todo lo que ella ansia, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Edward no es tan idiota como pensábamos al principio ¿cierto? Ahora todavía está el problema del trato que hizo con Victoria ya que no puedo irse, menos ahora que Mike recibió tremenda paliza por su culpa ¿Sera que Mike hablara de lo que le hizo el señor Cullen? Oh…oh quiero escuchar sus teorías.**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW ELLOS SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	30. Capitulo 29

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 29**

**_Edward_**

Paso el día escuchando susurros y prestando mucha atención a expresiones sutiles. Victoria Rivard me saluda en el salón de profesores con un ceño fruncido de desdén. No hay nada nuevo.

Leah Clearwater me observa desde lejos, cautelosa y magullada. Ella lo superará. Mike se queda fuera de mi camino en los pasillos y se escurre en su asiento durante la clase. Él es el que más me preocupa. Lo humillé delante de Bella anoche, un golpe horrendo a su ego de chico. Pero si abre la boca, tiene más que perder que su dignidad.

En el salón de clases, Bella mantiene su actitud como estudiante. Ella no sostiene mi mirada demasiado tiempo. No coquetea ni demuestra afecto. Pero la tensión sexual entre nosotros flota como una tormenta eléctrica. Si alguien supiera qué buscar, lo captaría. Mike debería tener algo de sospechas después de la manera en que la defendí, pero no se atreve a mirarla o a mí. Por ahora, lo único que puedo hacer es mantenerlo bajo mi vigilancia.

Después de las clases privadas de Bella, regresamos a su casa. El cielo sin estrellas y la ausencia de luz arrojan su calle en una mancha de sombras.

Metiendo el GTO en el mismo lugar que usé esta mañana, observo la oscuridad más allá de sus ventanas.

—Nadie está en casa.

—Supongo que no. —Abre la puerta del auto—. Seré rápida.

Apago el motor y me encuentro con ella en la calle. Sacude la cabeza y señala el auto.

—Quédate aquí. Alguien podría volver a casa.

Es arriesgado, pero no va a entrar en una casa oscura sola por la noche. Tampoco va a sacar un gato y todas sus pertenencias por sí misma. Pero en caso de que su hermano aparezca, necesito prepararla para una desagradable re-presentación.

La agarro de la mano y la llevo al porche delantero.

—Conocí a Sam hace un tiempo.

— ¿Qué? —Ella se detiene en la acera y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Cuando?

Tiro de sus dedos apretando, obligando a sus pies a seguirme por las escaleras.

—No sabe quién soy, y tristemente, no sabe por qué le rompí la nariz.

Ella jadea, sus pasos vacilantes, pero la mantengo en movimiento.

— ¿Fuiste tú? Su ceño baja mientras abre la puerta. Un suspiro pasa por sus labios—. Por el corte en mi labio.

—Nadie hace daño a mi chica.

—Me encanta cuando dices eso —susurra suavemente.

Con manos apacibles, ella endereza mi corbata, sus dedos descienden por la seda antes de que se aleje.

Cuando abre la puerta, el olor a humo de cigarrillo rancio me inunda la nariz.

Un segundo después, un gato naranja atigrado sale de las profundidades oscuras y se ralentiza a sus pies, ronroneando como un motor y frotándose contra sus tobillos.

Ella lo carga, acariciando su cabeza redonda contra su cuello como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

Me meto las manos en los bolsillos e intento frenar mis celos por un maldito gato.

— ¿Me vas a dejar entrar en algún momento esta noche?

—Tan impaciente. —Ella golpea el interruptor de la pared e inunda la pequeña habitación con luz. Luego me sostiene al gato y lo deja caer en mis brazos, obligándome a cargarlo—. Solo necesito agarrar sus cosas.

Mientras corre por la línea de puertas hacia la parte trasera de la casa, la bola de pelo en mis manos arroja no menos de mil pelos anaranjados por toda mi chaqueta de gamuza.

Entro, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Vas a orinar en mis alfombras?

Los dorados ojos redondos parpadean perezosamente. Luego arrastra su mejilla peluda a través de mi pecho, acariciando.

Nunca he vivido con una mascota, pero él parece lo suficientemente amable. El cobertizo sin embargo...

— ¿Podemos afeitar esto? —grito hacia la habitación de atrás.

El crujido de sus pasos hace una pausa.

—Creí que no te gustaban los "gatitos" afeitados.

Una sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro. _Touché_, mi hermosa chica.

Llevo a Schubert a través de una ordenada sala de estar. Está limpio porque no hay nada aquí, excepto una caja de cartón con ropa en la esquina, una pequeña mesa de centro y un sofá con cojines hundidos.

Continuando hacia la parte de atrás, paso un dormitorio, luego otro dormitorio, ambos apenas lo suficientemente grandes como para acomodar los colchones en el suelo y el desorden de ropa y ceniceros.

Ninguna de las habitaciones ofrece una pista de la chica que conozco. Bella es organizada, su ropa es sencilla y poca, y no fuma. La realidad me aprieta el pecho y acelera mis pasos.

Llego a la última habitación, la cocina, y la encuentro levantando un arenero por la puerta trasera.

— ¿Dónde duermes?

Agarra unas cuantas latas de comida para gatos de la desordenada encimera y pasa por delante de mí hasta el dormitorio más cercano.

—Esta es la habitación de mi madre.

Me arrastro detrás de ella, acariciando al gato y removiendo más pelos sueltos. Mi corazón golpea contra mi pecho mientras absorbo las empobrecidas condiciones en que vivió. Cuando llega al segundo dormitorio, sé lo que va a decir, y no quiero oírlo.

—La habitación de Sam. —Mira fijamente las pilas de ropa sucia—. Solía ser mía, pero cuando mi papá murió, Sam se volvió a mudar. Así que...

Sigue adelante, volviendo a la sala principal. Mi estómago cae mientras miro el hundido sofá con nuevos ojos.

—Aquí es donde duermo. —Levanta la mirada—. ¿Listo para irnos?

Me trago mi ira con el recordatorio de que nunca volverá a dormir en un maldito sofá.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que estás trayendo? —Asiento al arenero y las latas de alimento en sus brazos.

Sus ojos bajan hacia el gato ronroneando contra mi pecho, y sonríe cálidamente.

—Es todo lo que me queda.

Mientras conduzco fuera de su vecindario, la tensión en mis músculos se afloja con cada cuadra que pongo entre ella y esa casa. Nunca me he sentido mejor con respecto a una decisión que sobre esta.

Con el gato acomodado y maullando en el asiento trasero, solo queda una cosa que la traerá de vuelta a Treme.

Hago una parada imprevista, subiendo a la acera a lo largo de las ventanas con rejas de la tienda.

Ella se retuerce en el asiento y busca en mi rostro.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—El viejo no te ha visto en un par de días. Entra, dale tu número de teléfono y dile que estás a salvo.

Eso me gana una enorme sonrisa antes de que salte y se precipite adentro.

Una hora más tarde, mientras cena en mi cocina sobre un surtido de quesadillas abastecidas, Bella me da su lista escrita de cuentas por pagar.

Justo como he especificado, incluye los artículos que ella necesita comprar, tales como suministros escolares, desodorante, y tampones. Sonrío cuando veo el control de natalidad en la lista.

Ella trata de decirme lo que haré y no haré con sus cuentas, pero la callo con mis labios fusionados en los suyos y mis dedos en su coño. Su espalda se inclina sobre la isla de la cocina, nuestros platos vacíos chocando con el empuje de mi mano. Dos orgasmos más tarde, se tropieza en la sala de estar para trabajar en su tarea, la discusión olvidada.

Mis nudillos magullados todavía están demasiado sensibles para tocar el piano, así que corro en mi caminadora, me ducho y masturbo con los recuerdos de su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, de su garganta expuesta, de las piernas separadas, retorciéndose y vulnerable en mis brazos. Vulnerable a todas las cosas sucias y depravadas que fantaseo con hacer a cada agujero en su cuerpo. Cristo, si solo supiera lo que he planeado para ella.

Antes de salir de la ducha, me saco otro orgasmo porque jodido infierno, voy a dormir a su lado esta noche. Me digo que no está preparada para la forma perversa y salvaje en que follo, pero en el fondo de mi mente, hay una fecha de caducidad en mi autocontrol. Una fecha que se adjunta a la cita de su médico el sábado, a solo cuatro días de distancia. Tengo esta fuerte necesidad de estar con ella sin nada entre nosotros, incluyendo condones. Una vez que sus resultados de las pruebas confirmen que puedo hacer eso, todas las apuestas están cerradas.

Ella se va al dormitorio para terminar su tarea con Schubert acurrucado a su lado. Me meto en mi oficina y realizo los pagos para cubrir los miserables gastos de su familia. Considero pagar su hipoteca. Sería más fácil, pero que se jodan. Voy a financiar sus cuentas hasta la graduación de Bella, solo porque no quiero darles una razón para ir a buscarla. Después de eso, pueden dormir bajo un maldito puente.

Llamo a mi servicio de catering y hago que agreguen a Billy a su ruta diaria. Podría rechazar la comida. O tal vez lo vea por lo que es: mi gratitud por ofrecer a Bella un lugar seguro para ir todos estos años.

Con eso terminado, hago unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas más, encuentro un Investigador Privado confiable, y hago contacto. Terminando la conversación, el investigador tiene muy poco que seguir. Un nombre. Un número de matrícula. Pero me asegura que es suficiente.

Al final de la semana, el Investigador Privado demuestra su valor, proporcionando todo lo que necesito para seguir adelante.

Sé exactamente cómo voy a tratar con Jacob Black.

* * *

**Hola chicas, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué será lo que tiene preparado Edward para Jacob? **

**¿Qué les parece la vida de Bella ahora?**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus review, como les decía por el grupo, hoy iba a hacer una doble actualización, pero al ver la cantidad de review que dejaron me llene de ganas y les hice una cuádruple actualización, ahora la pregunta del millón es **

**¿Cuándo será la próxima actualización? Mis hermosas, eso depende de ustedes, recuerden dejar REVIEW en CADA ****CAPÍTULOS****.**

**Muchas gracias nuevamente por cada uno de sus comentarios, las adoro demasiado!**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW ELLOS SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	31. Capitulo 30

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 30**

**_Bella_**

El viernes por la tarde, me dirijo hacia mi casillero en el Campus Center. Alice se apresura para llegar junto a mí, hablando de cuan rápidas son mis zancadas. En vez de señalar que sus piernas son más cortas que las mías, disminuyo mi marcha y la golpeo juguetonamente con la cadera.

—Pareces diferente. —Me sonríe, parpadeando con sus grandes ojos verdes—. Eso es todo lo que voy a decir.

Ella no ha mencionado mi ropa nueva. No, está demasiado ocupada tratando de encontrar un significado oculto en la forma en que camino.

—Estás… más ligera. Ya sabes, como despreocupada. —Se acerca a mí saltando y doy un salto hacia atrás a nuestros casilleros, su cola de caballo negra azotando su cuello—. Tienes un novio, ¿verdad?

No sé qué es Edward, pero definitivamente no es un chico.

— ¿Entonces crees que un chico es un remedio mágico para bajar de peso? ¿O tal vez estás diciendo que soy flatulenta?

Se ríe y gira para marcar su combinación.

—Eres muy extraña.

Abro mi casillero y encuentro un pequeño papel plegado encima de los libros de texto. Con una enorme sonrisa, extiendo el brazo y lo toco.

Acariciándolo.

Edward me ha dejado notas toda la semana. Solo imaginarlo garabateando cada una en su elocuente escritura y dejándola de esta forma deslizarse a través de la ventilación en la puerta del casillero envía una palpitación a través de mi pecho.

Alice se encuentra a poca distancia, distraída por su teléfono.

Sostengo la nota dentro del casillero y la despliego.

* * *

**_Te deseo._**

**_Te espero._**

**_Me tienes._**

* * *

Hace que me duela el alma. La leo de nuevo y me duele todo el cuerpo. Cuando cierro los ojos, escucho su voz profunda, siento el roce de sus dedos, y saboreo la canela en su aliento. Él está conmigo, siempre a mí alrededor, levantándome. Maldita sea, quizás estoy más ligera.

El sonido de tacones se acerca por mi espalda. Arrugo la nota en mi puño y miro sobre mi hombro.

Rosalie se inclina contra el casillero entre el de Alice y el mío y me da un vistazo.

—Las chicas han estado hablando.

Ajá. Ella está aquí, en nombre de la población femenina, para recordarme que es más bonita, más inteligente y más popular.

Deslizo mi mano en la cartera y dejo caer la nota hecha una bola. Luego me muevo para enfrentarla directamente, usando la sonrisa que mi padre siempre dijo que era mi mejor arma.

Su mueca deforma su suave piel blanca y sus rasgos perfectos.

—Es un vestido de Dolce & Gabbana.

Miro hacia abajo al estampado de margaritas amarillas y blancas, amando cómo el corte de línea A se adapta a mi cuerpo.

—Correcto.

—Ayer usaste un Valentino. El día anterior fue un Oscar de la Renta. En serio, Bella. ¿Eres una ladrona de tiendas ahora?

¿Por qué Edward no pudo haber recogido algunas prendas de Wal-Mart? Yo no hubiera reconocido la maldita diferencia.

_Porque él no hace nada a menos que esté por encima de los límites_.

Alice se para junto a mí, enganchando su enorme mochila sobre su hombro.

—Déjala en paz, Rosalie.

—Está bien. —Asiento en dirección a Crescent Hall—. Te alcanzaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Me da una sonrisa comprensiva y se dirige hacia nuestra próxima clase.

Me giro hacia Rosalie y contemplo una respuesta repulsiva, porque es tan divertido verla retorciéndose. Podría decirle que follé al gerente de la tienda en Neiman Marcus. ¿Es ahí donde la gente va a comprar esta ropa? No lo sé, pero esa propuesta toca muy de cerca mis arreglos previos. Oh, ya sé…

—Comencé a vender mis óvulos.

Sus ojos marrones se ensanchan.

— ¿Tus… qué?

—Óvulos. —Me encojo de hombros—. ¿Quién sabía que la ovulación podía ser tan lucrativa? Con mi buena apariencia y excelentes calificaciones SAT, el centro de fertilidad me paga el doble de la tarifa.

Hace un ruido de arcadas.

—Eso es asqueroso.

—Igual que tu actitud. —Cierro el casillero y paso alrededor de ella—. Pero estoy profundamente conmovida por lo mucho que me prestas atención. Trae una nueva perspectiva a nuestra amistad. Tal vez podamos ir de compras y tener pijamadas. —_Preferiría ser aplastada por un piano de doscientos kilos_—. Podríamos conseguir collares de mejores amigas por siempre…

—Eres una perra.

—… o no. —Acaricio su huesudo hombro al pasar—. Gracias por la honestidad.

Varias horas más tarde, estoy sentada detrás del Steinway en el escenario del teatro del campus. Edward trasladó mis clases particulares aquí hace unos días para hacerme sentir cómoda con la acústica. La Celebración de Fin de Cursos del Área de Música está a solo un par de meses. Como una de las mayores actuaciones de Le Moyne, el ballet está abierto al público y presenta a los mejores músicos y bailarines de la academia.

El piano es solo una pequeña parte de la producción, pero me encantaría finalmente ser parte de ella. Edward todavía no ha anunciado quién llenará ese asiento. Se toma su trabajo tan en serio que no me está dando ninguna ventaja solo porque estamos juntos. Tengo que ganármelo, y no hay ni un gramo en mí al que le moleste eso.

A pesar de todo, tiene una frustrante manera de hacerme esperar por las cosas.

Cuando se unió a mí en la cocina esta mañana, me dijo que es hermoso verme esperando.

Con mucho gusto seguiré esperándolo hasta el agotamiento. Esperando su disciplina. Esperando su afecto. Esperando lo desconocido.

—Comienza de nuevo. —Su voz retumba desde las sombras en los asientos de las gradas.

Tenemos el teatro para nosotros. Está en algún lugar de la primera fila, pero no puedo verlo más allá de las cegadoras luces del escenario. Inclinándome sobre el teclado, me sumerjo en la pieza Cascanueces de Tchaikovsky. Mis manos irrumpen a través de los trémolos, mis muñecas chasqueando sobre las teclas que cambian rápidamente. He tocado esta pieza tantas veces que la conozco de memoria, mis dedos moviéndose por su propia voluntad, adaptados a la perfección con las notas.

Cuando la manecilla de mi reloj llega a las siete, la transpiración lame mi piel, y los espasmos punzan en las articulaciones de mis hombros y manos.

Edward solo me ha interrumpido unas cuantas veces para señalar deslices. Demonios, ha estado tan tranquilo durante la última hora que me pregunto si se fue.

Me giro sobre el banco del piano y entrecierro los ojos contra las luces.

— ¿Te quedaste dormido ahí?

—No. —Aclara su garganta—. Eso fue exquisito, señorita Swan.

—Su voz oscura y de tono profundo resuena a través del teatro—. Este escenario no es lo suficientemente grande para ti.

Olas de calor se despliegan dentro de mí, dando vueltas por mis brazos, entre mis pechos y alrededor de mi columna vertebral.

— ¿Qué tal el escenario de Leopold? —Inclino la cabeza, parpadeando contra las luces—. Ya sabes, dado que es ahí a donde voy.

—Leopold es solo una idea atrapada en tu cabeza. Piensa más grande. Mejor.

_¿Mejor que el mejor conservatorio?_ Frunzo los labios.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—No hay una audiencia en el mundo lo suficientemente grande para contenerte. Pero necesitas una lo suficientemente apasionada como para sostenerte.

Guau. Nunca antes había pensado en eso.

—Ven acá.

Es una orden que le daría a cualquiera de sus estudiantes, como siéntate, deja de hablar, responde la pregunta. Pero para mí, tiene un significado más profundo, uno que no pertenece a las paredes de una escuela.

Mis muslos tiemblan mientras me levanto del banco. Mi respiración se contrae mientras me muevo hacia él, bajo los escalones del escenario y entro en la oscuridad de los asientos vacíos.

Está sentado a un lado en la primera fila, justo más allá del borde de la luz. Con un tobillo apoyado en la rodilla y los antebrazos cubriendo los descansa brazos, es un cuadro de calma y autodominio. Pero sus ojos están férreos y enfocados, perforando los míos.

Me detengo al alcance de su mano, y mi atención cae a la longitud larga y dura que abulta sus pantalones.

—Bella. —Su tono sensual me hace subir la cabeza.

Me froto la nuca.

—Estás… eh, duro. ¿Por mi actuación?

—Todo lo que haces me excita —susurra—. Especialmente el movimiento femenino de tu cuerpo cuando tocas. Te quiero desnuda, sentada en mi piano y balanceando tus caderas como si estuvieras follando las notas.

Un rayo de calor se dispara entre mis piernas, excitando cada centímetro de mí. Quiero liberarlo de sus pantalones y sentir el peso de su polla en mis manos. En mi boca.

Golpea un dedo sobre su labio inferior.

—La posición de solista en el ballet es tuya.

Un suspiro de felicidad estremece mis extremidades.

—Gracias.

—Me encanta cuando estás agradecida. —Se lame el labio inferior—. Pero ganaste esto, Bella. Vas a robar el espectáculo.

Sus palabras elogian mi talento, pero el ardiente destello en sus ojos me aprecia por completo mientras su mirada recorre las líneas de mi cuerpo y escanea debajo de mi piel. Me conoce en un nivel más profundo, mejor que nadie, y le gusta lo que ve dentro de mí.

Una necesidad repentina y muy específica resuena a través de mi pecho, desencadenada desde la médula de mí ser. Una necesidad de satisfacerlo, de sentir el poder de darle ese regalo.

Tiro del pie apoyado en su rodilla hasta que lo baja al suelo. Se endereza para ponerse de pie, pero lo detengo con las manos en sus muslos duros como una roca. Luego me arrodillo entre sus piernas extendidas.

Agarra mi cabello, su tono severo con advertencia.

—Bella.

Con una oleada de valentía, agarro su polla a través de los pantalones, tocándolo por primera vez.

—Quiero probar esto.

—Joder. —Su exhalación hace eco por la vasta habitación. La mano en mi cabello tira, causando dolor a través de mi cuero cabelludo—. No aquí.

Si volvemos a su casa, perderé mi valor en el camino. He odiado la sensación de un hombre en mi boca desde la primera vez que Jacob me llevó allí. Las náuseas, la falta de aire, y la completa humillación de algo tan vil derramándose por mi lengua…

Quiero que sea diferente con Edward. Lo necesito para que me muestre cómo hacer esto voluntariamente.

Rodeada por los rígidos grupos musculares de su pecho y sus piernas, acaricio con mi mano sobre la pulsante hinchazón de su erección.

—Subiré sobre ti. Inclínate. Lo que quieras, lo quiero. Solo… dame esto.

Un grueso y ronco ruido escapa de sus labios.

—Cristo en el infierno. ¿Cómo demonios puedo decir que no a eso?

Envuelve mi cabello alrededor de su puño, su mirada recorriendo el teatro y se detiene en las puertas cerradas.

¿Está pensando en Lauren y la vez en que fueron atrapados?

Son las siete de la noche del viernes. Probablemente somos las únicas dos personas en Crescent Hall, y nadie entra en el teatro después de las horas escolares. Pero si esas puertas se abren, estaré de pie antes de que nos vean. Además, solo mi espalda está iluminada por el tenue borde de las luces. Nadie puede verlo en las sombras.

Sé que considera todo esto antes de que susurre con brusquedad

—Sácame.

La emoción me provoca escalofríos mientras aflojo su cinturón y deslizo su cremallera. Mis manos se estremecen, y mi boca se inunda de humedad.

El puño en mi cabello se aprieta mientras la tensión domina su cuerpo. Levanta sus caderas, bajando los pantalones con su mano libre. Cuando la cremallera se desplaza por debajo de su pesado saco, mis entrañas tiemblan con anticipación por tocarlo.

En el tenue espacio entre nosotros, su grandeza se eleva, larga, hermosa y palpitante de venas. Mis manos son atraídas hacia ella, con los dedos enrollados alrededor de la gruesa base.

Me arrastra del cabello hacia atrás y estudia mi rostro, sus ojos azules son un débil resplandor en la oscuridad.

—En el momento que quieras que esto se detenga, levanta la mano en el aire.

¿Porque no seré capaz de usar mi voz? El miedo se filtra, pero lo alejo.

Tengo la fuerza para ser vulnerable con él.

—Lo haré.

Me suelta el cabello y agarra los descansa brazos con ambas manos.

—Ahora, chúpame.

Arrodillándome ante él, con mis dedos temblando contra los vellos oscuros y cortos de su ingle, bajo la cabeza y deslizo mi mejilla a lo largo de su dureza, acariciando, besando y saboreando la sensación de acero envuelto en carne sedosa.

Todo su cuerpo se funde con el asiento.

Arrastro mi nariz a lo largo de su longitud, inhalando el aroma de un hombre en quien confío, jalando su almizcle leñoso profundamente en mis pulmones.

Un gemido corta su respiración, y sus piernas se ensanchan, estirando las costuras alrededor de su bragueta.

—Deja de jugar con ella, y chúpala.

Sonriendo, hago girar mi lengua alrededor de la punta, haciendo trizas un jadeo desde su garganta. La visión de sus puños emblanquecidos alrededor de los descansa brazos produce una palpitación entre mis piernas. El movimiento de su polla contra mis labios lleva calor húmedo hacia mi núcleo. Su placer es mi placer.

Mientras chupo y lamo la corona, meto las manos en sus calzoncillos para burlarme de sus bolas amasándolas con los dedos. Luego cierro los ojos y lo meto en mi boca.

— ¡Oh, joder! —gruñe—. Eso es. Más profundo. Aplana la lengua. Eso es. —Sus piernas se estremecen—. Jesús, Bella. Justo así.

Me estremezco ante su elogio y muevo mi cabeza más rápido, endureciendo la succión de mi boca. Cuando no gira el cuello para mirar a la puerta, sé que está mirándome, absorbiendo la satisfacción de mi rostro mientras doy y doy. Imaginar el deseo que cubre sus ojos me estimula, casi tanto como la forma en que me dirige en cada paso del camino.

—_Escupe en ella. Lame bajo la cabeza. Gira la muñeca. Tómalo profundamente._

Santo infierno, este hombre. No puede solo sentarse allí y disfrutar de una mamada. Sus duros susurros exigen que lo haga de la manera que le gusta, ordenando los movimientos exactos a hacer.

_Chupa más rápido._

_Golpea más fuerte. Humedécelo._

Es un maniático del control hasta la médula, pero sabía que respondería exactamente de esta manera. Lo quiero así. Su maldita boca sucia y la rudeza de su tono hacen que mis labios hormigueen y mis pezones se endurezcan.

Cuando pierde lo último de su autocontrol, no hay ninguna advertencia. En una imagen borrosa, agarra mi cabello y baja de golpe mi cabeza. Hago una arcada, babeando con atrocidad y aspirando aire. Un doloroso gemido se escapa de él mientras menea las caderas y se impulsa más fuerte y más profundo. Me atraganto con tanta violencia que mis ojos lloran a causa de la presión, y mis dedos luchan por llegar a los pliegues de sus pantalones. Ambas manos se enredan en mi cabello mientras sujeta mi rostro contra su ingle, su polla cavándose contra mi garganta, su voz ronca.

—Levanta la mano, maldita sea, y me detendré.

Mis manos están libres. Puedo levantarlas en cualquier momento. Entonces me liberará, y el malestar terminará. El poder en eso libera algo encerrado dentro de mí.

Quiero esto. Lo siento en las entrañas, esta necesidad de que me folle la boca salvajemente, descuidadamente y sin pensar. Quizás porque sé que se ha retenido durante tanto tiempo, refrenándose por mí, y ansío devolverle esto.

O quizás porque quiero su dolor tan fuerte y profundo dentro de mí que él es todo lo que siento.

Con la amplia cabeza golpeando la parte posterior de mi garganta y burlándose de mis vías respiratorias, ya me duele. Mis amígdalas se sienten como dolorosas masas de tejido hinchado. Está haciendo esto porque quiere, y me encanta, lo anhelo, como ninguna mujer decente lo haría.

Nunca he sido decente. Soy sucia, Edward es del tipo sucio que deja un doloroso placer en mi garganta. Trata de follarme lo más profundamente que puede, porque es mi amo, el hombre por el que estoy hambrienta en la forma más oscura y terriblemente hermosa posible.

—Levanta… tu… jodida… mano. —Puntualiza cada palabra con golpes en mi boca

Entierro mis uñas en sus muslos, una súplica silenciosa. No te detengas. Me apuñala con sus caderas y me jala el cabello, piernas temblorosas, y respiraciones sibilantes fuera de control. Justo cuando pienso que no puedo más, el equilibrio cambia. Se queda en silencio, disminuyendo sus estocadas, acariciando mi cabello, y llenando mi boca con su liberación.

Mi nombre resuena en el teatro mientras su cuerpo convulsiona y suspira.

El poder es mío. Me deleito en ello. Sus manos tiemblan, y las agarro, sosteniéndolas, con los dedos entrelazados. Lo tengo.

* * *

**Hola Chicas. Que capitulo! ¿Qué les pareció esa escena en el teatro? Me encanta que Bella vaya entendiendo su sexualidad, ahora ansia hacer cosas, no le tiene miedo a Edward y lo entiendo al igual que se entiende ella, En una relación de BDSM todo es consensual, nada se puede obligar, por eso existe una palabra de seguridad.**

**Ahora tengo una pregunta para ustedes, esta historia deja entrever una relación BDSM pero no gira en torno a eso. La pregunta es, ¿les gustaría una adaptación con este tema, un libro que sea 100% BDSM? Espero sus respuestas.**

**Estoy ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW ELLOS SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	32. Capitulo 31

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 31**

**_Bella_**

A la mañana siguiente, protejo mis ojos contra el deslumbrante sol y paso un auto desconocido en el camino de entrada de Edward.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Me sigue fuera de la casa y camina delante de mí.

—Un Porsche Cayenne.

—De acueeerdo. ¿Por qué está aquí? —Pensé que él me estaba llevando a la cita con mi doctor en su fornido auto—. ¿De dónde vino?

Sus fuertes piernas lo llevan hacia el deportivo blanco, su magnífico culo flexionándose en sus jeans de cintura baja. Con el chirrido de una llave, desbloquea y abre la puerta del conductor y luego me mira con una amplia postura, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La camiseta se extiende alrededor de sus bíceps definidos y formidables hombros, y los pliegues de la mezclilla esbozan el impresionante abultamiento entre sus piernas. Me quedo mirando sin vergüenza, una sonrisa jugando en mis labios mientras recuerdo la forma en que su hinchada longitud golpeó contra mi garganta anoche.

—Mírame. —La censura endurece su tono. Cuando levanto la mirada, dice—: Hice que lo entregaran esta mañana.

Aprieto los dientes. _Este auto mejor que no sea para mí._

—Pensé que preferías los rápidos autos estadounidenses.

El azul de sus ojos brilla magnéticamente a la luz del sol.

—Cierto. Pero este es uno de los autos más seguros del mercado.

Sip, es para mí, maldita sea. Otro regalo que no necesito. Ahora sé por qué me preguntó a principios de semana si tenía una licencia de conducir.

—Gracias pero no…

—No estamos discutiendo sobre esto.

—Uh, sí, lo estamos. Es bastante difícil explicar mi guardarropa en la escuela. ¿Pero un auto? De ninguna manera. —Pongo mis manos en mis caderas—. Devuélvelo.

—No. —Él lanza las llaves en mi dirección.

Dejo que caigan a mis pies y le doy mi mejor mirada.

Su boca se pone en una línea delgada y severa.

Oh, mierda. Mi pulso se dispara.

Pone sus manos detrás de su espalda y ronda hacia mí, lenta y metódicamente, con los ojos aburridos en los míos.

Doble mierda. Bajo los brazos a los costados y examino el patio. Estamos detrás de la finca, escondidos de la calle. Los imponentes robles forman una pared viviente de privacidad entre los terrenos. No es que tenga miedo de estar a solas con él cuando es así. O tal vez lo tengo, pero cualquier miedo que tengo es sofocado por la embriagadora mezcla de dar y tomar que nos une tan bellamente.

Sin embargo, no significa que tenga que aceptar un auto. Echo un vistazo a la llave.

— ¡Los ojos en mí!

Mi enfoque vuela a las líneas esculpidas de su rostro y la vena pulsante en su frente. Han pasado unos días desde que lo molesté, pero conozco esa mirada. Mientras él me rodea, estoy bailando y encogiéndome dentro, anticipando una mano estrangulante en mi garganta o un duro golpe en el culo. Tal vez finalmente tenga sexo conmigo, aquí mismo a plena luz del día. Aceptaría cualquiera o todo. He estado en un estado tan elevado de excitación desde que me mudé, que podría despojarme de mi ropa y tomar la decisión por él.

Se detiene detrás de mí, sin tocar, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para agitar mi cabello con sus respiraciones.

—He tenido mis dedos en tu coño, mi polla en tu boca, y tu sabor en mis labios. Soy la única persona en el planeta que sabe lo hermosa que te ves cuando te corres. Todas esas pecas en tus muslos, los sonidos que haces cuando duermes, la pasión que evocas con un piano, todo acerca de ti es inestimable e insustituible. Así que voy a envolverte en cosas buenas y te protegeré en un auto seguro. Y vas a darme las gracias con esos hermosos labios alrededor de mi polla cuando llegues a casa.

Mi corazón se levanta y se sumerge con cada palabra, mi respiración tartamudeando ruidosamente.

—Esto es lo que soy, Bella, y tú eres la parte esencial y más importante de mí. —Retrocede—. Ahora agáchate.

Mis rodillas se tambalean ante sus palabras. Alcanzo mis Chucks negras al agacharme, y la costosa mezclilla de diseñador cala en mis muslos. ¿La desventaja de los jeans de corte bajo? Él está consiguiendo una visión impía de la hendidura de mi trasero justo ahora.

Su palma golpea contra mi culo con una fuerza que me roba el aliento y me hunde hacia adelante. Pero su brazo me atrapa alrededor de la cintura, y la mano en mi espalda me mantiene en una posición doblada.

Dulce Jesús, el cachete de mi culo está ardiendo. El calor filtrándose de mi cuerpo, circulando a través de mi sangre y uniéndose entre mis piernas. Frota el punto dolorido, limitado por el bolsillo duramente cosido de mis jeans.

—Levanta el llavero.

Colgando sobre el agarre de su brazo, arrebato el llavero de los adoquines de ladrillo.

Agarra mi bíceps y me conduce hacia el auto.

—Volvería a enrojecer tu jodido culo si no estuvieras a punto de enseñárselo al doctor. —Se detiene en la puerta del conductor—. Las manos en el techo.

Mierda. ¿Ahora qué? Dejo caer el llavero en el asiento y coloco mis palmas en la brillante parte superior blanca, manchando el trabajo de la prístina pintura con sudor.

Sus dedos se deslizan alrededor de mis caderas y sueltan el botón de mis jeans. Mi corazón late en un crescendo febril. Desabrocha la cremallera y, de un solo empujón, tira todo a mis pies.

De pie afuera en la luz del día, desnuda de la cintura para abajo... Esta es la primera vez para mí. No puedo decidir si estoy temblando por la emoción de que alguien vea, por el miedo al inevitable dolor, o por la ardiente expectación de que él me toque otra vez. Probablemente todo lo anterior.

—Inclínate y agarra el asiento.

Mientras sigo su orden, una sensación de paz se apodera de mí. Lo que haga a continuación me hará sentir un poco menos pérdida. Cada vez que me toma de la mano, abre otra puerta que me muestra más sobre mí. La persona que revela no tiene vergüenza ni debilidad. Finalmente estoy averiguando lo que quiero.

Sus Doc Martens raspan contra los ladrillos mientras él baja detrás de mí. Sus manos se envuelven alrededor de mis muslos, y en el siguiente latido del corazón, entierra su nariz en mi coño.

Una bofetada de vergüenza ruboriza mi rostro. Pero rápidamente se transforma en un torrente de deseo mientras su exhalación roza mi carne. Sigue una inhalación profunda, y sus dedos se aprietan contra mis piernas.

Me está olfateando. Ahí abajo. Profundamente y repetidamente.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado estar tan excitada por esto, pero estoy temblando y jadeando contra la extraña e increíble sensación. Él está temblando, también, y... Oh joder, él me está lamiendo, besando mi coño de la manera que besa mi boca. Otra —jodida primera— vez.

Me muerdo el labio para silenciar mi llanto mientras apuñala su lengua entre mis piernas. Lame los pliegues, muerde brutalmente la piel sensible y me rasca con su rastrojo. Es dolor y placer, soprano y bajo, y cada octava en el medio. Voy a correrme. Siento el tirón, y llego a ese lugar maravilloso, moliendo mi coño contra su rostro y hundiendo mis dedos en el asiento de piel. Casi allí. Casi…

Él retrocede.

Me enderezo y me doy vueltas para agarrarlo, pero él está ahí, atrapándome en el enredo de mis jeans con sus manos en mis caderas y su lengua en mi boca. Desliza sus labios sobre los míos con golpes resbaladizos, extendiendo el sabor picante de mi excitación entre nosotros.

Rompe el beso y arrastra mis bragas por mis temblorosas piernas. Mis entrañas laten, doloridas por terminar lo que empezó.

—No me he corrido.

—Lo sé. —Él levanta mis jeans y los cierra. Luego agarra mi mano y la presiona contra la erección detrás de su cremallera—. Te esperaré.

— ¿No irás a la cita conmigo?

El arrepentimiento ataca su rostro, y suelta mi mano.

Por supuesto, no puede ir. Alguien podría vernos juntos. Me golpeo mentalmente.

—Por eso me diste el auto.

Acuna mi rostro y me besa.

—Lo siento. —Me inclino hacia atrás y lo observo a través de mis pestañas—. Estaba siendo una malcriada al respecto.

—La más malcriada.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Una sonrisa se extiende en su magnífico rostro.

— ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?

¿Le gusta que actúe así para poder disciplinarme? _Lección de hoy:_ **_el peor castigo es un orgasmo negado._**

Cuando estoy sentada en el asiento del conductor, se inclina hacia la ventana abierta y me da una mirada deslumbrante.

—No discutas con el doctor.

—No lo haré.

—Consigue las pruebas de sangre.

—Lo haré.

—Y el control de natalidad que prescriba.

Mi pulso salta.

—Por supuesto.

Esos duros ojos se suavizan en una mirada que nunca había visto en él.

—Regresa a mí.

Alzo la mano y acaricio la sombra de su mandíbula.

—Cuenta con eso.

* * *

**Hola chicas, *Me abanico* Un capitulo cortito pero bastante Hot ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué opinan de la lección aprendida?**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, ¿Cuántas de ustedes quieren un profesor así? **

**Por cierto casi se me olvidaba…En el próximo capítulo Bella conoce a Papá Cullen y…Lauren aparece! Solo eso les adelanto.**

**Muchas muchas muchas gracias a todas las chicas que dejan REVIEW, sepan que las leo a todas, la próxima actualización será el domingo! Cuantos capitulo? Eso como saben depende de ustedes.**

**Solo les puedo advertir que en el siguiente capítulo aparece Lauren y es de alto impacto!**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW ELLOS SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	33. Capitulo 32

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 32**

**_Bella_**

La ansiedad zumba a través de mí mientras salgo del camino de entrada de Edward. Tal vez porque estoy usando ropa de diseñador, conduciendo un auto caro, y obsesionada con un hombre sin idea de a dónde me dirijo. Conozco mi camino a la clínica, pero ¿después de eso? ¿Meses adelante? ¿Después de graduarme? ¿Adónde voy y cómo llegaré ahí?

Sé que Edward pretende mantenerme cerca. Eso tanto me deleita como me preocupa. Parte de la razón por la que quiero ir a Leopold es para salir de Treme. Bueno, lo hice, y estoy aquí con una dirección que incluso Rosalie envidaría. Pero anhelo continuar practicando piano, y no solo bajo cualquier instructor. Los mejores instructores que Leopold tiene para ofrecer. ¿Cómo podría desechar mi sueño por un hombre y perdonarme a mí misma? ¿Cómo podría Edward respetarme si lo hiciera? Él no lo haría. De todas las lecciones que me ha enseñado dentro y fuera de clases, la más profunda es cómo reconocer mi propia fuerza e ir tras lo que quiero.

En medio de mis agitados pensamientos, me pregunto sobre mamá y Sam. ¿Se preguntan dónde estoy? Edward mantiene las cuentas al día, así que tal vez no les importa. O tal vez están demasiado drogados para notar mi ausencia. Trato de no preocuparme por eso. Las cosas que quiero de ellos, sus intereses y preocupaciones, murieron con mi papá. Mi familia está rota, una desgarradora verdad que acepté hace mucho tiempo.

A un par de minutos de su casa, estaciono el Porsche delante de _Salud Familiar del Sureste_. Metiendo el teléfono en mi bolsillo trasero, me dirijo al interior del moderno edificio de un solo piso.

Unas cuantas personas llenan la sala de espera, pero ninguna levanta la mirada de sus teléfonos cuando entro. Me registro, lleno los formularios, y los devuelvo a la mujer de mediana edad detrás del mostrador.

—Toma asiento. —Cepilla su encrespado cabello castaño detrás de su oreja—. El doctor Cullen te verá en breve.

Me pongo rígida, con mi atención lanzándose sobre el estante de panfletos, buscando algo para validar lo que acabo de escuchar.

— ¿Dijo Cullen?

—No es eso lo que… —Mira el monitor de la computadora—. Dice aquí que pediste a Cullen.

Mis venas se convierten en hielo. Edward mencionó que su padre es doctor, pero asumí que el hombre trabajaba en un hospital de lujo o algo así. Mierda, ¿por qué me enviaría con su papá para que examinara mi vagina? ¿Tal vez este doctor es un Cullen diferente? ¿Es un apellido común?

—Él… — ¿Es demasiado arriesgado preguntar esto? Que se joda—. ¿El doctor Cullen tiene un hijo? ¿Un profesor?

—Oh, sí. —La mujer esboza una enorme sonrisa y se reclina en la silla, observándome—. Por la mirada en tu rostro, supongo que también te tiene bajo su hechizo.

—No. Yo… —Mis mejillas arden—. ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Cada vez que ese hombre de buen aspecto entra aquí, pone a todas las chicas en agitación. —Se ríe—. Toma un número, cariño. Hay una larga fila de mujeres esperando por un pedazo de eso.

¿En serio acaba de decir eso? Rechinando mis dientes, encuentro un asiento y sacó el teléfono. Tengo dos nombres en mi lista de contactos.

_Billy_ y _AmoySeñor._ El último fue el intento de humor de Edward cuando configuró el teléfono. No he tenido el corazón para cambiarlo.

Inicio una ventana de texto.

**Yo:** _¿Me enviaste con tu papá? ¿Para conseguir anticonceptivos? ¿Estás loco?_

La puerta principal se abre, y una muy embarazada mujer se pavonea hacia el mostrador. Es toda barriga. Delgada y pequeña en cualquier otro lugar. ¿Cómo demonios hace para caminar tan elegantemente en esos altísimos tacones?

La vibración de un texto entrante atrae mi atención de vuelta al teléfono.

**AmoySeñor**: _Él hará todo menos el Papanicolaou. No me cuestiones._

¿Pero me verá en una delgada bata y revisará si hay ETS? Me siento enferma.

**Yo:** _¿Sabe sobre nosotros?_

**AmoySeñor**_: Sí._

¿Sí? ¿Eso es todo lo que dirá?

Pellizco el puente de mi nariz, debatiendo si irme furiosa o no.

—Necesito verlo en este momento. —La elevada voz de la mujer embarazada levanta mi mirada.

Recoge su largo cabello rubio y lo sostiene lejos de su pálido cutis, con su tensa postura gritando con frustración.

—Señora —dice severamente la recepcionista—, si me da su información, organizaré…

—Ve allá atrás y dile que Lauren está aquí.

Mi estómago cae mientras todo mi mundo se estrecha hacia su barriga. No puede ser su Lauren. Esta… esta mujer está embarazada. Muy embarazada. Como de fácilmente siete u ocho meses.

Edward dijo que no la ha visto en seis meses.

Mi pecho se aprieta. No. No, no, no. Edward me lo habría dicho.

La recepcionista se pone de pie.

— ¿La espera el doctor Cullen?

—Estoy esperando a su nieto. —Señala su estómago—. Pase VIP. Necesito verlo. Ahora.

Las náuseas se disparan a través de mi estómago, doblándome. No es verdad. Debo haber escuchado mal.

La recepcionista ensancha sus ojos y luego se desliza por el pasillo hacia la parte de atrás.

Relajándose contra el mostrador, Lauren apoya su teléfono en la saliente de su barriga de bebé. El bebé de Edward.

Mi interior se agita con bilis. Exploro la habitación en busca de un baño, y mi mirada la atrapa y bloquea la de ella. Me da una tensa sonrisa y se mueve, contemplando a la gente sentada cerca de mí.

Su pequeña nariz, suaves y planos rasgos, y ojos cercanos le dan un aspecto de pequeño duendecillo, uno que funciona bien para ella. Realmente bien. Es dolorosamente hermosa, como una mezcla perfecta de Kristen Bell y Keira Knightley.

No es de extrañar que la ame.

La madre de su hijo.

Empuño mis manos para detener el temblor. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Está tratando de resolver las cosas con ella? ¿Para que puedan ser una familia feliz?

Lágrimas se escabullen, quemando mis ojos, y un horrible dolor sella mi garganta. Salto del asiento y camino tan calmadamente como puedo hacia el baño de una sola persona. Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra, arrastro fuertes e irregulares respiraciones y toco la última llamada marcada en mi teléfono.

La voz grave de Edward raspa contra mi tímpano.

—_Bella._

—_Tu novia embarazada está aquí._

Por favor dime que estoy equivocada. Mi pecho duele tanto que no puedo respirar.

La línea queda en silencio por un pesado momento. Luego una ráfaga de sonidos atraviesa deprisa. Sus exhalaciones, el golpe de una puerta, el rugido de un motor.

—_Estaré ahí en tres minutos._

Así que es verdad. La gravedad de eso me roba la fuerza de mis piernas. Me deslizo por la puerta, caigo al suelo, y trato de evitar que las lágrimas tambaleen mi voz.

—_Me mentiste_…

—_Basu_…

—_Omitir es lo mismo que mentir._ —Aprieto el teléfono—. _Tus palabras._

Sus pesadas respiraciones raspan a través del receptor.

—_Dime que no hablaste con ella._

— _¿Por qué?_ —Mi barbilla tiembla—. _¿Porque soy tu sucio secreto? Tu otra mitad mientras trabajas en tu relación…_

—_Así que ayúdame Dios…_ —Su voz es tan fría que eriza los vellos de mi cuello—. _Romperé mi jodido cinturón en tu culo._

Bajo el teléfono y tomo una gran y calmante respiración, luego lo levanto de nuevo a mi oreja.

—_Eres un bastardo._

—_Continúa, Bella. No podrás caminar por una semana._

— _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

Un fuerte golpe vibra a través del teléfono, en contra de la sedosidad en su tono.

—_Este es mi problema, uno que desaparecerá muy pronto._

— _¿Qué?_ —La furia alza mi volumen—. _¡No haces que un bebé desaparezca!_

—_Baja tu jodida voz. ¿Dónde estás?_

—_En el infierno._

—_El melodrama no te queda bien._

Golpeo un patético puño contra la pared de azulejos.

—_Jódete._

— _¡Jódete tú por hacer suposiciones de una mierda de la que no sabes nada!_ —ruge.

— _¿El bebé es tuyo?_

— _¡Te hice una pregunta!_ —Grita y luego controla su tono—. _Me estás haciendo esperar._

—_Bien_. —Sentándome contra la puerta en el piso del baño, pateo mis piernas delante de mí—. _Puedes irte a joder tú mismo mientras esperas._

—_Estoy afuera._ —El rechinar de su respiración tensa el silencio, seguido por el golpe de la puerta de un auto—. _Escucha atentamente. Sé que estás dolida, y yo causé eso. Pero jodidamente te recuperarás y confiarás en mí._

No puede estar hablando en serio. No me molesto en responder.

—_Trataré con Lauren_ —dice—, _y tú tendrás ese jodido chequeo._

Termina la llamada, y miro la pantalla con incredulidad. Permanezco en el piso, rechinando mis molares y maldiciendo la creación del sexo opuesto.

Los hombres que elogian y prometen son los que más lastiman. Coaccionan y sobornan y joden mi cabeza. Luego follan mi cuerpo y dejan el tipo de miedo cicatrizante que nadie puede ver.

Pensé que él era diferente. Ahora no estoy segura.

Pero sé que no es del tipo que deja embarazada a una mujer y huye. Es demasiado controlador y obsesivo para no estar completamente dedicado a la vida de su hijo.

Por eso aceptó el trato con la decano en lugar de mudarse fuera del estado.

Amo eso de él. Pero también lo odio. Porque soy celosa y egoísta. Abrazo el dolor retorciéndose en mi sección central. Dios, esto jodidamente duele.

Un puño golpea la puerta.

— ¿Bella Swan?

La desconocida voz es profundamente masculina. Probablemente el enfermero o el papá de Edward. ¿Entonces qué hago? Temo ver a Edward con Lauren, pero no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre.

Me pongo de pie, limpio mis extraviadas lágrimas, y abro la puerta. El hombre de pie al otro lado es treinta centímetros más alto que yo. DR. Carlisle Cullen, está bordado en su bata blanca, pero no hay nada familiar en sus atractivas facciones. Tiene arrugas en su frente, aunque no muchas. ¿Probablemente tiene cincuenta años? El cabello rubio castaño peinado hacia atrás tiene unas pronunciadas entradas. Gruesas cejas curvadas sobre sus ojos verdes, y un pequeño arete de oro cubre el lóbulo de su oreja.

Pero es su presencia la que denota el parecido familiar. Las manos detrás de la espalda, los pies plantados en una amplia postura, me estudia con demasiada atención. Un escalofrío sube por mi columna.

Levanta una ceja rubia.

— ¿Estás lista?

No, definitivamente no. Deslizo el teléfono en mi bolsillo trasero.

—Síp.

Mientras lo sigo a través de la sala de espera, mi mirada se fija en la pared de ventanas y la escena desarrollándose en el estacionamiento. Mis zapatos se pegan al suelo, y cada célula en mi cuerpo se centra en Edward.

Camina alrededor de Lauren. Su boca se mueve, sus ojos brillan, pero su postura general transmite tranquila confianza.

Ella mira fijamente sus manos donde frotan su vientre, cabeza gacha, y labios en una delgada línea. Probablemente la forma en que me veo cuando está enseñándome una lección.

Los celos arden calientes e intensos en mi pecho.

—Bella —dice el doctor Cullen.

Doy un paso hacia adelante entonces me detengo.

Edward se detiene justo detrás de Lauren, respirando en su nuca. Con los puños en las caderas, ninguna parte de él la toca, pero está tan cerca. El tipo de proximidad que comparten dos personas cuando han pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Cuando son familiares e íntimos.

Mi corazón se aprieta y se encoge. Ella lo conoce mejor que yo. Ha estado dentro de ella, puso un bebé en ella, y yo… no sé lo que soy para él.

Ni siquiera hemos tenido sexo.

—Bella. —El doctor Cullen se para enfrente de mí, bloqueando mi vista—. Sígueme.

Parece que no puedo hacer que mis pies se muevan, pero mis ojos funcionan muy bien, imágenes de Edward y Lauren quemando mi cerebro y las lágrimas se filtran por todo mi maldito rostro.

El doctor Cullen suavemente me aprieta el codo y me lleva a una sala de examen. En cuanto cierra la puerta, señala con un dedo hacia la camilla.

—Siéntate.

Salto con la autoridad en el tono de su voz y me apresuro a la camilla, arrugando el papel contra el vinilo mientras subo.

Pone una caja de pañuelos junto a mi cadera, lo que me hace sentir como una niñita emocional. Agarro uno de todos modos y me limpio el rostro.

Sentándose en un taburete, lo mueve por el piso hasta que está sentado justo frente a mí.

— ¿No te habló de ella?

Arrugo el pañuelo en mi puño y cuadro los hombros.

—No sobre el embarazo.

Un músculo de su mandíbula se contrae, y sus duros ojos se arrugan, expandiendo las arrugas desde las esquinas.

— ¿Es suyo? —pregunto.

—No lo sabe.

Mi respiración se dificulta.

— ¿Él no…? ¿Ella estaba con alguien más? ¿Lo engañó?

—No tiene pruebas de eso.

—Oh. —Mi pecho se desinfla—. Dijo a la recepcionista que llevaba a su nieto.

Se gira hacia los cajones detrás de él y saca el equipo y los suministros, dándome un momentáneo respiro de su mirada de piedra.

—Sé que vives con él. —Abre paquetes de instrumentos—. No voy a darte un sermón sobre los riesgos que tú y él están tomando. Le di mi opinión por teléfono anoche. —Se vuelve hacia mí, su expresión pensativa—. Edward es testarudo e imparable cuando su pasión es provocada.

No estoy de acuerdo con la parte de imparable. Al menos cuando se trata de mis límites. En cuanto a su pasión se refiere, he estado en el extremo receptor de ella por dos meses. Supongo que por eso este secreto que me ha ocultado se siente como una espada en mi pecho.

El doctor Cullen se coloca las gafas de lectura y agarra el baumanomentro. Sin pedirme que cambie de ropa, comienza un examen por encima de la cintura. Durante los siguientes diez minutos, presiona, pincha y saca sangre, mientras yo respondo sus preguntas médicas, incluyendo las vergonzosas sobre mi historia sexual y percances con la protección.

Él mantiene una actitud profesional, pero me pregunto si piensa que soy solo una puta interesada.

Mientras hace anotaciones en su historia clinica, la puerta se abre. Edward entra, cierra la puerta, y su fría mirada encuentra y fija la mía.

Escalofríos me recorren, y tengo dificultades para apartar la vista.

El doctor Cullen se pone de pie, su voz cortante.

— ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

Edward no rompe el contacto visual conmigo. Hay tantas emociones brotando de él, no sé cómo ordenarlas. La ira es la más fácil de reconocer, tensando su mandíbula y ensanchando las venas en sus tensos antebrazos.

Pero hay un trasfondo de algo más vulnerable. Sus dedos se contraen a los costados, y los tendones sobresalen en su cuello. ¿Está asustado?, ¿Teme que me vaya? ¿O es mi imaginación?

El doctor Cullen se acerca a la puerta, su voz baja y severa.

—Edward, hay cinco enfermeras aquí hoy, viendo cada uno de tus movimientos. No podré contener los chismes.

Edward sostiene mi mirada mientras habla con su padre.

—Después de la escena que acaba de hacer Lauren, pensarán que vine aquí para hablar contigo.

— ¿Todavía está aquí? —Relajo las manos en mi regazo e intento parecer valiente y madura—. ¿De que hablaban?

—Pueden discutirlo en casa. —El doctor Cullen saca una bata del cajón y la pone a mi lado—. La doctora Hill vendrá en cualquier momento para hacer el examen pélvico.

—Me voy a quedar. —Edward se apoya contra el mostrador, manos en los bolsillos, instalándose.

—No, no lo harás. —Agarro la bata, girándola en todos los sentidos para descifrar como se pone—. Esto es bastante incómodo. Además, estoy molesta contigo.

Me arrebata la bata de las manos y la abre.

—Esto va así.

El doctor Cullen agarra la manilla de la puerta.

—Vamos, hijo.

En un instante, Edward reduce la distancia entre nosotros, agarra el cabello desde mi cuero cabelludo, y pone su boca en mi oído.

—No hemos terminado.

Luego sigue a su padre fuera de la habitación, dejándome sin aliento y aún más confundida de lo que estaba antes.

Aturdida, meo en un vaso en el cuarto de baño y me pongo la extraña bata en la sala de examen. La anciana doctora Hill llega con noticias de que no estoy embarazada. Luego me entrega un paquete de pastillas anticonceptivas, me hace un examen de mamas y mete la mano y otras cosas invasivas en mi vagina.

Para cuando me subo al Porsche, mi cabeza está golpeando con un aluvión de preguntas. ¿A dónde voy? ¿Qué debería hacer? Agarro el volante y busco en mis entrañas la decisión correcta. Ir a su casa no significa que estoy desesperada o necesitada. Siempre puedo regresar a casa y regresar las cosas a cómo eran antes.

Pero nunca he sido la chica que huye de una discusión. Necesito respuestas, y solo hay un lugar para encontrarlas.

Unos minutos más tarde, ingreso mi código en la puerta de seguridad, un código que me deja entrar por mi cuenta. Luego me estaciono junto al GTO y entro a la casa por la puerta trasera sin llave.

Schubert me saluda en el cuarto de lavado con un roce en la pierna y ronroneando. Cuando lo recojo, me distrae la amortiguada melodía de un piano. ¿Está tocando?

Acaricio al gatito, lo suelto, y sigo las notas a través de los sinuosos pasillos.

He espiado en su sala de música varias veces, admirado su Fazioli de lejos, pero nunca he entrado. Tenía la idea de que me llevaría allí cuando sus manos sanaran. Luego se sentaría detrás del teclado y tocaría algo increíblemente loco, como Gaspard de la Nuit de Ravel.

Mientras me acerco, no escucho a Ravel, Brhams o Liszt. Está tocando Metallica.

Me congelo en la puerta, sometida a la cautivadora paralización mientras la familiar melodía de Nothing Else Matters me envuelve. A seis metros de distancia, se balancea en el banco, los ojos cerrados, el perfil relajado y los antebrazos flexionados mientras martillea las teclas. ¿Se formó en un conservatorio, pero toca metal en el piano? Sin una partitura. Solo los virtuosos pueden reproducir tan fácilmente las piezas que han escuchado. Estoy total y completamente asombrada.

Cuando recuerdo respirar, mis pulmones se expanden, inhalando la visión, el conmovedor arreglo de notas y la energía en el aire.

Cabeza abajo, cabello cobrizo colgando de su frente, agita la mandíbula de lado a lado en un ritmo lento con la música. La melodía es una súplica desesperada mezclada con nostalgia, y la brinda con movimientos expertos, golpeando suavemente su pie descalzo, su posición en una potencia de músculos que se contraen debajo de la camiseta blanca.

El frente de su reloj resplandece a la luz mientras salta entre las octavas.

Con cada quiebre de su muñeca, imagino que la mano se azota sobre mi piel. La extensión y la flexión de sus dedos me hacen desear que estuvieran enroscados alrededor de mi garganta con la misma pasión e intensidad. Sus caderas ruedan, y tiemblo por sentarme a horcajadas en su regazo y déjame llevar por su cuerpo mientras toca.

En las manos correctas, el piano puede robar el alma. Claramente, sus manos están hechas para las teclas, porque no solo siento las notas dentro de mí. Me devoran como una llama oscura y voraz. Es tan sexy y talentoso que no sé qué hacer con los peligrosos sentimientos que se mueve dentro de mí. Se supone que debo estar enojada con él y exigir respuestas. Debería sentirme perdida, insegura.

En vez de eso, me siento reclamada, como si estuviera acariciando cada tecla conmigo en su mente. No hemos terminado. Me quiere aquí, aunque no ha reconocido mi presencia.

Me toma varios segundos darme cuenta de que la tapa está cerrada en el Fazioli. ¿Olvidó abrirla? Mirando más de cerca, veo algo que no pertenece al lugar.

Las familiares correas negras enganchadas debajo del piano, extendidas a través de la superficie negra y que se unen a esposas de cuero cerca del teclado.

Mi pulso se dispara y mi mirada vuelve a su rostro.

Sus ojos aún están cerrados. Podría escapar al pasillo y… ¿Entonces qué? No voy a ninguna parte hasta que hable con él. ¿Tengo miedo de lo que ha planeado para mí? Bueno, mis labios están adormecidos, y el latido de mi corazón está fuera de control. Pero estoy segura de que esas esposas conducirán a respuestas sobre Lauren, así como para mí misma. Si la verdad es demasiado dolorosa, él me liberará con una palabra.

Me paro más erguida, pero no lo suficientemente confiada para entrar en la habitación.

La canción llega a su fin, y coloca las manos en su regazo.

Alzando la cabeza, dirige su mirada glacial hacia mí.

—Deja toda tu ropa en la puerta.

* * *

**Hola chicas, les advertí que aparecería Lauren, ¿Se imaginaban que ese era el último secreto que guardaba Edward? Ahora ¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Bella?**

**Queda mucho que hablar, Edward se tiene que explicar, pero lo hará a su manera…como siempre.**

**¿Qué tal esa interacción de Carlisle y Bella? ¿Les gusto el capítulo?**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que dejan su review, ustedes hermosas, alegran mi día, a las chicas que han comenzado recién a leer la historia, las invito a dejar su comentario, anímense, me encanta leerlas.**

**Sé que las he malacostumbrado y estoy segura que me reclamaran por actualizar un capitulo! Peeeerooooo quiero saber que piensan de Edward, ahora, desde ya les digo que pronto habrá actualización! Déjenme su amor!**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW ELLOS SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	34. Capitulo 33

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 33**

**_Edward_**

—Metallica. —Bella mete las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans y me da una sonrisa tentativa—. Eso fue bueno.

Fui entrenado por los mejores, graduado de Leopold, y mantengo un asiento en la Orquesta Sinfónica de Luisiana. Ni una sola vez en mi carrera musical me ha importado lo que alguien piensa de mi talento.

Hasta ahora.

Ella ha estado congelada en la puerta durante cinco minutos, ¿y _bueno_ es el único cumplido que pronuncian sus hermosos labios? Cuando nos conocimos, tenía miedo de que el equilibrio entre nosotros fuera fuertemente inclinado, que la dominaría y tomaría ventaja de ella. Peso casi el doble que ella. Tengo veintisiete años y ella tiene diecisiete. Soy dominante, y ella es mi estudiante de preparatoria. Cristo, tenía tantas dudas.

Pero no más.

Mientras me siento aquí, dolorido porque su brillante mente de pianista escupa poesía sobre mi música, me doy cuenta de que no solo tiene el poder en el dormitorio. Ella manda mis emociones, prueba mi confianza, y persigue todos mis pensamientos. Ella podría destruirme, no solo mi sustento, sino la misma fibra de lo que soy, y ella ni siquiera lo sabe.

Es mi responsabilidad equilibrar la armonía entre nosotros y gestionar nuestros roles. En este momento, ella está desobedeciendo, y voy a recordarle lo que significa ser mía.

—Tu ropa. Ahora.

Vacilante ante mi duro tono, echa un vistazo a las restricciones en el Fazioli. Su pecho se levanta una vez, dos veces. Luego cierra los ojos y levanta la camiseta sobre su cabeza, dejando caer la tela en el suelo.

Sus tetas se hinchan sobre las rosadas copas de encaje, sus tonificados abdominales envueltos en piel blanca. Esas sexys piernas...

Aprieto mis manos. Ella me está haciendo esperar, sus dedos congelados en el botón de sus jeans.

Me levanto del banco del piano, el Dominante en mí tomando el control. Enderezo mi columna vertebral, ruedo hacia atrás mis hombros, e incluso mis respiraciones. Ella me observa con ojos entrecerrados, labios entreabiertos, sus manos cayendo para encresparse contra sus muslos.

Sabiendo que su confianza en mí fue fracturada en la clínica, es increíblemente satisfactorio verla de pie aquí, y mucho más teniendo en cuenta mi orden. Pero para que funcionemos, es vital que la empuje al borde, al lugar donde ella tanto me teme como me respeta, pero no tan lejos que no pueda respirar.

Me obligo a retroceder un poco para usar menos gruñidos y más finura. Acercándola lentamente, sostengo su mirada con un enfoque asertivo. A medida que agito su espacio, su barbilla baja, su respiración se queda atrapada, pero esos enormes ojos marrones permanecen conmigo, negándose a apartar la mirada. Muy valiente. Tan jodidamente intoxicante.

Con movimientos dolorosamente lentos, desabrocha la cremallera de sus jeans. Poniendo mis labios a centímetros de sus bragas, arrastro la mezclilla por sus piernas. Ella tiembla mientras la miro y tomo mi tiempo besando la piel alrededor del satén rosa.

Con mis dedos en la parte de atrás de sus pantorrillas, las hago subir por sus piernas, hablando suavemente pero con firmeza.

—Quítate los zapatos.

Mientras se los quita, su rápida obediencia crea una presión hambrienta en mi ingle. Mis manos rastrean el ascenso de su culo, y mis labios siguen la inmersión de su raja. Ella jadea y rueda sus caderas, sus dedos hundiéndose en mi cabello, aferrándose a mí por equilibrio.

Joder, la quiero en mi polla, apretando y convulsionando y entregándose a mí en todos los sentidos.

Pateo las zapatillas de deporte a un lado y guío sus pies fuera de los jeans y los calcetines. Con pequeñas caricias, hago cosquillas a la línea que serpentea su columna vertebral y juego con el broche de su sujetador mientras levanto su cuerpo y beso un sensual camino entre sus pechos.

Su cabeza cae hacia atrás, y su delgado cuerpo oscila entre mis brazos. Ella huele a jabón de jazmín, sensual excitación, y exquisita Bella.

Mi polla se sacude en mis jeans, atrapada y exigente. Aún no.

Juego con el cierre del sujetador, mi boca deslizándose sobre su delicado cuello. Moviéndome más arriba, beso la delgada columna de su cuello y mordisqueo a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Nuestras frentes se tocan mientras desabrocho el sujetador y aplano mi palma contra su columna vertebral. Nuestras respiraciones salen apresuradas, fusionándose, nuestros labios gravitando cada vez más y más cerca. Cuando nuestras bocas finalmente conectan, se derrite contra mí.

Mis manos se elevan a su rostro, los pulgares acariciando sus pómulos mientras devoro sus seductores gemidos. La beso agresivamente, ordenándole sin palabras que confíe en mí. Azoto mi lengua contra la suya, una promesa de dolor inminente y éxtasis. Su boca se inclina en aceptación, y sus manos me agarran la cintura, empujándome contra ella.

Rompo el beso y dejo que mis dedos permanezcan en los tirantes en sus hombros. Mis ojos nunca dejando los suyos, suavemente deslizo el sujetador por sus brazos. Sus pezones están tan duros que el encaje los atrapa. Lentamente aparto la tela, exponiendo su deliciosa carne. Ella exhala bruscamente mientras el sujetador cae al suelo.

Jesús, ella es la perfección. Necesito enterrarme dentro de ella y luchar para pensar más allá de mi furiosa erección.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, dejo que mi mirada vague por su cuerpo largo y delgado, adorando cada flexión, contracción y frágil hueso mientras me mira con ojos redondos. Las llenas y puntiagudas tetas se levantan con sus respiraciones, las estrechas caderas se mueven con ansiedad, y un punto mojado oscurece el satén de sus bragas rosadas.

Su cuerpo ama mi tacto, pero su mente no me ha perdonado. Si no la dejo dar el siguiente paso por su cuenta, solo se sentirá peor después.

Asiento con la cabeza hacia las bragas.

—Quítalas o di tu palabra.

Mordiéndose el labio, engancha los pulgares bajo el satén, lo desliza por sus piernas, y patalea. Su mirada nunca deja mi rostro, observándome con cautela, curiosidad y deseo innegable.

Busco a su alrededor, disfrutando de su impresionante desnudez y la forma en que su respiración se detiene y comienza con cada uno de mis pasos. Mi dedo traza el patrón de volutas tatuado desde su cintura hasta el hombro opuesto.

Ella se estremece ante la sensación, jadeando y estirando el cuello para verme.

Presiono mi pecho a ras con su espalda, los dedos burlándose de sus caderas.

—Vas a hablarme de ese tatuaje. No ahora. —Descanso mi boca en la unión entre su cuello y hombro y lamo—. Tal vez no hoy o esta semana. —Pasando mis manos alrededor de su pelvis, me sumerjo entre sus piernas y me deslizo a través de sus húmedos pliegues—. Pero me lo dirás pronto.

Ella libera un pesado suspiro y arquea su cuello, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado para facilitarme el acceso.

Pongo mis dientes en su hombro y muerdo. Ella lloriquea y se retuerce contra mí, con los brazos levantados y los dedos buscando mi cabello.

Besando el dolor, retrocedo.

—Sígueme. —La llevo al Fazioli y señalo la repisa por encima del teclado—. Siéntate en el borde. Piernas extendidas. Pie derecho en las teclas más bajas, pie izquierdo en las más altas.

Su expresión se tensa con incertidumbre, pero se pone en posición, llenando el silencio con notas aleatorias.

Las correas de nylon serpentean debajo del piano y sobre la tapa, dos en cada lado y las cuatro conectadas a los esposas de cuero. Sujeto dos a sus muñecas y las aseguro detrás de ella con un fuerte tirón. Ella jadea.

Con los brazos sujetos a la espalda, sus ojos rastrean mis movimientos, los labios separados y los hombros levantados. Parece estar luchando contra su postura, luchando contra el miedo que está tirando de su cuerpo en sí mismo.

Al cruzar delante de ella, acaricio el dorso de mis dedos por el interior de su pierna extendida.

— ¿Cuál es la palabra que hace que esto se detenga?

—_Scriabin_ —respira, observándome cautelosamente.

— ¿La vas a usar?

Ella asiente con un temblor de miedo en los ojos.

—Si es necesario.

—Buena chica.

Con las otras dos esposas, atrapo sus tobillos contra la moldura que sujeta el teclado. Entonces me retiro y absorbo la erótica vista ante mí.

En el borde de la tapa, los muslos se extienden lo suficiente como para mantener el teclado entero entre sus pies, y los brazos contenidos detrás de ella, ella es un cuadro de lujuria y tormento, fuerza y confianza. Su coño está abierto, rosa y empapado, rogando por mi polla. Su lengua mira hacia afuera y toca la parte inferior de su labio inferior.

Nunca he deseado a nadie de la manera que la deseo a ella. No solo su cuerpo. Lo deseo todo. Ella es la emoción más fuerte que he sentido.

Ajusto el palpitante dolor en mis jeans.

—Estoy tan jodidamente excitado que quiero rodar y morir.

—Morir es una manera de deshacerse de esa erección. El brillo lúdico en sus ojos me pone imposiblemente más duro. —O —se muerde el labio—, hay... ya sabes, otra manera.

La sostengo en un momento suspendido de contacto visual mientras mi mano recorre mi polla atrapada.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Bella? Tu coño está empapado y listo para mí. Podría deslizarme hacia adentro y follarte tan duro que me sentirás durante días.

Desvía la mirada, las fosas nasales se extienden y los músculos se tensan en los grilletes. Podría haber estado lista para rendirse esta mañana, pero ahora no. No después de ver a mi ex.

—Mírame. —Espero por su mirada y luego alcanzo mi cinturón—. Consigues dos golpes por referirte a alguien más que no seas tú misma como mi novia.

—Pero Lau...

—No digas su jodido nombre. —Calor recorre mis venas—. Llegaremos a eso, pero aquí mismo, ahora mismo, esto somos nosotros. Tú y yo y nadie más.

Las arrugas se forman en su frente y luego se alejan.

—Bien. Dos golpes. —La comisura de su boca se eleva—. Dame lo mejor que tengas.

Ahora está sonriendo, completamente sin idea sobre dónde le daré lo mejor que tengo.

Inclino mi cabeza.

—En cuanto a la actitud que me diste por teléfono... —Arranco el cinturón de mis jeans y lo doblo por la mitad—. Seis orgasmos por tus seis comentarios malcriados.

—Orgasmos, ¿eh? —Ella se ríe, relajándose en sus restricciones—. Caray, eso suena como una tortura.

Mis labios se contraen. Oh, lo será.

* * *

**Hola chicas, en el siguiente capítulo comienza el castigo ¿Qué piensan? ¿Serán tan terribles 6 orgasmos? Bueno eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW ELLOS SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	35. Capitulo 34

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 34**

**_Bella_**

El borde de la tapa del piano se clava en mi trasero, y los músculos internos de mis muslos se tensan en posición fija y extendida. Pero es la caliente mirada azul que recorre todas las líneas de mi cuerpo la que me mantiene cautiva. Me extiendo tanto como es posible, con el corazón latiendo y el cuerpo sufriendo por el daño y el afecto de Edward.

Ya que estoy sentada en su objetivo habitual, ¿dónde me golpeará? ¿Mis muslos? ¿Mi espalda? Miro hacia abajo la extensión de mi torso, y un escalofrío estremece mi cuello. Con mis piernas ampliamente extendidas y los brazos atados detrás de mí, mis tetas y coño están al frente y en el centro.

Seguramente, eso no es…

Mi mirada vuela hacia arriba, pero no está mirándome a los ojos. Su atención está pegada a mi pecho, su puño apretado alrededor de los extremos del cinturón. No, no lo haría. No en algún lugar tan vulnerable. Mis pezones palpitan ante la idea.

Acechándome en pasos silenciosos, desliza el banco hacia un lado y pone su rostro en el mío, estudiando mi expresión, observándome respirar, mirando las partes más oscuras y depravadas dentro de mí.

Trago.

—Dónde vas a…

Golpea su boca contra la mía, lamiendo, succionando y desconectando mi cerebro. Deslizando sus labios a lo largo de mi cuello, arriba y abajo, lenta y dolorosamente, cubre mi garganta en susurros de placer. Mi cabeza cae hacia atrás en un jadeo. Su boca es tan suave y segura que es como si estuviera besando mi alma. Por favor, no te detengas.

Su mano se une, acariciando suavemente mi costado y sobre mi pecho. Esos cuatro dedos, cuatro pequeños puntos de contacto, cargan mis venas con electricidad y rasgan mi cuerpo a través de múltiples arpegios en cuestión de segundos.

—Te necesito. —Las palabras pasan de prisa por mis labios, entrecortadas y espontáneamente.

—Me tienes —dice suavemente, baja su cabeza y muerde mi pezón.

Grito, consumida por el dolor, sacudiéndome contra los grilletes y sin ir a ninguna parte.

Se ríe y muerde nuevamente, tirando la protuberancia con los dientes hasta que palpita y se extiende deformada.

Cuando se mueve hacia el otro, contengo el aliento y sacudo la cabeza. Sus labios rozan mi pezón, burlándose, y sus ojos parpadean hacia los míos con tanta necesidad girando en las profundidades del azul profundo.

—Respira.

En el momento en que lo hago, clava sus dientes. Grito con agonía y doblo mis caderas, resbalando del borde. Él me atrapa, deslizando mi trasero de vuelta en su lugar, mientras sus dientes desgarran mi sensible carne, chupando fuerte y poniéndome en llamas.

— ¡Detente! —Lloro, retorciendo mis muñecas en los grilletes—. Por favor, detente.

Girando su lengua, lame la terrible quemadura, su voz una raspadura áspera.

—No escucho tu palabra.

Lágrimas inundan mis ojos, y mi cuerpo entero tiembla como una cuerda de arpa.

Se inclina hacia mi rostro y muestra los dientes.

—Dila.

Chupo mi labio inferior y miro hacia abajo. Jodido infierno, se siente como si hubiera cortado mis pezones, pero todavía están allí, enormes, duros, y furiosamente rojos. Ni una gota de sangre.

Da un paso hacia el costado y golpea el cinturón plegado contra su pierna.

— ¿Dónde está la pequeña mocosa engreída de hace un momento?

— ¡Mordiste mis pechos!

—Acabas de aumentar tu número de orgasmo a siete. ¿Ya terminaste?

Si está tratando de provocarme para decir la palabra, tendrá que esforzarse más.

Doblo la muñeca en mi espalda y le muestro el dedo medio. Lástima que no pueda verlo.

—Estoy bien.

Levanta el cinturón y toca el lazo de cuero en mi pezón. Un torrente de temblores me atraviesa.

Sus ojos se unen a los míos, bajan a mis pechos, luego vuelven a mi rostro.

Endurezco mi expresión y levanto mi barbilla.

El tiempo se detiene mientras su cabeza se inclina, y su boca se abre ligeramente. Luego se balancea.

El cuero azota mi pezón hinchado en un ardiente destello. Un jadeo se aloja en mi garganta, y lágrimas ciegan mi visión. No me da un segundo para recuperarme antes de golpear el otro pecho.

Mi espalda se inclina, y trago mi grito, mientras mi mente lucha por dar sentido al dolor. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Por qué estoy dejando que esto suceda? ¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo?

El cinturón golpea el piso, haciéndome saltar. Extiende sus manos detrás de su cuello y saca la camiseta por encima de su cabeza. La mezclilla cuelga baja en su cintura entallada, su pecho desnudo flexionándose y agrupándose con valles y crestas.

Acto seguido, está sobre mí, manos en mi cabello y labios siguiendo las huellas de lágrimas por mis mejillas.

—Luces tan hermosa cuando lloras por mí. —Rocía besos a través de mis ojos, nariz y boca, mientras sus dedos acarician mi cabello—. Oh, Bella. No tienes idea de lo que me haces.

El ruido de su voz y la ternura de su tacto calma el fuego en mis pezones y alimenta una nueva llama en lo profundo de mi corazón.

—Dime —digo, mi voz es aguda.

Deja caer su frente en la mía.

—Te mostraré.

Acercando el banco del piano, se sienta. La posición pone su boca a centímetros de mi coño. Sus dedos se extienden sobre las teclas, inmersos en una escandalosa canción violenta. Otro cover de metal, pero no puedo ubicarla. Estoy perdida en el golpe de las notas, estremeciéndome contra el dolor en mis pechos, y preguntándome si esos siete orgasmos serán suyos o míos.

Pruebo las ataduras en mis tobillos, mis piernas temblando por la estirada postura.

— ¿Que canción es esta?

Sus ojos se deslizan entre mis labios y mi coño, sus manos golpeando las teclas.

—_Symphony Of Destruction de Megadeth_

Nunca he oído hablar de ellos, pero dulce infierno, suena siniestro.

Se inclina hacia adelante y presiona su boca contra la parte interna de mi muslo. Todo mi cuerpo se detiene con anticipación mientras desliza sus labios hacia mi centro. Sus manos se mueven como maniacas sobre las teclas, y cuando alcanza el pliegue en mi muslo, cambia la dirección sin un desliz en la melodía. Lame un camino hacia mi rodilla, mordisqueando y chupando mi piel, luego regresa una vez más hacia mi coño. Con sus labios flotando sobre mi clítoris, la canción cambia a una que inmediatamente reconozco.

Me echo a reír gimiendo.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

Me muestra una sonrisa antes de enterrar su rostro entre mis piernas. A medida que curva su lengua por mis pliegues, el piano vibra en la melodía de _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ de _Nirvana_.

Las sensaciones que se acumulan bajo sus labios me sumergen en un jadeante desastre de deseo. Explora profundamente con trazos punzantes, y cuando encuentra mi clítoris, no toma mucho tiempo. Ya estoy preparada con todo el contacto y los besos, y demonios, incluso los látigos en mis pechos me mojaron.

Me corro con un gemido fuerte y jadeante, balanceando mis caderas contra su incesante boca mientras mis extremidades se sacuden en las correas.

Sus manos fallan sobre las teclas, perdiendo el ritmo antes de retomarlo otra vez.

—Ese es uno —dice en voz ronca.

Me encuentro con sus ojos, jadeando y temblando.

—Es imposible. Yo…

No puedo decir que no puedo. Pero ¿en serio? ¿Seis más? Es demasiado diabólico con sus castigos. Voy a morir.

Presiona un beso en mi clítoris y luego lo ataca con labios y dientes. Grito durante los orgasmos dos y tres. Después de eso, ya no escucho la música, ni siento las vibraciones a través de mis miembros ni veo la habitación a mi alrededor. Cada sentido se reduce a la lengua dentro de mí y la avalancha de sensaciones de subidas y bajadas atacando mi cuerpo.

Después de la cuarta liberación, alcanzo un extraño estado flotante del tipo catatónico. Mi coño se estremece con exceso de estimulación, las terminaciones nerviosas en mi clítoris ardiendo contra el golpe más leve de su lengua. Pero no se detiene. No cuando le digo que se vaya al infierno o lo llamo un bastardo sádico.

Me silencia apretando sus dientes alrededor de mi manojo de nervios. Ya no está tocando el piano, porque esos talentosos dedos están dentro de mí, follándome en un tortuoso infierno de placer.

—Tienes que parar. —Me balanceo en las correas, mis piernas extendidas temblando de agotamiento—. Por favor. Terminé.

Sus labios empapados se hunden, besando y lamiendo, su gemido provocando vibraciones con un tipo de canción diferente a través de mi núcleo. Un poco después, curva tres dedos dentro de mí y saca otro agonizante orgasmo de mi cuerpo.

—Seis. —Retrocede y limpia su boca con el dorso de la mano—. El último será conmigo.

—No más. —Mi cabeza está tan pesada que mi barbilla cae contra mi pecho mientras inspiro aire—. Por favor.

Levanta mi barbilla con su dedo, su mirada ardiendo contra mis labios, su voz un susurro desigual.

—Me encanta cuando suplicas.

Se pone de pie, y con algunos movimientos de sus muñecas, libera mis manos y piernas de las correas.

Caigo contra él, mis músculos como agua, derramándose y cayendo. Pero él me atrapa, mi débil cuerpo sostenido en fuertes brazos y apoyado contra un maldito buen pecho.

El calor de sus antebrazos desaparece de mi espalda, reemplazado por la dura superficie de la tapa del piano. Me pone boca arriba, los pies apuntando lejos del teclado, los hombros en el borde donde yo estaba sentada. Mi cabeza cuelga invertida, chocando contra las teclas.

Mi piel ya hipersensible se sonroja con más excitación, y la sangre corre a mi cerebro con la fuerza de gravedad.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Rodea el piano, inspeccionando mi cuerpo como si memorizara cada centímetro. Sus dedos hacen cosquillas a lo largo de mi piel mientras se mueve, empezando por mi garganta, deslizándose por mi esternón, girando alrededor de mi ombligo, y deteniéndose entre mis piernas.

Mi pelvis se eleva hacia su tacto, esforzándose por mantener ese punto de contacto. A pesar de que acaba de terminar de morder y dañar mis pechos y torturarme con orgasmos, quiero más. Debe haber hecho un cortocircuito en mi cerebro.

Cerrando las esposas alrededor de mis tobillos y muñecas, él efectivamente me inmoviliza como una X en su _Fazioli_. Cuando regresa a mi cabeza, me da una vista invertida de la vara de acero empujando contra su cremallera.

Abre su bragueta.

—Sabes cuán duro chupar. —Sacando sus jeans, libera su cuantiosa polla, piel rosada tirante sobre la amplia circunferencia—. Sabes cuán rápido o lento mover esa lengua perversa.

Calor se reúne y late entre mis muslos con cada palabra.

Tocando la cabeza de su polla con mi boca invertida, empuña su longitud y manchas saladas de líquido pre-seminal atraviesan mis labios.

—Golpea tu mano derecha contra el piano si quieres que esto se detenga. Dime que entiendes.

—Yo… —Mi coño se aprieta, vacío y necesitado. Una sensación tan extraña de experimentar—. Lo golpearé si lo necesito.

Envuelve una mano debajo de mi cabeza colgando, sus dedos sirviendo como un amortiguador entre mi cráneo y la cubierta de madera.

Con los ojos entreabiertos y observando firmemente los míos, agarra su erección, frota el eje a través de mis mejillas y golpea la punta contra mis labios.

Abro la boca, instintivamente, con ansiedad. _Hazlo ya_.

Su mirada se desliza a lo largo de mi cuerpo mientras se presiona contra mi lengua. Su exhalación sale entrecortada, y empuja.

No se relaja. Se abre paso despiadada y repetidamente. Una y otra vez, él apuñala su polla más allá de mis labios, follando mi boca como si estuviera hundiéndose entre mis piernas.

Sus muslos se flexionan contra mi frente mientras sujeta sus dedos contra mi cuero cabelludo, enredándose en mi cabello, y sosteniendo mi cabeza inmóvil. Solo puedo estar allí, con manos y piernas atadas, la garganta relajada y la mandíbula estirada para su placer.

Inclinándose sobre mi pecho, aprieta mi seno con su mano libre, pellizcando el pezón y atormentándolo con su caliente boca.

Me rindo en el narcótico asombro, mientras su longitud va más profundo contra mi garganta, sus caderas moliendo y rodando con su urgencia. Así es como sería si estuviera llenando mi coño. La tensión de sus músculos, la flexión de su trasero y la embestida de su polla componen una seductora danza de intensidad. Él da tanto como toma, su hambre extendida sobre mi piel, mutilando mis gemidos alrededor de su palpitante longitud, sobrepasándome.

Sosteniendo mi cabeza contra sus empujes, desliza la otra mano sobre mi estómago y engancha dos dedos dentro de mí, provocando una contracción de necesidad por mis músculos internos.

—No durará mucho. —Su agitada respiración recorta el aire—Vamos a hacer esto juntos.

Mueve su toque a mi sensible clítoris y aplica una presión sólida y en círculos. Mis caderas lo alcanzan, moliéndose y balanceándose contra sus dedos. _Justo ahí, justo ahí._

Un espasmo de calor hormigueante explota bajo su diabólica caricia.

Se mueve contra mi lengua, su frente cayendo contra mi pecho mientras nos azota en un dúo orgásmico de gemidos y temblores.

Me trago codiciosamente su liberación, jadeando bajo la ola de la mía.

Su polla tiembla en mis labios, y la parte interna de mis muslos se estremece a través de los vestigios de las réplicas del orgasmo número siete.

Se aparta y libera las esposas, levantándome y moviéndome, miembro por miembro derretido. Cuelgo como una muñeca de trapo en sus brazos mientras me lleva al banco del piano y coloca mis piernas en una posición a horcajadas alrededor de su cintura.

Me desplomo contra él, pecho contra pecho, piel sobre piel, y abrazo sus amplios hombros.

—Esa fue la peor tortura de la historia.

Riéndose, besa mi mejilla y se extiende detrás de mí, dedos en el teclado. Con una respiración profunda, nos envuelve en una suave canción, tranquilizando mi martillante corazón con _Confortably Numb_ de _Pink Floyd_.

Me acurruco contra él, sumergiéndome en la flexión y el balanceo de su cuerpo mientras toca. El ritmo de sus respiraciones se sincroniza con la melodía, marcando el ritmo de la mía. Su piel, tan suave y cálida, huele a silvestre, masculinidad y seguridad. Entierro mi nariz contra su cuello y lleno mis pulmones.

Con los brazos y las piernas enganchados a su alrededor, me aferro al pilar de su torso. Este hombre brutal es mi hogar. Su infierno es mi cielo.

**_Soy su nota blanca, y él es mi nota más oscura._**

No importa lo que suceda, nunca me resentiré de esto. Nunca me arrepentiré de estar con él.

Cierra la canción en una baja tecla profunda y desliza sus fuertes manos a través de mi espalda, masajeando mi columna.

Me abraza más fuerte contra su pecho, baja sus labios hasta mi hombro, su tono tranquilo, suave.

—No supe que estaba embarazada hasta después de…Después de Shreveport. Después de su traición.

Beso su cuello y paso mis dedos por su cabello mientras el resentimiento brota dentro de mí.

—Tiene siete meses. —Inhala, exhala—. El bebé podría ser mío. O no.

Levanto la cabeza y encuentro su dura mirada.

— ¿Crees…?

Parpadea, su expresión en conflicto.

—No lo sé. Nunca hubo un indicio de engaño, y soy jodidamente muy observador.

Difícil discutir eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo cuestionas?

Mete mi cabello detrás de mí oreja, con los dedos detenidos en mi mandíbula.

—Nunca pensé que me traicionaría como lo hizo. Si ella puede hacer eso…

—Podría ser infiel.

Baja su mano para acariciar mi cadera, sus ojos siguiendo el movimiento.

—Cuando me hice cargo de Shreveport, trabajaba largas horas. Día y noche. Rara vez estaba en casa.

Podría haber estado haciendo algo durante ese tiempo. Con cualquiera. ¿Quizás no era tan observador en ese entonces?

Trago a través del dolor en mi garganta.

— ¿Por qué estaba en la clínica hoy?

Su mirada se alza hacia la mía.

—He estado ignorando sus mensajes. La única forma en que sabe cómo encontrarme es a través de mi papá.

— ¿Qué quiere? —Mi voz se estremece con nervios frágiles— ¿Volver contigo? ¿Continuar donde lo dejaste?

—Sí. —Agarra mi nuca cuando empiezo a alejarme—. Quiere mi dinero, Bella.

Me parece difícil de creer. Cualquier persona con medio cerebro debe saber que cualquier amor que ofrece este hombre es más valioso que toda la riqueza del mundo.

Inclinándome hacia adelante, peino con los dedos los cortos cabellos en su nuca.

— ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

—La mitad de mi herencia. Millones. La daría con gusto si supiera que el niño es mío. —Dobla sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda, sosteniéndome contra él—. Di sangre hace unos meses en mi demanda por una prueba de paternidad. Todavía no me entrega los resultados.

—Eso no es un buen augurio para ella. Quiero decir, si el niño es tuyo…

—Esto sería un trato hecho, y ella sería una mujer muy rica. —Me mira, sus ojos dando vueltas en el pensamiento—. Ella conoce mis términos. Quiero esos resultados de la prueba. Si el bebé no es mío, no obtiene ni un centavo, y nunca tendré que verla ni pensar en ella de nuevo. Si es mío, seré un padre en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Y Lauren estará plenamente arraigada en su vida. Mi corazón tartamudea y se rompe.

Acuna mi cuello, buscando en mi rostro.

—No hay un Lauren y yo. Soy tuyo. Dime que lo entiendes.

Cierro los ojos contra la intensidad de los suyos.

—Dijiste que la amas.

—También dije que la odio. —Con un profundo suspiro, baja su frente hacia la mía—. Entonces encontré algo más significativo que el amor y el odio.

Dejo de respirar, mis ojos revolotean abiertos.

— ¿Qué?

—Tú.

Mi pulso se sacude con la prisa de mi respiración. ¿Cómo puede destruir mi confianza y coserla de nuevo tan minuciosamente en el transcurso de tan poco tiempo?

—Lo siento, Bella. Debería habértelo dicho. —Frota mi espalda—. Tienes suficiente de que preocuparte, y yo solo… Confío en mi instinto, y me dice que ella está mintiendo.

—Te perdono. —Sin pararme a pensar. Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro—. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Nunca quise amenazar su carrera. No me interesa dejarla sin trabajo con un bebé. Pero necesito saber si ese niño es mío. —Los músculos debajo de mí se endurecen con tensión, y su tono se agudiza—. Tiene hasta el próximo fin de semana para demostrar la paternidad. Si no cumple con el plazo, la Junta de Shreveport recibirá fotos condenatorias de su sucia y engañosa Directora de Escuela.

* * *

**Hola chicas, hace un poco de calor ¿cierto? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Cuántas quieren un castigo así? ¿Qué piensan, será el hijo de Edward? ¿Oh Lauren le habrá sido infiel?**

**En el próximo capítulo sabremos las respuestas a las preguntas sobre la paternidad de Edward, también sabremos qué está pasando con Jacob y…Bella dirá su palabra de seguridad. ¿Emocionadas por el siguiente capítulo?**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, amo leerlos.**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW ELLOS SON MI PAGO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	36. Capitulo 35

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 35**

**_Edward_**

La semana siguiente pasa en una borrosa inquietud. Con Jacob Black todavía suelto y mi constante paranoia sobre mi situación de vida con Bella, estoy en el borde, irritable, y malditamente agotado. Además de mi estrés está mi actuación en la orquesta este fin de semana.

Entre las reuniones nocturnas y los ensayos generales para la sinfonía y las lecciones privadas y tareas de Bella, hay poco tiempo de inactividad.

Pasamos la mitad de nuestras horas despiertos juntos, pero estamos enfocados en la escuela, la práctica de piano, y las tareas necesarias de la vida cotidiana.

Las pocas veces que he sido capaz de fijarla con mis dedos en su coño, estamos de prisa o agotados. No follarla es un tormento peor que la muerte, pero el ritmo y mi enfoque deben ser perfecto.

Quiero salir con ella, y estoy frustrado por mi incapacidad para hacer eso. Ella nunca ha sido tratada con una cena romántica o girado a través de una pista de baile, toda vestida para una noche fuera y apreciada por un hombre que simplemente disfruta de su compañía. Anhelo darle esas cosas, sin la expectativa del sexo. Pero aventurarse en público con ella tiene que esperar.

El recordatorio de que solo tiene diecisiete años apacigua algo de mi impaciencia. Ella tiene toda una vida por experimentar, y tengo la intención de ser parte de ella.

Mientras tanto, atesoro nuestros breves momentos antes de dormir, esos pequeños espacios de tiempo cuando acurruca su cuerpo alrededor del mío. Con la bola de pelo acurrucado entre nuestros pies, compartimos historias sobre nuestras vidas, piezas aleatorias de nosotros mismos, hasta que ella se transporta a la tierra de los sueños. Sin lugar a dudas, permanezco despierto durante largas horas después, sosteniéndola con fuerza mientras la inminente noticia de tres cosas claves monopolizan mi mente.

_Una_, es jueves, y todavía no he oído nada de Lauren. No llamadas o mensajes. La lógica me dice que, si el bebé es mío, habría proporcionado la evidencia hace meses. Pero se mete en los juegos mentales y el hacerme esperar lo usa como un medio para controlarme.

_Dos_, mi papá aceleró los análisis de Bella, y los resultados se esperan cualquier día. Una vez que tenga su certificado de buena salud, no podré evitar follarla en la próxima semana. Sé que ella piensa que está lista, pero todavía tiene que usar su palabra de seguridad. Cuando la folle, ¿se acostará debajo de mí —como si hubiera terminado con cualquier otro imbécil— y silenciosamente me detendrá? ¿O estará conmigo, haciendo una elección consciente de rendirse por completo?

Necesito encontrar por lo menos uno de sus límites y obligarla a enfrentarlo. Entonces lo sabré.

Lo último que ocupa mi mente es Jacob Black. Después de implementar mi plan para eliminarlo como una amenaza para Bella, estoy atrapado en un patrón de espera, ardiendo para verlo llegar a buen término. La espera es enloquecedora, lo que me hace cuestionar la sagacidad en mi enfoque. Tal vez debería haberlo manejado más directamente, los riesgos legales hasta las últimas consecuencias.

No ayuda que Bella pregunte por él cada maldito día. He sido honesto con ella sobre el proceso actual, pero si no funciona, no le he aclarado sobre mi intención de asesinar a ese hijo de puta.

Dudo que le importaría mientras no interfiera con su sueño. Bella es nada si no ambiciosa. Vive del lema, Todo es posible, y su todo es la torre de marfil de Leopold. No tengo prisa por alterar el tenue equilibrio entre ella y yo, y la decano, pero cuando llegue el momento, Bella y yo tendremos que tomar algunas decisiones.

En una nota positiva, Mike Rivard parece estar cooperando. Le asigné su actividad a mi Investigador Privado, sus llamadas telefónicas y movimientos todos supervisados discretamente y reportados. No hay indicios de represalias.

_El viernes, todo cambia._

La tarde llega en una rápida sucesión de llamadas telefónicas y mensajes. La explosión de interrupciones hace que sea imposible dar una clase así que les doy a los estudiantes un trabajo ocupado y entierro mi cabeza en mi teléfono. Bella me mira con curiosidad desde su escritorio, arqueando su ceja en un sospechoso ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Le doy una dura mirada, pero por dentro, apenas estoy conteniéndome. Para cuando suena la campana final, no puedo evitar mantener mis malditas emociones rabiosas a raya.

Cuando el último estudiante sale del aula, azoto la puerta, tiro a Bella de su escritorio y la estrello contra la pared más cercana.

Grita, estirando los dedos de sus pies para llegar al suelo.

— ¿Que estás…?

Ataco su boca y devoro sus labios, hambriento y poseído, mis manos volando sobre cada centímetro de ella que puedo alcanzar, acariciando, agarrando, sujetando. Mi polla se endurece y mi pulso detona. No más espera. Malditamente la necesito.

—Alguien... verá —jadea entre besos, tanto empujando como tirando contra mi pecho, su atención tensa hacia la ventana en la puerta.

Muerdo sus labios, excitando la suave sensación de su cuerpo a lo largo del mío.

—No hay lecciones esta noche. Vete a casa. Nos vemos allí.

Con una estupenda cantidad de fuerza de voluntad, la suelto y me apresuro hacia mi escritorio.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Me mira, con los ojos muy abiertos y congelados desde donde la dejé—. ¿Esto es sobre...?

—Te di una orden —digo en voz baja, ásperamente.

Girándome de espalda a ella, coloco mis pertenencias en la bolsa, mi sangre rugiendo con una necesidad urgente y pesada. Si no se va justo en este segundo, la voy a follar contra el pizarrón.

En el instante en que sus pisadas se desvanecen por el pasillo, enderezo mi hinchada polla, haciéndola menos visible con la punta clavada debajo de mi cinturón. Luego camino detrás de ella a una distancia sin pretensiones.

Afuera, miro desde la entrada principal mientras cruza el estacionamiento y sube con seguridad dentro del Porsche. Lo mismo que hago cada noche.

Excepto que esta noche es diferente.

Esta noche, la espera ha terminado.

Los tres minutos manejando se sienten como tres horas. Corro a través de la casa y la encuentro en la cocina con Schubert hundido contra su cuello.

Mordisquea su labio inferior, sus enormes ojos marrones, redondos y vigilantes.

— ¿Tienes los resultados de la prueba?

¿La prueba de paternidad? ¿Análisis de sangre? Lo que quiera decir, estoy demasiado alterado para sacar esto.

Separada por la longitud de la cocina, doy un paso hacia ella.

—El bebé no es mío.

Entierra su expresión contra la peluda cabeza de Schubert.

—No hagas eso. —Me acerco más, a tres metros de distancia, y me doy cuenta de sus respiraciones aceleradas—. Nunca te escondas de mí.

Poniendo al gato en el suelo, le da una palmadita en el trasero. Luego se endereza y me enfrenta. Sus labios fruncidos, pero la sonrisa en sus ojos es cegadora.

— ¿Estás... feliz con eso? ¿O querías...? —Su mirada se oscurece, su voz apenas es un susurro—. ¿Ese bebe?

Hace dos meses, habría estado devastado por la prueba de que Lauren tan insensiblemente engañó y echó a perder nuestras vidas juntos. ¿Pero ahora? Estoy flotando en una nube de emociones liberadas, y a la cabeza de estas está la gratitud. Quiero darle las gracias por ser una puta traidora. Si no me hubiera traicionado, seguiría con ella, completamente inconsciente de que el amor más profundo y más fuerte resplandece de ojos marrones y de un corazón desinteresado de diecisiete años.

Otro par de pasos, y me detengo. A dos metros de distancia. Necesito decirle a Bella el resto antes de que esté a su alcance. Antes de perder el agarre sobre mi control.

—Quiero un hijo. Varios, de hecho. Algún día. En un futuro muy lejano. Contigo.

Toca sus labios entreabiertos mientras una irregular inhalación sacude su pecho.

Doy otro paso hacia ella y golpeo dedos ansiosos sobre la encimera.

—Jacob ha sido detenido.

Jadea y coloca sus manos en la encimera de atrás, respirando profundamente.

Con una orden de arresto de un kilómetro y medio de largo, es buscado bajo sospecha de robo, posesión de drogas y asalto con un arma mortal. Mi Investigador Privado identificó su rutina y sitios frecuentados, entregó la información a Departamento de Policia de Nueva Orleans, y se apoyó fuertemente en el sargento hasta que se ajustaron las prioridades y se hizo el arresto.

Lágrimas brotan en los ojos de Bella, sus manos temblando contra la superficie de granito.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Está siendo buscado por años de ofensas múltiples. La fianza se fija en doscientos mil.

Asiente mientras una sonrisa temblorosa se despliega a través de sus labios.

—Gracias.

Cuando se mueve para acercarse, la detengo con una expresión tensa. La deseo. Demasiado.

Inclina su cabeza y lame sus labios.

—Me creíste cuando mi propia familia me llamó una puta y mentirosa. He estado huyendo de él durante cuatro años, y en una semana, lo sacaste de mi vida. —Me mira con asombro—Edward, has hecho algo que nadie ha hecho por mí en mucho tiempo.

No aclara lo que es, pero puedo llenar los espacios en blanco. La he hecho sentir segura.

—Ojalá fuera más. —Doblo mi mano en la encimera, sosteniendo su mirada—. Quiero que lo castiguen por violación, Bella. Si cambias de opinión sobre los cargos, estaré contigo en cada paso del camino.

—No. —Su mandíbula se endurece—. Quiero seguir adelante.

Está preocupada de que vaya tras ella, y francamente, también lo estoy. No quiero que esté conectada con su muerte de ninguna manera.

No será encerrado para siempre, y tendré que lidiar con su inevitable libertad cuando llegue ese día. Pero hay menos riesgo para Bella si él no está culpándola por los próximos, los que sean, muchos años pudriéndose en una celda.

En cuanto a la mejor noticia que recibí esta tarde... cierro los últimos metros entre nosotros y merodeo alrededor de ella, deslizando ligeramente mis nudillos por su brazo.

Se estremece, girando su cuello para mantener el contacto visual. Me detengo detrás de ella y agarro sus muñecas. Con su cuerpo frente a la encimera, aplano sus palmas en la puerta del gabinete sobre su cabeza.

—No muevas las manos.

Me sonríe por encima del hombro.

— ¿Si lo hago?

Malcriada. Azoto una mano contra su hermoso culo.

Vuela sobre las puntas de los pies, la cabeza cayendo hacia atrás con un chillido de sorpresa. Pero sus manos permanecen donde las puse.

—Una chica tan buena —susurro a su oído, haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo.

Su capacidad de respuesta es tan malditamente excitante. He estado duro desde el día en que la conocí, pero finalmente, finalmente, voy a disminuir este dolor de largo sufrimiento entre nosotros.

A menos que use su palabra.

Cubro sus manos con las mías, presionándolas contra el gabinete, un silencioso recordatorio. Luego me muevo bajo sus brazos desnudos, mis dedos acariciando su piel, luego cambiando para acariciar alrededor de las curvas exteriores de sus pechos.

Se sostiene para mí, pero hay una sutil inclinación en su postura cuando se levanta y se inclina hacia mi toque, con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos en alerta, siguiendo cada movimiento.

Muevo las manos sobre el rígido material de su vestido negro, trazando el contorno de sus músculos y caderas. Cuando llego al dobladillo de sus rodillas, recojo el vestido por sus muslos, sobre su flexible culo, y lo dejo aferrarse alrededor de su cintura.

Con sus ojos volteados para mirarme, sus pestañas bajan mientras deslizo mi boca por la parte de atrás de su vestido. Suspira, inclinándose contra la encimera y dejando caer la cabeza entre sus brazos levantados.

Agachado detrás de ella, lleno mis manos con sus cachetes altos y redondeados. Las bragas de encaje negro se ven tan condenadamente pecaminosas sobre ella. Lástima que sea la última vez que las use.

Agarro la diminuta tela alrededor de sus caderas y tiro.

El sonido de la tela rasgándose hace girar su cabeza.

—Me gustaban esas.

—Te compraré un centenar más y arrancaré jodidamente cada una de ellas de tu precioso culo.

Mientras estoy de pie, alcanzo la parte delantera de sus piernas y arrastro las yemas de mis dedos por sus muslos internos. Sus temblorosas extremidades y roncos gemidos queman con calor a través de mi polla, hinchándola a un doloroso acero.

Cuando mi mano se encuentra con suave vello en su coño, tiro fuertemente sobre las hebras cortas. Se muerde el labio, ahogando un jadeo.

Mi corazón bombea más rápido, más fuerte. Presiono mi pecho contra su espalda, separo sus pies y deslizo mi dedo a lo largo de su hendidura.

Su cabeza cae sobre mi hombro, y su boca persigue la mía. La esquivo, cosquilleando mis labios a lo largo de su mandíbula, por su cuello, cubriendo su piel con mis respiraciones.

—Dios, Edward. Nunca me he sentido así.

—Shhh. —Mordisqueo sobre su hombro, le dejo sentir mis dientes, mi lengua, y el calor que me quema por dentro.

Su cabeza rueda, exponiendo su cuello a mis besos. Chupo el lóbulo de su oreja, rodeando mi lengua mientras hundo mis dedos en su resbaladizo coño. Mierda, está tan caliente y húmeda y apretada.

Gimotea y frota su culo contra mi polla, impulsando mis toques de burla con jadeos, moliendo imperativamente. Nuestros cuerpos ruedan juntos, follando sin penetración. Mi polla está alineada, pero mis pantalones están en el camino.

Empujo mis dedos en su empapado coño, saboreando la hendidura de sus paredes interiores.

—Estás limpia, Bella.

Sus manos se sacuden contra la puerta del gabinete.

— ¿Limpia?

—Los resultados de las prueba. —Deslizo mi toque hacia su borde anal—. Ambos estamos limpios.

Aprieta su culo.

— ¿Vamos a…? —Sus glúteos se aprietan contra mi explorador dedo—. ¡No! No allí —jadea—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a follarte, Bella. Esta noche. Ahora mismo. —Golpeo contra su cadera, frotando mi dedo entre su grieta, burlando ese apretado anillo de músculo. Anhelo llevarla allí, follar cada agujero en su cuerpo.

Sosteniendo su cadera en un duro agarre, alcanzo más profundo entre sus piernas, presionando mi dedo contra el minúsculo pliegue de piel.

Un doloroso ruido agudo es arrancado de su garganta, y sus manos caen del gabinete.

—_Scriabin._

Me tambaleo hacia atrás, mi pulso acelerado y las manos en el aire.

— ¿Bella?

Jodido infierno, usó su palabra. Ella usó su jodida palabra.

Se estremece ante un temblor de cuerpo entero, torso curvado sobre la encimera, muslos apretados y brazos alrededor de su pecho.

—Yo no p-p-puedo.

Frustración me golpea a través de mí, enojada y viciosa. E irracional. La obligo a retroceder, respirando con fuerza, luego profundamente, desesperado por entender.

Relajando mis brazos a mis costados, trato de suavizar mi voz.

—Se específica.

—No mi... —Mete el vestido por sus piernas y se gira hacia mí, con los ojos vidriosos y aterrorizados—. No allí atrás.

— ¿Alguna vez te han tocado allí?

Su rostro cae, y se hace un ovillo.

Furia fundida penetra por mis venas como lava. No la he examinado lo suficientemente cerca para ver cicatrices, pero es obvio que alguien la sodomizó.

Posiblemente varios alguien.

Imágenes horribles se aferran a través de mi cerebro, pateando mi latido del corazón en una macabra orquesta de violencia.

—No anal. —Aprieto mis temblorosas manos y doy un paso cauteloso hacia adelante—. ¿Ese es tu límite?

—No puedo, Edward. —Retrocede y golpea contra la encimera, su expresión contraída en tormento—. Por favor, no hagas esto.

Mi estómago cae. ¿Cree que la obligaría?

—Bella. —Otro paso, mi voz áspera con angustia—. No te tocaré allí. Lo prometo.

Mira fijamente a la puerta, la barbilla temblorosa y las rodillas temblorosas. Parece que va a huir.

—Ojos en mí —digo suavemente y espero a que ella obedezca—. ¿Es tu único límite?

Por favor di que sí. Pensé que estaba segura sobre tener sexo. ¿Cómo carajos juzgué mal esto?

—Y-yo... no sé.

Mis pulmones se tensan, luchando por aire. Me mantengo al alcance de la mano, respetando su zona de seguridad. Pero no estoy listo para retroceder. Estoy seguro como el infierno que no me estoy dando por vencido.

Ella tiene todo el poder aquí, y maldita sea, haré lo que sea necesario para asegurarme de que lo sepa.

Mantengo mi nivel de voz, pero firme.

—Tienes dos opciones. Uno. Caminar por el pasillo, sentarte detrás del piano, y esperar a que comience tu lección. Dos. Subir al dormitorio, quitarte la ropa y esperar a que te folle. —Endurezco mi mirada—. No anal, Bella. Tienes mi palabra.

Brazos envueltos alrededor de su pecho, frota sus bíceps, todavía sin mirarme.

Infundo mi tono con convicción.

—Lo que elijas, no habrá ninguna decepción o vergüenza. No de mí ni de ti. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí —susurra temblorosa.

—Ve.

Al segundo que está fuera de la vista, me giro hacia la encimera y muelo mi puño contra el granito. Joder, joder, joder. Debería haber sabido que no quería que la tocase allí. No debí haberla presionado.

No, eso es una mierda. Si solo pudiera pensar más allá de mi polla dolorida por un maldito minuto... respiro profundo.

Acabamos de avanzar un gran jodido paso. Usó su palabra y me mostró uno de sus límites. Ahora puedo confiar en que la usará de nuevo. La esperaré por una eternidad si tengo que hacerlo.

El sonido de pequeñas pisadas atrae mi atención hacia el suelo. Schubert da saltos a mí alrededor y apoya su cuerpo contra mi pierna, cubriendo mis pantalones negros con pelo naranja.

Lo alcanzo y lo alzo en brazos.

—Ella va a cortarme el rollo, ¿verdad? —Presiono mis labios contra su cabeza, sosteniéndolo contra mi pecho—. Mierda, quiero matar a cada jodido cabrón que se ha atrevido a tocarla.

Ronronea como un motor y arquea su cuello por una rascada.

Curvando mis dedos debajo de su barbilla, lo hago. Pronto, mi pulso se iguala, y mis músculos se aflojan.

—Vamos a buscar a nuestra chica.

Lo coloco en el suelo y lo sigo fuera de la cocina, a través de la sala con la chimenea, y en la sala de estar. Se desvía hacia los sofás y se extiende sobre uno de los cojines.

Derecho y por el pasillo está la sala de música. A la izquierda y hacia el…

Un delicado zapato negro situado en la alfombra en el vestíbulo. Mi pulso salta.

Me dirijo hacia ella, aflojando la corbata alrededor de mi cuello mientras observo la escalera. El segundo zapato se posa en la curva en los escalones.

Eligió el dormitorio.

Mi polla se contrae y mi respiración se acelera. Me lanzo hacia adelante, subiendo las escaleras y doblando la esquina.

La vista de su vestido negro en el suelo en el pasillo me impulsa más rápido, la construcción de una hambrienta presión en la base de mi columna vertebral. Cuando llego a la puerta del dormitorio, la encuentro cerrada, el mango adornado con su sujetador de encaje negro.

Cristo, me está volviendo loco. Ajusto el rígido dolor en mis pantalones y arrastro varias respiraciones calmantes. Entonces abro la puerta.

* * *

**Hola chicas ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Bella ocupo su palabra de seguridad y ya sabemos que Lauren engaño a Edward y por ultimo…Jacob está detenido! Oh! ¿Ansiosas por el siguiente capítulo? Se viene muy Hot! Solo eso les diré.**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW ELLOS SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	37. Capitulo 36

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 36**

**_Bella_**

La puerta del dormitorio se abre, y libero un suspiro de alivio. Me paseo en el lado de la cama, desnuda y vulnerable, mientras nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro. Verlo recargado en el marco de la puerta mirándome con esos duros ojos me quita el aliento.

Estaba tan malditamente confundida sobre por qué usé mi palabra. ¿Cómo dejé que un momento de terror paralizante anulase cada gramo de confianza que tengo en él?

No solo Edward se detuvo, no explotó en un ataque de ira. Su reacción paciente y su control confiable demuestran que mi temor hacia él era injustificado y débil. ¿Soy tan disfuncional que no puedo tener una relación íntima con un hombre que preferiría morir antes que ponerme en peligro?

Su camisa azul claro se abre en el cuello, la corbata cobalto desanudada y colgando alrededor de su cuello. El chaleco es un multicolor de azul a cuadros, gris y negro. Parecería monótono en un estante de ropa, pero sus ojos zafiro, mandíbula cincelada y sucio desordenado cabello cobrizo, lo venden como un modelo de catálogo de tendencias.

Jesús, es dolorosamente guapo. Pero es la sinergia de su aura dominante y devoción inquebrantable lo que lo hace particularmente eficaz en robar mi corazón.

En vez de forzarse en mi culo o de sacarme de su vida, me dio una opción. No había un milisegundo de debate en mi mente. No aceptaré voluntariamente el sexo anal, pero él nunca me obligará. Mi fe en eso hizo fácil dejarle un rastro de ropa.

Ahora que está aquí, no sé qué decir o cómo guiarnos de nuevo a la manera que eran las cosas. Pero no tengo que hacer nada.

Cruza la habitación con pasos sin esfuerzo, enmarca mi rostro en sus fuertes manos, y roza sus labios contra los míos.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Mi aliento hipea—. Lo siento mucho.

—Nunca te disculpes por usar tu palabra. —Besa mi boca y regresa para mirarme a los ojos—. Todo el mundo tiene límites.

Niego.

— ¿Tú? ¿Cuáles son?

Baja, agachándose entre mis piernas y desliza sus manos por mi cuello.

—Defecación.

— ¿Defe… qué?

—Mierda. Heces. Eso es un gran no.

—Oh Dios mío, ¿la gente hace eso?

—Sí. —Él lucha una sonrisa nerviosa y gana, aplastando sus labios. —Y la zoofilia. También es mi límite.

Mi garganta convulsiona.

— ¿Cómo siquiera va tu mente hasta allí?

— ¿Tienes que preguntar?

Sonrío. Es un hombre pervertido, fetichista, y maldición si no me encanta eso de él.

—Es bueno saber que no te aprovecharás del pobre Schubert.

Hace una cara disgustada.

—Esa fue tu mente yendo ahí.

—Tú empezaste.

Moldea sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, sus pulgares trazando mis caderas.

—No compartir. Nunca. Eres mía. Soy tuyo. Ese es mi límite más duro.

— ¿Prefieres que me cague sobre ti a tener sexo con otra persona?

—Sí. —Su mirada vuela hacia la mía, las endurecidas profundidades azules cimentadas con un tono penetrante—. Si otro hombre te toca, mi reacción será asesina. Recuerda eso.

—Está bien —susurro.

Se pone en pie, sus dedos bajan por la parte delantera de su chaleco, soltando lentamente cada botón mientras sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo.

—Tócate a ti misma.

Separando mis piernas, deslizo una mano entre mis muslos. Su chaleco cae al suelo, y mis pezones se contraen contra el súbito alboroto de excitación.

Se quita la corbata y desabotona la camisa de la misma manera sin prisas, aparentemente contento con su visión de mí. Su cabeza se inclina minuciosamente, los labios se separan mientras su mirada sigue el círculo de mis dedos contra mi clítoris.

Me acaricio suavemente, observándolo mirarme, mi pulso arrastrando un ritmo suave a través de mis venas.

Se encoge de hombros fuera de las mangas de la camisa, exponiendo los bíceps curvados, definidos pectorales y abdominales. Luego se agacha para quitar sus zapatos y los calcetines, sin apartar la vista.

—Recuéstate. Abre las piernas.

Me muevo rápidamente hacia el centro, tendida de costado en el colchón, y doblo mis dedos sobre mis pliegues húmedos. La sensibilidad de mi tacto y su ininterrumpida atención sobre mí alimenta un fuego ardiente en mi núcleo. Estoy tan en sintonía con él, con la armonía de sus respiraciones y las sutiles sacudidas en sus manos. Proviene de un hábito de disfrute sexual de su presencia, y se solidifica en el conocimiento de que nunca me decepcionará.

Con un movimiento, afloja el cinturón, abre sus pantalones y empuja la última de sus ropas al suelo. He visto sus partes del cuerpo más duras en fragmentos, pero nunca todo él a la vez, totalmente al desnudo. Dulce cielo, le da un nuevo significado a desnudo.

Su polla se eleva, sobresaliendo sobre las columnas de sus poderosos muslos. No la toca, ni siquiera la reconoce mientras se acerca, con los ojos clavados en los míos y expresión intensa.

Agarra mi tobillo y rodea el colchón, arrastrando mis piernas y girando mi posición hasta que mi cabeza está cerca de la cabecera. Se detiene con los pies al pie de la cama y se inclina hacia adelante.

La hendidura de su rodilla en el colchón hace encender mi corazón. La mirada depredadora de sus ojos detiene mi respiración. Se arrastra sobre mí, las piernas en el exterior de las mías, rondando sobre sus manos y rodillas y sentándose a horcajadas en mis muslos.

Esperaba que abriera mis piernas y se empujara entre ellas, pero ha demostrado repetidamente que no es como los otros.

Cerniéndose sobre mí, funde su boca en la mía mientras su mano recorre mi cuerpo, acariciando y apreciando mi pecho, muslos, y coño. Su lengua febril, exhalaciones pesadas y toques diabólicos me dejan sin aliento.

Me agarro a su hombro, tratando de acercarlo.

— ¿Quieres... estar encima de mí? ¿Me dejas sentir tu peso?

Me ha clavado contra una pared, me ha atado a un piano y me ha tocado en la isla de la cocina, pero nunca he estado en esa posición con él. No importa cuántas veces lo haya imaginado, sé que será diferente a todo lo que he experimentado.

Con mis muslos apretados entre los suyos, me cubre la parte de atrás de la cabeza con ambas manos y baja su larga estructura encima de mí.

Sus ojos buscan mi rostro mientras su peso me hunde en el colchón, su pecho cubriendo el mío en calor y músculo.

Mi boca se abre en un dichoso jadeo, y lo atrapa, su lengua deslizándose y reclamando, sus labios firmes, agresivos, y todos míos. El tamaño voluminoso de él me ahoga en la seguridad, su fuerza un escudo de protección, y sus manos apoyando mi cabeza como si estuviera en suplica.

Nos besamos a través de una sonata sin fin de latidos y gemidos, nuestras frentes rodando juntas y sus caderas moliendo avariciosamente.

Nuestros cuerpos se balancean en una onda sincronizada, atrapando la longitud acerada de él entre nosotros.

Estoy asustada de mi mente como siempre pensando en su gran contorno siendo empujado dentro de mí. Pero estoy lista. Nunca he estado tan lista para esto.

Flexiono mi parte interior, tratando de abrir mis muslos. ¿Por qué no ha extendido mis piernas ya?

—No me pruebes, Bella. —Se acerca entre nosotros y frota sus dedos a lo largo de la resbaladiza hendidura de mi coño—. Dónde está mi cabeza ahora mismo, te dividiré por la mitad.

En el siguiente aliento, nos da la vuelta, rodándome en la parte superior y doblando mis piernas para sentarme sobre sus caderas.

—Te estoy dando esto. Solo por esta vez. —Acerca su cabeza y agarra los barrotes de la cabecera—. Mis manos no se moverán. Voy a acotarme y quedarme quieto mientras tú me follas.

_Oh._

_Vaya._

De acuerdo, eso es... diferente. Y realmente agradable.

Hasta que miro la enorme y larga polla que se levanta ante mí. ¿Cómo funciona esto? ¿Quiere que… me siente en esa cosa?

Encontrando sus ojos, niego.

—Yo nunca…

Sus dedos palidecen alrededor de los barrotes, su expresión dolorida. ¿Es esa ira?

— ¿Nunca has estado arriba? —gruñe.

—Nunca. —Energía nerviosa fluye a través de mí. Agarro su eje con ambas manos, acariciando arriba y abajo, reacomodándome con su tamaño.

—No lo sé, Edward. ¿Siquiera puedo encajar...?

Su aliento sale volando.

—Maldita sea, Bella. Encajará. —Los tendones en sus antebrazos se tensan con su agarre en la cabecera—. Me estás atormentando aquí.

Flexionando sus muslos debajo de mí, me engancha con una mirada que es tan integral a quien él es. La omnipotente confianza en sus ojos me dice que me calle y preste atención porque está a punto de compartir una experiencia alucinante conmigo. Es su expresión más poderosa, una que probablemente lo haya hecho caer, sin una sola palabra, más veces de lo que me importa pensar.

—Esa mirada que me estás dando... —Aprieto mis dedos alrededor de su polla, disfrutando el sonido de su respiración estrangulada—. ¿Lo haces cuando estás actuando en el escenario?

Sus caderas se mueven debajo de mí, su voz torturada.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Follas con la mirada a las mujeres en la audiencia?

—Bella, sube a mi polla antes de que enloquezca.

Me doblo y coloco un beso en la bulbosa corona en un saludo cariñoso. El siguiente beso es una súplica para ser apacible.

Luego me levanto de rodillas y lo posiciono entre mis piernas. Fiel a su palabra, no empuja ni mueve sus manos. Sus ojos brillan como llamas azules mientras espera que lo atraiga hacia adentro. Me bajo sobre él, centímetro a centímetro, maravillada por la sensación de estiramiento, el fácil deslizamiento, el ajuste perfecto. Nunca tan húmeda, tan cuidada. Joder, me siento tan llena. Hambrienta. Aliviada.

El sonido de su gemido gutural me impulsa más rápido. Cuando está en el camino, aprieto mis músculos internos a su alrededor. Sus ojos se cierran con fuerza, músculos se flexionan en su mandíbula, su cuerpo temblando debajo de mí. No creo que esté respirando.

— ¿Edward?

Un gruñido gutural es la única respuesta que da, cargando a mis ya sobrecargados sentidos con vértigo. Y ni siquiera me he movido aún.

Me inclino hacia adelante y presiono mis labios contra la cresta de su tenso pecho.

—Eso es todo. Lo estamos haciendo.

Sus ojos se abren y libera una risa adolorida.

—No estamos haciendo nada. —Sus manos apretándose alrededor de la cabecera, su mirada era dura y exigente—. Folla mi polla, Bella.

Ruedo mis caderas, probando la sensación de él deslizándose contra mis entrañas y llenándome de sacudidas de estática.

Todo su cuerpo tiembla debajo de mí.

—Más rápido.

Con las palmas sobre su pecho, giro a lo largo de su eje, levantando y balanceando. Los golpes rozando y cosquilleando son irreales. Los pequeños choques de la electricidad, los jadeantes sonidos de nuestras respiraciones, todo se centra alrededor de donde nos unimos.

Levanta la cabeza, observándome intensamente.

—Móntala.

Lo hago voluntariamente y con abandono.

—Jodidamente muelela. —Su mano se desliza de la cabecera de la cama, pero con la misma rapidez, ajusta su agarre.

—Más duro, Bella. Más profundo.

Me suelto, levantando mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, cerrando mis ojos, y rodando mis caderas. Cuando salto, mis pechos se balancean y la cabecera de la cama cruje. Cuando presiono hacia abajo y me sacudo, mi clítoris atrapa el fuego.

Podría correrme así. Un orgasmo de buena fe. Con una polla dentro de mí. La polla de Cullen. Es difícil ignorar el significado de eso.

—Ah, joder. —La cabecera gime en su agarre—. Mírate.

Abro los ojos y choco con los suyos, una sonrisa tirando de mis mejillas.

—Estoy follando a mi profesor.

—Jesucristo, Bella. —Sus bíceps se flexionan sobre su cabeza, sus muslos endureciéndose debajo de mí—. Dame tu boca.

Me deslizo por su pecho y empujo mis caderas, deleitándome en la sensación del nuevo ángulo. Cuando llego a sus labios, su lengua busca la mía, girando y saboreando.

Chasquea sus dientes en mí, sus músculos retorciéndose y contrayéndose.

—Tu empapado coño está goteando todo sobre mí.

Su sucia boca fortalece la marea de infusión dentro de mí. Paso mis manos por sus bíceps y acuno su rostro, el rastrojo de su barba raspando mis palmas. Profundiza el beso, el fuerte estiramiento de su mandíbula tan erótico como la pecaminosa manera en que desliza su lengua.

Sin embargo, extraño sus manos sobre mí, y el mordisco de su cinturón, su doloroso placer. Tampoco me gusta su silencio. Anhelo sus órdenes crecientes que ordenan cada uno de mis movimientos. Pero de repente parece incapaz de hablar. Con su cuerpo tan rígido y duro, sospecho que está tomando una gran dosis de concentración para no mover sus caderas o dejar ir los barrotes.

No más tortura.

Con mis manos sobre su rostro, lo beso con fuerza, apasionadamente, mientras trabajo mi coño de arriba a abajo en su longitud, buscando el lugar. Cuando lo encuentro, todos mis nervios, células y pensamientos se precipitan hacia mi vientre, recolectando, presurizando y explotando a través de mi cuerpo en una serie de percusiones.

Mi boca se abre en un grito silencioso, mi mirada fija en sus ojos. Sus labios se separan de mí, sus pupilas se dilatan y sus manos vuelan hasta la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Entonces me está besando sin piedad, martilleando sus caderas, y haciendo espirales a través de otro orgasmo.

Nos rueda, manos sobre mí rostro, su boca y respiraciones consumiendo las mías. Nuestras lenguas luchan, lamiendo y azotando mientras su peso aplasta mi pecho y su polla me llena. Una y otra vez, golpea sus caderas con empujes malvados. Me acerco, pongo mis manos en el duro músculo de su culo por primera vez, y aguanto.

Dios mío, es un culo perfecto. Es perfecto en todas partes. La canela en su lengua. La baja nota oscura en su voz. El talento musical en sus manos. La vista de él en pantalones y camisetas, corbatas y chalecos, y nada en absoluto. Nunca obtendré lo suficiente.

Su ritmo desplomándose salta y se sacude, cayendo en un abrupto staccato. Arranca su boca, su mano cayendo al colchón para apoyar el arco de su espalda mientras ruge a través de su orgasmo. Sus ojos se quedan conmigo a través de cada grito y jadeo, diciéndome que soy la razón de su placer, el corazón de él.

Bajando su cabeza a mi hombro, parece que está cayendo, tratando de estabilizar sus respiraciones. Pero la presión de sus dientes contra mi piel me mantiene en un borde elevado de excitación.

Un momento más tarde, sujeta mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, sus caderas oscilando, la polla palpitando dentro de mí.

—Recuerda tu palabra.

Mis ojos se ensanchan.

— ¿No hemos terminado?

Él sisea, cierra una fuerte mano alrededor de mi pecho, y muerde mi pezón.

Luego me folla…Por horas.

Sus ritmos se extienden entre suave y salvaje, su tempo cambiando rápidamente con innumerables posiciones alternas. Me coloca sobre manos y rodillas y golpea mi culo mientras empuja por detrás. Me lanza sobre mi espalda, atrapa mi garganta con sus dedos y me folla con los muslos entre los suyos. La coreografía tiene un poco de niebla después de que mi cuerpo se rinde al mundo flotante, pervertido de Edward Cullen.

Gran parte de la noche se desliza por mis pesados párpados en una manta de piel resbaladiza, caricias tiernas y besos apasionados. Pero este es Edward, y su camino está infundido con dominación, requiere una sutileza emocional y mental que va mucho más allá del acto técnico del sexo. Me dice cuándo, dónde y cuán fuerte, y ruedo con él, deseándolo, mi necesidad de satisfacerlo superando todo lo demás.

A su vez, me deleita. Justo en un coma.

— ¿Bella? —Muerde mí muslo.

Ni siquiera puedo moverme. ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? Me moverá él mismo.

Acabando de salir de la ducha, donde me folló contra la pared de azulejos, me acuesto boca abajo en la cama. Desnuda, enrojecida, saciada, trato de convencerme a levantar mí mano para quitarme el cabello goteando de mí rostro. Lo haré en un minuto.

Mueve mi cuerpo flojo y cepilla los mechones mojados detrás de mí oreja.

—Eres diez años más joven que yo. No me digas que un viejo te agotó.

Bufo, alcanzando la energía que puedo reunir. Pero en mi defensa, él se ejercita dos horas al día.

El colchón rebota mientras se desplaza a mí alrededor, besando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo desde mi cabeza hasta los dedos de mis pies. No tardaré mucho en caer felizmente dormida bajo el afecto.

Cuando me despierto, se estira a mi lado con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, arrastrando un dedo a lo largo de mi columna vertebral.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

—Quince minutos.

Doblo mis brazos bajo mi mejilla y encuentro sus ojos a medio cerrar.

—Nunca he hecho esto.

Alcanza detrás de él, toma un vaso de agua de la mesita de noche, y me lo sostiene.

— ¿Qué?

Después de una larga bebida refrescante, la devuelvo y cambio el tema.

—No comiste la cena.

Devuelve el vaso y luego se tumba de costado, apoyando su cabeza en la curva de su brazo.

—Ninguno de los dos comió. Termina lo que ibas a decir.

Extiendo la mano y trazo la curva de su labio superior.

—La cosa de después. Esto. Siempre ha sido sexo y correr, usualmente seguido por llorar y esconderse. —Le doy una suave sonrisa—. Me gusta esto. Mucho.

Me empuja contra su pecho y besa mí sien. El silencio de nuestras respiraciones nos envuelve, y me abraza así durante tanto tiempo que me pregunto si se durmió.

Finalmente, su susurro rompe el silencio.

—Me gusta también, Bella. Tanto es así que estoy aterrorizado de que nos lo quiten.

Envuelvo un brazo alrededor de su ancha espalda.

—Tendremos cuidado.

—Necesitamos ser más discretos en la escuela.

Rasco mí uña a través de su pezón.

—Tienes que dejar de darme esa mirada.

— ¿Qué mirada? —Una sonrisa burlona aparece en sus labios.

—La que dice… —Profundizo mi voz—. Venga aquí, señorita Swan. Míreme, señorita Swan. Sobre sus rodillas…

Surge una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Me desplazo fuera de su alcance, mi tono burlón cayendo en risa.

—Chupe mi polla, señorita Swan.

Destella sus dientes y se arrastra detrás de mí, perdiendo su toalla en el proceso.

Mi mirada baja por su pecho y aterriza en su polla. ¿Es suave? Santa mierda, se ve raro. Inclino mí cabeza, tratando de obtener una mejor vista.

Se sienta de nuevo en sus tobillos y estrecha sus ojos.

—Vas a darme un complejo.

—Nunca he... —Me inclino sobre su regazo y envuelvo mi mano alrededor de él. Aún es pesado, solo...—: Tan suave.

Me mira con curiosidad.

—Sigue tocándola, y no lo será.

Por supuesto, en cuestión de segundos, comienza a endurecerse. Estoy familiarizada con esta parte, y él es el más grande y rudo de todos.

Irónicamente, también es el más seguro.

Balancea su brazo a mí alrededor y palmea mí culo.

—No he acabado contigo, pero tenemos que comer.

Lo hacemos a través de la mitad de una pizza gourmet de pepperoni antes de que me doble sobre la isla de la cocina y demuestre exactamente cómo no ha terminado conmigo.

Espero que nunca lo haga.

* * *

**Hola chicas, so… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? El amor de ellos 2 brota por los poros de cada uno, este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos. ¿Se dan cuenta de lo inocente que es Bella? Se nota demasiado que jamás tuvo una relación sexual porque lo deseaba, ahora, me encantaría saber que piensan de este capítulo.**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW ELLOS SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	38. Capitulo 37

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 37**

**_Edward_**

La siguiente tarde, me estiro detrás del piano durante el intermedio de la Novena Sinfonía de Mahler y tiro de la asfixiante corbata. El esmoquin es uno de los muchos de mi colección privada, hecha a medida y diseñado con mano de obra de calidad. No importa lo jodidamente caro que es. Las telas que me restringen me pican y se recalientan. Todo el vestuario pretencioso no encaja conmigo.

Tampoco la música.

Lauren nunca asistió a mis presentaciones, reclamando aburrimiento al escuchar las mismas obras maestras en los programas de conciertos año tras año. ¿Puedo culparla?

Aunque aprecio los clásicos, dudo que Gustav Mahler intentara que sus sinfonías se convirtieran en asuntos comercializados de repetición sin sentido. En sus cincuenta y un años, solo dirigió su segunda sinfonía diez veces.

Escaneo el estilo Beaux-Arts del teatro filarmónico, rodeado por una orquesta de pomposos ancianos y músicos de tiempo completo, la mayoría de los cuales tienen sus propios salones de residencia. En lugar de componer apasionada música moderna, parecen estar desperdiciando sus extraordinarios talentos en el rutinario reciclaje del repertorio clásico.

Pero no estoy contento. Ni siquiera un poco.

Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí, revolcándome soltando una sarta de quejas?

Asegurar un asiento en la sinfonía fue una progresión natural en mi carrera musical, una muy notable. Era un medio de auto justificación, una validación de todo mi trabajo y talento. No fue hasta que alcancé el objetivo que me di cuenta de que era la aspiración equivocada para mí.

Quiero crear mi propia música, aprovechar mi imaginación y transformar el piano clásico en algo fresco y salvaje. Y quiero compartir esa pasión, enseñarla y abrir mentes ansiosas a nuevas ideas.

Sentado detrás de la sección de secuencias, observo las siluetas sombreadas de los espectadores en los asientos de los palcos. Una sonrisa sacude mis labios mientras la pregunta de Bella se burla de mí.

_¿Follas con la mirada a todas las mujeres en la audiencia?_

Hubo varios meses después de Lauren cuando el punto culminante de mis conciertos era encontrar mi siguiente follada ¿Ahora? Mi mirada se conecta con el rostro más atractivo del teatro, la única razón por la que estoy sonriendo esta noche.

Ella se sienta en la primera fila, brillando como una brillante aria rodeada por oscuros instrumentales. Su vestido rojo de Versace sigue las líneas sinuosas de su cuerpo de las tetas a los dedos del pie, la alta hendidura del muslo bordeada de diamantes de Swarovski.

Conozco todos los detalles porque yo mismo lo escogí, como si hubiera hecho toda su ropa. Pero yo elegí este vestido en particular para una noche como ésta, imaginándola usándolo mientras me veía actuar.

A pesar de mis dudas acerca de su asistencia al concierto, verla con ese vestido de noche casi hace que el riesgo valga la pena. Casi.

Los padres de los estudiantes de la Academia Le Moyne frecuentan estos lugares, y aunque Bella condujo por separado con Billy a cuestas, me preocupa que las personas equivocadas hagan las conexiones correctas con nuestra relación. Pero rogó por estar aquí, seduciéndome con un _Por favor_ en sus labios. Así que aseguré dos asientos en la primera fila y acomodé su cita.

Sentado a su lado, Billy viste de mala gana el esmoquin que le compré, su gran mano frotándose repetidamente su calva cabeza, como si lamentara la ausencia de su amada gorra de béisbol. Qué pareja hacen.

¿Dos músicos apasionados de la interpretación clásica, y esta es su primera actuación filarmónica?

Me pregunto si cumple con sus expectativas. Voy a prestar mucha atención a la reacción de Bella después del show, así como sus respuestas a las otras cosas que he planeado para ella en los próximos meses. Ella afirma que quiere asistir a Leopold, que su sueño final es sentarse donde estoy sentado ahora, en un lugar agotado, tiritando bajo las luces del escenario.

Pero, ¿qué sabe realmente sobre el mundo de la música y las oportunidades disponibles para ella? Tengo la intención de iluminarla. Entonces, si todavía quiere ir a Leopold, tengo un plan para que eso suceda.

A dos secciones de distancia, mis padres ocupan sus asientos de boletos de temporada, las cabezas inclinadas juntas en conversación. Les pedí que no se acercaran a Bella esta noche, a fin de mantener su disociación de mí fuera de la escuela.

Bella y yo aceptamos voluntariamente los riesgos de nuestro enredo. Pero también pone en peligro los medios de vida de mis padres. Si soy atrapado con ella, nadie iría a un médico cuyo hijo es un delincuente sexual condenado. ¿Y mi mamá? Leopold la quemaría en la hoguera. Así que he estado conteniendo a mamá con las presentaciones.

El concierto termina, y las próximas tres semanas flotan en una dichosa niebla de Bella.

Cuando llega el Día de Acción de Gracias, finalmente me rindo a las demandas de mamá para conocerla.

Mientras conduzco con mi estudiante de diecisiete años a la casa de mis padres para cenar pavo, estoy con los nervios de punta, no me siento más tranquilo sobre el secreto de nuestra relación.

En el momento en que mi mamá abre la puerta y mira mi mano donde se aferra fuertemente a Bella, mis nervios aumentan.

Sí, soy su profesor. Sí, empujo mi polla en ella, con rigor y con depravación sin adulterar, mañana y noche. Pero la profundidad de mis sentimientos por ella va mucho más allá de las leyes de mierda. Realmente no me importa lo que cualquiera piense.

Pero mis padres se preocupan. También son demasiado solidarios y dedicados a mi felicidad. Por eso la traje aquí. Ella tuvo un padre como el mío una vez.

Quiero que de nuevo vuelva a experimentar ese tipo de amor.

* * *

**Hola chicas, un capitulo cortito, pero no da el pase a uno más largo y uno en donde Bella conocerá mejor a los Cullen. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Billy y Bella fueron a un concierto de Edward, al fin lo vio tocar.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido la historia?**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW ELLOS SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	39. Capitulo 38

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 38**

**_Bella_**

Después de la cena, me recuesto en el sofá, desplazando la pretina de mi falda para liberar mi dolorido vientre. No sé si es por mi abuso del pavo, puré de papas y pan de mantequilla, o si estoy plagada con viejos y simples nervios por estar sola con Esme Cullen.

—Ya veo por qué está tan prendado de ti. —Me sonríe cálidamente y se reclina en la silla al lado del sofá.

Mi mirada deambula a través de la puerta de la cocina y aterriza sobre la camiseta blanca estirándose a través de la espalda de Edward. Sentado en la mesa con su papá, abarca el espaldar de una silla, enfrascado en una conversación. No puedo ver su rostro o escuchar sus palabras, pero las profundas notas en su voz vibran a través de mí, relajándome como una sensual canción de cuna.

Él no usa bóxers debajo de sus jeans, y en este momento, la mezclilla cuelga peligrosamente bajo sobre sus caderas, apenas cubriendo los duros músculos de su trasero. Si se inclina solo un poco más, mi visión se volverá mucho más distractora.

Aclaro mi garganta.

—También estoy prendada de él.

Ella gira el vino tinto en su copa, estudiándome intensamente. Es tan extraño ver los ojos azules de Edward establecidos en una expresión así de suave. Ella es intimidantemente hermosa. Ni una pizca de gris en su cabello cobrizo largo hasta el hombro. Pero hay décadas de sabiduría en la manera en que me mira, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos y darles sentido.

Ella sorbe su vino.

—Ambos parecen felices. Tal vez un poco en el borde, comprensiblemente, pero felices. Solo han estado viviendo juntos por… ¿un mes?

—Cinco semanas.

¿Cree que es insuficiente? ¿Que cinco semanas no son tiempo suficiente para medir la seriedad de una relación?

Quiero señalar que hemos estado absortos emocionalmente el uno en el otro por tres meses y la parte del sexo no ocurrió hasta hace tres semanas, pero eso es Demasiada Información. Además, De camino hasta aquí, Edward me prohibió actuar raro respecto a nosotros. _Sin vergüenza. Sé tú misma. No nos juzgarán._

Resulta que él tenía razón. Esme continúa como si la cosa más importante en su mente son sus historias sobre el mal genio de la niñez de Edward. Su bondad eventualmente me abre lo suficiente para compartir recuerdos de mi papá. Nos mantenemos alejadas de discusiones sobre Leopold, el conflicto de intereses muy sensible. Pero eso no nos obstaculiza el instalarnos en un cómodo intercambio, como si fuera simplemente una novia normal, llegando a conocer a la familia.

Una hora después, estoy completamente embelesada con ella. Su disposición es tan ligera y refrescante. Su mirada gentil y sonrisa sincera irradia el tipo de serenidad que solo viene de una felicidad profundamente arraigada.

Es la encarnación de la calidez y el afecto maternales. En tan devastador contraste con mi propia madre. Ella me hace sentir aceptada y nutrida y… joven, pero solo en la mejor manera.

En la cocina, el doctor Cullen se levanta de la mesa, apretando el hombro de Edward, y desaparece por el pasillo que conduce más profundamente en la propiedad.

—Si no te importa… —Esme se levanta de la silla—. Voy a ver a dónde salió Carlisle. —Mientras pasa al lado del sofá, alarga la mano hacia abajo y agarra la mía—. Es tan bueno conocerte finalmente, Bella.

Dejo que la ternura de sus palabras se hunda.

—A ti también.

Edward no se ha movido de su asiento en la cocina, sus antebrazos doblados sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Levantándome, rozo hacia abajo la coqueta falda a medio muslo. Me siento bonita, pero no llamativa, con mi blusa verde sin mangas, ajustada y abotonada sobre una delgada camisola. Si hiciera mis propias compras, el conjunto es algo que habría escogido.

Me aproximo a su espalda y hago un acercamiento en la vista de la piel sobre sus jeans que cuelgan bajo. Sin raja del trasero. Él es muy genial para eso. Pero una sombra se burla del valle entre sus musculosos cachetes.

Es muy tentadora para ignorarla.

Meto un dedo debajo de la mezclilla y trazo esa sexy hendidura.

Él aspira una larga, profunda respiración, su voz ronca:

—Bella.

Acariciando la parte superior de su raja, pongo mi boca al lado de su oído y susurro:

—Amo tu trasero.

Sus caderas se mecen, y su frente baja hasta sus brazos doblados.

—Mi trasero te ama.

Mi respiración flaquea. ¿Su trasero me ama, o él me ama? Quiero que él quiera decir ambos.

Coloco mis palmas sobre los magros músculos a lo largo de su columna y acaricio en círculos lentos. Todavía encuentro sorprendente el que sea capaz de tocarlo así. Simplemente acercarme a él cuando estamos solos y mostrarle afecto. ¿Cuán loco es que realmente quiera poner mis manos sobre él?

Las últimas cinco semanas han cambiado drásticamente mis percepciones acerca de mí misma y mi habilidad para hacer cosas normales con un hombre.

Inclinándome, enlazo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y presiono mi torso contra el suyo.

Con su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, envuelve una gran mano alrededor de mis dos muñecas, restringiéndolas contra su pecho.

—Una de las cosas más eróticas que una mujer puede hacer es rozar sus tetas contra la espalda de un hombre, y, Bella, tus tetas son pecaminosas.

Jesús, sus padres podían oír. Trato de apartar mi pecho, pero todavía me sostiene con su agarre en mis brazos. Mi atención se mueve rápidamente hacia el pasillo vacío.

—Incluso más sexy, Si ni siquiera estás tratando de excitarme. —Desplaza su cabeza y muerde mi bíceps.

Mi boca se separa en un jadeo mudo, mi aliento retenido en anticipación. ¿Qué voy a hacer con este hombre travieso? Si me toca en más de una manera provocativa, no me importará dónde estemos o quién esté observando.

Él desliza sus labios hacia arriba por mi brazo, y me derrito contra su espalda.

Su mano libre va a la deriva detrás de mí, prendiéndose sobre la piel desnuda de mi muslo debajo de la falda.

— ¿Mi mamá te hizo el tercer grado?

Beso su cuello, saboreando su cálido olor.

—Me he vuelto inmune a los métodos de interrogación Cullen.

— ¿Eso es cierto?

El reforzamiento de la presión de sus dedos alrededor de mis manos acelera mi pulso. Su pulgar acaricia la parte inferior de mi muñeca, y sé que él puede sentir al tacto el ruido sordo del latido de mi ritmo cardíaco allí.

Entierro mi nariz en el suave cabello detrás de su oreja, inhalando el aroma a madera de su champú.

— ¿Sobre qué hablaste con tu papá?

—De ti. Nosotros.

Con el agarre de sus manos alrededor de mi muñeca, me lanza a su costado. Entonces se levanta de la silla, agarra su sombrero fedora de la mesa y lo coloca sobre su cabeza con una inclinación tan sutil que podría ser accidental.

No me engaña. Todo lo que hace es insidiosamente calculado. ¿Cómo emparejar sus jeans y una camiseta blanca con un sombrero fedora? Aparentemente inofensivo, como si solo se arrojó algo encima. Pero maldición, él sabía que ese aspecto sexy conseguiría hacerme botar espuma lujuriosa por la boca.

Es su mirada firme, sin embargo, los profundos océanos de sus ojos debajo del ala de su sombrero, lo que me hace nunca querer apartar la mirada.

La habitación se oscurece alrededor de nosotros hasta que solo soy consciente de él y de los latidos pulsando entre nosotros. Me hundo en las atractivas olas de deseo, en ese deliciosamente oscuro abismo que anhela su agarre castigador, voz gruñona y orientaciones viciosas.

Aquí no.

Con gran esfuerzo, retrocedo hacia la superficie y tomo una respiración profunda.

— ¿Hablaste con tu papá sobre nosotros? ¿Qué dijo?

¿Su papá ha condenado nuestra relación? ¿Edward está reconsiderándolo? Los dedos alrededor de mi muñeca se aprietan y él tuerce mi brazo en mi espalda. El movimiento me mete directo contra su erección en aumento.

Sus ojos atrapan los míos.

—Quería asegurarse de que tengo todas mis bases cubiertas, que he pensado detenidamente en todo. —Con mi brazo clavado en mi espalda, acuna mi rostro con su mano libre—. Estoy trabajando en algunas medidas preventivas para mantenernos a salvo hasta que te gradúes.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Detesto esta constante amenaza inminente de alguien lastimándonos.

Roza su boca contra la mía.

— ¿Confías en mí?

—Profundamente.

Sus dientes atrapan mi labio inferior.

—Vayamos a casa y cuidemos de tu "gatito".

Sonrío en el beso.

— ¿Schubert?

—De él también.

Nos despedimos de sus padres, subimos al auto y conducimos hasta su casa sin atacarnos el uno al otro. Pero al segundo en que la puerta del garaje se cierra detrás del GTO, me da una mirada que licúa cada hueso en mi cuerpo.

En una fluidez de movimiento, arroja su sombrero, libera nuestros cinturones de seguridad y lanza su asiento hacia atrás, lejos del volante.

Su mano vuela a su cremallera, dando un tirón hacia abajo y liberando su dura polla.

—Siéntate a horcajadas sobre mí.

Una orden áspera y ya estoy húmeda.

Me lanzo hacia él, golpeando una rodilla en la consola mientras doy volteretas hacia su regazo. Tuerce mi pierna a su alrededor, mi trasero chocando con el volante y tocando la bocina. Reímos con nuestras bocas fusionadas, sus manos debajo de mi falda y mis dedos enredados en su cabello sexy como el infierno.

Tirando de la entrepierna de mis bragas a un lado, hunde un dedo dentro de mí.

—Tan jodidamente lista.

Entonces me estrella en su polla.

Gimo a través del estallido de sensaciones, apretando mis músculos internos y arqueando mi espalda. Él agarra mi trasero con una mano y la parte posterior de mi cabeza con la otra, empujando vigorosamente y sosteniéndome tan fuertemente que él es la única cosa que existe.

Da sacudidas debajo de mí con impulsos implacables mientras la mano en mi cabeza dirige el ángulo y profundidad del beso. Su lengua folla mi boca de la misma manera en que su polla llena mi coño. Profunda, urgente y completamente desenfrenada.

Sus músculos se sacuden y contraen. Sus roncos gruñidos endurecen mis pezones, y el sensual y hambriento rodar de sus caderas me reduce a un charco tembloroso de rendición.

Me disuelvo en las bandas de acero de sus brazos mientras me besa sin sentido, me arrastra de arriba a abajo por su longitud y se masturba a sí mismo en el agarre de mi cuerpo.

Me corro duro y largo, mis uñas arañando su cuero cabelludo y su nombre rugiendo desde mi garganta. Él se empuja dentro de mí en un despiadado moler, deja caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro y persigue su liberación con un profundo y gutural gruñido.

Cuando levanta su cabeza, nos miramos fijamente uno al otro, jadeando, aferrándonos juntos fuertemente, los labios tocando y liberando.

Él traza su nariz a lo largo de la mía, sus ojos muy cerca, nunca apartando la mirada. Estoy tan perdida en este hombre, con mi cabeza tan saturada, el corazón abierto de par en par y el alma temblorosa.

No somos simplemente un profesor y una estudiante, un Dom y una sumisa, un hombre y una mujer.

—Somos un concierto atemporal. —Beso sus labios—. Una obra maestra musical.

Él arrastra su boca a través de mi barbilla, su polla sacudiéndose dentro de mí.

— ¿Cómo Black Mass de Scriabin?

Muy disonante.

Arqueo mi cuello para sus labios.

—Estaba pensando en la dirección de la Oda a la Alegría de Beethoven.

—Aburrido. —Muerde la piel debajo de mi oreja—. Somos más como el Ardiendo por el Profesor de Van Halen.

Oh, Dios mío. Reprimo mi sonrisa.

—Estás arruinando mi analogía. Eso ni siquiera es un concierto.

—Compondremos nuestra propia obra maestra musical. —Su boca se desliza hacia abajo por mi cuello, besando y lamiendo—. Una canción que nunca terminará.

Amo el sonido de eso.

* * *

**Hola chicas ¿A cuántas les gustó el capítulo? ¿Qué tal la conversación con Esme? Oh…*Suspiro* Esas ultimas frases…muero de amor.**

**¿Aun piensan que Edward es un idiota? Ya ni se parece al Edward que veíamos en los primeros capítulos ¿cierto? **

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Muchas muchas muchas gracias a todas las chicas que han dejado REVIEW, chicas ustedes son las mejores, a las que aún no se animan a dejar un comentario, las invito, me encantaría saber sus opiniones. Las estoy volviendo a malcriar! **

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW ELLOS SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	40. Capitulo 39

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 39**

**_Bella_**

Dos semanas después, me paseo a través del estacionamiento de la escuela, cavando a través de mi cartera en busca de las llaves del auto. El sol ha desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, y pasan de las seis y media. Hombre, mi culo se está arrastrando.

En la escuela, Edward ha estado trabajando duro detrás del piano en la preparación de la actuación de fin de cursos este fin de semana. En casa, me trabaja duro contra la pared, atada a su cabecera, y arrodillada bajo el calor de su cinturón. Es un interminable entrenamiento cardiovascular de alta intensidad. Por mi vida, no sé de dónde saca su energía.

Hay solo unos pocos autos dispersos en el estacionamiento, el Porsche en un extremo y el GTO en el otro. La oscuridad circundante refresca el aire, enfriando mi piel debajo del delgado suéter. La escasa iluminación no ayuda a buscar las llaves. Me arrastro por los libros de texto en mi bolsa, la cabeza inclinada, maldiciendo bajo mi aliento.

Las encontré. Presiono el botón de desbloqueo y hago una mueca de dolor por el ruidoso chirrido.

Cuando miro hacia arriba, me encuentro cara a cara con la última persona que esperaba ver.

A dos metros y apoyado contra el Porsche, mi hermano me da una sonrisa no-buena.

— ¿Dónde has estado, Bella?

Mis músculos se congelan. ¿Cómo sabe que ese es mi auto? ¿Me ha estado siguiendo? ¿Sabe dónde vivo? ¿Con quién estoy viviendo? Agito el llavero. No tiene caso ocultarlo. Ya hice que el maldito auto se encendiera.

— ¿Te tomó dos meses venir a buscarme? Caray, Sam. Supongo que debería sentirme especial, has notado que desaparecí.

Se endereza y saca un cigarrillo del paquete en el bolsillo. Su cabello negro se aleja de su amplia y pálida frente, con las mejillas hundidas bajo los ojos oscuros. Parece tan cansado como yo. Y más delgado. Sus jeans y su camisa de franela cuelgan de su alto y delgado cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios le pasó? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la detención de Jacob? Mi pecho se aprieta.

—Bonito auto. —Enciende el cigarrillo y desliza una mano sobre la blanca cubierta—. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Haciendo trucos?

Mis temblorosos dedos se enroscan alrededor de la correa de mi cartera. Edward estará justo detrás de mí, y Sam lo reconocerá de la noche en que le rompió la nariz. Si vuelvo a entrar, tal vez pueda evitarlo.

Me dirijo hacia Crescent Hall. _Demasiado tarde_. Edward está a mitad del camino, sus largas zancadas comiendo el pavimento y dirigiéndose hacia mí. No puedo ver su rostro desde esta distancia, pero sé exactamente lo que encontraría en sus ojos. Los vellos se levantan en mis brazos. ¿Cómo puedo advertirle que la sombreada figura detrás de mí es mi hermano? Cualquier cosa que haga hará que Sam sospeche. Está bloqueando mi camino hacia el auto, pero podría caminar en la dirección opuesta, bajar por la carretera o algo así. Edward me perseguiría.

Sam también lo haría. Vino aquí por una razón, y no se va a ir hasta que lo consiga.

No hay nada que pueda hacer para detener esta inminente confrontación.

Me giro hacia Sam, con el estómago dando vueltas.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Él exhala una corriente de humo.

—Mamá se ha ido.

— ¿Y? Ella siempre…

—No, ella empacó su mierda hace un mes y jodidamente desa… —Sus ojos se desplazan sobre mi hombro, estrechándose en rendijas. Su boca se abre con incredulidad— Conozco a ese tipo.

Mierda. Mi pulso me salta a la garganta. ¿Por qué Edward no pudo dejarme manejar esto?

— ¿Hay algún problema aquí? —Su escalofriante voz está justo detrás de mí, hormigueando en mi columna vertebral.

Edward se pone delante de mí, con las manos juntas detrás de su rígida espalda, su caro traje impregnando el aire con autoridad.

Sam pudo haber perdido peso, pero su cuerpo es más ancho y más alto que el de Edward. Si esto se convierte en algo físico, Edward podría nunca ser capaz de tocar el piano de nuevo.

Me muevo al lado de Edward. Se desplaza conmigo, como para bloquearme de nuevo, y luego se detiene, plantando sus pies en una amplia posición. Él conoce tan bien como yo la importancia de mantener un comportamiento neutral frente a mi hermano. Está aquí para investigar a un intruso, no para proteger a su novia.

Sam lo observa de la cabeza a los pies, sacudiendo sus cenizas en la distancia de dos metros entre ellos.

— ¿Trabajas en la escuela de Bella? ¿Cómo un profesor o algo así?

Edward agacha la cabeza, los ojos en Sam.

—Señorita Swan, ¿este hombre la está molestando?

Necesito elegir cuidadosamente mis palabras. La intensidad de la mirada de Sam entre Edward y yo me dice que está tratando de averiguar por qué un profesor de mi escuela de educación superior entró en un bar y lo golpeó hace cuatro meses.

Miro los ángulos duros como piedra del perfil de Edward y regreso a Sam.

—Este es mi hermano, y él ya se iba.

Sam sonríe.

—Necesito algunas respuestas, hermanita. Como, no sé... ¿Con quién vives? ¿Y por qué este chico de fraternidad —señala a Edward con el cigarrillo—, rompió mi jodida nariz?

Con su atención enfocada en Sam, Edward no se mueve, ni una contracción. Su silencio es algo chocante, pero hay un propósito para todo lo que hace. Una palabra hablada revela cosas. El silencio da menos distancia. Pero Sam no va a dejar ir esto, así que abro mi boca.

—Me estoy quedando con una amiga de la escuela. —Pongo mis labios en una muestra de asombro—. Ella tiene esta casa enorme y tiene todos estos autos de repuesto. —Hago un gesto al Porsche—. ¿Puedes culparme por salir de nuestro tugurio para vivir en una mansión? Una mansión, Sam. De verdad.

Me estudia con escepticismo.

—No me di cuenta que dabas una mierda por esas cosas.

No lo hago, maldita sea, pero no puedo decirle la verdad.

— ¿A dónde se fue mamá?

Deja caer el cigarrillo y lo rompe con su bota.

—No lo sé. —Sus cejas se juntan, su enfoque volando a Edward y de vuelta a mí—. Su teléfono está apagado. Sin notas. Sin llamadas. Ni siquiera un _Jódete. Que tengas una buena vida._

Incluso en sus frecuentes ausencias, siempre se mantenía en contacto con Sam.

Me froto los brazos.

— ¿Crees que está en problemas?

—No. —Él se encoge de hombros, mira el pavimento—. Encontró algo mejor.

Algo mejor que la familia. En cierto modo, supongo que lo hice, también. Intercambiamos una mirada suspendida, y en ese fragmento más pequeño que un latido del corazón, veo al chico que conocía antes de que se alistara en los Marines. El hermano que solía llevarme a la escuela, poner goma en mi cabello, y dibujar penes en mis partituras. El hijo que amaba a su padre tanto como yo. Cuando nos miramos el uno al otro, compartimos un crudo momento de pérdida, por nuestro papá, nuestra mamá, y el amor que una vez tuvimos el uno por el otro.

Parpadea, rompe la conexión, y se aferra a la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Alguien todavía está pagando las cuentas.

Espero a que Edward reaccione, pero se queda quieto y silencioso como un atalaya, sin duda sopesando cada palabra hablada y preparándose para exponer su relación conmigo si Sam hace algo estúpido.

—No te dejaré sin hogar. —Por ahora. Le envío un silencioso agradecimiento al hombre a mi lado por cubrir los gastos y hacer esto más fácil.

—Me voy a ir por un tiempo. —Sam camina hacia nosotros, lentamente, con los brazos a los costados, la expresión hosca—. Pero no quiero perder la casa de papá.

Mi cabeza se sacude.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Se detiene al alcance de Edward y, audazmente, arranca algo de la solapa de la chaqueta de Edward.

La tensión se filtra en la postura de Edward, sus labios se aplastan en una línea. Dejo de respirar.

Sam sostiene uno de los pelos anaranjados de Schubert entre las puntas de sus dedos.

Una sonrisa tuerce sus labios.

—Solía vivir con un gato. La maldita cosa dejaba pelos por toda mi ropa. —Mueve el pelo y me nivela con una mirada conocedora—. Lo extraño.

El temor se hincha en la parte posterior de mi garganta, y en mi piel brota un sudor enfermizo. Él lo sabe. Dios mío, él jodidamente lo sabe.

Su mirada fija en la mía, su tono amargamente suave.

—Jódete. —Empujando sus manos en sus bolsillos, él se aleja—. Que tengas una buena vida.

Contengo mi respiración mientras su oscura silueta cruza el estacionamiento y se derrite en las sombras de la calle. El camino que lo llevará a la parada del autobús. A donde quiera que vaya. Esperemos que a un lugar donde se olvide de mí y el hombre a mi lado.

El agudo susurro de Edward me sacude de mi inmovilidad.

—Entra en el auto.

* * *

**Hola chicas, Un capitulo cortito pero…Joder apareció Sam y al parecer sospecha que podría estar pasando entre Bella y Edward. ¿Piensan que Sam traerá problemas? **

**Otra cosa chicas, casi se me olvida, en el próximo capítulo aparece Tanya…solo les puedo adelantar que Bella no estará contenta.**

**Espero ansiosa sus cometarios.**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW ELLOS SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	41. Capitulo 40

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 40**

**_Edward_**

Aprieto el paso, corriendo más fuerte, más rápido, dejando que la quemadura penetre profundamente en mis músculos. La pantalla digital en la cinta de correr marca catorce kilómetros.

Tengo tres kilómetros más por recorrer, pero podría cortarlo brevemente esta mañana. Es sábado, y estoy ansioso por arrastrarme a la cama con Bella.

Todavía estaría con ella si mi despertador interno no me hubiera despertado. O tal vez fue una pesadilla. Despierto o dormido, no puedo sacudir esta sensación crónica de temor.

Han pasado cinco días desde que Sam Swan desapareció. Salió del estacionamiento y bum. Desapareció. Después de subir a Bella en su auto, conduje por las calles, buscándolo. Luego le encomendé la búsqueda a mi Investigador Privado.

No ha habido ninguna señal de él en la casa, la suya o la mía, en los bares de Treme o en cualquier lugar de Nueva Orleans.

De todas las formas en que podría exponer mi relación con Bella, me pregunto repetidamente, ¿por qué lo haría? No tiene nada que ganar, excepto mis represalias. ¿Por qué morder la mano que paga sus cuentas? Hacerlo solo le haría perder la casa de su padre, que parecía ser el propósito de su visita sorpresa. Eso, y decirle adiós a Bella.

Buen jodido viaje.

El peso de mis zapatillas deportivas acompaña mi respiración mientras mis pensamientos se adelantan a esta noche. La Celebración de Fin de Cursos del Área de Música será un evento agotado. Bella está años por delante de sus compañeros y es demasiado talentosa para los conciertos que interpreta.

Pero espero estar allí. Quiero estar a su lado esta noche y todas las noches después, con una vista cercana de cada momento en que ella se estremece bajo las luces de sus sueños.

A mitad de mi enfriamiento, el timbre suena. Golpeo el botón de parada y agarro una toalla, mi pulso acelerado.

La puerta de seguridad no abarca la entrada principal, así que cualquiera puede caminar hasta la puerta desde la calle. ¿Quién demonios estaría aquí a las siete de la mañana?

Corro a través de la casa, limpiando el sudor de mi pecho desnudo y el cuello.

Bella se encuentra junto a la puerta principal abierta, de espaldas a mí, su silueta con una aureola por el amanecer.

¿Qué carajos está haciendo ella aquí? Está bloqueando mi visión de quien está en el porche. Si es alguien de la escuela…

—Soy amiga de Edward —dice una conocida voz felina.

En tres pasos, llego a la puerta y encuentro los vivos ojos avellana de Tanya. Ella pasó algo de tiempo arreglando su cabello rubio rojizo al estilo bob esta mañana, sus tetas llenas y piernas bien formadas resaltan en el delgado vestido.

Sospecho que esta visita es una mezcla de negocios y placer.

—Deberías haber llamado.

—Pensé… —Su sonrisa revela sus sucios pensamientos. Se desliza cuando encuentra la mirada de Bella—. No sabía que tenías compañía.

No es de su incumbencia con quien paso mi tiempo. Pero ella es buena persona, y no tengo razón para ser un idiota.

Bella cruza sus brazos bajo su pecho, sus pechos amenazando con salirse de su diminuta camisola. Luego vuelve la mirada hacia mí.

— ¿La conoces?

—Sí. —Agarro el músculo en la parte posterior de su brazo y aplico una presión de advertencia—. Esta es Tanya.

Bella ajusta su mandíbula y amplía su postura en descarados pantalones cortos de dormir que revelan más culo de lo que cubren. Mi polla se contrae.

—Bella. —Espero a que ella me mire—. Tanya y yo tenemos algunas cosas que discutir. Ve a poner el café.

Ella presiona los labios, estudiando a Tanya por debajo de sus pestañas, y luego se dirige hacia la cocina.

Estoy tentado a tirar de esos sexys diminutos pantalones cortos y desnudar su jodido culo.

En el momento en que desaparece a la vuelta de la esquina, Tanya entra y acaricia con sus manos mis pectorales.

—Dios, te he echado de menos.

Aferro su muñeca y la guío hacia atrás, endureciendo mi expresión con una mirada que hace que su postura se marchite. Ella retuerce su brazo hasta que la suelto, decepción arrugando su rostro.

— ¿Quién es ella?

Cierro la puerta principal.

—Ella es algo serio.

—Ya veo. Ella también es un poco territorial, ¿no crees? ¿Dónde la encontraste?

—Dónde no es importante. Lo que importa es que no va a ninguna parte.

Ella escanea mi rostro, y sus hombros caen.

—Jesús. ¿La amas?

Tampoco es de su incumbencia. Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo hacia la cocina, esperando que ella me siga.

— ¿Conseguiste la grabación?

Ella me alcanza, mete una mano en su bolso, y sostiene una _memoria usb_. La agarro de su mano, esperando como el infierno que nunca tendré que usarla.

En la cocina, Bella se inclina sobre mi cafetera Astra de varios miles de dólares, entrecerrando los ojos en todos los interruptores. Cuando levanta la vista, su atención se enfoca en Tanya, y un músculo rebota en su mejilla.

Ella se vuelve a centrar en mí, su dedo apuñalando los botones.

—Esta cosa no funciona.

Siento mi sonrisa hasta el final de mi polla.

— ¿Pusiste dentro los granos?

— ¿granos? —Ella mira fijamente el embudo en la parte superior—. ¿Esto?

_Adorable._ Con mis manos en sus caderas, la muevo a un lado.

Tanya se instala en la isla detrás de nosotros.

—Bonito lugar.

La confirmación de que nunca estuvo aquí debería calmar algunos de los celos de Bella. Le echo un vistazo.

Nop. Los brazos de Bella vuelven a una posición cruzada bajo sus ardientes tetas.

Centrándome en el café, nivelo los granos en la cuchara, descartando los que se levantan sobre el borde. Es un hábito poco práctico, uno de los que disfruto por la trivialidad pura.

— ¿Sesenta granos? —pregunta Bella.

—Sí. —Comparto una sonrisa con ella, maravillado por la riqueza de su mente.

Tanya nos mira desde la isla.

— ¿Por qué sesenta?

Bella se apoya contra la encimera.

—Beethoven contaba sesenta granos cada vez que preparaba café. Él afirmó que eso hacía la taza perfecta. —Ella levanta sus cejas hacía mí—Era rígidamente meticuloso.

Está tratando de insultarme, pero sé que ama mi atención al detalle.

— ¿Entonces... Bella? —Tanya se sostiene la barbilla en la mano—. ¿Eres músico, como Edward?

—Sí. —Bella sonríe, dulcemente—. Edward y yo fuimos juntos a Leopold.

¿Qué está haciendo?

Su sonrisa no parece tan dulce cuando mira en mi dirección.

—Aún le cuesta aceptar que me gradué con calificaciones más altas que él.

Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla. Voy a pegarle tan duro que verá triple.

Con el café preparado y vertido, Tanya dedica los próximos veinte minutos a describir su adúltera aventura con el esposo de la decano, James Rivard. Ha estado follando al señor Rivard durante semanas, sin su conocimiento de las grabaciones o sospechas de chantaje. Es más que suficiente.

Bella se niega a unirse a nosotros en la isla, manteniendo su posición obstinada contra la encimera de atrás. Durante la conversación de Tanya, la expresión de Bella se transforma entre la conmoción y disgusto, todo manteniendo una pesada mirada de antagonismo.

Tanya parece distraída, su atención completamente enfocada en mí.

—Para ser un viejo, es muy viril. —Me guiña un ojo—. Pero no es nada como usted, _señor_.

Bella avanza hacia la isla y golpea con una mano la superficie, la otra señalando temblorosamente a Tanya.

— ¿Quién es ella para ti?

Echando un vistazo a mi muñeca, me doy cuenta de que no estoy usando mi reloj. Pero sé que aún es temprano. Tendré mucho tiempo antes de su actuación para sacar un castigo apropiado.

Pretendiendo ignorar el estallido de Bella, me pongo de pie.

—Gracias, Tanya, por hacer esto.

Se levanta, mirando a Bella y de nuevo a mí, con los labios fruncidos.

—Esto es todo, entonces.

—Lo es. —Solo hay una mujer en mi futuro, y ella tiene una cita con unos azotes—. Te acompañaré.

La mirada furiosa de Bella me sigue desde el vestíbulo hasta que doblo en la esquina. Le extiendo a Tanya mis buenos deseos en la puerta, cierro con un aliviado suspiro de conclusión, y regreso a la cocina.

Bella camina a lo largo de la encimera, las manos empuñadas a sus costados.

—Has tenido sexo con esa mujer. Eso es bastante obvio. Pero ¿qué más está pasando? ¿Por qué hace cosas por ti? —Su tono se eleva a un tono maníaco, sus pasos se aceleran mientras gira alrededor de la isla—. Correcto. Porque ella te desea. Está tan jodidamente caliente por ti que estoy sorprendida de que no sacara tu polla y chupa…

—Bella.

El impacto de mi voz la lleva a detenerse.

Entrelazando los dedos detrás de la espalda, le doy una lista de órdenes cortas y específicas y lo puntualizo con un seco:

—Ve.

Un rubor se extiende desde su cuello hasta su pecho, y apuesto a que viaja más abajo y lame su dulce coño como un beso caliente y húmedo.

Ella quiere lo que le ofrezco más de lo que le teme.

Se aparta de la cocina. Vierto otra taza de café.

Sus necesidades, deseos y temores corren profundamente. Tan profundo que fácilmente podría perder su camino en la oscuridad. Ella necesita una cuerda, no una que la ate a su espantoso pasado, sino una fuerte e irrompible línea para guiarla hacia adelante. Las ataduras podrían hundirla, pero estoy tirando del otro extremo.

Nunca la dejaré ir.

Con Schubert a mis pies, le hago un plato con el pollo sobrante, sonriendo ante el recuerdo del tono severo de Bella cuando se mudó. ¡No sobras de la mesa, Edward!

Sentando al gato en mi regazo, lo dejo comer del plato de pollo en la isla. Es un secreto inofensivo entre Schubert y yo.

Le rasco el cuello mientras come y disfruto de mi café. Cuando he terminado, tomo una ducha y me pongo un par de jeans. Luego agarro mi cinturón favorito, un trozo de cuerda, y la encuentro esperando en la sala de música.

Desnuda y doblada sobre el teclado del piano, apoya las palmas en la tapa junto a los puños. Exactamente como le dije. Su enojo podría ser mi combustible, pero su obediencia es mi jodido fuego.

Sin hablar, encierro sus muñecas en las esposas y uso la cuerda para atar un sencillo arnés de pecho alrededor de sus pechos, asegurándome de que las secciones verticales presionen contra sus pezones. Ella me observa con enormes ojos marrones, su curiosidad momentáneamente supera su ira.

Una vez que sus enormes tetas están atadas hacia arriba, aprieto las correas, presionándola contra el piano hasta que su pecho roza el teclado.

Cuando tomo mi posición detrás de ella, la erótica visión pone mi excitación en la cúspide de la detonación.

En burlones roces, trazo el cinturón a través del perfecto ascenso de su trasero.

— ¿Cuáles son las primeras reglas que te enseñé?

Con su mejilla presionada en la superficie del piano, sus labios sueltan un fuerte suspiro.

—Sin mentiras. No cuestionar tus métodos. Nunca mirar hacia otro lado —Estira su cuello para mirarme—. Y siempre gritarte por ser un idiota.

Balanceo el cinturón, mi polla palpitando dolorosamente por el sonido de su grito.

—Discúlpate.

—Jódete. Esa es mi regla, y se queda. Lo que sea que estás haciendo con esa mujer... —Su barbilla tiembla, su voz un gruñido enojado—. Eres un idiota.

Reprimo mi sonrisa y le doy otro duro golpe.

—Doblaste tus golpes. Dime qué estaba pasando por tu jodida cabeza testaruda cuando abriste la puerta.

—Revisé a través de la ventana primero. Nunca antes la había visto. No en la escuela o...

— ¿Estás segura de eso? ¿Puedes identificar a cada padre de cada estudiante?

Aprieta sus ojos y gruñe.

—No.

—Lo jodiste.

—Sip.

—No riesgos innecesarios, Bella.

—Está bien. —Mece sus caderas.

Dejo volar el cinturón, azotando, y golpeando su culo como un tambor, cada golpe llenando la habitación con sus gemidos musicales. Cuando sus nalgas brillan calientes y rojas, me inclino sobre la curva de su columna vertebral, abrazo fuertemente su torso, y la dejo sentirme respirando con ella. Mis labios tocan su hombro, y su inhalación tartamudea.

Ahueco su pecho, aplastando la cuerda alrededor de su pezón, y ella muele su febril culo contra mi polla encerrada.

La sostengo ahí, acariciando y besando, hasta que sus respiraciones caen al mismo ritmo con las mías.

—Cuando conocí a Tanya en el verano, ella tenía algunos problemas financieros. Pagué su deuda, y me hizo unos cuantos favores. Nuestra relación era física, práctica, y conveniente. —Lamo la suave piel en su cuello, acariciando su oreja con un tono murmurante—. No hemos sido íntimos desde que la escuela empezó.

Asiente, su cuerpo levantándose por completo hacia mi voz, temblando bajo mis labios, y ronroneando por mi toque.

—Imaginarte con ella me hace sentir realmente alterada.

Bienvenida a mi mundo. Con el cinturón en mi agarre, la provoco con él, arrastrando el cuero arriba y abajo de la V en sus muslos internos.

—Nunca la verás otra vez.

—Gracias a Dios.

La libero abruptamente y doy un paso atrás.

—Yo, por otro lado, tengo que pasar horas cada día con Mike, Eric, y todos los otros idiotas que te han tocado.

—Mierda. —Cierra sus ojos—. Nunca pensé en eso.

Balanceo el cinturón de nuevo, una y otra vez sin pausa. Ella se tensa, gime, salta en las restricciones. Mi polla pulsa con el sonido de cada duro golpe, mi atención atrapada en el meneo de su hermoso culo mientras alterno entre sus cachetes, muslos, y los lados de sus piernas.

En minutos, se sumerge en el dolor, sus músculos relajándose, toda esa suave piel pálida es ahora un lienzo de rayas rosadas.

Cada chasquido de los calientes golpes es un recordatorio de que no es la única que se siente celosa, posesiva, y alterada. Pero hay un propósito más profundo para el dolor. Le da el poder de abrir su mente. De reparar heridas emocionales infringidas por los hombres que la usaron. De poner todos sus miedos en mis manos, confiando en mí para protegerla.

—Por favor, Edward. —Inclina su cuello para mirarme, sus ojos entrecerrados y nublados en una bruma de agonía y placer.

Su mirada suplicante y la hambrienta prisa de sus respiraciones sacuden una corriente primitiva a través de mí. Amo follarla, pero nada se compara a este momento mientras me ruega con una expresión velada, sus dedos curvándose contra las esposas, y su excitación filtrándose por sus muslos.

Agarro la cuerda en su espalda y aprieto el arnés sobre sus pezones, estimulándola hasta que libera un ronco gemido. Entonces la azoto otra vez, disfrutando el vínculo en nuestro contacto visual.

Ella es mía, y su mirada me dice que sabe esto, su cuerpo temblando para que la tome y empuje. Castigarla tan dolorosamente que llore solo por mí, sabiendo que la mantendré a salvo de cualquiera que desee herirla.

Cuando las lágrimas finalmente llegan, se desploma sobre el teclado y deja caer su cabeza en la tapa del piano. Su piel se sonroja y tiembla, sus caderas rodando con necesidad sin sentido. Es tan jodidamente cautivante que dejo caer el cinturón, incapaz de ralentizar mi urgente frenesí de remover mis jeans.

Forcejeo la mezclilla por mis piernas y fuera de mis pies. Entonces me lanzo a ella, sumergiendo dedos dentro de su húmedo coño y extendiendo sus piernas. Gime y se muele contra mi mano, poniéndome tan malditamente duro que no tengo la paciencia para desacelerar esto.

Empuño mi polla con dedos temblorosos, alineo nuestros cuerpos, y me entierro en una larga estocada. Gemimos en concierto, nuestras caderas estrellándose juntas y profundizando la conexión. Cristo, se siente tan jodidamente bien. Conduzco más duro, hundiendo y retirando, obsesionado y cautivado con el ceñido apretón de su coño.

Deslizando mis manos sobre sus brazos, ensancho mis pulgares bajo las esposas y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Se agarra a mi apretón y se reprime alrededor de mi polla, sus respiraciones un adorno musical de deseo.

Sus reacciones, sus emociones, cada movimiento que hace me pertenece. Completamente bajo mi mando para doblegarse a mi voluntad.

Me posee, también, en todas las mismas formas. Soy suyo.

Inclinándome sobre su espalda, le muestro a través de la calidez retorcida de mi cuerpo que me posee. Mientras golpeo dentro ella, perdido en su calidez, descansa su mejilla en el piano y jadea con sus ojos cerrados.

Su suave boca, la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío, y la felicidad de sus músculos apretados a mí alrededor me impulsan hacia la liberación.

—Vamos a corrernos juntos, Bella. —Golpeo mis caderas y aprieto mis dedos alrededor de los suyos mientras la presión en mi polla se construye, amenazando con explotar—. Ahora.

Con su mente y cuerpo a mi cargo, salta sobre el borde conmigo, gimiendo y jadeando mientras nos hundimos juntos en una explosiva y temblorosa armonía de placer.

Deslizo mis labios por su columna vertebral, revistiendo su piel con la fuerza de mis respiraciones. Es tan sensible, temblando contra mi toque.

Joder, amo eso, casi tanto como la forma en que se presiona en las restricciones para arquearse en el roce de mi boca. Me quedo ahí, sosteniéndola en alivio saciado, hipnotizado por el lenguaje lírico de nuestros latidos.

Eventualmente, salimos de nuestro estado de felicidad exhausta. Después de desatarla, desayunamos y volvemos a la cama en un nudo entrelazado de miembros. Ahí, le hago el amor sin lucha o urgencia. Mis caderas se mecen perezosamente entre sus muslos, sus tobillos cruzados en mi espalda, y mi mente se deleita por la sensación erógena de ternura.

Puedo follarla suavemente o violentamente, misionero o por detrás. No importa mientras esté dentro de ella, con ella, conectado a ella en cada nivel.

Demasiado pronto, el sol se inclina a través de la ventana y se sumerge en el horizonte. No quiero dejar el capullo de su cuerpo, pero es hora de alistarse.

Bañado, afeitado, y preparado, me paro en el vestidor en mi esmoquin, jodido con el corbatín alrededor de mi cuello. El sonido de sus pisadas saliendo del armario le da vuelta a mi cabeza.

El primer vistazo detiene mi corazón.

Mientras absorbo la vista, mi pulso se reinicia, latiendo más fuerte, más rápido, y golpeando el timbre de total y absoluta adoración.

Metida en encaje de marfil, el vestido Louis Vuitton envuelve su figura desde el collar bateau hasta los zapatos de cristal en sus pies. Compré el vestido después de la primera vez que la escuché tocar, sabiendo sin ninguna duda que lo usaría para la presentación de esta noche en un teatro agotado.

—Gira... —Mi voz se quiebra. Toso detrás de mí puño—. Date la vuelta.

Una tímida sonrisa levanta sus labios mientras gira. Su largo cabello oscuro se envuelve en un elegante moño desordenado en la parte posterior de su cabeza, con rebeldes bucles bajando por su cuello. Delgadas tiras de marfil serpenteaban por sus hombros, dejando la extensión de su espalda en hermosa exhibición.

Florituras negras de tinta trazan una elegante, serpenteante vid de su cintura a su nuca, florituras arremolinadas sobre su columna vertebral y alrededor de sus omóplatos. Es tan malditamente llamativa, mi pecho arde con el recordatorio de respirar.

Cruzo la habitación hasta que estoy justo sobre ella, rozo mis labios a lo largo de su hombro.

—Tan hermosa que estoy temblando.

La dejo sentir los temblores en mis dedos mientras trazo la delicada ilustración en su columna vertebral.

Tararea suavemente, su cabeza inclinándose.

—El tatuaje fue mi primer arreglo.

Me congelo, luego reanudo mi caricia, mi estómago retorciéndose.

—Tenías trece.

—Sí. Lo conseguí después de que mi papá murió. —Su mano se estira hacia atrás y encuentra la que está a mi lado, trayéndola hacia delante para apoyarla en su cadera—. Justo después de que Jacob...

La sola mención de su nombre me hace querer golpear mi puño en su rostro hasta que se ahogue en su sangre.

Sus hombros se tensan.

—El tatuador se negó por mi edad. Hasta que sugerí un diferente tipo de pago.

Continúo trazando las espirales de tinta, dejando que la suavidad de su piel calme mi creciente ira.

—Le ofreciste sexo.

Asiente.

—Necesitaba este tatuaje.

Con su espalda hacia mí, no puedo ver sus ojos, pero la emoción en su voz aprieta mi pecho.

—Mi papá afirmaba que no solo escuchaba las notas cuando tocaba. Podía verlas curvándose a través del aire como volutas. Cada canción era una imagen gráfica en su mente, y dibujó esa ornamentación en los márgenes de sus partituras.

Cuando yo tenía trece, juagaba con mi polla mientras soñaba con una chica —cualquier chica— tocándola. Cuando ella tenía trece, vendió su cuerpo a un tatuador por un recuerdo permanente de su padre muerto.

Miro hacia la curva de su espalda, mi dedo siguiendo los bucles de tinta con nueva apreciación.

— ¿Qué canción es esta?

Me da una sonrisa llorosa sobre su hombro.

—Su favorita de _Herbie Hancock_, _Algún Día mi Príncipe Vendrá._

No soy un príncipe, pero cuando estoy enterrado dentro de Bella, siempre me vendré.

Parándome a su alrededor, remuevo un brazalete de platino de mi bolsillo y lo abrocho alrededor de su mano.

La estudia con ojos amplios, sosteniendo el pequeño amuleto de rana entre sus dedos.

—_Edvard Grieg_ mantenía una estatuilla de rana en su bolsillo todo el tiempo. —Curvo una mano alrededor de su cintura, mis dedos acariciando su espalda desnuda. —Y la frotaría antes de los conciertos para la buena suerte.

Asiente y me besa, respirando contra mis labios.

—Gracias.

Esa noche, toca con más pasión y habilidad que todos sus compañeros combinados. Billy mira desde la audiencia, su rostro estirada en una gran sonrisa. Veo desde los bastidores del escenario, mi corazón latiendo a tiempo con sus dedos.

Todo está bien.

Lauren, Sam, y Jacob desaparecieron. Mike y la señorita Clearwater están incluidos. La decano no tiene nada sobre mí, mientras que yo tengo suficiente chantaje para arruinar su carrera. He sido demasiado cuidadoso.

Todo está perfecto.

Demasiado perfecto. Como si la vida me hubiera dado una canción llena de profunda alegría y me dijera que disfrutara cada nota.

Porque eventualmente, la canción terminará.

* * *

**Hola chicas, Esa escena de celos ¿Qué les pareció? Bella no tiene reparo en decirle a Edward que es un jodido idiota! Y ¿qué les pareció ese castigo? A mí, me encanto este capítulo.**

**Ahora, desde ya les advierto que el próximo capítulo no es para nada bonito, les doy un solo nombre… JACOB. Aparece y como saben, no se espera nada bueno. Solo ese adelanto les puedo dar.**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW ELLOS SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	42. Capitulo 41

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 41**

**_Advertencia:_** _Este capítulo contiene un intento de violación y también maltrato animal, leer bajo su responsabilidad, esta escena estará en **negrita y cursiva**. De más está decir que toda esta historia es +18._

**_Advertencia 2:_** _Preparen sus pañuelos chicas, más de una llorara. _

**_Bella_**

La navidad viene y se va en una bruma de regalos extravagantes y sonrisas cálidas en la casa de sus padres. Edward y yo pasamos el resto de nuestras vacaciones de dos semanas en casa, en la cama, metidos en una burbuja indestructible de felicidad, de susurrar, tocar y besar. Cada segundo con él se siente como un sueño, como que en cualquier momento, alguien cruelmente va a sacudir mi hombro y forzarme a despertar.

Desde que me mudé, nuestros viajes fuera de la casa han estado limitados a la escuela, visitas semanales a Billy, y cenas de fin de semana con los Cullen. No hay noche de citas en el cine, cenas románticas en el barrio francés, o paseos de la mano por el río Misisipi. Hacemos algo normal en la privacidad de nuestro mundo, como engancharnos con una serie de televisión protagonizada por piratas barbudos con dientes perfectos.

Realmente no importa qué hacemos mientras lo haga con él.

Cuando me gradúe, seré libre de la restricción estudiante-profesor. No más esconderse y vivir en miedo. ¿Entonces...? Dice que Leopold es mío si lo quiero. No sé cómo. Si rompe su trato con la decano, nuestro mundo entero se vendrá abajo estrellándose. Pretendo perseguir un puesto ahí por mi cuenta. Tal vez me tomará años. Tal vez me mudaré ahí y golpearé en las puertas de los reclutadores cada día hasta que se cansen de verme.

Dice que se mudará a Nueva York conmigo mientras trabajo en mi título. Eso hace a mi corazón elevarse, pero no puedo pedirle que deje su trabajo y a su familia.

Dice que puedo hacer lo que sea que ponga mi mente. Le creo.

Diciembre termina un paso discordante en mi vida, una coda a Treme y mi destrozada familia.

Enero es el preludio de una nueva canción, prometiendo un año de duras decisiones.

Febrero pasa deslizándose en un glissando de tareas, lecciones de piano, y noches silenciosas con Edward.

Marzo comienza con una cuenta regresiva para las vacaciones de primavera, inusualmente cálido clima, y...Una infección urinaria.

En cuclillas en el inodoro, me encorvo de dolor. No me he movido por treinta minutos, cada pequeña gotita de orina arde como fuego entre mis piernas.

—Voy a llegar tarde a la escuela.

Edward se agacha enfrente de mí y apoya el dorso de su mano en mi frente, preocupación oscureciendo sus ojos azules.

—Todavía no hay fiebre, pero te vas a quedar en casa, y eso es todo —Empuja un vaso de agua en mi mano—. Bebe.

Más agua significa más orinar, lo que significa más quemadura.

—No más.

Fija mis dedos alrededor del vaso, forzándome a sostenerlo.

—Deshidratación es la razón por la que estás aquí sentada.

—Y demasiado sexo. —Consigo una sonrisa y tomo un sorbo.

—Nada de eso —Sus palmas se deslizan por mis muslos desnudos, acariciando tiernamente—. Sigue bebiendo.

Bajo el fluido con una mirada. El cabello cobrizo en la cima de su cabeza es una rebelión de sexualidad rastrillada por los dedos, mientras los lados recortados gritan pulcro Señor Profesor. Con su mandíbula recién afeitada, esencia potentemente masculina, y ostentosos chaleco y chaqueta gris, está listo para enfrentar el mundo. O al menos, una escuela llena de adolescentes privilegiados.

Mi sucia cola de caballo cuelga por el frente de la única cosa que estoy usando: su camiseta de Guns N' Roses. No estaré lista para ir a ningún lado pronto. Mi estómago se hunde. Por primera vez en cuatro años, voy a perderme un día de escuela.

—Sé que duele. —Toma el vaso, lo pone en el suelo, y roza su pulgar sobre mi labio inferior—. Mi papá está trayendo medicina.

Mi cuerpo se aprieta contra una aguda ola de dolor, liberando otro flujo de orina. Gruño, mis ojos aguándose a través de la terrible quemadura.

—Al carajo. —Alcanza el nudo de su corbata—. Me voy a quedar aquí.

— ¿Para qué? —Agarro su mano, deteniendo su ataque en el cuello de la camisa—. ¿Qué harás? ¿Sentarte aquí y verme orinar todo el día?

Sus ojos brillan.

—Sí.

—Terrible idea. —Enredo nuestros dedos y los sostengo entre mis rodillas—. ¿Cómo luciría si no estamos ambos? Ninguno de nosotros nunca falta a la escuela. La gente lo notará.

Arrastra su mano libre por su rostro, su expresión dolorida. El secreto de nuestra relación, verme enferma, dejarme sola, todo eso lo atormenta. Me inclino hacia adelante y beso su boca, deseando que mis dientes estuvieran limpios.

—Esto es lo suficientemente vergonzoso sin tus ojos de halcón en todo mi asunto.

Realmente no es tan malo. Estoy bien acostumbrada a su invasividad.

Así sea que esté en mi periodo o usando el baño, no tiene concepto de límites personales, siempre revoloteando, interrogando, y examinándome por dentro y por fuera. Lo entiendo, sin embargo. Porque estoy así de obsesionada con él.

Enderezando mi espalda, uso una de sus órdenes favoritas.

—Ve.

Espero que su barbilla se endurezca y su voz quiebre las paredes en su indignación. Pero lo que encuentro en sus ojos es algo totalmente diferente.

Algo que ha estado extendiéndose entre nosotros por meses, duplicándose en tamaño cuando estamos juntos, y creciendo en fuerza cuando estamos separados. Como si finalmente es lo suficientemente atrevido, todo lo que hemos sentido por el otro se reúne entre un sentimiento monumental y brilla desde su mirada.

Envuelve sus manos alrededor de mis caderas.

—Te amo.

Ahí está. Dicho sin fuegos artificiales, recibido sin lágrimas sentimentales, y absorbido sin el rebote de truenos distantes.

Es simple, real, y justo ahí al aire libre.

En un baño.

Agarro su rostro, ojos conectados, corazones latiendo en sincronía.

— ¿Esperaste hasta ahora para decirme eso?

La comisura de su boca se levanta.

—No es como si no lo supieras ya.

—Sí, pero una chica no olvida la primera vez que su flechazo dice esas palabras. —Lucho con una sonrisa—. Siempre recordaré este momento con la imagen de un asiento de inodoro imprimiendo un círculo en mi culo.

Apoya su frente contra la mía.

— ¿Dijiste flechazo?

—No solo un flechazo —Toco nuestros labios juntos—. Un flechazo por mi ardiente profesor, quien también pasa a ser mi arrogante Amo. Y el hombre que amo.

No importa si estoy sentada en un inodoro, extendida en su piano, o a horcadas en su regazo. Este es nuestro mundo secreto, y es más significativo que cualquier aspiración que alguna vez he establecido para mí. Nuestra relación no es práctica o conveniente. Y no es solo física. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro, no porque nuestros cuerpos encajen tan bien juntos, sino porque nuestros corazones laten con la misma melodía, por la misma razón.

—Dilo —respira.

—Te amo. —No soy la primera mujer que le ha dicho esas palabras, pero me aseguraré jodidamente de ser la última. Rastrillo mis dedos por su cabello—. El tipo de amor que no termina en traición.

Sus manos se aprietan contra mis caderas.

—No terminará por nada. Nunca.

Me besa apasionadamente, con añoranza, su boca moldeándose contra la mía como si estuviera tratando de transmitir la profundidad de sus palabras. Me besa hasta que mi vejiga aúlla otra vez.

Persistiendo más de lo que debería, me mete en la cama y acumula la mesa de noche con comida y agua. Entonces deja la habitación y vuelve unos minutos después con Schubert metido en sus brazos.

Me curvo en mi costado, sonriendo a pesar de la incomodidad.

—Pensaste en todo.

—No todo. —Poniendo a Schubert a mi lado, acaricia al gatito que ronronea con perezosa satisfacción—. No he descubierto una forma de quedarme en casa contigo.

—Vas tarde, Señor Cullen. Vete de aquí.

Presiona un beso duradero en mis labios.

—Papá tiene su propio código para entrar, así que quédate aquí arriba. Duerme un poco. Estará aquí pronto.

Cierro mis ojos y acaricio a Schubert, tratando de ignorar la irritante urgencia de orinar otra vez. Siento a Edward rondando en la entrada por un silencioso momento antes de que sus pasos se desvanezcan por el pasillo.

El pitido de la alarma me dice que la activó. El golpe de la puerta marca su frustración sobre irse.

El sueño me arrastra en minutos. Es una clase de sueño desorientado, incómodo que me hace rebotar entre la conciencia y el país de los sueños.

Minutos pasan, o tal vez horas, mientras mi mente reproduce la ternura de Edward mientras mi cuerpo ruega que libere mi vejiga.

En algún punto, el sistema de alarma suena su retraso de entrada de treinta segundos, chasqueando mis ojos abiertos. Me fuerzo a levantarme y hago un loco lanzamiento al inodoro. Después de una gran cantidad de engañoso alivio y dolor abrasador, me debato en buscar un par de pantalones cortos. Al menos, debería ponerme ropa interior.

Que se joda. Estoy enferma, él es un doctor, y el armario está demasiado malditamente lejos. Estirando la camiseta por mis muslos, ruedo bajo las sábanas y espero la bendita entrega de la medicina.

Debo haberme dormido. Schubert salta de la cama, sorprendiéndome en un estado parpadeante de atontamiento mientras trato de dar sentido a la silueta en la entrada.

Jeans. Camiseta negra con cuello en V. Piel oscura. Brazos reforzados... miro fijamente el tatuaje de Destruir en su cuello y me ahogo.

¿Estoy soñando? ¿Teniendo una pesadilla? Esto no puede ser real. Interiormente, me doy un vistazo. Mi corazón está latiendo, pulmones jadeando, garganta apretada. Esto realmente está pasando. Un espasmo convulsiona por mi cuerpo.

Jacob me devuelve la mirada con ojos enormes.

—Se supone que estés en la escuela.

Hielo satura mis venas mientras me apresuro hacia atrás, arrastrando la sábana conmigo.

— ¡Se supone que estés en prisión!

Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y toma un paso en la habitación.

— ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué quieres? —Con respiraciones ásperas, empujo una mano bajo las cobijas y escarbo. ¿Dónde está mi teléfono? Joder, sé que Edward lo dejó a mi lado. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?

Se escabulle en la habitación y se detiene enfrente del armario. La cama está en el centro con el baño en el otro lado de la puerta. Hay una cerradura en esa puerta. Hago mi camino por el colchón en esa dirección.

Manteniendo su cuerpo inclinado hacia mí, mira dentro del armario, su vil mirada manchando todo lo que mira.

—Sam y yo hemos estado inspeccionando el lugar.

¿Sam...? ¿Inspeccionando...? Mi cabeza gira mientras en secreto busco a través de las sábanas. ¿Dónde está mi maldito teléfono? Sus ojos se aferran a mis temblorosas manos, y me congelo. No quiero darle ninguna razón para atacarme.

¿Está Sam en la casa? ¿Están aquí para robar a Edward? Jacob fue arrestado por robo, pero...

— ¿Cómo entraste?

Lentamente muevo mis piernas bajo las cobijas, esperando toparme con mi teléfono, mientras sutilmente me muevo al borde más cerca del baño.

Jacob cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y me estudia.

—Conozco estos sistemas de alarma. Hay un código maestro, así como códigos asignados a cada usuario. Sam adivinó el tuyo en el tercer intento.

La fecha en que mi papá murió. Mi corazón se derrumba.

Él sisea.

—El vínculo más débil en seguridad es siempre el humano.

Sofocante dolor aprieta mi pecho. ¿Por qué está pasando esto? No podré soportarlo si me toca otra vez. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?

Mis ojos se difuminan con lágrimas.

—Tienes que irte. Estoy esperando una entrega en cualquier segundo.

Merodea más cerca.

—Tu hermano está afuera vigilando.

¿Y Sam no sabe que estoy en casa? Joder. Joder. Joder.

Me deslizo más cerca del borde, desenredando mis piernas de las cobijas.

Jacob se detiene a tres metros de la cama, mirándome.

—No hagas nada estúpido, Bella. Sé que el ricachón con el que estás enredada está en la escuela. Tenemos horas antes de que venga a casa —Su sonrisa forma una grieta viciosa en su rostro—. Me debes meses.

Cambiando de curso, gira hacia el pie de la cama. ¿Anticipando mí escapada al baño? Es más rápido, más fuerte. Si corro, me golpeará ahí.

— ¿Dónde está la caja fuerte? —pregunta mientras rodea el colchón.

Está en la oficina de Edward, y conozco la maldita combinación. Pero no solo tomará el dinero. No ahora que me ha visto. Sacudo mi atención hacia el armario.

Él sigue mi mirada, su cuerpo girándose, distraído.

Paso medio segundo escaneando las cobijas por el teléfono antes de largarme de la cama y correr como el infierno hacia el baño. Corazón corriendo, derrapo a través de la entrada mientras me persigue, gritando:

— ¡Bella!

Estoy hiperventilando para el momento en que la puerta se cierra de golpe. Golpeo el bloqueo. Y otra vez. Entonces retrocedo, mareada, con nauseas, luchando para respirar. ¿El marco de la puerta aguantará? La moldura luce gruesa y fuerte. ¿Pero mantendrá a Jacob fuera?

No por mucho.

Su puño golpea la puerta.

— ¡Bella! ¡Ábrela, maldita sea!

Giro, escaneando el baño por escape, autodefensa, un arma. La ventana de media luna es demasiado alta, demasiado pequeña, demasiado irrompible. Abro los cajones y gabinetes, buscando algo, cualquier cosa.

Oh Dios, esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Cómo salió de prisión? ¿Por qué eligió esta maldita casa?

_Sam._

El egoísta hijo de puta sabía que vivía con Edward. Ha estado desaparecido por tres meses. Más que suficiente tiempo para averiguar dónde vivo. O tal vez lo ha sabido todo el tiempo.

Los pesados golpes en la puerta endurecen mi estómago.

—Bella, si no abres la maldita puerta, vamos a tener que hacer esto de la forma difícil.

Un escalofrío barre por mi columna vertebral. Los golpes se detienen.

Levanto un cepillo de dientes y lo descarto por un cepillo de cabello. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer con esto?

—Aquí, gatito gatito —llama Jacob, suavemente.

El cepillo golpea el suelo mientras toda la sangre en mi cuerpo se apresura a mis pies. _No no no_.

—Sal, Schubert.

Su dulce voz falsa y gentiles sonidos de persuasión retuercen mis entrañas e inundan mis ojos con lágrimas. Entonces él silba, usando el mismo llamado de gato que me ha escuchado usar por años.

Todo dentro de mí se tuerce en horror. Vuelo a la puerta y presiono mis palmas contra ella. Corre, Schubert. Oh Dios, por favor corre.

Mi latido golpea por mis oídos mientras silencio se establece fuertemente en el otro lado. Miro hacia la manija. Edward azotaría mi culo solo por pensar en girarla. Pero Schubert…

Su largo, adolorido aullido penetra la puerta y me sacude hasta los huesos.

Un sollozo se desgarra por mi garganta, y violentos temblores bambolean mis piernas.

— ¡Suéltalo! —Mi mano cae a la manija de la puerta, apretándola en un agarre de muerte—. Hablemos de esto. Solo... por favor, déjalo ir.

Schubert deja salir otro lamentable grito, este más fuerte, más frenético.

Abro la puerta y me tambaleo afuera, ojos frenéticamente buscando.

Jacob apoya un hombro contra la pared al lado del baño, su mano alrededor del cuello de Schubert mientras el cuerpo del gato se agita y contorsiona en dolor.

— ¡Detente! —Me lanzo hacia él, gritando y sacudiendo con histeria— ¡Lo estás lastimando!

* * *

**_Me patea en el estómago, golpeando el aire fuera de mí y enviándome a través del suelo. Su mano se aprieta alrededor de ese pequeño cuello tan duro que la espalda de Schubert se arquea, piernas extendiéndose fuera y golpeando contra la restricción._**

**_Me apresuro a mis pies, miedo destrozándome mientras me lanzo hacia él otra vez._**

**_—Por favor, déjalo ir. Por favor —gimo incontrolablemente, arañando su brazo, incapaz de remover su tortuoso agarre—. No puede respirar. ¡Oh Dios, détente!_**

**_—Ponte en tus manos y rodillas, culo en el aire._**

**_Cada músculo en mi cuerpo se bloquea en terror mientras el vulnerable hueco en mi parte trasera se aprieta en angustia recordada. No puedo. No ahí. No puedo. No puedo._**

**_— ¡Hazlo! —ruge. _**

**_Mi cabeza se sacude por su cuenta, tomando el control de mi respuesta. Quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer lo que sea que se necesite para liberar a Schubert. Pero mi barbilla está pegada, mis piernas tan congeladas que no puedo sentirlas._**

**_Toda su actitud cambia, retorciendo y apretando, su expresión transformándose de podrida y asquerosa a horriblemente malvada. Veo su intención venir una fracción de segundo antes de que pase. Pero me moví muy lentamente, demasiado malditamente débil para remover su mano de alrededor del cuello de Schubert, para detener su brazo de balancearse, para prevenir que mi amado gatito golpeara la pared._**

**_El cuerpo flojo de Schubert cae al suelo, y algo dentro de mí se rompe, se separa, y se paraliza. Mis orejas lo escuchan golpear contra el suelo de madera. Mis ojos trazan la incómoda, inmóvil curva de su columna vertebral._**

**_Pero mi mente se rehúsa a aceptarlo. Él no está muerto. No lo está. No puede morir._**

**_El suelo se levanta y golpea contra mis rodillas. Estoy gritando, pero hay una palma sobre mi boca. Estoy aruñando y estirándome, pero el fuerte peso en mi espalda me sujeta. Estoy sollozando, pero no siento las lágrimas._**

**_Determinación me conduce, mis brazos estirándose por mi pequeño gatito roto, doliendo por sostenerlo. Me necesita para consolarlo, para arreglarlo._**

**_Pero su cabeza está en el ángulo incorrecto. Ojos abiertos. No moviéndose. Mirando pero no viendo. Oh Dios, ¿por qué no se mueve? La parta cuerda de mi cerebro lo sabe. Pero la entierro, enfocando toda mi fuerza en alcanzarlo, desesperada en sacudirlo para que despierte, para escuchar su ronroneo, para verlo mover esos ojos sin parpadear._**

**_Hasta que la presión de dura carne tienta entre mis piernas._**

**_Muerta y escalofriante oscuridad se asienta en mis sentidos._**

**_Adormeciendo la mano en mi cadera. Aligerando el pecho en mi espalda. Callando el sonido de respiraciones hambrientas._**

**_—Scriabin —sollozo, dedos estirándose y golpeando contra la suave almohadilla de la pata de mi gatito—. Scriabin._**

**_Solo unos cuantos centímetros más, y seré libre de tirar a Schubert entre mis brazos._**

**_La poderosa presión contra mi centro se ajusta, realineándose con el anillo del músculo en mi culo. Aprieto mis ojos cerrados. Prestar atención a mi cuerpo traerá dolor agonizante, así que me concentro en las notas en mi cabeza, la sonata disonante, el amortiguamiento oscuro donde puedo sostener a mi gatito._**

**_—Lucha, Bella. — La voz de Edward rompe a través de mi mente. — Lucha y jodidamente gana._**

**_La erección empuja contra mi barrera, abrasando mis terminaciones nerviosas. Retuerzo mi cuello y hundo mis dientes en la carne del bíceps de Jacob. Duro._**

**_Él ruge y alza hacia atrás su brazo._**

**_Justo mientras su puño vuela hacia mí, la frenética voz de Sam hace eco en algún lugar abajo._**

**_— ¡Jacob! Hombre, ¿dónde estás?_**

**_El puño conecta con mi rostro._**

* * *

**Hola chicas, les advertí que este capítulo no era fácil, Joder! Odie la muerte del pequeño gatito de Bella, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo a ustedes? Debo admitir que la primera vez que leí este capítulo, llore a mares… ¿Alguna de ustedes lloro?**

**En el siguiente capítulo Jacob y Sam al fin reciben su merecido…¿Cómo? Tienen que leer el siguiente capítulo. Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo es POV Edward.**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW ELLOS SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	43. Capitulo 42

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 42**

**_Advertencia:_** Este capítulo contiene violencia y una muerte bastante detallada, la cual estará en **_negrita y cursiva_**, si no quieren leer esa escena se la pueden saltar.

**_Edward_**

Desacelero el GTO en la puerta y marco mi código. Con todos los vecinos en el trabajo, la calle está desierta y silenciosa. No me gusta el silencio. Hace que mis instintos hormigueen con paranoia.

Sin ninguna dudas mis nervios están relacionados con el riesgo de cancelar mis clases de la tarde. Pero desde que mi papá está retrasado en la clínica, declaré una emergencia familiar, que las consecuencias se jodan, y recogí sus prescripciones en el camino a casa.

Cuando la puerta se abre, sigo la entrada alrededor de la parte posterior de la propiedad, preguntándome si Bella escuchó el estruendo del motor.

Golpeo los frenos. ¿Qué de...?

Un viejo Honda negro está estacionado cerca de la puerta trasera. Desconocido. Desocupado. Sin matrícula.

Mi estómago se endurece en hielo. Bella.

No respiro hasta que estoy en la casa. La alarma no está activada. La siguiente respiración no llega hasta que alcanzo la cocina. Pasos en el segundo piso.

Acelero por la sala de estar, cada célula de mi cuerpo muy alerta. ¿Quién carajos está aquí?

— ¡Jacob, está en la entrada! —La voz de un hombre hace eco arriba—. ¿Dónde estás?

_Sam_. Mi sangre se vuelve fría mientras corro a toda velocidad hacia el vestíbulo. ¿Dijo Jacob? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Jacob está en mi jodida casa. Con Bella.

Rabia me impulsa por las escaleras, cada paso un oponente entre ella y yo. Escalo más rápido, tomando dos... tres escalones a la vez.

— ¿Qué carajos? —Sam ruge desde la dirección de mi habitación —. ¡Bájate jodidamente de ella!

¡No! ¡Oh, Jesús, joder, no! Urgencia se funde en mis músculos, empujándome más rápido, más duro, apretando mí mandíbula. ¿Por qué no puedo escucharla?

Salto el último escalón, pero la distancia que queda se siente como si estuviera forzando mi corazón a explotar fuera de mi pecho. El aterrizaje es demasiado grande, el pasillo demasiado largo. Estoy demasiado lejos.

Nunca debería haberme ido. Le fallé, y estoy jodidamente furioso echando humo en mi arrepentimiento. Malditamente temblando en mi desesperación de alcanzarla.

Sigo los sonidos de gritos elevándose. Casi ahí. Unos pocos pasos más. Me apresuro a través de la entrada, mi enfoque acercándose al lado opuesto de la habitación.

Bella está de pie inmóvil en mi camiseta. Sangre en sus labios. Expresión vacía. Schubert en sus brazos. _Muerto_.

Las manos empuñadas de Sam. Heridas en el rostro y brazo de Jacob. Su cremallera abierta.

Cada instantánea de milisegundo quema dentro de mí con una crueldad que tambalea mis pasos.

Nadie me nota.

Soy superado en número, desarmado, y sobre-jodidamente-forjado con furia. Todo dentro de mí tira hacia Bella, pero lucho contra ello, rehusándome a mirarla o pensar en ella. Si lo hago, enloqueceré.

Pegándome a la orilla de la habitación, cierro la distancia. Bella se para a unos pocos pasos de la confrontación entre Sam y Jacob.

— ¿La violaste, hijo de puta? —Sam lanza un puño a Jacob y falla al darle a su cabeza—. ¿Estuvo diciendo la verdad todo este tiempo?

Fría intención letal se expande por mí, elevando mi respiración. Mi puño se flexiona por destrucción. Mi corazón se endurece por permanente, irrevocable muerte. Terminaré esto.

Mi impulso toma el control, mis manos cayendo a mi cinturón y liberándolo mientras veneno hierve a fuego lento por mis venas.

Jacob amplía su postura.

—Amigo. Mira lo que le hizo a mi rostro.

— ¡Estabas encima de ella! —Sam lo ataca, brazos balanceándose.

Jacob se agacha, lo engancha alrededor de su cintura, y lo lleva al piso en una serie de golpes.

Me aproximo en rápido silencio, deslizando el extremo del cinturón a través de la hebilla. A treinta centímetros de distancia, me paro detrás de Jacob. Sam se extiende en su espalda con Jacob arrodillándose sobre él. Estoy seguro de que Sam me ve, pero ambos están lanzándose puños, bloqueando, gruñendo.

Meto la presilla del cinturón por la garganta de Jacob, torciendo el extremo con toda la fuerza de mi ira.

* * *

**_Su cuerpo se lanza hacia atrás con la crueldad de mi tirón, golpeándose por el suelo, manos rasguñando el cinto. Me aferro, tirando más fuerte, alimentado por mi propósito malintencionado._**

**_Sam se arrastra hacia el cuerpo sacudiéndose de Jacob y me mira con ojos salvajes. ¿Cómo voy a luchar con él mientras me aferro al cinturón? Con un grito de rabia, golpea una rodilla en el pecho de su amigo, sus puños destrozando el rostro de Jacob. Vacilo, aturdido, y reajusto mi agarre, jalando el cinturón con venganza._**

**_El peso de Sam sostiene a Jacob en el suelo mientras me paro sobre ellos y retuerzo el agarre más fuerte, más fuerte, la brutalidad exigiendo que esto termine cortando a través de mi vacilante respiración._**

**_Dedos apretados alrededor del cuero, encuentro la destrozada mirada marrón de Bella. Estoy matando a un hombre enfrente de ella, fríamente, conscientemente, y sin disculpa. No hay vuelta atrás de esto._**

**_Sus piernas sostienen su postura inmóvil. Sus manos sostienen el cuerpo muerto de Schubert. Sus ojos se quedan con los míos, pero no está aquí. No está conmigo._**

**_Probablemente para mejor, porque no estoy deteniéndome hasta que este hijo de perra no pueda herirla más._**

**_El teléfono en mi bolsillo vibra con una llamada entrante. ¿La escuela? ¿Mis padres? ¿Los jodidos policías investigando actividad sospechosa? ¡Joder!_**

**_La mandíbula de Jacob jadea en un grito silencioso. Sangre mancha su rostro, ojos hinchados, su cutis menguando de rojo a azul. Me paro en un lado, manos adormeciéndose alrededor del cinturón. Al otro lado de Jacob, Sam lo presiona contra el suelo mientras su cuerpo se retuerce, piernas pateando, dedos arañando el cuero alrededor de su garganta._**

**_La estrangulación es una insoportablemente lenta forma de irse. En esos desgarradores minutos, la enormidad de lo que estoy haciendo tiene tiempo de deslizarse bajo mi piel y ahoga mis órganos vitales. Sostengo fuerte con el recordatorio de que mi responsabilidad de proteger a Bella anula todo lo demás._**

**_Los dedos de Jacob desaparecen de su garganta, y con una última sacudida de su pierna, pierde la batalla._**

**_Está terminado._**

**_Sam colapsa en su culo, manos volando a la parte posterior de su cabeza, su boca colgando abierta con esfuerzo. Horror. Sorpresa. Adrenalina hormiguea a través de mis miembros mientras dejo caer el cinturón y presiono mis dedos temblorosos contra el inflamado Destruir en la garganta de Jacob. Sin pulso. Hay ironía en eso, algo que contemplaré cuando nuestras heridas ya no estén en carne viva._**

* * *

Doy un paso atrás y salgo de mi chaqueta, sudando contra los ataques contradictorios de alivio y realidad.

Acabo de matar a un hombre.

Un hombre que se metió en mi casa.

Quien mató a nuestro gato.

Quien trató y tal vez tuvo éxito en violar a Bella otra vez.

Porque yo no estaba aquí.

Mi pecho quema, mi mundo entero rotando y girando hacia ella.

— ¿Bella?

Por primera vez desde que entré, se mueve. Solo sus ojos, moviéndolos a los míos. Sangre brota de sus fosas nasales, tiñe sus labios, y mancha el frente de su camiseta.

Mi estómago se retuerce. Necesito tomar al gato, abrazarla, borrar la distancia entre nosotros. Me estiro por ella.

Se sacude hacia atrás, sus brazos apretándose alrededor del cuerpo colgante de Schubert.

¿No lista para dejarlo ir? ¿No lista para que la toque?

Entiendo, pero maldita sea, siento su rechazo como un puño al corazón.

Un vistazo a Sam confirma que todavía está aturdido, mirando el cuerpo de su amigo con ojos vidriosos sin parpadear.

Mi bolsillo vibra con una alerta de texto. Maldición. Quien sea que esté tratando de contactarme tiene terrible sincronización.

Suelto mi corbata y la tiro. Entonces me paro enfrente de Bella y rozo mis dedos por su mandíbula. No reacciona, su mirada distante, sin enfocar. Cuando bajo mis caricias al brazo alrededor de Schubert, libera un llanto angustiado y se tambalea hacia atrás.

Está bien. No la separaré del gato.

— Solo necesito saber que estás bien.

Su comportamiento se vuelve frío, distante, excepto sus brazos, que sostienen a Schubert más fuerte.

—Luché con él. —Su voz es monótona—. Lo mordí. Arañe su rostro.

—Buena chica. —Quiero jalarla contra mí con tanta fuerza, pero si lo hago, me desharé. Tengo que estar tranquilo hasta que este desastre esté arreglado—. ¿Te vio...?

—No. —Un parpadeo de vida despierta en esas profundidades marrón fangoso suyas—. Sam lo detuvo.

¿Su hermano tuvo un golpe de culpa? ¿Un repentino trasplante de corazón? ¿Una intención oculta? El infierno sabe por qué se metió, pero joder, estoy respirando un poco más fácil sabiendo que lo hizo.

Los jadeos de Sam crecen más ruidosos, más frenéticos, sus ojos inyectados en sangre por el desperdicio de vida que era Jacob. Tal vez Sam no es una amenaza en el momento, pero lo será si huye. Honestamente, luce como si estuviera a segundos de una crisis.

Otro texto llega. Saco el teléfono de mi bolsillo, pero el llanto gutural de Sam atrae mi atención.

Cubre su rostro con sus manos, gimiendo como un jodido marica.

—Era mi mejor amigo. —Su cuerpo se mece—. Oh Dios, salvó mi vida, y lo matamos.

Mantengo una postura elevada sobre él, una posición de poder.

—Matamos al saco de mierda que ha estado violando a tu hermana por cuatro años.

Chasqueando su mandíbula cerrada, mira hacia otro lado.

Bella mira al suelo, su expresión en blanco. Está en shock. Pero es fuerte como el infierno. No hay duda en mi mente que estará burlándose de mí otra vez en poco tiempo.

Reenfoco mi atención en Sam y acero mi voz con autoridad.

— Estás en mierda más profunda que yo.

Sus ojos se levantan, lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

— ¿Cómo es eso? Ambos...

—Ley de Castillo. En el estado de Luisiana, tengo el derecho de defenderme y a otros en mi propiedad. Eso incluye el uso de fuerza mortal contra intrusos. Homicidio justificable. —Señalo a Bella—. Fue jodidamente justificable.

El problema es, que si llamo a los policías, seré arrestado por un crimen diferente. Mi estudiante de preparatoria no estaba solo visitando mi casa mientras estaba en el trabajo. Ella vive aquí. No seré capaz de esconder eso.

No con Sam involucrado. Si lo entrego, devolverá el favor.

Tengo dos opciones. Llamar a las autoridades y enfrentar un juicio publicitado que destruiría no solo mi futuro, sino el de Bella. O lidiar con el cuerpo y hacer todo esto desaparecer.

La segunda opción solo funciona con la cooperación de Sam. Tanto como quiero enterrar su culo sin valor con Jacob, estamos en esto juntos.

Miro mi teléfono. Una llamada perdida y dos textos de mi Investigador Privado.

**Smith:** _Black está libre._

No me digas. Miro a Schubert en los brazos de Bella, su cuello colgando incómodamente, probablemente roto. Una renovada ola de ira se canaliza a través de mí.

**Smith:** _Liberado ayer. Mi informante me acaba de contactar. El abogado alegó estrés post-traumático como razones para alegar demencia. Obtuvo una apelación. Sentencia reducida. Estaré en contacto tan pronto como localice la ubicación de Black._

A Jacob le quedaba un año en su sentencia. Al menos ahora no tengo la preocupación respecto a lidiar con su liberación.

Escribo un acuse de recibo debido a que eso es lo que haría si no estuviera de pie junto a un cuerpo muerto. Dejaré que el Investigador Privado busque a Jacob. Es un riesgo, pero necesito ver si su investigación lo conduce de regreso a mí.

La mirada de Sam salta entre el teléfono en mi mano y la puerta, como considerando escapar.

—No puedes llamar a los policías, hombre. ¡Evité que la violara! —Su voz se eleva—. Maté a mi mejor amigo. Por ella.

—Cierra la jodida boca. —Presiono enviar el mensaje y taladro mi mirada en la suya—. Irrumpiste en mi casa. Eres un cómplice de asesinato. Si huyes, haré la llamada. Si me das lo que quiero, esto se queda entre nosotros tres.

Él traga.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Respuestas. Cooperación. —Muevo rápidamente una mano hacia el cuerpo. De ninguna manera en el infierno puedo levantar a ese hijo de puta solo—. Entonces te arrastrarás de regreso a cualquiera que sea el agujero en el que has estado por los últimos tres meses y nunca regresarás.

—Bien. —Asiente, con su garganta balanceándose y ojos evasivos—. Puedo hacer eso.

Jodidamente, no confío en él. En un mundo perfecto, yo habría matado a Jacob sin otra alma sabiendo acerca de ello. Dos testigos son dos riesgos extra. Bella no me traicionará, pero cualquier conocimiento que tenga acerca de mis próximos pasos podría incriminarla. Tengo que distanciarla de ello.

También tengo que desenredarla de Schubert.

—Bella. —Mientras espero que me mire, recuerdo la razón por la que corrí a casa—. ¿Necesitas usar el baño?

—Yo… —Abraza al gato contra su cuello, baja la mirada hacia sus piernas desnudas, al suelo por la puerta del baño, y de regreso a sus piernas—. Podría haberme… —Su barbilla tiembla—. Lo siento.

¿Qué lamenta? ¿Liberar su vejiga mientras luchaba contra su violador?

Capturo su brazo y tiro de ella hacia mí.

—Espero jodidamente que te orinaras encima de él.

Su mano acaricia el pelaje del gato.

—También lo espero.

Deslizo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, desplazándola contra mí con Schubert entre nosotros. Muevo mi otra mano sobre los ojos de él, rozándolos para cerrarlos, acariciando su suave pelaje, permitiéndome llorar su muerte.

Fue un regalo de su padre, su consuelo cuando estaba asustada, su amigo cuando no tenía ninguno. Fue todo lo que tuvo la última vez que perdió a alguien que amaba. Ahora me tiene a mí.

La sostengo hasta que sus lágrimas caen y acaricio su espalda mientras solloza silenciosamente. Su temblor me duele. Su pesar magnifica el mío.

Sam nos observa a unos pocos metros de distancia, sus ojos húmedos y turbios, los ruidos estrangulando en su garganta como si estuviera tratando de contener su lloriqueo. Tal vez sea culpa. Espero que se ahogue en ella.

Me echo hacia atrás con renuencia.

—Es hora de despedirse.

La mirada de devastación en su hermoso rostro amenaza con ponerme de rodillas.

Refuerzo mi postura y hago un gesto hacia Sam.

— Tu hermano va a tomar a Schubert.

Sus brazos se aprietan alrededor del gato mientras un sollozo sube de lo profundo de su pecho.

Acuno su rostro.

— Lo lamento tanto, Bella. Daría cualquier cosa para hacer esto más fácil. —Presiono un beso en su frente—. Lo enterraremos en el jardín trasero. Construiré una tumba allí, cualquier cosa que quieras, ¿bien?

Las lágrimas gotean por sus mejillas, mezclándose con la sangre sobre sus labios mientras contempla al gato.

Asiento hacia Sam.

Después de algunos llantos de protesta, ella suelta su agarre. Sam reúne el cuerpo contra su pecho, su rostro cayendo.

Le doy la vuelta, la guío hacia el baño y preparo la bañera.

— Regresaré enseguida.

Agarrando una toalla, salgo, cierro la puerta detrás de mí y encuentro la mirada de Sam.

— ¿Quién sabe que estás aquí?

Se estremece.

—Nadie. Lo juro.

Su promesa no significa nada para mí.

—Sal por la puerta trasera y consigue el botiquín de mi GTO. Estaciona el Honda en el garaje. Encontrarás una lona y cinta de embalar allí adentro. —Dejo caer la toalla al lado del cuerpo—. Agarra cualquier otra cosa que pudiéramos necesitar.

Si fuera a correr, lo habría hecho a estas alturas. Si cambia de opinión, no seré capaz de detenerlo. Así que lo dejo allí con el gato en sus brazos y espero que sea más inteligente de lo que aparenta.

En el baño, le doy a Bella algunas pastillas para dormir, enrollo mis mangas y, silenciosamente, dulcemente, la baño hasta la somnolencia. Detesto sedarla, pero no quiero dejarla despierta y de duelo sola. Tiene que estar durmiendo mientras lidio con el cuerpo.

El impulso de llamar a mis padres me escuece. Mamá podría quedarse con ella mientras no estoy. Pero convertirlos en cómplices de deshacerse de un cuerpo no es una opción.

Cuando un puño golpea la puerta del baño, algo de la tensión se alivia de mis hombros.

Bajo la mirada hacia Bella, su piel rosa por el calor del agua y sus ojos entrecerrados por la fatiga.

— Si te dejo aquí por algunos minutos, ¿te vas a ahogar?

Sus pestañas se levantan, y un indicio de una pequeña sonrisa toca sus labios.

—Si no dejas de merodear, podría ahogarte a ti.

Esa es mi chica. Presiono un beso en su ceja, su nariz, su boca. Entonces me dirijo hacia la puerta.

— ¿Edward?

Me giro, mi pulso cantando ante el sonido de su voz.

Ella recuesta su cabeza sobre el borde.

— Gracias.

Dudo que me esté agradeciendo por algo específico. Su agradecimiento siempre es global. Cristo, amo a esta chica.

—Regresaré enseguida. —Me escabullo y cierro la puerta.

Sam ya tiene al cuerpo envuelto en lona y cinta de embalar. Pasa la toalla sobre los pisos de madera, limpiando cualquier orina o sangre, con su expresión gris y grabada con tormento.

Camino a su lado.

— Parece que has hecho esto antes.

—Nunca.

Temor, conmoción, repulsión… hay tantas emociones abrumadoras en ese suspiro, que le creo.

Con el cuerpo empaquetado, lo cargamos por el pasillo. Lo dejo en la escalera y regreso a Bella.

Para el momento en que la visto, le doy su medicina y la meto en la cama, está profundamente dormida bajo el peso del sedante.

Inspecciono los pisos de madera en busca de sangre con cada pasada que doy a través de la habitación. Haré una limpieza exhaustiva más tarde, pero a simple vista, no hay indicativo de que un crimen fuera cometido aquí.

Me cambio a una camiseta _Henley_ y jeans y encuentro a Sam sentado en el escalón superior, mirando fijamente al espacio.

—Terminemos esto. —Mi voz lo hace saltar.

Unos pocos minutos después, el cuerpo es cargado en el Honda en el garaje.

Le entrego una pala.

— ¿Dónde está Schubert?

Él la toma, su mirada furiosa clavándose en el portaequipaje cerrado del auto.

— ¿No deberíamos lidiar con eso primero?

—Al caer la noche. —Me dirijo hacia el pasillo que conduce al patio trasero—. Tenemos que hablar.

Afuera, el sol se desliza detrás de la torre monolítica de mi propiedad, desvaneciéndose en el cielo en vetas violeta.

Rodeado por robles y arbustos florecientes, coloco el cuerpo de Schubert en el suelo y dirijo a Sam a un lugar al lado de la banca de concreto en el jardín.

— ¿Dónde has estado los últimos tres meses?

Él apuñala la pala a través de la cubierta del suelo y comienza el hoyo.

—No en Nueva Orleans.

Si presiono, probablemente mentirá acerca de su ubicación. Dijo que voló. Tal vez eso ayudará al Investigador Privado a rastrearlo esta vez.

Me siento en la banca e internalizo la pérdida de su cabello negro, tez pálida y la estupidez emanando de sus ojos sosos. Difícil creer que esté emparentado con Bella.

Con una respiración profunda, descanso mis codos sobre mis rodillas extendidas.

—Cuéntame cómo sucedió esto.

Trabajando la pala a través de la tierra, dice en voz baja, cansinamente:

—Jacob me llamó ayer, dijo que fue puesto en libertad… —Se detiene, levantando la mirada hacia mí, dudando—. Estaba en prisión por robo.

O me está jodiendo o no sabe mi implicación en el arresto de Jacob. Tan tonto como es, estoy inclinándome hacia lo último. Eso quiere decir que no quería mencionar la condena por robo por otra razón. Puedo suponer por qué.

Él vuelve a su tarea.

—Me llamó cuando salió, dijo que perdió su apartamento y necesitaba dinero rápido. —Palea más tierra, evitando mi mirada—. Le debía mi vida, así que le ofrecí una solución y volé a casa para ayudarlo.

Levanto la mirada hacia mi propiedad mientras las piezas lentamente encajan juntas. Sam debe haber estado siguiendo a Bella antes de que se aproximara a ella en el estacionamiento. En ese caso, ya sabía dónde vivía.

Cuando me vio esa noche y me reconoció como el tipo que lo golpeó, descubrió nuestra relación y con quién vive. Nuestra agenda es obvia, así que apostó por la suposición de que estaría en la escuela.

—Vinieron a robarme. —Mis manos se cierran—. ¿Cómo entraron?

Se detiene, luego continúa cavando.

—Adiviné su código.

Joder. Ese es un gran maldito descuido de mi parte.

Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Jacob entró solo mientras Sam se mantenía vigilando? Ella luchó con él. De alguna manera el gato fue arrastrado a ello.

No le exigiré esas respuestas a Sam. Ella me dará un relato honesto cuando esté lista.

Él mira fijamente el suelo, con la voz tensa.

— No se suponía que ella estuviera aquí.

—Excepto que estaba. ¿Qué crees que Jacob intentaría hacerle después de que la violara? ¿La habría dejado viva para identificarlo en una fila después de que robara el lugar?

—Oh, Dios. —Su cabeza cae, sus dedos se envuelven tan fuertemente alrededor del mango de la pala que tiene que estar cortando su circulación.

— ¿Sabes por qué te golpeé esa noche?

Mira con furia la tierra, las fosas de su nariz aleteando.

— Ella fue a la escuela con un labio roto. —Dejo que mi disgusto corte ligeramente las palabras.

Sus ojos cerrados, el rostro apretado por el dolor.

Encuentro una enferma clase de alivio en su culpa.

— Se supone que un hermano proteja a su hermana. Que enfrente las balas por ella. Que atraviese el jodido fuego por ella.

Se inclina sobre la pala como una muleta, con todo su cuerpo temblando.

—Lo eché a perder, ¿bien? —Suelta el mango y restriega sus manos sobre su cabeza, sus ojos desolados con angustia—. Ella trató de decirme por años, pero no escuché. Solo estaba tan… enojado con ella. Respecto a la cosa de la escuela y su relación con papá. Entonces aquí está ella, viviendo en esta inmensa mansión…

No creo que esté hablando para mi beneficio, y no doy una mierda por las que sean sus justificaciones. Solo necesito saber si va a ser una continua amenaza para Bella.

Levantándome de la banca, agarro la pala y cavo.

—De modo que la llamada de Jacob te dio la idea para robarla. Con su experiencia en robos, saltaste a la oportunidad para robar algo de su felicidad para ti mismo.

Deja caer sus brazos a sus costados y contempla la casa, su voz un susurro graznado.

—Sí.

Asiento hacia el gato en el hoyo, trago un nudo de tristeza, y devuelvo la tierra.

—Debería estar enterrándote a ti en lugar de a Schubert.

Un ceño contorsiona su rostro, sus ojos ignorantes iluminados desde atrás con convicción.

—Prometo que no le causaré más problemas. Joder, pasaré el resto de mi jodida vida manteniendo el infierno fuera de ella. Es lo único que puedo ofrecerle.

Tendré un investigador en mi nómina de sueldos por el resto de su vida para asegurarme de ello.

—Es hora de lidiar con lo otro.

—Sí. —Levanta su mentón, mirando hacia el cielo oscurecido sobre el horizonte del este—. Conozco un lugar.

* * *

**Hola chicas, Edward acabo con Jacob ¿Qué opinan de su forma de eliminarlo de sus vidas? Y Sam ¿Qué opinan de él? Yo jamás lo pude entender, ósea le crees y tratas mejor a un tipo que solo lo conociste por un tiempo y no a tu hermana, además ella una y otra vez le dijo lo que estaba pasando con Jacob y él no le creyó. Ahora que piensa que pasara con Bella ¿Saldrá adelante como la mujer fuerte que es? O ¿Se consumiera en su pena? En el próximo capítulo lo sabremos.**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW ELLOS SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	44. Capitulo 43

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 43**

**_Bella_**

Al momento en que me despierto, mis músculos se aprietan con el recuerdo de los eventos del día. Una tenue lámpara brilla en la penumbra de la habitación, lanzando sombras sobre la adusta expresión de mi hermano donde se encorva en una silla al lado de la cama. Es perturbador verlo en esta casa, en un lugar que siempre ha representado seguridad, felicidad y amor. Pero no estoy asustada. Edward lo mataría antes de permitirle otra vez estar solo conmigo.

Desplazo mi atención por la longitud del colchón y encuentro atenta devoción en ojos de un resplandeciente azul. Mi corazón tararea.

Edward me dijo una vez que si alguien me tocaba, su respuesta sería mortal. Es un hombre de palabra. Jacob se ha ido. _Muerto_. Ya no es capaz de lastimarme. Todavía me siento fuertemente pesada por la conmoción, mi interior doliendo con la pérdida de Schubert y enrollándose con preocupación por Edward tomando una apuesta tan drástica en su futuro para protegerme. Pero superaremos esto juntos, sin importar nada.

Sentado a mi lado en la cama, traza una mano a lo largo del contorno de mi pierna en las sábanas. Su cincelado rostro está suavizado en un aire de calma enmarcado por la extenuación. Su cabello cobrizo se alza en un caos de perfección, y una Henley gris acero se estira a través de sus hombros, acentuando la fuerza de su cuello. Él arriesga ese cuello por mí reiteradamente, y hoy no fue diferente.

Mi sonrisa agradecida viene con facilidad.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

Su quijada se mueve, triturando la goma de mascar en su boca.

—Seis horas.

Estoy consciente de que pasó ese tiempo lidiando con el cuerpo de Jacob. ¿Qué hizo con él? El parpadeo en su mirada me dice que anticipa la pregunta, pero también hay una mirada dura allí. No va a contarme.

No quiero que lleve esta carga solo, pero podría ser importante para él mantenerme aislada de los detalles. Presionarlo con ello solo lo pondría frustrado y contrariado.

Puedo ser racional en este asunto.

Su mano se mueve sobre la curva de mi rodilla, su pulgar acariciando contra las colchas.

—Tu hermano se está yendo. —Mira a Sam y vuelve acero su voz— Esta vez para siempre.

Soplando una respiración, compruebo lo que estoy vistiendo… otra de las camisetas de Edward. Sin bragas. Me desplazo para sentarme contra la cabecera, arrastrando las colchas conmigo, y encuentro la mirada de Sam.

Él se desliza al borde de la silla y frota sus palmas sobre sus jeans, observando el movimiento.

—Es un poco tarde, pero lo digo de todas formas. —Me echa una ojeada—. Lo siento.

Dos palabras no borran años de abuso y basura. Sin embargo, sus acciones de hoy, el escogerme a mí por encima de Jacob, golpean fuerte y de verdad, fracturando la fea barrera entre nosotros.

Una fractura no derriba una pared. Pero sí deja detrás un precioso punto débil, uno que siempre estará allí. Cada vez que piense en él, sentiré esa fractura y la recordaré cariñosamente.

Edward estudia nuestra interacción, con su expresión neutral, sus caricias persistiendo en mi tobillo.

Sam levanta una mano y se estira por la mía, haciendo un incómodo titubeo en el espacio que nos separa antes de enganchar juntos nuestros dedos.

Sonríe con tristeza, aprieta mi mano y susurra:

—Jódete, Bella.

Aprieto de vuelta.

—Ten una buena vida, Sam.

Aparta su mano, luego su mirada, y sale por la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás.

Una punzada por la pérdida aprieta mi pecho. El impulso de detenerlo tensa mis piernas.

Pero él irrumpió en la casa de Edward. Me golpeó durante años. Ya no soy una víctima. Con esos recordatorios, lo dejo ir.

Edward lo sigue afuera. Cuando vuelve algunos minutos después, se desnuda, desliza su cuerpo en la cama detrás de mí y curva su cuerpo alrededor del mío. Me deleito en el calor de su piel y enrosco nuestras piernas, fundiéndome contra su pecho con un suspiro.

En lugar de exigir que hable o coma o tome mi medicina, toca mi hombro con su boca, luego mi cuello y barbilla. Cuando me giro en sus brazos, se burla de mis labios, los separa y hunde su lengua para deslizarla contra la mía. La barba en su mentón frota suavemente. La canela le da sabor a su aliento, sus labios como una firme presión de sensualidad. Su boca es el mejor lugar para perderse.

Con mi mano en esas sexys hendiduras en su cintura, mordisqueo, lamo y pruebo, tomándome mi tiempo, siguiendo su guía. Es un beso sin expectativa, una fusión de labios simplemente por la comodidad de la conexión.

Mantenemos esa atmósfera apacible por el resto de la noche.

La mañana siguiente comienza con una pelea.

Él dice que no vamos a la escuela. Puede hacer lo que quiera. Yo voy. Cree que necesito descansar y se rehúsa a dejarme sola en casa. Es viernes. Puedo descansar el fin de semana. Si ambos perdemos otro día, bien podríamos anunciar nuestra relación por el intercomunicador.

Discutimos por una hora. Gano. Resulta ser un día sin incidentes. E infructuoso. Mi concentración es una mierda. Edward podría haber tenido razón acerca de algo. Necesito descanso… del tipo mental.

Para el sábado en la tarde, el punto débil donde Jacob me pateó el estómago se vuelve de una violenta sombra púrpura. El horror de Edward al verlo es el impulso para una conversación inevitable.

Nos remojamos en la bañera, mi espalda contra su pecho y sus piernas enmarcando las mías. Mientras le cuento lo que sucedió, él gira el jabón sobre mi piel, sus dedos masajeando y calmando. Le doy cada crudo detalle, mi voz fuerte al principio. Cuando le cuento acerca de mi descerebrado intento de usar mi palabra segura, su cuerpo se vuelve piedra debajo de mí. Mi voz vacila desde allí. Para el momento en que evoco esos momentos finales con el cuerpo de Schubert en mis brazos, me derrumbo contra él.

Duele. Esa pequeña bola de pelos era una parte tan esencial de mi vida, y sufro en su ausencia. Pero no estoy rota. No como lo estaba cuando perdí a mi papá. Es más fácil esta vez. Lo siento en cada toque y mirada que Edward me da, ese muy necesario apoyo de otra persona sosteniéndome durante esos momentos cuando lucho para valerme por mí misma.

Esa noche, él ronca suavemente detrás de mí, su pecho presionado a mi espalda, nuestras extremidades enredadas, cuerpos alineados. No puedo unirme a él en el sueño, con mi mente muy inquieta, pensando en su reacción por usar mi palabra con Jacob.

Nada ha cambiado entre Edward y yo. No hemos tenido sexo desde ese día, pero he tenido una infección en la vejiga. Sus persistentes miradas todavía me hacen ronronear. Sus besos curvan mis dedos de los pies. Lo que no sé es cómo responderé cuando me ate, agarre mi garganta o levante ese cinturón. Pero confío en él, inequívocamente. Pero, ¿confío en una palabra —cualquier palabra— lo suficiente para usarla otra vez? Antes de conocerlo, la Sonata de Scriabin era una misa negra en mi mente, el lugar al que iba cuando cosas terribles le sucedían a mi cuerpo.

Durante los últimos cinco meses, esas notas oscuras se han convertido en sinónimos de Edward y la seguridad que él me da. ¿La arruiné por usarla con el hombre equivocado?

Toco la sonata en mi cabeza, pero no la siento. Necesito escucharla. Escabulléndome de debajo del gran peso de sus brazos, escucho sus respiraciones parejas, entonces camino de puntillas a la sala de música.

Con la puerta cerrada, la habitación se supone que sea insonorizada. Me siento detrás del piano, empapándome en el silencio y aclarando mi cabeza. Después de algunas respiraciones calmantes, paso mis dedos sobre las teclas y me acostumbro a la Sonata No. 9 de Scriabin.

Es ruda al principio, la melodía golpeando la habitación en un ritmo inconexo. Pero sigo con ella, transformando mi interpretación de espeluznante y neurótica a algo más nebuloso y meditativo. La sonata vaga a través de mí en una nube de notas. Mi mente la absorbe, la refleja.

Se siente segura. El tipo de seguridad que me rodea durante mis momentos más oscuros. Está haciendo eso ahora, desapareciendo de la habitación, empañando mi espacio mental y sumergiéndome en la disonancia.

Pero de repente no me apetece tocarla. Descanso mis manos en mi regazo. La sonata es un lugar al que ir, una palabra para hablar, cuando he alcanzado mi límite. Pero, ¿la disfruto? No realmente. No… me emociona. Quiero intentar algo diferente. Algo más allá de Chopin, Rachmaninov y Debussy.

Mi atención se desplaza hacia la puerta, y me sobresalto. Edward se apoya contra el marco, los brazos relajados a sus costados, su teléfono en una mano. Ha estado en constante comunicación con su Investigador Privado durante el último par de días. Probablemente rastreando a Sam. Tal vez también algo relacionado con Jacob. No me cuenta y no pregunto.

Los pantalones negros de pijama están seductoramente bajos en sus esbeltas caderas, la V de sus abdominales apuntando como una flecha hacia el suave bulto debajo del algodón.

Enarco una ceja.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí?

—Te seguí. —Sus cejas bajas, sus ojos oscuros, atormentados—. Tocaste Scriabin.

—Sí. Necesitaba saber. —Le echo una ojeada al teclado—. No estaré temerosa de decir no. Con la palabra. —Regreso con él—. Confía en mí para que la use.

Se endereza, estudiándome intensamente.

—Ten seguridad, Bella.

—Estoy segura. Es segura. —Arrugo mi nariz—. Y algo así como aburrida.

Sus ojos se iluminan.

—Estoy intrigado. —Acecha hacia mí—. Nombra una canción que no sea aburrida.

_El tic de tu reloj. La armonía de tu respiración. El tempo de tu corazón. Las notas que siento cada vez que estás cerca._

—Te Seguiré En La Oscuridad.

Se detiene detrás de mí y coloca su teléfono en el banco al lado de mi cadera.

— ¿Death Cab for Cutie?

Asiento.

—Interesante elección. —Mueve mi cabello a un lado y traza sus nudillos a lo largo de la línea de mi cuello—. Tócala.

—No tengo la partitura.

—No la necesitas. —Sus labios tocan la ruta de su dedo, su aliento acariciando mi oreja—. Tienes al mejor profesor del mundo.

Me estremezco.

—Tan arrogante.

Le da un mordisco de advertencia a mi cuello y retrocede.

—Levanta tus brazos.

Lo hago, evocando sus palabras la noche que chupé su polla en el teatro de Le Moyne.

Te quiero desnuda, sentada en mi piano y balanceando tus caderas como si estuvieras follando las notas.

Tira de mi camiseta sobre mi cabeza y la deja caer, dejándome completamente desnuda debajo de su mirada. Con sus manos en mi cintura, me levanta, toma mi asiento y me posiciona sobre su regazo, de frente al teclado.

Esto es diferente. Estoy un poco más arriba, pero cuando sus brazos vienen alrededor de mí y sus manos guían las mías a las teclas, relajo mi peso sobre sus poderosos muslos. Las rodillas juntas entre las suyas, tiemblo en anticipación.

Él pone la canción en su teléfono y lo coloca sobre el banco. En la siguiente respiración, el inspirador arreglo de música y letras fluye lentamente del altavoz. Sus manos se mueven debajo de las mías y me guían a través de la simple complejidad de acordes.

Extiendo mis dedos a través de los espacios entre los suyos. Mis manos son más pequeñas, más huesudas y de piel más clara, pero se moldean alrededor de las suyas exquisitamente, como si nuestras manos estuvieran destinadas a estar unidas de esta manera, para sostener las del otro, para crear música juntos.

Andando a tientas, me frustro por mi falta de habilidad para entender. Puedo recrear piezas clásicas sin partituras, solo las que he tocado millones de veces. ¿Cómo él simplemente arranca misteriosas notas del aire sin guía visual? Es una locura. Y brillante.

—Escucha. —Roza su boca a través de mi nuca—. Siéntelo.

Cierro mis ojos y me concentro en las pulsaciones, el deslizar de sus dedos, y el balanceo y flexiones de sus dúctiles músculos alrededor de mí. Su respiración en mi cuello y las contracciones en sus piernas hacen más fácil predecir sus movimientos y rítmica. No solo siento la música. Lo siento a él mientras las voces nos dirigen a través de cada compás, pintando un simbolismo apasionado acerca del temor siendo el corazón del amor.

No sé cuántas veces repite la canción. Estoy perdida en sus brazos y el significado de la letra. Nuestro amor es arriesgado, aventurero y real. ¿Está fundamentado en el temor? Tal vez, pero es un temor respetuoso, porque nuestro amor es todopoderoso y contundente.

La tensa piel en su pecho frota contra mi espalda desnuda, la fricción eróticamente placentera, su cuerpo un conductor de calor sensual y sonido.

Ruedo mis caderas contra las suyas, liberadas por la desnudez, balanceándolas con la música y follando las notas.

Él gruñe, un estruendo seductor, y una de sus manos se escabulle de debajo de la mía. Llevo la canción, perdiendo teclas pero siguiendo el ritmo mientras él arrastra sus dedos a través de mi muslo, a lo largo de mis costillas y alrededor de mi pezón.

Suspiro cuando su polla se hincha debajo de mi trasero. Su otra mano se desliza del teclado para unirse a la primera, y mi pulso se acelera. Sus dedos vagan con hambre alrededor de mis pechos, de arriba a abajo por mis piernas, sobre mis brazos, siempre volviendo a mi pecho. Cuando sus labios caen a mi garganta, mis manos flaquean, arruinando la melodía, pero no me importa. Él está tocando una mejor canción, nuestra canción, establecida al tempo de nuestras respiraciones y palpitantes corazones.

Además, su erección es toda clase de distracción, clavada debajo de mí y bombeando sangre. Quiero sacarla de sus pantalones y deslizarme por esa dura longitud mientras continúo tocando. Extiendo mis piernas, enganchándolas sobre las suyas, mis manos haciendo mal dos compases de la canción.

—Edward.

Su lengua traza la concha de mi oreja, sus dedos sumergiéndose entre mis muslos, probando, rodando mi clítoris y hundiéndose en mi coño.

—Tan húmeda para mí.

Jadeando, me doy por vencida con el teclado y agarro sus muslos por donde se flexionan entre los míos. Las diabólicas estocadas de sus dedos arquean mi espalda, me hacen gemir y me lanzan a un crescendo de lujuria en ebullición.

Tiro de los pantalones de su pijama.

—Sácatelos. Te necesito.

La grabación en el teléfono termina, el repentino silencio amplificando el coro de nuestras respiraciones pesadas.

Él pellizca mi clítoris con una retorcida cantidad de presión, disparando un doloroso placer a través de mi núcleo. Trabajando ambas manos a través de mis piernas, palmea y acaricia, gira y se sumerge dentro. Si es rudo o delicado, dando o tomando, cada toque es una declaración de total compromiso.

Con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, levanta mis caderas y empuja su pantalón al suelo, apartándolos de una patada. Tiemblo cuando me baja hacia su polla y se empuja dentro. Es duro y persistente, grueso y agresivo, sus dedos cavando contra mis caderas y controlando el deslizar arriba y abajo con poderosa confianza.

Agarro sus fuertes antebrazos y me aferro, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás hasta su hombro y mis músculos internos contrayéndose alrededor de cada estocada. El profundo deslizar de acero caliente estira mi coño y me llena. Mi cuerpo canta por él con cada latido pulsando entre mis piernas, atrayéndolo, restringiéndolo y sujetándolo allí. Él encaja dentro de mí, conmigo.

—Tan jodidamente apretada. —Golpea sus caderas—. Goteando sobre mí —gruñe, sus dedos apretándose contra mis caderas—. Amo tu pequeño coño.

Amo su sucia jodida boca.

Se muele contra mí en círculos apretados, su timbre bajo y crudo.

—Toca la canción.

¿Ahora? ¿Sin la grabación? Incluso si tuviera concentración total, tendría problemas. Pero, ¿mientras me está follando? De ninguna manera.

Giro mi cuello para mirarlo. Su mano se sumerge en mi cabello, torciendo mi cabeza hacia adelante e inclinándola hacia un lado. El roce de sus dientes en mi hombro me hace estremecer. El jodido mordisco que sigue arranca un grito de mi garganta.

La punzante quemadura penetra en mis músculos, cargando y vibrando como electricidad líquida. Santo cielo, eso va a dejar una marca.

Clavo mis uñas contra sus antebrazos duros como rocas.

—Eres un animal.

Se ríe, me levanta todo el camino fuera de su polla, y golpea su mano contra mi trasero. Con un aullido, caigo hacia adelante y me sorprendo a mí misma sobre el piano, con los dedos extendidos sobre las teclas.

El hombre sabe exactamente cómo conseguir lo que quiere.

Tira de mí hacia abajo, empujando dentro de mí con una fuerza que trae lágrimas a mis ojos. Es gozoso, superador de la pena, del tipo que estimula la mente, excita el cuerpo y estremece el alma.

Él aumenta la sensación al hacer círculos en tiernas estocadas, asegurándose de que sienta cada grueso centímetro de él arrastrándose a lo largo de mis sensibles paredes.

—Toca la canción, Bella. —Pellizca mi hombro, su mano levantándose para amasar mi pecho.

Con toques concentrados, me lanzo de lleno a las partes que recuerdo, repasando los acordes reiteradamente en la mente y dejando a mis dedos seguir adelante.

Él besa mi cuello, probando mi piel, nuestros cuerpos balanceándose y estremeciéndose juntos mientras la música nos persuade hacia una lánguida danza. Me folla lentamente, sensualmente. El movimiento de nuestras caderas ondula en sincronía con mis dedos en las teclas, mientras el sonido de nuestro hacer el amor zumba a un ritmo apasionado.

Nosotros somos la canción de amor suprema.

La punta de su lengua da vueltas por el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Córrete.

Mi cuerpo obedece instantáneamente, y gimo a través de la ola de placer, apretándome alrededor de su longitud, mis dedos pulsando teclas al azar.

—Bella —gruñe, sosteniendo mis caderas contra él mientras el ritmo caliente de su polla crece dentro de mí, marcándome, reclamándome.

Giro mi cuello para observarlo en la agonía de su placer.

El aire se precipita de mis pulmones ante la visión de sus pupilas dilatadas rodeadas por espirales intensamente hermosas de fuego azul. Solía odiar sus ojos, incapaz de imaginar gentileza o seguridad en esas profundidades cristalinas. Estaba muy, muy equivocada. Esta es la única vista que quiero, cuando me despierte, cuando vaya a dormir, y todos los segundos en medio de ello.

Me levanto fuera de él y rápidamente giro para sentarme a horcajadas en su regazo, deslizándome de nuevo sobre su polla. El beso que sigue es una búsqueda mutua de labios, un encuentro en el espacio entre nosotros e impulsado por una necesidad compartida de conectar en todas las maneras.

Él es eso para mí. El cenit de mi felicidad. Todos los caminos, por muy peligrosos y tortuosos, conducen a este hombre, mi profesor, la música de mi alma.

Quiero ir a Leopold para aprender lo mejor de lo mejor, pero estoy aquí, sentada sobre la polla de uno de sus más brillantes alumnos. Si es pura casualidad o algún tipo de destino mágico lo que me trajo aquí, no lo desaprovecharé.

Reclinándome, enmarco su esculpido rostro con mis manos.

—Enséñame cómo tocar.

—Señorita Swan. —Sus labios forman una línea firme—. Estoy enseñando…

—No. —Beso esa dura boca, porque en serio, es muy sexy para ignorarla—. Enséñame la manera como lo hiciste esta noche. Sin teoría de música clásica y libros técnicos. Quiero tocar… cualquier cosa que quiera tocar.

Una muy masculina sonrisa traspasa sus labios, su polla sacudiéndose dentro de mí.

—Date la vuelta. Las manos sobre las teclas.

Y así continúa. Por las próximas semanas, me enseña cómo tocar cualquier canción de rock o pop que se adapte a mi estado de ánimo a la par de sostenerme, tocarme, besarme y follarme.

Algunas canciones son más difíciles que otras. Todas me retan. No uso partituras, pero no las necesito. No con sus dedos debajo de los míos, mostrándome, y su voz en mi oído, instruyéndome.

Dominar música moderna no me ayudará a entrar a Leopold, pero madre mía, eso me expone a todo un mundo de compositores fuera de los salones de clases y libros de texto. Descubro una pasión por fusionar piezas magistrales clásicas con grandes éxitos de la lista de los cuarenta más escuchados. Hay algo acerca de la originalidad y distinción en poner mi propio giro a la música. Eso golpea una brillante nota viviente dentro de mí.

Por supuesto, el entusiasmo de Edward en enseñarme y disciplinarme no es una sorpresa. Se excita con eso, especialmente cuando me equivoco.

Dios, ese hombre ama darle palmadas a mi trasero. Pero es su apoyo interminable lo que me recuerda por qué estoy tan feroz, profunda y locamente enamorada de él.

Mi décimo octavo cumpleaños cae en el último viernes de abril. Esa mañana, me despierto con él montando a horcajadas mis caderas, las manos plantadas a cada lado de mi cabeza, y con ojos azules llenando mi horizonte. Perfecto.

Pone su rostro en el mío, con su expresión seria.

—Voy a hacerte algunas preguntas, pero antes de que respondas… Sácame de la ecuación. Voy a donde vayas. Permanecemos juntos sin importar nada.

_Está bieeen_. Asiento.

Busca en mi rostro.

— ¿Quieres ir a Leopold?

—Por supuesto. —Arqueo mis cejas—. ¿Qué más podría hacer con mi vida?

—Cualquier cosa que quieras. —Me besa, su voz un sedoso tempo de notas—. ¿Qué quiere Bella Swan?

Bueno, eso es fácil.

—Quiero tocar el piano, contigo a mi lado en el escenario central.

Sonríe, evidentemente gustándole esa respuesta.

— ¿Cómo llegarás allí?

Mmm. ¿Esa es una pregunta capciosa? Siempre he creído que la formación rigurosa, persistente y prestigiosa me ayudará a alcanzar mi sueño. ¿No es Leopold la mejor manera de obtener esas cosas?

Frunzo mis labios.

—No lo sé.

Alcanza algo sobre mi cabeza y me entrega… ¿un boleto de avión?

—Vamos a averiguarlo.

* * *

**Hola chicas, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Nuestra Bella siempre fuerte, ahora que no está Jacob en su vida, podrá vivir más tranquila, ahora ¿les gusto la escena de las lecciones? ¿Cuantas quieren unas lecciones privadas con el Profesor Cullen?**

**¿A dónde irán de viaje? Solo les puedo adelantar que ahora se sabrá algo del futuro de Bella. Y chicas de verdad que se van a sorprender con lo que nuestra Bella decida.**

**Los Siento! estuve desaparecida! peroooooo las premie con 5 capitulos! asi que igual merezco su amor! GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEW! LAS ADORO.**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW ELLOS SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	45. Capitulo 44

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 44**

**_Edward_**

El sábado en la mañana, no volamos desde Nueva Orleans. Llevo en auto a Bella una hora y media para tomar un avión desde Baton Rouge. Una ciudad donde no conozco a nadie. Pero mientras caminamos a través del aeropuerto —sin tocarnos— sospecho jodidamente de cada persona que lanza sus ojos en nuestra dirección. ¿Me conocen? ¿Están asociados con Le Moyne? Podía explicar nuestro viaje como uno de negocios para la escuela, pero eso no detiene a mi piel de arrastrarse por la paranoia.

Cuando salimos del avión en nuestro destino, finalmente me permito relajarme.

Bella se sienta a mi lado en la limo, sus ojos lanzándose por todas partes, su expresión es una representación del asombro. La amplia sonrisa, los ojos brillantes e hiperactividad saltarina han sido persistentes desde que anoche le di el pasaje para primera clase. Nunca ha salido de Nueva Orleans. Nunca ha estado en un avión o una limo o un hotel.

Le mostraré cada rincón del mundo si eso mantiene esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Han pasado dos meses desde que Schubert murió, y su felicidad no se ha recuperado completamente. Hasta ahora. Joder, si eso no hace que todo mi nerviosismo de más temprano valga la pena. Por primera vez en el tiempo desde que dejamos Baton Rouge, la toco, no como un profesor, sino como el hombre que la ama. En la privacidad de la limo, envuelvo un brazo alrededor de su espalda baja y tiro de ella contra mi costado. Descansando mis labios contra su sien, acaricio el pliegue de su muslo y cadera.

Ella suspira, su cuerpo derritiéndose en mi agarre.

—Una limo, Edward. Es… innecesario, pero vaya. —Se inclina hacia adelante, con la mirada trabada en la ventanilla lateral y la boca abierta mientras absorbe los rascacielos de cristal en los alrededores de la metrópolis—. No puedo creer que esté en Nueva York.

Atrapo un mechón de su cabello y lo jalo.

— ¿No puedes?

Me desliza una sexy sonrisa, se tuerce en el asiento y lanza una pierna a través de mi regazo, montándose a horcajadas sobre mí, pecho con pecho.

Con sus manos en mi rostro, toca con su sonrisa la mía.

—No puedo. No puedo. No puedo.

La inclinaría sobre mi regazo y palmearía su perfecto trasero, pero estamos a cinco minutos de nuestra primera parada. Así que, en su lugar, pellizco su pezón a través del vestido y me aferro.

Ella agarra mi muñeca e intenta sacudirse de vuelta, pero el movimiento aprieta mis dedos y alarga el guijarro de carne.

Agarrando mi corbata, da un fuerte tirón. Eso solo trae más cerca nuestros labios. Tomo ventaja, besándola ávidamente mientras aprieto a más no poder su pezón.

Su cuerpo corcovea, una sinuosa curva de carne envuelta en seda negra, mientras exhala pesados resoplidos.

—Nunca diré otra vez no puedo. Solo, por favor… ¡mi seno!

La sangre se precipita hasta mi polla, haciendo que se levante. La libero.

—Buena chica.

Se frota el pecho.

—Tan malo.

Diviso la sonrisa abriéndose paso a través de su mohín.

—Te encanta.

Se desliza fuera de mi regazo pero se queda cerca, inclinándose sobre mis muslos para mirar por mi ventana.

— ¿Vamos primero a Leopold?

Pasan calles y lugares de interés familiares. Estamos a una cuadra de distancia.

Ella cree que estamos vestidos para la reservación de una cena lujosa y que el propósito del viaje es abrirle los ojos a la vida del campus de Leopold.

Lo que no sabe es que la traje aquí para abrir puertas.

Cuando la limo se detiene, mira a la entrada del edificio y jadea. Su codo se balancea a tres centímetros de mi rostro en su salida desbandada a través de mi regazo para salir por el otro lado, más cerca a las brillantes puertas de la entrada.

Encuentro la mirada del conductor en el espejo retrovisor.

—Estaremos un par de horas.

Mientras me uno a ella en la acera, el viento fresco hiela mi nuca. Pero apenas lo siento en la calidez de su cegadora sonrisa mientras absorbe el campus donde pasé cinco años de mi vida, obteniendo mi pregrado y maestría.

—Santa mierda. —Sacude un brazo alrededor del mío, apretando con fuerza—. Esto está sucediendo realmente. Realmente estoy aquí.

Por mucho que deteste nuestro secretismo, fuerzo el tono de advertencia más allá de mis labios.

—Señorita Swan.

—Mierda. —Deja caer su brazo, se aleja a una distancia apropiada, y mira directamente hacia adelante—. Lo siento. —La comisura de su boca se contrae—. Señor Cullen.

_Sabelotodo._

—Sígueme. —La guío dentro y a través de los pasillos.

No he estado aquí desde que me gradué hace cuatro años. La nostalgia tira de mí, pero no me tomo el tiempo para mirar alrededor.

Tenemos una cita.

Ella camina rápidamente para mantener el ritmo de mis largas zancadas, sus tacones cliqueando contra el suelo de cemento.

—No eres un guía turístico muy bueno. Reduce la velocidad.

—Exploraremos más tarde. —Me detengo ante la puerta cerrada en el Richter Hall y me muevo para enfrentarla.

Me estudia, echa una ojeada a la puerta y mira hacia atrás. Sus manos alisan frotando el frente de su vestido.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —Entrecierra sus ojos, la sospecha azotando a través de su tono—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Estamos aquí para una audición.

Su boca cae abierta, trabajando para formar palabras.

— ¿Ahora? —Agarra el sapo encantado en su brazalete, frotando con dedos ansiosos, su voz un áspero susurro—: ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Debido a esto. —Toco sus inquietas manos y dejo caer mi brazo—. Tu emoción respecto a este viaje habría sido arruinada por los nervios.

Asiente de forma brusca, sus ojos abiertos y aterrorizados.

El pasillo está vacío, pero no arriesgaré un beso. En lugar de ello, la dejo ver las profundidades de mi apoyo y amor en mi mirada.

—Recuerda, tu sonido es lo primero que los miembros del panel juzgarán en ti, y lo harán en los primeros treinta segundos.

—Oh, Dios. —Inhala profundamente—. ¿Qué piezas toco?

—Toca con lo que más te identifiques, lo que sientas que tocas bien, y lo que más se ajuste a tu estilo y aspiraciones. Déjales ver el exquisito corazón de Bella Swan.

Compruebo mi reloj. Es hora. Dándole la espalda, abro la puerta. El salón de clases de estilo estadio no ha cambiado desde todos esos semestres que pasé tomando apuntes justo allí arriba en los asientos de las gradas. El mismo piano de cola Steinway se encuentra enfrente, cerca de la puerta. Es como caminar en un túnel del tiempo.

Con Bella a mi lado, me dirijo hacia la mujer de mediana edad y los dos hombres mayores larguiruchos en la fila del frente. Nunca los he conocido, pero he estado en contacto con la mujer, Irina Gatlin, que se levanta y cruza la habitación para recibirnos.

Sus severos ojos grises levantan su mirada hacia mí desde detrás de sus gafas bordeadas en oro. El cabello castaño arena se peina hacia atrás de una figura que probablemente ve poca o ninguna luz del sol. Su estatura es baja y regordeta, y aun así irradia autoridad desenvuelta.

Alarga su mano, estrechando la mía.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, señor Cullen.

—Gracias por vernos hoy. —Hago una seña hacia Bella—. Esta es mi protegida, Bella Swan.

—Soy la señora Gatlin. —Irina estrecha la mano extendida de Bella—. Debe ser muy especial para que el señor Cullen la traiga todo el camino por sí mismo. Su apreciación de su talento fue lo suficientemente convincente para reunir un panel de jueces un sábado.

En otras palabras, no malgastes su tiempo. No la habría traído aquí si pensara que ella lo haría.

Irina hace una seña hacia los dos hombres esperando en la fila del frente.

—Generalmente no interactuamos con los candidatos, pero ya que esta es una audición inusual, será hasta cierto punto de estilo libre. Comience cuando esté lista. —Asiente hacia el piano y toma su asiento.

Bella se establece detrás del Steinway, sus dedos frotando el sapo encantado. Encuentro una silla a un lado, donde tengo una vista directa de su rostro mientras mira fijamente el teclado.

Mi pierna salta, y la tenso hasta la inmovilidad. ¿Qué tocará?

En este momento, su sonrisa me recuerda al _Silent Lucidity_ de _Queensryche_. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantan en autodominio, los picos curvándose en competencia luminosa mientras mira su sueño directo a los ojos. Un sueño que solo ha comenzado.

Pero _Queensryche_ no estará en su repertorio. Ha estudiado a Leopold durante años y sabe que la audición requiere piezas estándar de conciertos del siglo 19, contrastando movimientos desde una partitura de Bach sin acompañamiento y arpegios en tres octavas a dos manos.

Cualquier cosa que escoja para tocar, puede concretarlo con los ojos cerrados.

Inclinándose sobre las teclas, mueve sus dedos y se balancea en un preludio de lenta combustión. No reconozco la pieza inmediatamente. No es barroca o clásica… mi respiración se contrae. Es una banda de pop irlandesa.

Mi cuerpo entero se bloquea, mis manos enroscándose alrededor de los reposabrazos. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? Los acordes desesperados de _All I Want_ de _Kodaline_ llenan la habitación con trasfondos pesados de tristeza y positivismo. Las letras no habladas se garabatean a través de mi mente, un mensaje que solo puede ser interpretado como, _se acabó_, pero encontraré a alguien. La vida continuará.

Es una canción de ruptura.

Mi corazón se detiene, hundiéndose en el furioso pozo de la negación mientras las notas del piano se machacan en mi mente. ¿Por qué está tocando esto? ¿Es un mensaje para mí?

_Mírame Bella._

Sus ojos se mueven rápidamente hacia los míos y vuelven al teclado, el fugaz vistazo muy rápido para leerlo. Anhelo que levante la mirada hacia mí otra vez, para que me dé algo que me saque de este nebuloso daño psicológico.

Le dije que la seguiría a cualquier lugar. La traje aquí sabiendo que entraría. Estoy completamente comprometido a mudarme de regreso a Nueva York con ella. De modo que, ¿qué carajos está tratando de decirme? ¿Y por qué está arruinando su audición para hacer eso? Los jueces se mueven incómodamente en sus asientos. En cualquier momento van a callarla.

Todo esto va de mal en peor. No, no mal. Hay mucha pasión y profundidad en la manera en que toca esas teclas. Su ejecución es perfecta. Pero la canción no muestra sus talentos técnicos. Definitivamente, no cumple con los requerimientos de la audición.

Irina levanta una mano en un movimiento para detenerla, la irritación mordiendo a través de su tono.

—Señorita Swan.

Bella se detiene, mirando expectante a la mujer.

Con un suspiro molesto, Irina hace señas a las paredes circundantes.

—Esto es Leopold. No una Escuela de Pop.

Sutilmente, lentamente, los ojos de Bella se desplazan y conectan con los míos. En esa fracción de segundo, veo el corazón de la mujer que amo, y está sonriéndome con una radiante resolución. Es apenas un momento de contacto visual, pero la siento como si estuviera justo a mi lado, asegurándome que todo está bien en nuestro mundo. Mi pulso tamborilea a través de mis venas.

Sabe exactamente lo que quiere, y no solo me lo está diciendo. Me lo está mostrando de la mayor trascendental manera posible. En una audición por su sueño. A través de una canción con la que más se identifica.

Mantengo una expresión de indiferencia y doblo calmadamente las manos en mi regazo. Pero por dentro, estoy temblando por debajo de la conmoción del darme cuenta. No está rompiendo conmigo. Está diciéndole adiós a Leopold. Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué? ¿Qué cambió?

Irina se recuesta en la silla.

— ¿Por qué quiere asistir a esta escuela?

Con los hombros hacia atrás y la columna derecha, Bella levanta su barbilla.

—Para aprender lo mejor de lo mejor.

—Ya veo. —Irina ajusta sus gafas—. ¿Qué estás buscando en un instructor?

Bella sonríe, sus ojos iluminados.

—Experiencia, por supuesto. Una mano firme que me empuje. Una mente no tradicional para expandir la mía. Y disciplina. —Su mirada hace un movimiento rápido hacia mí y regresa a los jueces—. Cuando sea necesaria.

Su respuesta está dirigida hacia Irina, pero sé que esas palabras son para mí. Encarno cada característica que mencionó. Yo soy su instructor ideal.

La boca de Irina forma una línea plana.

—Leopold es una escuela tradicional y nuestra formación se concentra en clásico, barroco…

Bella se gira hacia el teclado y saca la sección más difícil del _Islamey _de _Balakirev_.

Si no pretende ir a la escuela aquí, no sé lo que está tratando de probar. Sin embargo, la estremecedora intensidad de su presentación explota a través de la habitación con deleite. No hay errores de rítmica, nota o dinámica. Cada sonido que produce es impecable.

Los tres jueces se inclinan hacia adelante en sus sillas, con los ojos amplios, las bocas abiertas. Sí, están impresionados. Jodidamente deberían estarlo. Apuesto a que nunca habían visto a alguien intentar _Islamey_ en una audición, y mucho menos llevarlo a cabo con habilidad inmaculada.

Bella interrumpe la pieza y arquea una ceja hacia ellos. Siento mi orgullo todo el camino hasta los dedos de mis pies.

Irina descansa sus dedos sobre su boca, entonces alisa su cabello hacia atrás.

—Bien, señorita Swan. Tiene nuestra atención.

Llevando una sonrisa privada, Bella se levanta, endereza su vestido negro, y se acerca a ellos.

—He pasado toda mi vida diciendo: "Quiero entrar a Leopold". La mayoría de los músicos lo hacen, ¿saben? Pero me he estado subestimando. Hay brillantes instructores de piano fuera de estas paredes. Puedo pasar los próximos no sé cuántos años felizmente perfeccionando mi habilidad sin mudarme a Nueva York.

Mi corazón late tan fuerte que me pregunto si pueden oírlo a través de la habitación. Me pongo de pie y me acerco a Bella, las manos juntas detrás de mi espalda en silencioso apoyo.

Irina se pone de pie, su expresión grabada con determinación.

—Necesito conversar con mis colegas… —Cuando ambos hombres asienten hacia ella, su voz se endurece—. Nos honraría que se uniera a nosotros.

Bella asiente.

—Gracias, pero he tomado mi decisión.

Extendiendo un brazo, Irina le entrega una tarjeta de presentación.

—Es una oferta abierta. Si no encuentra al instructor que está buscando, este año, el año próximo, o en cualquier momento en el futuro, tendremos un asiento para usted.

Se intercambian despedidas, luego Bella y yo caminamos silenciosamente a través de los pasillos, mi cabeza llena de preguntas.

Cuando llegamos a un patio vacío en el exterior, ya no puedo contener mi lengua.

—Dime por qué hiciste eso. ¿Qué demonios te hizo cambiar de parecer?

Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se estremece contra el frío en el aire.

—No quiero vivir aquí. Es demasiado frío.

Oigo la sonrisa en su voz y me saco la chaqueta, cubriéndole sus hombros. Se mete dentro de la lana, manteniendo sus pasos al ritmo de los míos.

—Cuando me senté detrás de ese piano, imaginé cómo sería aprender de un instructor, un mentor, que no seas tú. Entonces toqué la canción que encajaba conmigo en lugar de los requisitos. Una canción que expresa pasión y voz, algo que nunca he sentido a través de las piezas del libro de texto. Los jueces no lo aprobaron, y fue entonces cuando lo supe. —Se detiene y parpadea hacia mí—. Si me inscribiera aquí, sería obligada a conformarme bajo la instrucción de alguien que no me conoce mientras practico música que no me conmueve.

Zarcillos de calidez se extienden por mi pecho, pero me pregunto si ha considerado todas las ramificaciones.

—No recibirás un título bajo mi tutela. Si aún estás persiguiendo ese asiento en la sinfónica, no tendrás el pedigrí y el prestigio para ponerte allí.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Una sinfónica, un teatro, un estadio… el dónde no es importante. Quiero las luces, la audiencia, y la música. Supongo que tengo mucho por averiguar, y si resulta que el título es necesario, lo conseguiré. —Levanta la tarjeta de presentación y sonríe.

—Por eso tocaste Islamey.

—Los planes de respaldo son buenos. Nunca sabes. Mi instructor actual podría poner sus ojos en otra estudiante. —Sonríe—. Los profesores de preparatoria tienen una manera de enamorarse rápida e ignorantemente.

Mi mano se flexiona, ardiendo por golpear su culo.

—Me impresionas.

Sonríe.

—Lo intento.

Mientras vagamos hacia el próximo edificio, le doy un recorrido adecuado. Su interés en el campus se concentra en dónde pasaba mi tiempo en lugar de qué instalaciones la ayudarían si cambiara de opinión.

Parece bien y verdaderamente en paz con su decisión.

Dado que es fin de semana, los pasillos están oscuros y vacíos. Aun así, mantenemos una distancia profesional, caminando lado a lado mientras señalo mis lugares favoritos y comparto recuerdos sobre las personas con quienes pasaba el rato.

—No lo entiendo. —Me sigue a un pasillo sin salida—. Te he conocido por ocho meses, y solo te he oído tocar rock de viejos en el piano.

— ¿Rock de viejos?

—_Guns N' Roses_, _Megadeth_, _AC/DC_… Quiero decir, esa es tu actuación, entonces ¿cómo manejaste el entrenamiento clásico aquí si no te gustaba?

—Estaba a punto de mostrártelo.

Al final del pasillo vacío, muevo la manija de la última puerta. Se abre, y la arrastro al interior, cerrando y bloqueando la puerta detrás de mí. Mi mano golpea el interruptor de la luz en reflexiva memoria, y la fluorescencia de la parte superior vibra a la vida.

La sala de práctica espartana y a prueba de sonidos es lo suficientemente grande para contener al piano vertical y dos personas. Mira a su alrededor y me da una mirada confundida.

Me apoyo en el piano vertical.

—Pasaba cada día aquí, practicando las canciones que disfrutaba sin la rígida instrucción de mis mentores. Me sentaba aquí con mis auriculares y mi lista de reproducción en repetición. Aquí es donde me enamoré del metal en el piano.

Pasa una mano por el teclado cubierto, acercándose a mí.

— ¿Cada día? ¿En este piano?

—Sí.

Sacándose la chaqueta, la tira sobre el banco.

— ¿Solo?

—Por supuesto.

Se detiene a un brazo de distancia.

— ¿Alguna vez trajiste a alguna chica?

—Solo a una. —Mi polla se retuerce—. Sus bragas están en peligro de ser rasgadas.

—No estoy usando bragas.

Joder, estoy duro. ¿Cómo me perdí su coño desnudo cuando estaba a horcajadas sobre mí en la limosina?

Le echo un vistazo a la puerta y recuerdo que la bloqueé.

Una sonrisa perversa se retuerce en sus labios.

— ¿Te masturbabas aquí?

Toso a través de una risa.

Se para delante de mí y agarra mi corbata.

—Lo hacías.

_Totalmente lo hacía._

Mira el piano, mordisqueando su sonrisa.

—Apuesto a que chorreabas las teclas. Me pregunto si todavía hay…

— ¿Quieres ver mi semen? —Agarro su muñeca y sostengo su palma contra mi erección, desesperado por alivio—. Puedes verlo escapar de tu coño.

Mi otra mano va a su cabello, enredándose en los gruesos mechones mientras tiro su boca a la mía.

El beso se desliza más allá de suave y se hunde directo en golpes fuertes y agresivos. Sus dedos me aprietan a través de los pantalones, empujando mis caderas al movimiento, meciéndose contra su mano mientras mi lengua azota y lame su boca. Muerdo su labio inferior con dureza y santo jodido infierno, sus uñas se hunden en mis pelotas.

La giro hacia la pared alfombrada, pecho a pecho, y sujeto sus brazos encima de su cabeza. Levanta su mirada hacia mí, sus labios llenos, sensuales e hinchados con lujuria. Es esa mirada sexy como el infierno que me da siempre después de que la he besado hasta aturdirla. El tipo de beso que pone su cuerpo pesado y flácido con deseo.

Apretando mi polla contra su coño, recorro su cuello con mi lengua.

— ¿Recuerdas las primera vez que estuvimos en esta posición?

Arquea su cuello lejos de mi boca.

—En el pasillo el primer día de clase. No era exactamente la misma posición.

—Quería contenerte de esta manera y morder esa boca inteligente. —Hundo mis dientes en su labio inferior, sin piedad, y la libero.

Sus respiraciones se aceleran.

—Me asustaste mucho ese día.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Me asustas de una manera diferente. —Besa el lugar sobre mi corazón, haciendo que mí pulso se acelere—. De la mejor manera.

—Aplana tus manos contra la pared.

Mientras sigue mi orden, inclino mi peso contra ella, confinándola mientras desabrocho mi cinturón, intentando aflojarlo. Cristo, la necesito. Estoy temblando con la urgencia de enterrarme dentro de ella y embestir duro, rápido y sin disculpas. Ni siquiera me importa dónde estamos.

Bajo mis pantalones y calzoncillos a mis muslos y empuño mi polla, acariciándola con una mano mientras levanto su vestido con la otra. Mis dedos la encuentran desnuda, suave, y empapada. Gracias a Dios, porque ya me estoy alineando y… ¡Ahhh! Joder, esa primera embestida dentro de ella me roba el aire. Está tan apretada, tan húmeda y cálida. Me dejo ir, sin contenerme mientras golpeo dentro de ella, una y otra vez, perdido en el ajustado agarre de su cuerpo.

Sus manos permanecen en la pared, sus muslos temblando contra los míos.

La levanto, envuelvo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y conduzco mis caderas profundamente, viciosamente.

—Jodidamente amo tu coño.

Con un gemido, arquea su espalda, sus tobillos cruzados contra mi culo, esos marrones oscuros ojos dilatados y fijos en los míos. Mi cuerpo se aprieta con mi desesperación por correrme. Se siente muy bien, demasiado jodidamente perfecta alrededor de mi polla. Quiero explotar.

Aprieto la parte posterior de su cabeza y presiona su boca contra la mía. Nada de besos. Estoy demasiado salvaje y frenético para eso. Uno nuestros labios, sosteniéndonos fuertemente, saboreando sus respiraciones, mientras gimo y embisto y la follo hasta el clímax.

Su pecho se alza y baja a través de una serie de gemidos en aumento, sus manos deslizándose de arriba a abajo por la pared. Al instante en que se aferra alrededor de mí y su cuerpo tiembla con su liberación, me corro tan jodidamente duro que mi cabeza gira.

— ¡Jodeeeeer!

Dejo caer mi frente contra la suya y la sostengo contra la pared, besándola perezosamente y jadeando a través de las persistentes vibraciones de placer.

Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, labios entreabiertos y provocándome.

—Eres todo lo que quiero.

Acaricio mi lengua contra la suya.

—Eres todo lo que necesito.

—Mmm. Me encanta eso.

Salgo de la calidez de su cuerpo, sabiendo que estaré allí de nuevo al final del día.

—Solo tenemos veinticuatro horas. Es hora de ver la ciudad.

En la limosina, le doy un recorrido rápido desde Central Park hasta la Estatua de la Libertad. Caminamos por las concurridas calles de Times Square. Cenamos en un restaurante de lujo que tuve que reservar con dos meses de anticipación. No es lo mío, pero es algo que quería que experimentara.

Más tarde esa noche, yacemos desnudos en la cama de la Suite Presidencial en el Hotel Four Seasons. He estado dentro de ella durante tanto tiempo que mi polla está entumecida. Pero en unos veinte minutos, estará lista de nuevo.

Me observa con ojos pesados, sus brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza, muñecas atadas con mi cinturón. No se molesta en moverlas o pedirme que la desate. No estoy seguro de que tenga energía para hablar.

Me deslizo por sus curvas y beso su cadera, pellizcando el hueso con la suficiente presión para hacerla temblar.

— ¿Cómo te metiste en… —Mueve su muñeca en el grillete del cinturón—, esto?

Arrastrándome de vuelta por su cuerpo, deshago la correa y masajeo sus brazos.

—Cuando tenía quince, encontré algunos libros escondidos en la oficina de mi papá.

Sus ojos se agrandan, despertando con alerta.

— ¿Cómo… libros sexuales sucios?

Curvo mis dedos alrededor de una de sus tetas, levantándola para enrollar mi lengua alrededor de su pezón.

—Libros de BDSM. Morbo. Cosas de Amo/esclavo. Estuve instantáneamente —_duro como una jodida piedra_—, intrigado. Durante los próximos años, investigué. Me obsesioné con ello. Pero no era lo suficientemente audaz para intentarlo hasta que fui a la universidad.

La vena en su garganta pulsa.

— ¿Con una chica aquí en Nueva York?

—Nadie importante. —Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre.

Se relaja al instante en las suaves sábanas, sus dedos peinando mi cabello sin pensarlo mientras lamo, beso y acaricio sus tetas. Es tan malditamente hermosa que no puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ella.

Sus dedos se congelan en mi cabello.

— ¿Qué riesgos corriste hoy? Si hubiera aceptado el lugar en Leopold, ¿qué habría pasado con tu trabajo y la decano?

—Los riesgos son nulos. Quiero que te concentres en graduarte. —Le doy una mirada afilada—. Confía en mí.

—Está bien.

Traerla aquí no puso su educación en peligro. Sabía que los jueces la aceptarían. Si Victoria Rivard está jugando doble a mis espaldas, no impedirá que Bella se gradúe de Le Moyne o que logre el futuro que desea.

Solo quedan tres semanas de escuela, y Victoria cree que ya he presionado la inscripción de Mike más allá del proceso de solicitud. No lo he hecho, y no lo voy a hacer. Él entrará a un conservatorio. No será Leopold. Para cuando Victoria se entere de eso, Bella se habrá graduado y yo habré entregado mi renuncia.

He hecho mucho autoanálisis durante los últimos meses. Bella quiere aprender, y yo quiero enseñar. Obtendremos esas cosas el uno del otro. ¿Entonces?

Ella tiene una imagen muy específica de cómo luce su objetivo final… Las luces, la audiencia, la música. Mis aspiraciones no son muy diferentes.

Sé exactamente cómo haré que se alineen nuestros sueños.

* * *

**Hola chicas! Bueno, Edward ya sabe lo que quiere en su futuro y como se dan cuenta es Bella, ahora tienen el camino libre para ser felices ¿cierto? Pues NO, en el próximo capítulo se viene un problema que involucra a Victoria.**

**Amo la aceptación de esta historia, y amo jodidamente demasiado leer sus comentarios, así que no dejen de ponerlos.**

**Muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias a todas las chicas que dejan REVIEW! LAS ADORO**

**_Por cierto quedan 2 capítulos mas y el epilogo y bueno nos despedimos de esta historia!_ **

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW ELLOS SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	46. Capitulo 45

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 45**

**_Edward_**

El lunes siguiente a nuestro viaje a Nueva York, me encuentro sentado en la oficina de Victoria Rivard, intercambiando miradas con ella a través del escritorio. No tengo idea de por qué estoy aquí, solamente que fui convocado luego del segundo período. ¿Se trata de Leopold? ¿Leah Clearwater? ¿Mike? Cada posibilidad es un intruso vengativo intentando penetrar mis defensas y robarme mi futuro con Bella.

Los ochos meses en los que he conocido a Bella han sido una maldita guerra, el mundo entero contra ella y contra mí. Pero Sam es localizado, trabajando como un albañil en un equipo de construcción en Tennessee.

Jacob aún está **_"desaparecido"_**; mi Investigador Privado se avergüenza de reportar que la pista se enfrió.

He estado esperando la conclusión final.

Victoria interrumpe el silencio, observándome con ojos agudos, probablemente un intento de hacer que me retuerza.

Estoy luchando una batalla de alta adrenalina en el interior, pero mantengo mi postura relajada y fuerzo una mirada aburrida en mi rostro.

Endereza las mangas largas de su chaqueta de traje y palmea el moño rubio rojizo en su nuca. Cuando termina de acicalarse, mira bajo su nariz y olfatea.

—Tengo noticias desafortunadas.

Sea lo que sea, parece francamente presumida al respecto. Eso no es un buen presagio para mí.

Me acomodo en la silla con exagerada casualidad.

Desbloquea la tablet en su escritorio y se encuentra con mi mirada.

—Uno de sus estudiantes fue expulsado esta mañana.

Tengo docenas de estudiantes, pero en el fondo lo sé, jodidamente sé a quién se refiere, y es un agudísimo puñetazo en el estómago. El segundo puñetazo viene cuando gira la tablet y la desliza sobre el escritorio.

Un video sin sonido se reproduce en la pantalla. Es granulado y oscuro en los bordes, pero el escenario del teatro de Le Moyne brilla bajo las luces superiores. Al frente y al centro está Bella, levantándose del piano en un vestido impreso con margaritas amarillas y blancas.

Observo con horror mientras sale del escenario, camina al borde de la pantalla, y se arrodilla entre un par de piernas incorpóreas. Oscuridad envuelve todo frente a ella. El rostro, ropa, zapatos, nada identifica a la persona sentada en las sombras en la primera fila.

Pero recuerdo la mirada seductora en sus ojos antes de que el video lo muestre. Recuerdo sus palabras antes de que sus labios se muevan silenciosamente en la pantalla.

_Me arrastraré hasta ti. Me inclinaré ante ti. Lo que quieras, lo quiero. Solo… dame esto._

Mis entrañas se endurecen en brasas ardientes, silbando vapor por mis venas. Si la mirada de Victoria no estuviera ardiendo sobre mí, si las consecuencias de este video no me estuvieran haciendo hervir en una rabia combustible, miraría el resto de esto con una polla dura y una sonrisa hambrienta. En su lugar, me obligo a lucir como el hombre que Victoria pensó que contrató. Un profesor hastiado e insensible que solo se preocupa por sus propios planes.

Controlo mi respiración y enmascaro mi expresión, codo apoyado en el reposabrazos, barbilla apoyada en una mano con un puño flojo. Apagaría el video, pero necesito saber si el ángulo de la cámara me capturó cuando salí.

Las imágenes muestran una indistinguible mano en el cabello de Bella y su cabeza balanceándose de arriba hacia abajo en un regazo. Termina con ella siguiendo a una oscura silueta hacia la oscuridad.

Nada en el video me incrimina. Es difícil encontrar alivio en eso cuando Bella ha sido expulsada de la escuela tres semanas antes de su jodida graduación.

Victoria estudia mi rostro, su boca apretada en una línea. Está mirando en busca de una reacción de mi parte. Toma cada gramo de control que tengo no darle una mientras un rápido torrente de preguntas acribillan mis pensamientos con sangrantes agujeros.

No soy el único profesor de Bella, pero apuesto a que soy el único al que Victoria llamó para ver el video. ¿Qué sabe? El video tiene cinco meses. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado retrasando esto? ¿Por qué lo está usando ahora? Algunas de esas respuestas podrían revelarse si entendiera cómo y por qué el teatro estaba equipado con una cámara en vivo.

Inclino mi cabeza.

—Consentimiento firmado por los padres es requerido por la ley para fotografiar o filmar a un estudiante, especialmente si invade su privacidad. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Sabe que esas leyes están ahí específicamente para proteger las malas conductas del estudiante de la atención pública.

Vuelve su mirada hacia la tablet frente a mí.

—La escuela no colocó esa cámara. Fue el dispositivo personal de alguien.

Aquí vamos. Ese alguien es Leah Clearwater o Mike. Ambos sabían que moví las lecciones de Bella al teatro, y ambos tenían razones para joderme. Pero si me tendieron una trampa, sabrían que soy yo en ese video.

Mi pulso se agita mientras presiono un tono desapasionado a través de mi voz.

— ¿Interrogó a la señorita Swan antes de enviarla a casa?

—Sí, por supuesto. Se rehusó a… participar.

—Explíquese.

—No dijo una palabra después de que le mostrara el video. —Se encoge de hombros.

Cristo, Bella debía estar jodidamente enloqueciendo en este momento. ¿Por qué no me ha llamado?

Mi temperatura se eleva, pero mantengo la fría fachada.

— ¿No le dijo la identidad del chico en el video?

Victoria resopla.

—No respondió ninguna de mis preguntas.

En una aventura estudiante-profesor, el estudiante es una víctima y por lo tanto inmune al castigo escolar o acción criminal. Todo lo que Bella tenía que hacer era decir mi nombre, y habría sido exonerada.

En su lugar, permitió que Victoria asumiera que su conducta sexual fue con otro estudiante, sabiendo que resultaría en su propia expulsión. Cuatro años en Le Moyne, y renunció a su diploma escolar. El diploma de Le Moyne.

Uno por el cual su padre sacrificó todo para que ella lo recibiera.

_Y se alejó de esto._

_Para protegerme._

_Rectificaré eso ahora mismo._

—Soy yo. —Toco la pantalla de video.

Victoria pestañea.

—Señor Cullen…

—Seguramente lo imaginó basado en el tamaño sustancial de la polla. —Sonrío—. Puedo sacarla si necesita pruebas.

Luce como si fuera a vomitar, pero bajo el disgusto, no hay ni una pizca de sorpresa.

—No sé qué está planeando, pero no creo ni por minuto que tenga intención de arruinar su carrera e ir a prisión por esa… esa… —Se estremece ante mi mirada asesina—. Chica.

La evidencia de cuán profundo iré por Bella se está pudriendo en el fondo de un pantano en Luisiana.

Saco mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y la llamo.

Victoria estira un brazo a través de su escritorio.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Edward. —El sonido de la voz empapada de lágrimas de Bella hace que mi pecho se derrumbe.

Presiono el teléfono más fuerte contra mi oreja.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—Sentada en el estacionamiento. —Su tono se eleva una octava—. Oh Dios, Edward. Quería llamarte, pero temía que estuvieras con la decano y…

—Estoy con ella ahora. —Sonrío ante la vista de Victoria moliendo su mandíbula viciosamente—. Entra.

—Pero yo…

—No estás expulsada. Ven directamente a su oficina. —Termino la llamada.

Victoria se mueve hacia adelante, puños sobre el escritorio y ojos duros y ahusados.

—Voy a entregarlo a las autoridades.

Excepto que aún no ha hecho la llamada.

Porque todavía necesita mi remisión para Mike. Y porque una mala conducta entre una estudiante y un profesor sería mala publicidad para Le Moyne.

—Vayamos al punto, Victoria. —Dejo el teléfono en mi rodilla y tamborileo mis dedos contra este—. Está claro que sacó el video de su arsenal para deshacerse de Bella. Dígame por qué eligió hoy, de todos los días, para hacerlo.

Se endereza e inhala profundamente.

—Recibí una llamada inquietante anoche. —Un rubor enojado se eleva por su cuello—. La llevó a Leopold. Para una audición.

Mis suposiciones eran correctas sobre sus conexiones de juego doble.

— ¿Quién la llamó?

—Alguien que tiene acceso a los registros de admisión. La facultad de Leopold está zumbando sobre la joven virtuosa de Le Moyne. Aun así, ninguna persona ha mencionado el nombre Mike.

Voy a salirme de lo normal aquí.

—Mike instaló la cámara y se la dio meses atrás. Usted no quería usarlo porque no quería el escándalo. Ahora está en pánico, porque se dio cuenta de que no tengo intenciones de empujar a su inútil hijo hacia las audiciones.

Uno, no es lo suficientemente bueno para Leopold. Dos, he llamado la atención hacia mí luego de la audición de Bella. La facultad de Leopold cuestionaría por qué no llevé a Mike para una audición también. Alguien indagaría, y eso conduciría a la participación de mi mamá.

Victoria me llamó para poder entregar la desafortunada noticia de Bella ella misma y regocijarse sobre tener la ventaja. Esperaba que dejara que Bella cayera sola y forzaría lo de Mike para mantener mi trabajo.

Ahora, en un débil intento desesperado por salvarse, está amenazando con llamar a las autoridades. Excepto que el video no me implica.

No tiene nada.

Tiro de la tablet más cerca y abro un navegador.

—Bella se graduará de Le Moyne, y la tratará con el máximo respeto.

— ¡No! —Victoria me fulmina con la mirada tan duro que creo que sus ojos podrían estallar—. La quiero fuera de mi escuela.

Iniciando sesión en una plataforma de almacenamiento en la nube, accedo a la cuenta que creé en el caso de que Victoria decidiera ser una perra. ¿Expulsar a Bella de la escuela? Definitivamente una perra.

Reproduzco el primer video y giro la tablet, disfrutando bastante del cambio de circunstancias.

Victoria me la arranca de la mano. Mientras mira la pantalla, sus dedos se cierran alrededor de la carcasa de plástico.

Un puño golpea la puerta suavemente.

Dejo a Victoria para que mire a su esposo acariciar el culo de Tanya y abro la puerta. Me encuentro con enormes ojos marrones, enrojecidos e hinchados.

Bella entra silenciosamente. Cierro la puerta, entrelazo nuestros dedos, y la guío hacia una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Victoria.

Nos sentamos lado a lado, de la mano. Ella mueve su mirada de nuestros dedos a Victoria y a mi rostro, sus cejas levantándose en pregunta.

Me encantaría besarla, pero eso sería demasiado.

—Victoria estaba a punto de decirte que vuelvas a clases.

Victoria levanta la mirada de la pantalla, su tez blanca como el papel. No llora ni se enfurece ni se congela. Sospecho que ya sabía que su esposo la engañaba. Pero dada su fuerte necesidad de mantener una imagen que cautive e impresione a todos a su alrededor, no querría que nadie supiera que su matrimonio es un montón de mierda.

Imagino que justo en este momento se está cagando mentalmente al pensar en las consecuencias si esos videos se hicieran públicos. ¿Su carrera como decano? Jodida. ¿El rostro de su esposo en todos los anuncios de su auto? Por siempre asociados al dinero metido en el culo de Tanya. ¿Las conexiones de Mike a otras universidades? Tan inútiles como su habilidad musical.

Con una mirada de derrota, apaga la tablet y la pone a un lado.

— ¿Qué quiere?

Aprieto la mano de Bella.

—Ya se lo dije.

Victoria aprieta su mandíbula.

—No puedo permitir esto… —Agita una mano entre nosotros—Que siga en mi escuela. Termine las cosas con la señorita Swan.

Como el infierno. Pero estoy dispuesto a comprometerme.

—Bella se queda. Presentaré mi renuncia inmediatamente.

Bella se estremece a mi lado.

—Edward, no…

Aprieto mis dedos alrededor de su muñeca en un grillete apretado, recordándole que confíe en mí. La tengo.

Mi inquebrantable mirada se estrecha sobre Victoria.

—Dígale a Bella que regrese a clases.

Victoria me mira desde el otro lado del escritorio, sus ojos profundos calderones de odio.

—Señorita Swan, regrese a clases.

* * *

**Hola chicas, les advertí que Victoria traería problemas en este capítulo, pero nuestro sexy Profesor tenía una cartita bajo la manga ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Chicas! Nos queda 1 capítulo más y el Epilogo, y nos despedimos de esta historia. Así que vayan dejando su amor!**

**No olviden dejar un comentario, amo leerlos.**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW ELLOS SON MI SUELDO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	47. Capitulo 46

**Notas Oscuras**

**CAPITULO 46**

**_Bella_**

Me despierto de la misma manera en que lo hago la mayoría de las mañanas. Somnolienta, feliz, abrigada. Excepto que hoy es diferente.

Hoy soy una somnolienta, feliz y abrigada graduada de la Academia Le Moyne.

La ceremonia del día de ayer fue celebrada en el teatro del campus. El mismo teatro que casi me costó ese diploma. Billy y los padres de Edward estuvieron allí. La decano exigió que Edward no mostrara su rostro, aunque estoy segura de que vislumbré su sombrero en la multitud. Cuando le pregunté al respecto, me besó hasta dejarme en un caliente y pegajoso estupor. Me encantaría uno de esos besos ahora.

Me estiro detrás de mí, esperando encontrar su cálida piel. En su lugar, me encuentro con mantas frías y vacías.

Soltando un suspiro, me enderezo y echo un vistazo al reloj. _Siete con trece A. M._

Maldito sea él. Me dijo que los entrenamientos matutinos terminarían.

Odio despertar sola.

Salgo de la cama, envuelvo una bata alrededor de mi cuerpo desnudo, y salgo a buscarlo.

Diez minutos después, encuentro todo vacío y reviso el garaje. El GTO se ha ido. ¿Quizás está recogiendo el desayuno?

Cuando me meto en la cocina, algo se mueve en mi periferia.

— ¿Qué demonios?

Giro mientras una raya negra sale despedida por el suelo y desaparece alrededor de una isla. ¿Hay una rata en la casa?

Cautelosamente, camino de puntillas alrededor de la esquina y jadeo.

— Oh… ¿Qué? —Cubro mi sonrisa con dedos temblorosos.

Una mirada a esos brillantes ojos amarillos convierte mi visión en un húmedo borrón.

Un gatito. Trajo un gatito a casa. Mi garganta se cierra.

El pelaje negro carbón cubre el cuerpo del gato desde los picos de las orejas hasta la punta de la cola. Presiono mis labios cuando un sollozo se levanta.

Al siguiente momento, estoy jodidamente llorando. Un maldito lío de empapados lloriqueos, y ruidoso hipo por ninguna razón que tenga sentido.

Hice lo mismo cuando mi papá me dio a Schubert.

Limpio mis mejillas con el dorso de mis manos y bajo lentamente en cuclillas, cuidadosa de no asustar… ¿Asustarlo? ¿Asustarla? Conociendo a Edward, querría otro hombre en la casa.

Emoción me recorre cuando espío dos dijes colgando del collar negro. Ofrezco mi mano a modo de saludo. Olfatea mis dedos, los marca, y me hace suya. Me derrito.

Recogiéndolo, lo acurruco contra mi cuello y me hundo en el vibrante ronroneo. Extrañé tanto esto.

Con dedos temblorosos, examino los dijes de plata. El primero es una etiqueta de identificación redonda con un nombre grabado_. Kodaline._ La banda pop irlandesa que toqué en mi audición.

Sacudo mi cabeza, sonriendo. Dios, amo a ese hombre mío.

El segundo dije es un medallón en forma de corazón con una clave de sol levantada en la parte delantera. Abro el pestillo y una pequeña nota doblada cae en mi palma.

Deslizándome en el taburete más cercano, coloco a _Kodaline _en mi regazo y desentraño el pedazo de papel.

Es una dirección en el Barrio Francés. Garabateado debajo del nombre de la calle en su masculina sexy caligrafía se encuentra: **_No me dejes esperando._**

¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

Sonrío mientras me ducho, arreglo mi cabello, y me pongo un casual vestido rockabilly negro con impresión de una rosa gris. El corpiño sin tirantes abraza mi escote seductoramente. Un moño coqueto se ata en la cintura, y la falda se acampana en las rodillas. Lo acompaño con cómodos zapatos vintage; tan cómodos como pueden ser los tacones, de todos modos.

Zapatos planos serían más prácticos, pero quiero lucir bien para él, para lo que sea que haya planeado.

Mi sonrisa crece más y más de camino hacia allí, haciendo que mis mejillas duelan en su negativa de irse. Sonreír es tan parte de mí como la ropa que él elige, el dolor con el cual me deleita, y la música que él resuena en mi corazón.

Con la dirección indicada en el mapa en mi teléfono, sigo las direcciones hacia el popular lugar para desayunar en el Barrio Francés. La cálida brisa besa mi rostro mientras camino rápidamente a lo largo del camino de baldosas, rodeada por el ambiente de la sobresaliente historia y arquitectura de Nueva Orleans.

La luz del sol resplandece en los campanarios, aguilones y tejados con buhardillas. Rocío se aferra a los postes de lámparas de gas. Ávidos turistas se reúnen alrededor de vendedores instalando sus cabinas bajo los florecientes árboles en Jackson Square. Es una hermosa mañana sureña.

¿Cómo podría haberme alejado de esto alguna vez?

Entro al restaurante y lo encuentro inmediatamente en una cabina de la esquina bebiendo su café. Sus ojos azules encuentran los míos, y por segunda vez esta mañana, me derrito.

Me observa intensamente mientras cruzo el ocupado comedor, su mirada vagando arriba y abajo y profundo dentro de mí.

Cuando llego a la mesa, se pone de pie y entrelaza nuestros dedos.

—Luces encantadora.

Cabello cobrizo cae sobre los lados recortados en mechones desaliñados, sin duda importunado por sus dedos desde el momento en que se levantó. Su camisa color azul cobalto combina con sus ojos y está abierta sobre una camiseta blanca. La relajada mezclilla de sus jeans se asienta sobre sus estrechas caderas, un ajuste tan perfecto que es como si cada hilo estuviera tejido para abrazar sus largas piernas y cubrir su impresionante bulto.

Luce como un hombre que tiene la intención de pasar un perezoso día paseando por el muelle. ¿Quizás ese es el plan?

—También te ves malditamente bien. —Le sonrío. En lugar de sentarme frente a él, lo sigo en su lado, envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de sus anchos hombros, y llevo mis labios a los suyos—. Gracias por _Kodaline_.

— ¿Rápidos amigos, entiendo?

—Amor instantáneo.

Conduce la conversación durante el desayuno, manteniendo la plática despreocupada y modesta. No me ha contado cómo pasó mis últimas tres semanas de clase, pero toda su conducta ha sido enfocada y alimentada con propósito. Cuando curioseo, es siempre la misma respuesta.

Confía en mí.

Estoy recibiendo esa mirada ahora, el brillo con luz trémula en sus ojos de espera-y-ve. No me importa qué me está escondiendo. Estoy contenta con simplemente disfrutar de su compañía, agarrando su mano como su novia y besando sus labios en público. Ya no más escondites o vivir con miedo. Somos finalmente libres.

Luego del desayuno, serpenteamos por las estrechas calles del Barrio Francés, dedos entrelazados, compartiendo miradas y sonrisas. Con tiendas abajo y hogares arriba, las filas de edificios deslumbran con volutas ménsulas de hierro forjado a mano, acanaladas columnas iónicas, y balcones famosos por el lanzamiento de cuentas.

Se detiene frente a una de esas estructuras, saca un llavero de su bolsillo, y levanta su cabeza. Sigo su mirada y pierdo el aliento.

Un enorme y redondo cartel cuelga en cadenas de metal desde debajo de la enorme saliente. Enmarcado en un trabajo de hierro forjado negro, el nombre del negocio hace que mi boca se seque.

* * *

**_EDWARD & BELLA_**

**_PIANO BAR DE DUELOS_**

* * *

Mi respiración vuelve con mucha fuerza, solo para ser contenida de nuevo cuando Edward me recoge del suelo. Acunándome contra su pecho, abre la puerta de cristal y me lleva hacia el umbral.

—Santa mierda. —Mi corazón late. Mis brazos tiemblan. Mi cuerpo entero flota a través de un sueño—. ¿Cómo hiciste…? ¿Cuándo hiciste…? ¿Esto es nuestro? Ni siquiera puedo pensarlo.

—Tranquila. —Me deposita sobre mis vacilantes piernas y tranca la puerta detrás de nosotros—. Respiraciones profundas.

Mi pecho sube y baja mientras contemplo las profundas paredes caobas, espejos góticos, y baldosas en mosaico negro y marfil. Es clásico y sofisticado, moderno y para servir cócteles. En el corazón del Barrio Francés, el solo valor de la propiedad en este lugar debió haberle costado millones.

Estoy aturdida en un silencio estupefacto.

Dos grandes pianos están depositados en una plataforma en el centro, de espaldas el uno del otro. Los teclados están lo suficientemente juntos para compartir el largo banco entre estos. ¿Estos serán nuestros pianos? ¿Dónde tocaremos juntos? ¿Con las luces, la audiencia, la música?

—Oh Dios mío, Edward. Pellízcame.

Lo hace, directo en el pezón, lo suficientemente duro para hacerme gritar.

Llevándome a la adornada barra, se inclina contra el bode.

—Cuando lo compré unos meses atrás, intenté encontrar una laguna, pero debido a esto —señala las estanterías de licor en la pared—, tu nombre no estará en la licencia comercial hasta que cumplas veintiuno. —Levanta mi mano y presiona un beso en mis dedos—. Para entonces, serás la señora Bella Cullen.

Mi corazón canta una melodía de desmayo.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Apuesta tu dulce trasero a que sí. —Golpea su palma contra mi trasero con un resonante zas—. Ve a explorar.

Hay tanto para contemplar que estoy temblando contra el significado de ello. Un piano bar. Al igual que mi papá.

Lágrimas estremecidas y gozosas caen por mis mejillas mientras hago un circuito alrededor de las mesas altas, suaves sillas de terciopelo rojo, y sofás de cuero negro. Candelabros iluminan el espacio con un cálido resplandor. Y los pianos…

Me detengo junto a uno de los Steinway, y mi dedo encuentra instantáneamente un familiar rasguño en la tapa. Mi mirada acuosa se lanza hacia Edward al otro lado de la habitación.

Apoyado contra la barra, desliza un trozo de goma de mascar en su boca y cruza sus tobillos.

— Lo compré el día que conocí a Billy. Es tuyo.

Miro al piano y trago la felicidad hinchándose en mi garganta.

—Vas a hacerme llorar feo.

—Te compraré un piano cada día por el resto de tu vida para ver esas hermosas lágrimas. —Ronda hacia mí, sus manos juntas detrás de su espalda.

Esa mirada en sus ojos, la devoción bordeada de deseo, es mi tono para centrarme, mi nota musical, la que induce la perfecta ola de vibraciones dentro de mí, balanceándome.

Se mueve detrás de mí, desliza su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, y me sostiene contra él, su polla endureciéndose contra mi culo.

— Billy vendió su tienda.

Lo miro, sobresaltada.

Roza su boca contra mi oreja.

—El dolor en el culo no se retirará, pero resolvió algo. Me está ayudando con el inventario y contratación, y lo instalé en una de esas casas criollas a una cuadra.

Abrumada por las emociones, intento descifrar mi cerebro, analizando todo lo que ha hecho y el futuro que ha extendido ante mí.

— ¿Qué hay de la enseñanza? ¿Cómo llena eso el bar?

—Todavía te tengo a ti. Cuando me sobrepases…

—Nunca te sobrepasaré.

—… hay todo un segundo piso con una entrada separada en la parte posterior. Abriré una escuela de rock de viejos al público y enseñaré metal en el piano.

Vaya. Ha pensado en todo, lo cual me deja con solo una cosa que decir. _Gracias._ Podría vocalizarlo un millón de veces, pero no tengo que hacerlo. Ve los ríos salados corriendo por mis mejillas. Siente el temblor de mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Oye el silbido en mis respiraciones.

Las palabras no son necesarias porque tenemos algo mejor. Nuestras propias notas. Solo somos nosotros y nuestra canción, la melodía pulsando entre nosotros, nutriéndonos, fusionándonos, y haciéndonos uno.

Me vuelve en sus brazos y me aprieta contra él. Engancho mis manos detrás de su espalda, apoyo mi mejilla en la cálida pared de su pecho, y cierro mis ojos mientras nos balancea al ritmo de nuestros corazones. Algún día, _pronto_, haremos esto, aquí mismo, mientras la multitud aplaude y nos anima y aboga por otra.

Suspiro. La realidad es mejor que cualquier sueño que imaginé. Engancha un dedo bajo mi barbilla, levanta mi rostro, y lleva su boca a la mía. Sabe a canela y deseo, sus labios firmes con una devoradora comodidad de familiaridad.

Me pasa su goma de mascar rodando con su lengua. La siguiente caricia barredora lo reclama. El mordisco de sus dientes en mi labio nos mantiene unidos.

Sus manos se deslizan debajo de mi vestido y agarran la parte posterior de mis muslos, levantándome al borde del piano para que pueda profundizar el beso. Para que pueda provocarme con sus dedos entre mis piernas. Para que pueda rasgarme… Ahí van mis bragas, arrojadas en un pedazo de seda detrás de él.

Agarro su sexy cabello mientras sus dedos se hunden dentro de mí, mis tejidos revoloteando bajo el sensual afecto de su toque. Su otra mano baja el corpiño de mi vestido. Entonces sus labios están allí, envueltos alrededor de mi pezón, chupándolo profundamente en su caliente boca.

Mi cabeza cae hacia atrás, mi columna inclinándose contra su brazo en mi espalda mientras gemidos se derraman de mi boca. Jesús, sabe cómo hacer funcionar esos dedos. En el piano. En mi coño. Alrededor de mi corazón.

Amo a este hombre. Lo amo, y cuando tenga noventa y yo ochenta, aún lo amaré. Sonrío ante la imagen de su cuerpo arrugado.

Sus ojos se levantan hacia los míos, y su boca libera mi pezón.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Trazo la húmeda curva de su labio con un dedo.

—Cuando seas demasiado viejo para que se te pare, todavía te amaré.

Envuelve sus dedos dentro de mí y pone su rostro en el mío, mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa perversa.

—Viagra, cariño.

Sacudo mi cabeza. Tiene una solución para todo.

Quita sus dedos de dentro de mí y encara el botón de sus jeans.

— He pasado cada día aquí durante las últimas tres semanas. —Libera su cremallera y tira de la falda de mi vestido fuera del camino—. Cada día imaginando que te follaba aquí, justo así.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho. —Me balanceo en la repisa del piano, mis piernas desnudas temblando alrededor de sus caderas—. Habría corrido.

—Oh, Bella. —Apunta la ancha cabeza de su polla sobre mi coño—. Vas a correrte.

Su mirada sostiene la mía mientras me embiste. Un bajo y profundo gemido retumba en su pecho.

Placer inunda mi cuerpo en torrentes de azotes, uno encima del otro, juntándose en una abrumadora neblina de necesidad.

Me besa apasionadamente mientras nuestros cuerpos se deslizan juntos, balanceándose contra el borde del piano. Mis dedos se hunden en su cabello. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclan en una armonía de jadeantes gemidos, y mis caderas absorben el impacto de las suyas mientras me folla en un salvaje y frenético crescendo.

Sus ojos nunca abandonan los míos mientras envuelve una mano alrededor de mi garganta. Aprieta, y lloriqueo contra la dichosa presión.

Me encanta la forma en que me sostiene.

—Más fuerte.

Sus dedos se aprietan, y conduce sus caderas más rápida, despiadado en su urgencia.

Nos forzamos al límite hacia el otro, manos agarradas, ojos fijos mientras nos elevamos, perdidos en nuestro mundo privado de notas y sueños.

* * *

**Hola chicas! Y este es el último capítulo, pero no desesperen aún queda el epilogo, ¿Les gusto la sorpresa de Edward? Y ¿Qué tal el gatito nuevo? Les dije que nuestra Bella tendría su final feliz.**

**Espero ansiosa sus COMENTARIOS, AMO LEER SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**Recuerden dejar un REVIEW ELLOS SON MI SUELDO.**

**Una pregunta que me han hecho mucho es si esta historia tiene una continuación, la respuesta es no, es una adaptación por lo que solo es lo que la autora escribió y este es un libro único, el epilogo es cortito pero redondito, no deja nada inconcluso.**

**Ahora la actualización del epilogo depende de ustedes, mientras más amor dejen en este capítulo, más rápido llegara el epilogo *guiño, guiño***

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


	48. Epilogo

**Notas Oscuras**

**Epilogo **

**_Bella_**

**_TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS_**

Personas de todas partes del mundo vienen al Barrio Francés por comida, cultura, y música. Bourbon Street es una fiesta interminable, día y noche. Nuestro piano bar de duelos está justo en el centro de esta, en auge con el exceso de entusiastas turistas. La mayoría de las noches, la fila fuera de la puerta serpentea alrededor de dos cuadras.

El ruido de risas, copas tintineando, y zapatos arrastrándose recargan la atmósfera con emoción. Estamos tan llenos esta noche, el calor combinado de cuerpos ahoga el aire, calentándolo más por las brillantes luces encima de mí.

Me estremezco con nervios felices y tomo un largo sorbo de mi cerveza, devolviéndola a la plataforma de mi piano.

Billy está sentado detrás de la barra, tan viejo como las vigas de noventa años, sonriendo juvenilmente. Esme y Carlisle Cullen beben sus bebidas en la zona de asientos, rodeados de sus amigos.

Compartiendo el banco a mi lado, Edward mira hacia el otro lado, el movimiento de sus caderas creando un agradable deslice contra las mías.

Nuestros pianos están situados en direcciones diferentes y ligeramente descentrados para darle espacio a nuestros codos al tocar lado a lado.

Se inclina contra el teclado de mi piano, sus ojos barriendo mi ajustado vestido color marfil.

—Te ves lo suficientemente bien para comerte esta noche, señora Cullen.

Contemplo sus jeans, camiseta blanca, y sombrero gris, y casi malditamente ronroneo de apreciación.

—Espero que estés hambriento, señor Cullen.

—Infinitamente. —Se lanza hacia mí, agarrando mi cabello y dándome un beso tan escandaloso que la multitud estalla en silbidos.

Cuando rompe el beso, mi cuerpo nada en su persistente calor.

Me concentro en sus brillantes ojos azules.

— ¿Qué duelo vamos a tener primero?

Sonriendo, coloca sus dedos en su teclado y me empuja con su hombro.

—_Guns N' Roses_.

Levanto una sonrisa y tiemblo bajo las luces.

—Y _Kodaline._

Entonces la música empieza…

* * *

**_Fin_**

**Hola chicas y con este capítulo terminamos esta historia, sé que el epilogo es cortito, pero creo que la autora le dio el perfecto final, sabes que después de tres años, aún siguen juntos, están casados, su negocio es un éxito, Billy aun es parte de su vida, al igual que los padres de Edward. Ósea un final redondito.**

**¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?**

**Ahora, muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me han acompañado en esta historia, desde un principio dije que este era uno de mis libros favoritos y espero que se convierta en el suyo.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE DEJARON REVIEW, USTEDES SON LAS MEJORES.**

**El titulo original es **_Dark Notes_** de **_Pam Godwin_**.**

**No sé cuándo traeré otra adaptación, saben que me tomo mi tiempo, normalmente cuando un libro se convierte en mi favorito decido hacer la adaptación, hasta el momento hay algunos en mi mente, pero aún no me decido.**

**Recuerden dejar mucho amor en este capítulo.**

**LAS ADORO**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**KLARA ANASTACIA CULLEN.**


End file.
